Renaissance I
by diama56
Summary: Troisième volet de la trilogie de l'histoire de Sara Sheppard et Todd le wraith, il s'agit encore de passion, complot, guerre, naissance et surtout renaissance de l'espèce wraith dans Pégase.
1. Chapter 1

_RENAISSANCE I_

_Chapitre I_

_N/A: Encore une fois, je ne saurais trop remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et me font si gentiment leurs commentaires. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie pour un auteur!_

_**Introduction:**_

_RENAISSANCE est l'histoire d'un Commandant wraith qui a tout perdu de trop nombreuses fois...qui a été longuement emprisonné mais qui est re-né, après sa rencontre avec une simple humaine qui l'a fortement impressionné._

_C'est l'histoire de sa victoire, de sa passion pour sa Compagne humaine, de leur ouverture d'esprit à tous deux pour changer à jamais l'espèce wraith et aussi l'avenir de la galaxie de Pégase. _

_Récit également de la naissance d'une nouvelle progéniture qui n'aura plus à se relier à la seule force humaine vitale pour survivre._

_Guerres, aventures, complots, déceptions, trahisons, châtiments...mais aussi découvertes, passion et l'amour inconditionnel d'une humaine pour son wraith et leurs enfants._

_Tout ce que Sara a enduré jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'elle a quitté valait-il la peine?_

_Qu'adviendra-t-il de l'histoire entre Todd et elle, survivra-t-elle à toutes les difficultés futures?_

_Quels sont les autres plans cachés de ce renard de wraith? _

_Qu'adviendra-t-il de Néva, de la reine folle, de bien d'autres...et quelles seront les représailles du Concile après les actions audacieuses de l'Aîné?_

_Et Atlantis...qu'arrive-t-il à la cité et à ses habitants?_

_Maintenant, sans plus attendre..._

_**Quelque part dans l'espace, aux confins de la galaxie de Pégase...**_

-Commandant, ils sont là! dit le Troisième.

Debout au centre du Pont de Commandement, ses mains enfoncées dans la console de pilotage de sa ruche, Todd se tourna légèrement vers son Troisième officier puis regarda par la grande fenêtre avant la flotte ennemie se profiler au loin, puis approcher de plus en plus de leur position.

Au moins une douzaine de ces grosses ruches, escortées chacune par des dizaines de croiseurs et de plus petits vaisseaux de transport...et Todd savait que dans le ventre de ces ruches attendaient des centaines de darts qui partiraient à la chasse, dès que l'ordre en serait donné.

Lui-même avait réuni les dix ruches de son alliance. Ils étaient un peu en sous-nombre mais au loin, caché dans une constellation derrière le satellite d'une planète toute proche, le vaisseau humain nommé le Dédale attendait son signal pour leur délivrer l'arme concoctée par le Docteur McKay.

Todd appuya son doigt sur l'interface et la ruche vola élégamment pour prendre la tête du peloton avant des vaisseaux wraith.

En même temps, il fit parvenir par la toile mentale ses ordres à ses frères wraith dans la ruche pour qu'ils se tiennent tous prêts au combat...ils répondirent tous en choeur par leur connexion, bien entraînés, fiers, unis, fin prêts!

-Préparez-vous à relayer le message, lieutenant! dit le Commandant...son Troisième officier obéit.

Bien que Todd doutât fortement que son message «d'avertissement et d'offre de paix» eut un réel effet sur la flotte ennemie, il se devait de tenter le tout pour le tout pour ne pas engager lui-même le combat, donnant une chance aux forces conciliaires de ne pas allumer ce conflit, même s'ils avaient pénétré dans le territoire de cette réserve alimentaire qui appartenait à son alliance.

Le Troisième avait à peine enfoncé la commande pour relayer le message que le premier tir ennemi atteignit la coque du côté gauche, secouant légèrement la ruche. Une seconde salve suivit immédiatement et vint détruire le gros croiseur qui volait aux côtés de la ruche de Todd.

Le Commandant grogna, poussant sur l'hyper-vitesse pour faire valser le vaisseau,

le mettant ainsi hors de portée d'un troisième tir.

_-Ah, c'est ainsi! _pensa Todd, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres.

Il entra dans la commande centrale les données qui permettraient le débrouillage instantané du code généralisé qu'utilisaient toutes les ruches wraith pour empêcher l'intrusion d'un vaisseau ennemi ou d'une arme quelconque dans leur ventre.

-Lieutenant, ordonna-t-il à son Troisième...relayez immédiatement ces codes au vaisseau humain!

Efficace, l'officier wraith convoya les codes de débrouillage.

Désormais, c'était au Dédale de jouer sa partie.

Todd eut un petit sourire de renard. Ce Docteur McKay, son ennemi vaincu pour l'affection de Sara, se révélait finalement un atout utile dans le jeu important qui se jouait en ce moment!

Grâce à son invention transportée par la technologie Asgard, les chances de l'alliance de l'Aîné de vaincre augmentaient exponentiellement...

_()()()()()_

Rodney McKay parlait avec ses mains, le ton de sa voix plus fort à cause de son excitation et il va sans dire de l'exultation de voir bientôt sa dernière trouvaille technologique essayée et encensée!

-…il s'agit ici de reconstruire au point B l'état d'un système quantique localisé au point A. La distance AB est arbitraire, soit un centimètre ou plusieurs années lumière, etcetera! expliquait Rodney au technicien Bronson, fasciné, qui allait bientôt entrer les commandes pour téléporter l'arme du Docteur McKay.

-Dans l'expérience, continuait le savant volubile, on téléporte un élément quantique «s» de A à B, voyez-vous? Pour ce faire on doit d'abord déployer un canal de transmission quantique entre A et B. Ce canal peut être formé par un couple d'éléments quantiques x et y, dits enchevêtrés, c'est-à-dire que suite à leur interaction, il n'est plus possible de décrire l'état de l'un indépendamment de l'état de l'autre! On place x en A et y en B, ce qui forme le canal. Quand le canal est en place, on peut lancer la téléportation. Pour ce faire, on fait faire interagir s (qui se trouve en A) avec x (qui se trouve aussi en A). Mais dans le cas qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, soit débrouiller les codes de sécurité des ruches de l'ennemi pour les

mystifier pour ne pas qu'ils aient connaissance de notre tour de passe-passe et par effet de l'enchevêtrement, l'état de l'élément distant va se..

-Monsieur? dit la voix forte et claire du technicien Marks aux communications.

Le colonel Steven Caldwell accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement l'intervention de son technicien qui coupa court aux explications scientifiques de McKay...qui était en train de lui donner tout un mal de crâne! Il se tourna vers Marks et d'un bref hochement de tête, lui accorda la parole:

-Le vaisseau allié nous envoie les codes de débrouillage et également la première cible, colonel!

-Bien! Bronson? dit-il en se tournant vers le technicien attentif, alors qu'aux côtés de ce dernier, l'expression de dépit d'être interrompu de McKay venait de se changer pour une d'angoisse et d'excitation à la fois.

Car le premier contenant de l'arme allait être téléporté dans le ventre vulnérable d'une des ruches ennemies!

-Je les ai, fit le technicien qui venait de programmer les codes et d'entrer les paramètres de la première cible.

-Alors téléportation immédiate suivi de mise à feu simultanée! ordonna le colonel.

De l'endroit où ils étaient cachés, les membres de l'équipage du vaisseau le Dédale, dissimulé derrière le satellite de la planète la plus proche de la scène du combat, ne verraient pas l'explosion...mais elle serait virtuellement visible sur le grand écran en face du poste de commandement, devant le fauteuil du colonel Caldwell.

Quelques secondes à peine après que la commande ait été activée, la ruche visée s'ébranla puis une forte explosion secoua son centre. Tout-à-coup, une petite série d'explosions fut suivie d'une méga-déflagration qui détruisit complètement le vaisseau-ruche, emportant avec elle un des croiseurs qui l'accompagnait. Celui qui restait se mit aussitôt et rapidement hors de portée pour ne pas subir le même sort.

Il y eut un cri de joie retentissant sur le pont de commandement du Dédale.

McKay surtout ne put empêcher le _«je-vous-l'avais-dit que ça marcherait!»_ triomphant et un petit rire suffisant franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il ne quittait pas du regard l'image virtuelle de l'absence évidente de la ruche de tête.

_()()()()()_

Todd et son équipage cependant avaient été aux première loges de la destruction de leur

ennemi.

Les wraith étant des êtres moins émotifs et plus mesurés dans leur comportement, surtout celui d'un équipage de vaisseau-ruche, le courant de leurs pensées atteint le flux mental habituel qui passait entre eux et leur Commandant.

Todd reçut non sans fierté à la fois leur stupéfaction - que l'arme des humains ait réussi là où d'habitude la technologie wraith actuelle peinait à faire sauter une ruche ennemie du premier coup, sans ne pas risquer d'être détruite en même temps! - ainsi que leur admiration accrue pour leur chef suprême.

Un sourire féroce retroussa ses lèvres, montrant ses dents impressionnantes. Il donna aussitôt l'ordre mental de relier les paramètres d'attaque des autres ruches ennemies au vaisseau humain toujours dissimulé derrière le satellite.

Les autres ruches des forces du Concile avaient assisté à l'annihilation complète et stupéfiante de leur vaisseau de tête.

Elles s'étaient évidemment hâtées de s'éloigner de lui et s'étaient ensuite réunies en un bloc incertain. Todd devina qu'à quelque part, le commandant qui remplaçait maintenant son commandant en chef défunt devait conférer avec les autres pour savoir quelles actions devraient être exécutées.

C'était le moment justement alors de frapper un grand coup!

Le Dédale ne déçut pas l'Aîné...

Deux déflagrations simultanées commencèrent à anéantir deux autres ruches ciblées et l'une d'elles emporta avec elle la ruche qui avait eu la malchance d'être trop près d'elle.

Une vague de darts et de croiseurs de guerre plus volumineux quittèrent alors le ventre d'une ruche à la queue des forces ennemies et ils se dirigèrent tous en une seule ligne vers un seul but, la ruche de Todd.

Ce dernier s'y était attendu. Il convoya ses ordres à son équipage et toujours aux commandes, aborda bien avant que la ligne des darts ne les atteignent les manoeuvres d'évitement, ce qui était extrêmement difficile dans le cas d'une énorme ruche qui prenait du temps à se déplacer.

Pourtant, Todd était un pilote efficace qui n'avait pas perdu la main. Il réussit à temps à éloigner son vaisseau-ruche de la ligne des darts qui atteignit bientôt les abords de leur vaisseau. Le groupe de petits darts ennemis se sépara comme il fallait s'y attendre en plusieurs petits escadrons commençant à bourdonner de tous les côtés autour du gros vaisseau, les harcelant comme l'aurait fait un essaim d'abeilles en colère.

Un coup violent frappa le côté gauche arrière du vaisseau. Le Troisième officier annonça aussitôt:

-Commandant, nous sommes en train de perdre l'hyperespace. Je commence à

corriger tout de suite les contrôles, mais nous ne pourrons pas l'utiliser avant un..

-C'était à prévoir, le coupa Todd, sachant très bien qu'il aurait fait de même et aurait ordonné aux darts de se concentrer sur le moyen d'empêcher l'ennemi de sauter dans une fenêtre hyperspatiale pour s'enfuir, ce qui était le premier mouvement logique à faire en cas de combat.

-Relayez immédiatement la position des autres ruches au vaisseau humain! ordonna-t-il, repoussant mentalement l'inquiétude de son jeune officier à ne pas pouvoir remettre immédiatement en état les contrôles d'hyperespace.

-Il sera difficile de bloquer leur signal, fit l'officier maintenant nerveux... - c'était son premier combat du genre - ils bougent maintenant sans cesse!

En effet, les autres ruches ennemies avaient commencé des manoeuvres en zigzag, devinant que peu importe ce qu'était cette arme stupéfiante et inconnue d'eux que ce renégat de Commandant avait utilisé, il fallait au plus vite déstabiliser leur signal convoyé vers leurs paramètres pour empêcher que le tir ennemi ne se verrouille sur eux et qu'ils soient la prochaine cible!

-Pointez les cibles une à une et verrouiller la tangente dessus, fit Todd avec un grognement impatient.

Il avait eut peu de choix parmi ses jeunes officiers lorsqu'il avait dû remplacer à pied levé son Troisième Officier, mort lors de l'embuscade sur la planète du Concile...

Le nouvel officier, bien que plein d'enthousiasme et méritant la confiance de l'Aîné, n'avait pourtant pas l'expérience nécessaire à cet avancement...d'après ce que Todd comprenait maintenant, ses jeunes nerfs supportaient difficilement la pression.

-Dois-je entrer moi-même ces coordonnées lieutenant, gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante, ou...

-C'est fait, Commandant! dit le nouveau Troisième, sa voix s'affermissant alors qu'il avait retrouvé sa contenance et son efficacité, bloquant enfin deux autres ruches sous le signal qui fut aussitôt convoyé vers leurs alliés humains.

Todd souffla par le nez, retournant son regard vers les commandes et vers la grande fenêtre donnant vue sur l'espace. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, deux autres ruches ennemies commencèrent à voler en éclat alors que son jeune officier, maintenant fier et calme, relayait le reste des coordonnées au Dédale.

Todd avait déjà depuis quelques secondes ordonné à ses propres darts de sortir pour contrattaquer.

La danse mortelle qui se jouait dans l'espace maintenant devant leurs yeux étaient à la fois stressante et fascinante...

_()()()()()_

Sur le pont du Dédale, Rodney McKay ne pouvait cacher son enthousiasme. Il était lui-même incliné au-dessus de l'épaule de Marks, scrutant l'écran où les vaisseaux ciblés disparaissaient un par un, signifiant leur destruction totale. Le technicien poussa un soupir discret, exaspéré d'avoir le scientifique envahissant sa bulle d'espace. Mais Rodney l'ignora totalement et pointa du doigt le petit point qui venait juste de disparaître:

-C'est la septième maintenant! dit-il d'une voix qui exultait. Il n'en reste plus que cinq. Et combien Todd a-t-il perdu de vaisseaux déjà? dit-il en se rengorgeant, connaissant de toute évidence la réponse.

-Aucune ruche, Docteur...dit Marks d'une voix neutre.

Il fallait bien pourtant qu'il concède ce point à l'astrophysicien à l'égo aussi gros qu'une de ces ruches monstres. Le scientifique était brillant, un vrai génie!

-Quelques-uns de ses darts et un croiseur sont tombés, lui rappela Caldwell sur son siège de commandant du Dédale.

-Oui, mais beaucoup plus parmi ses ennemis! rétorqua McKay, un peu exaspéré. Il fallait s'y attendre...

-Je reçois les paramètres d'une nouvelle cible, continua Marks, se recentrant sur son travail. Il fit aussitôt éclater la dite-cible en mille morceaux.

-Est-ce que vous avez téléporté tous les contenants maintenant? s'enquit le colonel Caldwell.

-Oui mon colonel, répondit Marks, mais il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Quoi? demanda Rodney, soudain inquiet.

-Attendez, répliqua le technicien patiemment. On dirait que le rayon téléporteur a dévié. Je crois bien que cette ruche-ci - il pointait sur l'écran un des vaisseaux éloigné des autres par derrière - n'a pas reçu le contenant au bon endroit!

-Faites-le sauter tout de suite, dit aussitôt McKay, contrarié. Nous devons savoir si il se trouve toutefois dans un endroit névralgique, assez pour causer de grands dommages ou bien si cette ruche ne sera pas entièrement détruite!

Il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que Marks avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton.

Caldwell fixa la grande fenêtre au devant de lui, montrant le combat actuel dans l'espace alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de la scène.

Mais il n'y eut qu'une petite déflagration et une partie insignifiante de la ruche en question fut détruite.

Aussitôt, la cible manquée commença à zigzaguer, de toute évidence pilotée d'une main de maître et s'éloigna encore plus des autres vaisseaux restants.

Devinant l'intention de l'ennemi, Caldwell ordonna aussitôt:

-Envoyez tout de suite un message à la ruche de Todd. Ils vont essayer de s'enfuir en hyperespace...

-C'est fait colonel! dit Marks.

À ses côtés, un McKay plus nerveux devina que si cette ruche réussissait à se faufiler et à sauter en hyperespace, il y avait de grandes chances qu'une autre salve de vaisseaux ennemies reviennent en plus grand nombre plus tard, en mesure de représailles.

Dépité, son enthousiasme précédent diminua et il attendit anxieusement comme tous les autres l'issue du combat.

_()()()()()_

Todd vit la ruche ennemie qui avait échappé à la destruction sauter en hyperespace alors que le Dédale leur transmettait l'information.

Il reçut aussitôt un message de son Second en commandement qui commandait une des autres ruches de son alliance:

-Commandant, doit-on les poursuivre?

Todd savait que son Second avait sûrement réussi à bloquer les coordonnées de l'endroit où la ruche ennemie s'était enfuie et pourrait de ce fait les poursuivre et l'anéantir. Cependant, il ne pouvait se payer le luxe de se passer de son Second, car la bataille ici faisait rage...malgré l'élimination de plus de la moitié des forces du Concile, il spécula rapidement et somma son Second de rester:

-Non, dit-il. C'est inutile. Que cette ruche rejoigne ou non la planète du Concile n'a pas d'importance...tôt ou tard, nous aurons à faire face à des représailles de toute façon! Concentrez plutôt le tir de vos darts pour détruire le reste de la flotte...j'ai besoin de votre ruche à nos côtés.

-Oui Commandant! dit le wraith que les humains avaient surnommé Kenny.

_()()()()()_

_Plus loin, le commandant de la ruche qui suivait celle de Todd regardait, ébahi, les restes des ruches ennemies qui avaient explosé en mille morceaux. _

_Pour la première fois peut-être depuis qu'il avait rejoint cette alliance, il se félicitait d'avoir acquiescé à l'ordre de sa Matriarche de combattre aux côtés de son frère l'Aîné, le plus vieux des wraith de sa Maison. _

_Il avait été réticent au début, toujours en compétition avec son frère, forcé mentalement par sa mère d'obéir à cet Aîné et de lui porter allégeance à nouveau._

_Son frère faisait preuve d'intelligence dans sa rébellion et d'une ruse remarquable._

_Il avait déjà conquis une plus grande flotte de vaisseaux ruches que lui-même et cela, même s'il avait disparu pendant plusieurs décennies, isolé à quelque part et oublié de tous. Mais à son grand dam, il était revenu un jour et avait repris à nouveau les cordeaux de l'alliance, perdant ses ruches encore et encore, mais ne renonçant jamais!_

_Dès lors, après l'issue de ce combat qu'il allait fort probablement gagner, il serait de nouveau le Chef Suprême d'une plus grande flotte..._

_Cela enrageait littéralement le commandant qui fixait avec une admiration réticente le spectacle devant lui de la flotte du Concile, venue en conquérante mais qui s'écroulait sous la honte d'une défaite presque certaine. _

_Il devait admettre que d'avoir été poussé à rejoindre finalement l'alliance de son puissant frère lui avait été bénéfique jusqu'à maintenant..._

_Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en pensant que les plus jeunes parmi sa progéniture, ainsi que les quelques précieux adorateurs qui le servaient avaient été envoyés en toute sécurité sur une petite planète de sa propre réserve alimentaire._

_Parmi les passagers d'un des croiseurs qui avait transporté les fugitifs, était sa toute nouvelle concubine...ou plutôt une ancienne esclave personnelle qui lui avait été enlevée lors d'un combat précédent avec un rival._

_À quelque part, cette concubine s'appelant Néva, avait été envoyée avec_ _un lot d'humains sur la planète de sa Matriarche et mise en service sur la toute nouvelle ruche de son frère. Ce dernier avait autrefois levé le nez sur Néva, choisissant plutôt une compagne humaine, ce qui fit ricaner méchamment le commandant qui se mit à ruminer._

_Il avait beau admirer les ruses et les tactiques de combat de son puissant frère, il méprisait néanmoins la façon dont il marchandait avec ces renégats d'atlantes, descendants de ces Anciens tant ha__ï__s... _

_...et encore plus le fait qu'il ait eu l'extrême faiblesse de s'attacher à une de leurs humaines, même de la prendre comme Compagne!_

_Mais ceci serait fort probablement la raison de sa dégringolade dans la hiérarchie wraith plus tard, pensa le wraith avec suffisance, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres...et alors ses chances de monter en grade augmenteraient..._

_Lui au contraire, traitait tous les humains comme il se devait!_

_Une femelle humaine ne lui servait que de nourriture ou dans le cas de Néva, d'esclave sexuelle qui était le plus haut niveau qu'une telle humaine pouvait accéder. Il avait fait à nouveau d'elle sa concubine principale..._

_Il n'avait été que trop heureux, quoique surpris, que sa Matriarche lui ait permis de reprendre Néva dans son lit comme cadeau d'appréciation, parce qu'il avait finalement accepté de rejoindre l'alliance de son frère qu'il détestait._

_Pas du tout bête, il avait sourcillé à cette offrande de paix de la part de sa Matriarche...était-ce un prétexte? Celle qui l'avait engendré ne voulait-elle pas plutôt le faire surveiller de près? _

_Néva était connue pour ses manigances et ses états de service exemplaires. _

_Il avait donc fouillé l'esprit de sa nouvelle (ou plutôt récupérée) concubine pour y trouver soit de l'intrigue ou des mensonges...mais il n'en découvrit point. _

_Il la reprit donc comme concubine de nouveau, la traitant pourtant comme avant._

_Avec elle qui était forte, tenace, résistante et supportait sans broncher ses_ _assauts violents et cruels lors de leurs ébats sexuels, il savait trouver une amante experte mais soumise et obéissante. Il recommença donc à la battre, la prenant brutalement pour ensuite lui donner le Cadeau de Vie pour la soigner, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

_Néva avait donc été, avec tous les autres de valeur, placée en sécurité dans le petit vaisseau qui les emmenait vers la planète où ils resteraient cachés jusqu'à l'issue du combat._

_Le commandant wraith ne voulait pas risquer de perdre à nouveau son jouet favori._

_De l'avoir laissé demeurer dans le quartier des adorateurs de sa ruche aurait été un trop grand risque. C'était une tactique souvent employés par les wraith...après avoir tenté de toucher d'abord l'hyperespace, les tirs ennemis ciblaient souvent soit les quartiers des adorateurs ou pire, ils prenaient comme objectif l'aire des cocons contenant les réserves alimentaires des wraith pour dépouiller leurs ennemis de leurs serviteurs et de leur nourriture._

_En silence, le commandant recommença à observer par la grande fenêtre les ruches ennemies restantes se faire détruire, attendant avec ressentiment les ordres de l'Aîné sur les prochaines actions à mener pendant la bataille._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Très satisfait de la façon dont ses alliés humains avaient réussi à téléporter les charges de C4 dans le ventre névralgique des ruches ennemies, Todd ne se donna pourtant pas la peine de leur envoyer un message de remerciement quelconque.

La communication qui transmettait les paramètres des cibles se coupa tout simplement et il inversa lui-même rapidement le procédé qui permettait au Dédale de pirater et débrouiller les codes des vaisseaux-ruches.

Pour éviter dans l'avenir que ces armes de destruction massive ne soient pointées sur sa propre flotte, il remplaça les codes de brouillage des vaisseaux de son alliance par un nouveau programme de son propre cru qu'il avait préparé lui-même.

Le Commandant sourit malicieusement à la pensée de cet arrogant Docteur McKay qui tenterait plus que probablement, sans succès, de le pirater!

Todd se rengorgeait également de ne garder ce programme de brouillage si efficace que pour ses propres ruches...

Lors de négociations futures avec des alliances ennemies avec qui il traiterait pour les intégrer à la sienne après sa victoire éclatante, il les appâterait en leur affirmant qu'il pouvait empêcher par le partage de ce codage unique, que les humains d'Atlantis ne puissent les dénicher et faire sauter leurs ruches.

Mais Todd savait qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre la charrue avant les boeufs...

Il ordonna donc à son Troisième officier de faire préparer son dart immédiatement, désirant mettre la main lui-même à la bataille actuelle pour abattre le plus de darts et petits vaisseaux ennemis possibles.

Devant lui, la dernière des ruches ennemies - à part celle qui avait réussi à se faufiler dans l'hyperespace - venait d'éclater. Il fallait toutefois écraser complètement le reste des darts encore dans le ciel pour ensuite déclarer la victoire totale et finale.

Son Second le héla par la voix des communications. Sa voix habituellement impassible était maintenant tendue et pleine de reproche:

-Commandant, commença-t-il. Vous ne pensez pas réellement à..

-Sous-commandant, le coupa la voix basse et tranchante de Todd. Est-ce que vous douteriez de mes compétences de pilote?

Le Second n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre, malgré le grondement plein de menace sous-jacente qu'avait employé l'Aîné...

-Commandant...permettez-moi de vous rappeler que nous ne pouvons risquer de vous perdre! Nos pilotes actuellement sont hautement qualifiés pour la tâche d'écraser le reste de nos..-

-IL SUFFIT! tonna son supérieur. Le ton du Commandant rendait bien clair que le Second pourrait bien se retrouver à un rang très inférieur s'il persistait à défier son Chef.

-Je vais rejoindre mon dart pour aller combattre...et ne doutez surtout pas que je reviendrai sain et sauf à la tête de ma propre alliance! termina le wraith d'une voix un peu moins en colère.

Il sentit la réticence et l'inquiétude de son Second s'évanouir sous sa pression mentale. Il lui confia ensuite par le même canal mental la charge du commandement pendant son absence.

Content de voir que le ciel devant lui n'était plus rempli par les ruches menaçantes du Concile mais plutôt par leurs débris, il eut hâte que ce soit également le cas des darts ennemis bourdonnants et des quelques croiseurs désorientés, restants des forces du Concile. Il quitta les contrôles de sa ruche qui furent aussitôt repris en main par son Troisième puis sortit d'une allure ferme et rapide pour rejoindre la baie des darts.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

-Quoi!..comment? dit d'une voix hautement dépitée le Docteur Rodney McKay, parlant autant pour lui-même que pour le bénéfice de l'équipage du Dédale.

Devant lui, le visage de John Sheppard projeté sur l'écran de communication du vaisseau s'assombrit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rodney? dit la voix pleine d'appréhension du colonel Sheppard.

Il était en ce moment même dans la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis, s'étant hâté de venir voir les résultats du combat ultime entre les deux factions wraith.

-Une minute...dit le scientifique canadien en levant un doigt impatient vers son compagnon d'équipe sur Atlantis.

Il repoussa négligemment la chaise de Marks pour mieux avoir accès au programme qu'il essayait de pirater. Il frappa impatiemment quelques touches sur le clavier et tenta de charger les codes de brouillage de Todd sur son portable, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à jamais.

-Rodney? fit la voix fébrile et exaspérée de Sheppard. L'alliance de Todd a-t-elle la victoire, _**oui ou non!**_

-Mmmmmphh...ah ça, oui oui oui, tout a fonctionné comme je vous l'avais dit!..._homme-de-peu-de-foi-en-mon-génie!_ répliqua McKay, agacé. Il est victorieux! Toutes les ruches ennemies, à part celle qui s'est enfuie en hyperespace, ont explosé. Ils restent quelques croiseurs et des darts, mais nos amis wraith s'en occupent présentement.

-Et bien pourquoi cette exclamation alors, McKay? continua le colonel Caldwell, lui aussi curieux de l'attitude du scientifique qui semblait en ce moment même hautement contrarié et même horrifié.

-Ouais, _pourquoi_? appuya John Sheppard.

-Ah l'enfant de salaud! continuait à se lamenter McKay, incapable d'empêcher le flot d'informations sur le programme de débrouillage envoyé par Todd de s'effacer à une vitesse folle de l'écran et également de son portable, réduisant à néant les efforts de piratage du scientifique canadien. Il leva les bras en l'air avec une expression de colère et d'incrédulité sur son visage qui avait blêmi.

-RODNEY! répéta Sheppard, à bout de patience.

-C'est juste que...que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir les codes de débrouillage et à les stocker dans mon portable! Todd a dû insérer un virus quelconque qui a tout gobé, dès le moment où la dernière ruche a été détruite! termina le savant, les traits de son visage plissés de contrariété.

-Bof...gardez tout de même le fichier, je suis sûr que vous réussirez plus tard à vous figurer comment extraire ce code, j'ai confiance en vous, McKay! dit Sheppard en poussant un soupir de soulagement intérieur.

Ce qui lui importait finalement était que leur allié wraith ait réussi à défaire cette menace dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin dans le présent!

-Maintenant que tout est fini, dit Sheppard d'une voix joyeuse, revenez les gars parce qu'on a besoin de vous ici. Vous en particulier, Rodney...y'a du boulot qui vous attend!

-Ouais...pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris? dit la voix narquoise de Rodney McKay alors que l'écran de communication entre eux et Atlantis se refermait.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur les débris de ce qui avaient été les forces du Concile wraith, le colonel Caldwell ordonna à son officier pilote de diriger sa course vers la planète New Lantéa.

McKay s'éloigna avec regret du poste de pilotage...

Maintenant que son arme s'était avérée efficace, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il resterait là à observer les darts alliés et ennemis restants continuer à s'entretuer.

Il avait soudain un petit creux et dirigea ses pas vers l'aire de la cafétéria du Dédale.

-Tout de même, marmonna-t-il amèrement pour lui-même en chemin, ce bâtard de Todd aurait pu me dire merci!

(à suivre)

N/A: Vite vite vite!...à vos claviers! Vos reviews maintenant! :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre II_

_**Quelque part dans l'espace, deux factions de la même espèce se battent pour la suprématie dans la galaxie de Pégase...**_

Dans le ciel où restaient encore quelques croiseurs et une bonne trentaine de darts ennemis, ceux de Todd qui étaient maintenant au nombre de quarante poursuivaient sans relâche les ennemis de la flotte conciliaire...

Le Commandant wraith était parmi eux, une expression de joie féroce sur ses traits alors qu'il était seul dans son dart...

Exultant, le wraith sentait son âme tournoyer en même temps que les petits vaisseaux ennemis qui se faufilaient loin, hors de portée de sa force de feu. Il laissa pendant quelques instants son esprit chevaucher la sensation enivrante du plus grand pouvoir qu'il détenait d'ores et déjà, ayant vaincu les forces du Concile qui s'étaient tellement crus les plus forts...

Rien n'était autant un sport pour Todd que de piloter ces si efficaces appareils qu'étaient les darts! Il réalisa à quel point cette chasse à l'ennemi lui avait manqué.

Cette impression du pouvoir de destruction faisant monter le taux d'adrénaline dans tout son corps était sans égale, à l'exception peut-être de la sensation presque aussi grisante qu'il ressentait quand il maintenait sous lui le corps se tordant de plaisir de sa Compagne, pendant leurs accouplements.

Mais il y avait aussi la contrepartie du danger de se faire toucher par un tir ennemi, envoyant alors en spirale le dart qui explosait ou allait s'écraser sur la ruche ou une planète. Il se concentra donc sur la tâche à effectuer, sachant par des années et des années d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais crier victoire avant que la toute dernière cible ne soit éliminée!

Il verrouilla précautionneusement sa batterie d'armes sur le premier objectif, soit un des croiseurs...ceux-ci étant bien plus lents que les darts. Sa cible tentait désespérément de s'éloigner plus loin aux confins du champ de bataille, mais Todd poursuivit le croiseur sans relâche. Il ne suffit que d'un seul drone pointé directement sur lui pour le détruire quelques secondes plus tard.

La danse serait pourtant plus difficile pour ce qui était des darts ennemis. Todd s'aperçut que la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient mis hors de portée des tirs...il ordonna mentalement aux autres chasseurs de sa flotte de poursuivre et d'éliminer les plus proches, lui-même se mettant à la poursuite des cibles les plus éloignées.

Il se mit en mode de poursuite en angle d'avance, décidant d'anticiper la trajectoire de sa première cible pour la devancer. La manoeuvre sembla surprendre son opposant qui fut coupé dans son essai de virevolter vers la gauche. Todd lança un rugissement de triomphe au moment où il fit rétrograder rapidement son propre dart. Il se retrouva bientôt juste derrière l'ennemi...dès lors, cela fut un jeu d'enfant de verrouiller sa cible et de la faire éclater en mille morceaux.

Derrière lui, les pilotes du reste de sa flotte de darts avaient déjà commencé à détruire les cibles les plus proches.

Todd avisa un autre dart à sa portée. Le pilote avait habilement spéculé sur le fait que son ennemi s'était concentré sur la cible qu'il venait d'abattre, donc ne l'avait pas vu venir...il se tenait maintenant à sa droite, se mettant ensuite à tournoyer pour prendre la queue et pointer directement vers son dart à pleine vitesse, avec l'intention évidente de se mettre à sa poursuite pour faire exploser l'appareil de Todd.

Le Commandant n'eut que le temps de plonger, une de ses ailes arrières accusant pourtant le coup d'un tir bien placé. Autrement il ne ressentit qu'une forte secousse, le tir ennemi ne semblant pas avoir causé tant de dommages. Il vérifia son écran de pilotage et effectivement, aucun bris majeur n'était signalé.

Le wraith ricana intérieurement en admirant tout de même l'habileté de cet opposant. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir perdu la main, car par un mouvement très rapide il redressa facilement son dart et à son tour alla se placer directement derrière l'appareil ennemi, pour ensuite engager une poursuite «en calque» - consistant en une prise en chasse directe de la cible, doublant tous ses mouvements.

Incertain, l'appareil commença une série de sauts au hasard, suivie de vrilles en tangentes. Mais Todd, encore meilleur pilote que lui et anticipant ce qu'il aurait lui-même fait, se colla sans relâche au derrière du dart et verrouilla initialement sa cible, l'ajustant pour que le tir des canons se fassent à courte distance, n'ayant pas besoin de correction.

Le dart fut touché instantanément. Dans le cas de cette manoeuvre périlleuse, il importait que le pilote ayant tiré se débrouille pour se décoller aussi vite que possible de sa cible pour ne pas écoper...alors il plongea en une vrille vertigineuse et remonta aussitôt le nez de son propre appareil, une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de l'explosion annonçant que son objectif avait été enfin atteint.

Rugissant du pur plaisir de sa victoire dans ce combat un contre un, Todd remit tout de suite cependant son esprit vers sa prochaine tâche...

Il constata qu'il subsistait encore quelques darts mais aussi trois croiseurs ennemis.

Il ordonna à une bonne moitié de sa propre flotte de poursuivre les petits croiseurs, ralliant à lui les meilleurs de ses pilotes pour effacer du ciel le restant de ces maudits darts ennemis.

Il en cibla un et décida d'une manoeuvre appelée «en angle de retard», consistant à faire croiser la trajectoire de son appareil avec celle de la cible, mais en arrière de cette dernière, en jouant sur le taux de virage plutôt que sur le rayon de virage pour suivre l'ennemi.

C'était une tactique de combat essentielle qui exigeait de bien connaître non seulement les techniques de combat dans l'espace, mais aussi les capacités de son appareil...et Todd n'était certainement pas le dernier venu quand il s'agissait de bien connaître ce que son dart avait dans le ventre!

Prenant sa course tout de suite à l'arrière de l'ennemi, le wraith sentit le sursaut d'exaltation accompagnant une telle audace dans son choix d'action...sa manoeuvre, bien que très efficace pour ce qui était de résultats concrets, comportait aussi un haut taux de danger si l'ennemi était tout aussi compétent, ce qui semblait être le cas pour le moment...car le dart qui le précédait se poussa soudain complètement à droite et plongea en vrille.

Mais Todd ne se laissa pas démonter. Il effectua immédiatement le même mouvement de plongée, descendant si près contre le dart ennemi que les autres pilotes de sa propre flotte retinrent tous leur souffle, se demandant s'ils ne verraient pas en cet instant la destruction de l'Aîné!

Pourtant, le dart ennemi se trompa et en voulant remonter à gauche pour leurrer son ennemi, il prit plutôt une tangente ascendante droite que leur Commandant anticipa. Envoyant aussitôt un drone droit devant, il vit le dart exploser en mille pièces.

Le brouillard de débris se dissipa enfin...

Les autres pilotes de dart wraith virent leur Commandant émerger, lui et son petit appareil n'ayant subi aucun dommage. Todd rejoignit la petite troupe et se mit à sa tête. Scannant l'horizon devant eux, ils virent au loin le reste des darts qui abattaient efficacement ce qui restait des vaisseaux ennemis.

Ils revinrent ensuite dans une formation aux mouvements très bien coordonnés pour rejoindre les autres darts de leur Commandant.

Celui-ci nota rapidement que seul quatre d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel ce qui était très peu, étant donné les pertes phénoménales du côté de l'ennemi.

Triomphant, Todd donna l'ordre mental de rejoindre ses ruches et il convoya dans le lien communautaire ses ordres au Second.

Il était temps de se rassembler mais avant de célébrer la victoire, il faudrait scanner les ruches, voir aux réparations nécessaires qui viendraient, faire le décompte des pertes - chez les wraith et les appareils - et puis plus tard, prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit...c'est-à-dire les nouveaux secteurs de réserve alimentaire qui viendraient augmenter son propre cheptel.

Presque soûlé de son nouveau pouvoir augmenté, sentant l'admiration et le respect craintif de ses frères, Todd dirigea sa flotte de darts vers la baie de transport la plus proche de sa ruche de tête.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Maintenant, sur Atlantis...**_

Sara se réveilla ce matin-là, se sentant un peu mieux.

Elle se leva comme d'habitude lentement et avec précaution, s'attendant à ce que son estomac réagisse comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps, comme si elle s'était trouvée sur le pont d'un navire balloté par les hautes vagues de l'océan.

Pourtant en se rendant à la salle de bain, aucun mal de coeur ne la terrassa. Elle prit un verre d'eau, se regarda dans la glace et bien que voyant une silhouette encore pâle et amincie, elle constata que les poches sous ses yeux commençaient à s'estomper, ses traits étaient moins tirés. Elle tira la langue et la couleur lui sembla avoir perdue ce gris affreux, redevenant d'un rose plus en santé.

Pourtant ces derniers jours elle ne s'était pas ménagée tellement, au mécontentement de son collègue Carson Becket.

Il y avait tant à faire aux labos! S'il fallait passer le temps pour qu'elle s'empêche de penser à Todd et au combat redoutable et décisif qu'il était en train de mener contre les forces du Concile, il valait mieux qu'elle travaille sur ses recherches...sa propre condition de grossesse exceptionnelle ainsi que la thérapie génique conçue pour les wraith que Carson Becket essayait d'améliorer. Et il y avait aussi un moyen à trouver pour acheminer la cure presque terminée contre la peste Hoffans.

Le médecin renâclait peut-être à la laisser travailler à ses côtés, mais elle savait bien qu'il appréciait le coup de main de sa collègue bien versée dans la recherche médicale, parce que le volume de travail sur les épaules du docteur écossais était plutôt élevé.

Se sentant encouragée de ne pas être nauséeuse ce matin-là, Sara prit sa douche et passa à sa garde-robe, trouvant un uniforme qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis longtemps.

Mais quand elle vint pour refermer la fermeture-éclair du pantalon, elle sourcilla en réalisant que c'était impossible à moins de devoir marcher pendant toute la journée les fesses serrées, retenant son souffle continuellement.

Elle soupira et enleva le dit pantalon, fronçant encore une fois les sourcils en apercevant son abdomen légèrement renflé.

Et pourtant, sa grossesse n'était pas si avancée que cela?...surtout qu'elle n'avait avalé dernièrement que du liquide et perdu pas mal de poids.

Elle ouvrit son portable et amena la fenêtre du programme représentant ses propres remarques au sujet de sa gestation. Elle nota cette nouvelle observation quant à l'enflure de son abdomen à disons...quatre semaines approximatives de grossesse.

Elle choisit donc un survêtement qu'elle portait souvent pour s'entraîner et qui comportait un élastique souple à la taille.

Une fois vêtue, peignée et prête, Sara sortit de ses quartiers et vit Méroc se lever comme un ressort. Elle se demanda si le serviteur prenait quelques repos que ce soit ou dormait tout simplement tout habillé sur le fauteuil flanquant le côté de la porte de ses quartiers! Elle retint une remarque moqueuse et plaqua un sourire sur son visage:

-Bonjour Méroc, dit-elle simplement. Ce matin, je crois que je vais essayer un peu de solide...amènes- moi donc deux rôties et du fromage, un yogourt et du caf..-

Elle s'arrêta soudain et effaça le mot «café» qu'elle allait prononcer. Pas une bonne idée, se dit-elle avec regret, un irritant et pas vraiment recommandé pour ses nerfs déjà fragiles!

- -...ou plutôt un verre de jus d'orange...ce sera tout, merci!

Méroc salua comme à l'habitude et s'exécuta sans un mot, se montrant toujours si rapide et efficace que c'en était agaçant!

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle partageait son déjeuner avec John et Rodney.

_()()()()()_

_* Flashback *_

_La journée d'avant, tout le monde sur Atlantis avait poussé un grand soupir de soulagement et lancé un cri de joie lorsque Rodney McKay lui-même, sur le pont du Dédale, leur avait confirmé la victoire de la faction wraith de Todd contre les forces du Concile._

_Étrange en effet de ressentir de la joie pour le triomphe de peu importe quels wraith étaient victorieux, mais bon! On en avait vu de toutes les couleurs depuis que cette mission avait été lancée sur la cité flottante d'Atlantis..._

_Entendant ces nouvelles, Sara plus que tous les autres était sortie en courant du laboratoire où elle travaillait pour se diriger en toute hâte vers la salle de contrôle, arrivant bien avant John, Teyla et Woolsey._

_Elle avait vacillé sur des jambes pas trop solides, tant le soulagement avait envahit son coeur. Elle était encore faible et avait couru trop vite. Son frère arriva à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber à genoux. _

_Le noeud d'angoisse dans le fond de sa gorge la quitta immédiatement et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était promenée avec ce malaise à partir du moment où Todd l'avait laissée ici et était parti combattre._

_Mais à part le message de Rodney McKay leur annonçant que Todd était le vainqueur, aucun message du Commandant ni d'aucun wraith de sa faction ne leur était parvenu._

_Rodney fut impuissant à répondre à ses nombreuses questions alors qu'elle le pressait de lui dire si oui ou non la ruche de Todd se dirigeait vers Atlantis, s'il y avait de nombreux blessés ou dommages aux vaisseaux wraith alliés, s'il y avait un moyen quelconque de savoir quand «__**il**__» reviendrait sur Atlantis? Le colonel Steven Caldwell ne fut d'aucune aide non plus._

_C'est John qui la calma en lui disant que leur allié wraith avait probablement fort à faire, patrouillant le secteur pour vérifier si aucun ennemi n'avait réussi à fuir pour les attaquer en traître après, quand ils s'y attendraient le moins. Il fallait faire également le bilan de l'après-bataille et peut-être effectuer des réparations nécessaires avant de pouvoir re-naviguer dans l'espace et l'hyperespace._

_L'explication était logique et Sara l'accepta sans se plaindre. Elle devait se compter chanceuse et soulagée que Todd ait gagné cette bataille importante mais elle savait cependant que la guerre, dans son ensemble, n'était pas encore gagnée. Un peu contrariée tout de même elle prit sur elle-même et se morigéna intérieurement Elle devait continuer à se montrer forte et patiente, à faire confiance à Todd... _

_Il viendrait la chercher, elle le savait!_

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

Cela faisait quarante-huit heures maintenant...et Sara argumentait en ce moment avec Carson Becket.

-Cela fait un bon deux jours que je garde toute nourriture solide, Carson. Mes récents tests vous montrent bien que je vais mieux, je me remets! et puis je n'ai pas vomi depuis trois matins maintenant.

-C'est vrai, _love! _mais il faut être néanmoins prudent, et d'ailleurs..-

-Vous croyez que je suis sous-alimentée et que je dois garder encore cette maudite patère et le gavage pour une bonne semaine, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

Carson lui lança un regard stupéfait. Comment avait-elle su exactement le cours actuel de ses pensées?

-Sara?...comment avez-vous deviné..?

Sara eut le bon sens de baisser les yeux et de regarder méticuleusement les ongles de ses mains.

Elle ne devait surtout pas leur dire que plus le temps passait, plus elle pouvait lire les émotions et les sentiments affichés si ouvertement dans la plupart des esprits des humains d'Atlantis. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'apparaître comme une bête curieuse, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà présentement!

– - Vous oubliez que je suis médecin, Carson. Donc, c'est la réaction que j'aurais probablement envers une patiente dans mon état...mais je vous assure que dans mon cas..

C'est le Docteur Becket cette fois-ci qui leva une main pour la couper. Ses yeux étaient cependant doux et conciliants quand il les posa sur elle:

-Sara, si vous en êtes arrivée aussi à cette conclusion, alors vous devez savoir mon inquiétude et surtout pourquoi je vous recommande fortement de conserver _et_ le soluté _et_ le gavage pour encore quelques jours...Écoutez, je vous promets que nous referons des examens dans trois jours et si la tangente de vos taux de protéine et de ferritine augmente, on va vous épargner de passer le reste de la semaine à vous promener ainsi accrochée à cette patère.

Sara mordit sa lèvre inférieure, irritée.

En essayant d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait bien deviné les pensées de Carson et de lui cacher bien sûr qu'elle ressentait leurs pensées et émotions, - bien sûr pas aussi clairement qu'un wraith le faisait - elle n'avait pu penser à rien d'autre que de lui révéler ce que elle un médecin aurait fait dans le même cas!

Mais voilà, il s'agissait _d'elle-même _et elle n'était pas ravie du tout de devoir trimbaler ce «portemanteau», comme elle l'appelait.

Elle céda finalement.

-Ouais, vous avez un bon point! Mais pas plus de trois jours, termina-t-elle d'une voix définitive alors que Carson Becket poussait un petit soupir de soulagement.

-On se remet au travail? dit-elle ensuite.

-Justement...à ce sujet, je trouve que vous ne vous reposez pas assez!

-Carson, dit la jeune femme en se forçant à la patience...on est très près de réaliser le vaccin contre la peste Hoffans, alors vous avez plus que doublement besoin d'aide! Je m'y connais plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce domaine ici sur Atlantis, à part vous bien sûr...et je vous rappelle que chaque minute compte! Il y a des milliers de gens qui meurent tous les jours, alors que nous pourrions d'ores et déjà _**tant**_ en sauver...

Carson la fixait, médusé, vaincu.

- Okay! alors on s'y met? termina-t-elle d'un ton impatient et enthousiaste.

_«Todd serait fier de ma façon de manipuler les gens à mon avantage!»_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement, avec toutefois un soupçon de culpabilité.

De penser au wraith dont elle s'ennuyait tant apporta une ombre sur sa bonne humeur...il lui manquait tellement! Mais elle secoua cette pensée contreproductive et se remit au travail.

Elle posa donc ses yeux sur la lunette du microscope en face d'elle pour reprendre la recherche, sans que Carson n'ait eu le temps de rien rajouter. Le médecin écossais soupira une nouvelle fois, frappé malgré lui par la justesse des arguments de Sara Sheppard.

Avant de se mettre lui aussi au travail, le médecin regarda d'un air interrogatif sa super-infirmière Marie qui n'avait pas bronché du tout pendant l'échange entre les deux médecins auquel elle avait assisté.

À quelque part, était-il le seul surpris de constater que Sara, de plus en plus, devinait souvent presque mot pour mot ce qu'il allait dire? Non seulement pour lui, mais dans le cas de plusieurs autres personnes sur Atlantis!

L'infirmière eut un haussement d'épaules qui ne trahit pas le moins du monde ce qu'elle en pensait.

Il secoua simplement la tête pour chasser cette pensée perturbante, la mettant sur le compte de l'intuition féminine et de la grande intelligence de Sara...plutôt que sur une quelconque nouvelle faculté surhumaine.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelque part dans l'espace...**_

_Les ruches de la faction de Todd, menées par son vaisseau-ruche principal, effectuaient une reconnaissance d'une des planètes les plus importantes en tant que réserve alimentaire, gagnée par son alliance juste après le combat contre les forces conciliaires. _

-Lieutenant! dit Todd à l'adresse de son Troisième, ne quittant pas des yeux les coordonnées de la planète autour de laquelle ils étaient en orbite.

-Commandant? répondit l'officier, attendant les ordres de son supérieur.

-Je vous confie le pilotage du vaisseau. Je vais de ce pas rejoindre mes quartiers. Faites appeler mon Second et dites-lui de venir me rejoindre le plus tôt possible, dès que ses tâches actuelles seront terminées. Je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, est-ce clair?

Le Troisième s'inclina respectueusement, déjà aux côtés de l'Aîné qui s'écarta du poste de pilotage pour lui laisser sa place.

Les instructions avaient été envoyées sans délai au Second de la ruche.

Il y avait déjà quelques jours que le combat tant redouté avec les forces du Concile avait été brillamment remporté...le plus fâcheux des dommages infligés - la possibilité de sauter en hyperespace - était presque réparé et stabilisé.

Todd et son Second avait déjà fait le tour des ressources qu'ils avaient gagnées (quelques drones sauvés, quelques nouveaux adorateurs, tous parqués dans deux transporteurs ennemis que la flotte de Todd avait récupéré, des armes mais surtout deux nouvelles ruches qui faisaient partie de factions ennemies. Leurs commandants avaient attendu la fin de la bataille et l'issue du conflit pour prendre position.

Ces ruches étaient venues offrir leurs services à l'Aîné, semblant croire qu'il valait mieux pour eux être du bord du plus fort...

Bien que Todd ait accepté d'organiser une rencontre avec ces deux commandants pour envisager de rallier ces ruches à son alliance, il était néanmoins méfiant et souhaitait voir si leur allégeance opportuniste pouvait être mise à l'épreuve et transformée en loyauté envers lui. Si ces commandants et leurs ruches avaient du potentiel, il les accueillerait alors parmi son alliance.

Les ressources que ces ruches offraient valaient leur pesant d'or pour lui...il savait de source sûre que l'une de ces ruches avait même une reine!

Bien que jeune et inexpérimentée, elle n'était pas stérile, elle. Cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait enfin compter sur la création de plus de drones pour remplacer ceux morts au combat. Les réserves alimentaires de cette faction étaient également un fait intéressant à prendre en considération.

Cependant, Todd était sceptique...

L'expérience lui avait appris que des commandants de ruche qui se rendaient si vite, après avoir spéculé sur l'issue de la victoire avant de retourner leur chapeau et de se vendre au plus puissant, n'avaient tout compte fait pas la fibre de la loyauté très développée!

Il devait donc décider avec son Second s'ils pouvaient leur accorder sa confiance...

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les corridors de la ruche pour atteindre ses propres appartement, le Commandant était conscient de l'aura de son pouvoir qui avait augmenté en force et en solidité depuis qu'il avait audacieusement défié le Concile et surtout remporté la victoire contre eux.

Crainte, respect et admiration avaient augmenté et s'étaient infiltrés et réaffirmés dans le lien mental de la communauté wraith de son alliance. Partout où il se promenait dans sa ruche ou celles de son alliance, il se sentait suivi par ce sentiment général mais encore plus, ses frères wraith avaient confiance en lui et en ses plans pour sauver le futur de leur espèce...

….pas que ses fidèles supporteurs eussent douté de lui auparavant, mais il s'était rallié maintenant les sceptiques et ceux qui hésitaient à passer par-dessus des années de traditions et de culture wraith et avaient soulevé leurs réticences et objections à le suivre dans l'aventure osée et risquée des grands changements que Todd préconisait.

Mais l'Aîné avait vaincu le Concile, alors qu'il avait toujours été tabou de s'opposer à ce grand conseil wraith. Il avait pourtant suivi respectueusement la procédure et leur avait présenté son plan. Comme leurs membres l'avaient refusé et bafoué, Todd n'avait eu d'autre choix que de les affronter militairement.

Maintenant il savait que la majorité de ses frères wraith le suivraient aveuglément et que de moins en moins d'entre eux entretiendraient des pensées de trahison, ou l'idée d'un soulèvement.

Le Commandant arriva à ses quartiers et entra après que sa ruche eut reconnu son ADN et ait ouvert la porte pour le laisser passer.

Todd commença avec lassitude à enlever son long manteau d'uniforme de cuir noir, le mettant ensuite négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise, s'avançant ensuite lentement dans l'antichambre.

_**Elle** _n'était pas là...

Bien que l'aura et l'odeur de sa délicieuse présence humaine flottait encore dans l'air et lui rappelait cruellement son absence, Todd ressentit une fois de plus de la nostalgie...

_Son regard qui s'éclairait au moment où elle se retournait pour l'accueillir, son sourire lumineux et tendre qui étirait sa bouche aux lèvres pleines lui manquaient. Il entendait sa voix prononcer son surnom humain avec de l'enjouement, il la revoyait ouvrir ses bras pour l'accueillir, posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule ou bien sur sa poitrine bardée de cuir alors qu'il laissait paresseusement ses doigts s'entortiller autour_ _de sa longue chevelure odorante..._

Il poussa un soupir de tristesse mais repoussa fermement la pensée de sa Compagne.

Il n'ouvrirait pas le lien entre eux tout de suite...il ne servait à rien de lui donner de faux espoirs pour le moment car il ne savait pas encore _quand_ il pourrait aller la chercher. D'ailleurs elle était en sécurité sur Atlantis, plus que nulle part d'autre.

Il devait être prudent et bien scanner le périmètre, bien peser les risques d'une attaque éventuelle d'un bataillon des forces du Concile qui pourraient décider d'une expédition punitive.

C'est pour cela qu'il voulait d'abord rencontrer ces commandants étrangers. Il se sentait réticent à l'idée de s'allier avec eux, mais il devait également se rallier le plus de ruches possibles, au cas où ses ennemis récidiveraient dans les jours à venir.

Sara et sa progéniture ne devaient pas être soumis à de tels risques et leur réunion ensemble devrait attendre...

Il venait à peine d'ouvrir son ordinateur pour réviser un programme technique de données, quand il pressentit à sa porte la présence de son Second.

Comme toujours celui-ci, efficace et consciencieux, avait abrégé ses tâches ou plus probablement en avait exécuté quelques-unes des plus urgentes pour ensuite déléguer le reste à ses subalternes, cela pour pouvoir rejoindre le plus vite possible son Commandant.

Il poussa un grognement satisfait alors qu'il permettait à son Second l'accès de ses quartiers. Ce dernier le rejoignit à son ordinateur, leur réunion journalière pouvant commencer.

Il y avait beaucoup à faire avant d'accorder à ses frères la permission d'effectuer enfin une cueillette d'humains sur le monde autour duquel orbitait la ruche actuellement, comme cela était le cas d'habitude après un tel combat. D'autant plus que beaucoup d'humains parmi le sheptel conservé dans les cocons, ainsi que quelques adorateurs avaient été perdus lors de la destruction de quartiers humains de ses ruches lors de la bataille.

Mais d'abord, le wraith que les humains avaient surnommé Kenny ressentit l'exultation de son Commandant et il rejoignit le fil de ses pensées dans leur connexion wraith... Ensemble brièvement, ils accueillirent les pensées et les émotions résultant de leur victoire récente, ce qui était peut-être l'équivalent du monde des humains, lorsque cette espèce se réunissait pour _«porter un toast et boire un verre pour célébrer leur réussite et triomphe!»._

Ensuite, tous deux se penchèrent sur le travail sans perdre de temps...

Bientôt la vraie fête commencerait, alors que la volée bourdonnante des darts serait relâchée au-dessus de cette nouvelle réserve alimentaire pour une cueillette qui célébrerait la victoire de l'Aîné!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Ailleurs, sur la même ruche...**_

S'ennuyant royalement, Néva attendait dans une cellule avec les autres adorateurs capturés, non loin de l'aire où étaient également conservés les humains en stase dans l'attente de servir de repas aux Maîtres.

Trois darts avaient encerclé leur petite navette de transport à la fin du combat...tous avaient retenu leur souffle, se demandant s'ils n'allaient pas tous mourir à ce moment sous le tir des darts...mais l'un des pilotes reconnut la signature de l'alliance de l'Aîné et réalisa enfin que c'était une navette envoyée par une de leurs ruches pour mettre à l'abri les adoratrices et serviteurs favoris de certains des commandants.

Ils furent tous escortés jusqu'à la ruche de tête.

Le geôlier Nescar fut chargé de prendre en charge le petit contingent des humains, de les séparer (mâles et femelles) et de les renvoyer à leurs commandants wraith respectifs.

Nescar était tout nouveau sur cette ruche.

C'était un esclave dans le début cinquantaine, déchu d'un rôle plus important qu'il tenait sur une autre ruche à cause d'une seule désobéissance à son Maître. Ce dernier avait préféré, au lieu de lui enlever la vie, de le priver plutôt du Cadeau de Vie et de le laisser vieillir. Mais il l'avait surtout rétrogradé au rôle le plus détestable sur une ruche, soit servir de geôlier pour les prisonniers et aussi les humains qui serviraient de nourriture aux wraith.

Nescar était maintenant un homme au dos courbé, perclus de rhumatisme. Ses yeux durs et cruels étaient également pleins de désillusion...

Il en avait tant vu! Il avait perdu depuis un bon moment déjà sa compassion et sa pitié pour ses soeurs et frères humains.

Cependant, il brûlait de l'envie de gravir à nouveau les échelons, de retomber dans les faveurs d'un Maître wraith pour se sortir de la misère dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant...et il en vit la possibilité lorsqu'il reconnut soudain l'ancienne Femme de Tête de cette ruche...Néva!

Néva...il avait fait sa connaissance il y a plusieurs années, lorsque tous deux servaient sur une autre ruche. Il avait ouï dire que maintenant, elle servait le frère de l'Aîné.

Il avait toujours désiré cette belle et altière femelle. Bien qu'il était attiré par sa beauté physique, il la savait également intelligente et surtout remplie d'ambition, tout comme lui.

Normalement il aurait dû la retourner sur la ruche de son Maître, le frère du Commandant, mais il se mit à réfléchir...

C'était un jeu dangereux mais s'il réussissait à la soudoyer à sa cause, à la retourner comme servante de la reine pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau devenir son espionne, alors peut-être pourrait-il offrir à la souveraine également ses services, au cas où celle qui aurait dû légitimement diriger cette ruche reprenait tous les pouvoirs?

De plus, Nescar désirait Néva même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle le méprisait et le détestait. Il connaissait sa grande ambition et savait qu'elle ne lèverait pas le nez sur un marché passé entre eux, qui leur serait bénéfique à tous deux.

Le geôlier prit sa décision et en souriant avec malice, il se dirigea vers le quartier carcéral où était gardées Néva et les autres adoratrices. Il ordonna à un drone d'aller la chercher et de la lui amener.

Soudain, l'avenir lui semblait moins sombre et plus prometteur...

_()()()()()_

_Quand le drone ouvrit la porte de la cellule et marcha vers elle au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre, Néva comprit qu'on s'était aperçu à qui elle appartenait et qu'elle serait retourné au détestable wraith qui était son Maître._

_La reine lui ayant ordonné de retourner le servir pour agir en agent double et lui ramener des informations en vue de se rallier le frère de l'Aîné et avec son aide reprendre le pouvoir, l'ancienne Femme de Tête n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obéir, même si elle ne gardait que de mauvais souvenirs de la période où elle avait été la concubine de ce wraith particulier. _

_Elle détestait de tout son coeur l'Aîné qui l'avait rejetée...pourtant, Néva frémissait rien qu'en pensant au wraith qui avait été son tout premier Maître quand elle était si jeune._

_Tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné était la déviance, l'égoïsme, l'ambition démesurée menant à la traîtrise...au lit il s'était montré brutal et exigeant, la battant et la laissant presque pour morte au moins deux fois, la gratifiant certes du Cadeau de Vie mais la rendant ainsi encore plus dépendante, trop heureux ensuite de sa soumission, exigeant d'elle de plus en plus d'actes vicieux et dépravés._

_Dans la vie de tous les jours, ce Maître imprévisible et plein de hargne ne l'avait jamais épargnée. Par contre, il l'avait rendue plus forte, plus ambitieuse et prête à tout pour monter dans la hiérarchie, tout comme lui...elle avait été à bonne école!_

_Elle avait même réussi à avoir une certaine ascendance sur son Maître et à influencer son choix parmi les autres humains à son service, faisant monter une personne qui lui serait favorable, en dégradant ou en faisant mettre à mort une autre..._

_Néva était devenue si ambitieuse, avide de pouvoir et dénuée de compassion, qu'on l'aurait prise pour une femelle wraith déviante si ce n'était pas de son enveloppe humaine._

_D'aucun aurait pu dire que la jeune femme était désillusionnée et était plus une victime des wraith qu'autre chose, qu'elle n'avait fait tout cela que pour survivre...mais elle avait avec le temps développé un certain plaisir à nuire aux autres et une cruauté qui lui avait donné une réputation dangereuse._

_Non seulement elle s'était ainsi éloignée de ses frères et soeurs humains, mais elle semblait se complaire dans le complot et la trahison. _

_Lorsqu'elle était retournée au service du frère de l'Aîné sous les ordres de la reine, elle avait pu aisément lui faire croire qu'elle était un «Cadeau de la Matriarche»...mais rien n'était plus faux!_

_Néva savait simplement utiliser une maîtrise impressionnante contre la douleur d'être sondée mentalement, force qu'elle avait acquise au fil des ans et aussi parce que la plupart de ses Maîtres avaient mésestimé son intelligence._

_Au tout début de son service auprès du commandant, elle avait réussi à rassembler quelques informations qu'elle pourrait bientôt transmettre à la reine._

_L'Instructeur étant mort, elle avait besoin d'un nouveau protecteur, un maître wraith qui serait moins dur et cruel que le frère de l'Aîné._

_Ce dernier la traitait encore tout comme lorsqu'elle était à son service il y a quatre ans. Et la dernière fois où il l'avait prise et battue, il avait cruellement attendu alors qu'elle gisait par terre, à moitié morte, souffrant horriblement, avant de se pencher et de lui redonner l'énergie vitale qui la ramena du bord des vivants._

_De plus en plus, leurs marathons sexuels étaient si sadiques et pervers , que les rudes accouplements qu'elle avait connu avec l'Instructeur ne lui semblaient rien en comparaison._

_Alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu réellement peur depuis longtemps, l'ancienne Femme de Tête trembla cependant en comprenant que le drone allait la reconduire sur la ruche du frère de l'Aîné. Ce soir, il abuserait d'elle encore et encore..._

_Puis quand il serait un jour fatigué d'elle, il ne se donnerait même plus la peine de la raviver avec le Cadeau!_

_Mais elle suivit le drone, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre. C'était ainsi que les choses se passaient quand vous étiez adoratrice, si vous aviez la malchance de tomber sur un mauvais Maître...pas comme ce Commandant suprême de l'alliance qui traitait si bien sa Compagne..._

_Ah comme elle aurait voulu la tuer **celle-là**, celle qui lui avait pris ce qui aurait dû lui revenir de droit..._

_()()()()()_

Nescar entendit avant de les voir le drone qui ramenait l'ex-Femme de Tête alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le corridor et se rapprochait de la petite pièce allouée au geôlier.

Il sortit à leur rencontre et ne put empêcher un sourire suffisant de s'élargir encore plus sur ses lèvres lorsque qu'il revit Néva. Il devint évident qu'elle venait de le reconnaître lorsque la femme s'arrêta net, ses yeux remplis de stupeur lorsqu'elle les leva sur lui.

Un voile d'incrédulité, puis du dédain et de la colère apparurent dans les yeux sombres et magnifiques et sur les traits exotiques bien sculptés de Néva. Elle cacha aussitôt ses sentiments négatifs sous un masque plein de défi sur son visage.

Nescar sut qu'il avait eu raison lorsque l'intérêt, le calcul et la spéculation prirent le contrôle des émotions de la femme. Il en conclut qu'il avait vu juste! Non seulement ils étaient «en affaires», mais Néva serait sienne d'ici la fin de la journée...il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner auprès du frère de l'Aîné!

Elle voudrait plutôt retourner à la reine et reconquérir les plus hauts rangs qu'une adoratrice puisse atteindre...

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Néva savait que Nescar détenait le pouvoir de rendre sa vie misérable, ou de lui permettre de regagner les faveurs de la reine après l'échec de sa dernière mission.

Nescar quant à lui était en rapport de force...comme il était amer parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la position qu'il occupait, il allait prendre toutes les opportunités possibles en profitant des avantages de sa position...et devant lui se tenait un avantage dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver!

Il tendit une main à la jeune femme et sans un mot elle la prit, plaquant un faux sourire de consentement sur son visage alors qu'elle suivit le geôlier vers ses quartiers personnels...

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre III_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

_«Elle était dans une clairière..._

_Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à quelque part sur la Terre ou bien sur une des nombreuses planètes qu'elle et les atlantes avaient visité dans la galaxie de Pégase...mais cela n'avait pas d'importance._

_Au coeur d'une forêt aux si grands arbres qu'ils en cachaient le décor aux alentours de la clairière, elle était assise dans un champ dont les épis de blé montaient très haut._

_Une gentille brise de vent chaud en secouait les longues tiges doré. Sara offrit son visage à ce vent délicieux, à demi-étendue sur une grande couverture sur laquelle était posé également un panier de pique-nique déjà entamé._

_Ses yeux à demi-fermés pour savourer cette brève pause dans la routine de sa vie quotidienne, elle fut soudain sortie de sa rêverie par des cris et des rires d'enfants. Elle ouvrit les yeux et étira son cou pour voir au-dessus de la tête des plants de blé de quelle direction venaient les bruits._

_Elle dût pourtant se lever, car elle ne voyait rien..._

_À quelques trente pieds de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, couraient deux enfants qui semblaient avoir dans les 3-4 ans environ...un garçon et une fille._

_Sara fixa pendant un moment le tableau. Le petit garçon et la petite fille étaient encore trop loin pour qu'elle distingue leurs traits, mais ils riaient en se taquinant, simulant un combat alors qu'ils se poussaient puis tiraient l'un sur l'autre sans malice, jusqu'à ce que finalement la petite fille s'enfuit. Le garçon gloussa, commençant à courir après elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la rattrape et la culbute sous lui, se mettant à tirer ses boucles pâles...au lieu de protestation, c'est une cascade de rires qui l'accueillit alors que la petite se mettait à le pincer et le mordre; le garçon dût la lâcher et elle s'enfuit encore une fois...les rires et la bousculade recommencèrent._

_- Hey vous deux, venez par ici! appela la voix de Sara._

_Elle savait maintenant, sans aucun doute et viscéralement, que ces enfants étaient les siens. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bien voir les traits de leur petit visage et elle mourait d'envie de les approcher..._

_Seulement comme dans tous les rêves, elle progressait comme dans du coton...plus elle marchait et avançait vers eux, plus le tableau des bambins se taquinant s'éloignait! _

_Alors qu'elle criait encore pour attirer leur attention, leur petite tête blanche se tournèrent vers elle mais elle ne put encore une fois vraiment rien distinguer de plus que leur deux sourires espiègles alors qu'ils se relevèrent et se mirent à courir, puis recommencèrent à gambader loin d'elle._

_-Revenez ici! c'est pas juste, je suis votre mère...venez me voir, allons, les enfants!»_

Sara s'éveilla en sursaut alors que résonnait l'alarme de son réveil de table...elle faillit le jeter au bout de ses bras, tant elle était frustrée!

Se calmant, elle s'étira précautionneusement et se leva à demi, regardant par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre la lumière d'un soleil levant s'infiltrer jusqu'à elle. Elle soupira finalement d'aise...

Ce rêve était certes étrange mais elle ne pouvait pas le qualifier de vision, pas comme celles qu'elle avait déjà eu auparavant lorsqu'elle était revenue de la planète où Kolya l'avait maintenue prisonnière et donné comme en-cas par petits morceaux à un wraith sur-affamé.

Pourtant, tous les détails en avaient été si vifs! Elle pouvait presque dire avec certitude que c'était à peu de chose près une sorte de mode de communication instigué par l'esprit de ses enfants.

_**Ses**__ enfants!_

En effet, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle portait certainement des jumeaux. Et pourquoi pas? se disait-elle. Les reines wraith portaient pour la plupart plusieurs oeufs et non un seul...et considérant que son ventre enflait bigrement plus vite maintenant même si elle n'avait qu'à peu près six semaines de grossesse de fait, c'était plus qu'une possibilité!

Elle avait aussi toujours faim depuis quelques jours, comme si elle rattrapait toutes ces journées où elle avait dû vider ses tripes dans la salle de bain...les quelques craquelures sur le bord en porcelaine du bol de toilette n'avait plus de secret pour elle!

Non seulement elle mangeait du solide maintenant sans le rendre, mais elle prenait trois bons repas par jour, sans compter une ou deux collations entre les repas...parfois même, elle se permettait une collation le soir et devait même se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas se lever pendant la nuit pour courir au casse-croûte!

Cela tenait Méroc fort occupé...il allait lui chercher tous ces repas alors qu'il vaquait à ses autres occupations de la journée, s'occupant du linge propre ou sale de Sara Sheppard, faisant méticuleusement le ménage de ses placards ainsi que du reste de son appartement. Sara devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Même qu'au lieu de le voir se tenir bien droit sur un petit tabouret dans le laboratoire où elle travaillait, elle lui avait montré à enfiler des gants stériles blancs, à transporter précautionneusement les plateaux contenant les échantillons de sang et d'autres fluides pour les apporter aux différents techniciens dans les autres labos, bref lui donnant des petites tâches faciles et à sa portée.

Devrait-elle mettre Carson et les autres au courant de ce songe?

Elle hésitait...ses compagnons de travail et amis semblaient la trouver déjà assez étrange comme ça!

Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net. Elle savait que le Docteur Becket avait écarté la possibilité pour tout de suite de lui faire une échographie...mais comme sa grossesse semblait progresser plus vite qu'une gestation humaine normale, Sara décida de le persuader de lui faire cet examen.

Peut-être que le ou les foetus étai(en)t encore trop petit(s) mais au moins, on pourrait bien voir et entendre s'il n'y avait qu'un seul coeur ou bien deux.

Déterminée, elle balança ses pieds hors du lit pour se lever et marcher vers la salle de bain.

Rendue là, elle enleva son pyjama et se regarda dans la glace pleine grandeur installée contre la porte.

Ses seins étaient plus gros, ses mamelons élargies et plus sombres...mais ce qui la surprit fut son abdomen certes plus renflé, mais surtout garni d'un début d'entrelac de veinules à la fois roses et bleutées qui parcouraient le pourtour de son ventre et se terminaient vers son nombril.

D'abord stupéfaite et paniquée, elle agrippa à deux mains son ventre et le tâta.

Non, elle ne ressentait rien, aucune douleur...c'est comme si ces veinules ne lui appartenaient pas!

Elle poussa un petit cri d'horreur et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle repensa à ce rapport qu'elle avait lu sur l'ordinateur des faits extraordinaires arrivés ici même sur Atlantis...

Il y a un an, une jeune scientifique venue les aider dans leurs recherches avait été victime d'un phénomène qui s'était avéré en fait une infection dans son système sanguin. Cette chose étrange, elle l'avait attrapée alors qu'elle explorait un laboratoire caché de Michael trouvé par une équipe atlante.

Un matin, elle s'était réveillée couverte de tentacules ressemblant presque en tout point aux veines organiques recouvrant certains murs d'une ruche wraith.

Elles avaient plusieurs fonctions, Sara le savait maintenant. Elles régulaient la température de la ruche, servaient à transmettre le flux mental entre les wraith, les «nourrissaient» spirituellement et étaient aussi le lien qui retenait les prisonniers en les empêchant de fuir. Et lorsque les wraith hibernaient, elles échangeaient avec eux le fluide vital de la ruche.

Mais dans le cas de la scientifique, les veines devinrent des tentacules plus solides et qui à un moment s'étirèrent si loin qu'elles atteignirent les systèmes vitaux de la cité, menaçant de tout détruire et de tuer en même temps la pauvre femme.

Carson Becket put néanmoins concevoir un antidote et c'est John Sheppard qui au risque de sa vie, parvint jusqu'à la femme pour le lui administrer et sauver ainsi la jeune scientifique et toute la cité d'Atlantis.

Cela étant dit, Sara se calma en réalisant que les veinules étaient petites et ne semblaient pas dépasser le stade de son abdomen. Néanmoins..est-ce qu'elles étaient le signe d'une pathologie qui s'étendrait à tout son corps?...ou bien était-ce un des «effets secondaires» dont ce _salaud de wraith_ lui avait parlé lorsqu'il lui avait administré le traitement?

Il lui avait dit, tout en restant vague, que _«certains petits effets anormaux dans le cas des humains mais tout à fait habituels dans le cas des wraith pourraient apparaître...»._

Bien sûr, le dit-salaud n'était pas là ni n'était joignable pour le moment et ne pouvait donc pas la renseigner et l'apaiser et lui dire si c'était dangereux ou non!

Malgré le fait que Todd lui manquait tant, Sara prit une ou deux secondes pour le maudire silencieusement.

Elle prit sa douche, sortant ensuite et avant de se vêtir, regarda à nouveau son ventre et en soupirant, décida de s'en remettre à Carson Becket.

Il fallait qu'elle passe cette écho et un scan _**aujourd'hui**_, et ça pressait!

_()()()()()_

-«Ayye my God!»

Ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur tout autant que la stupéfaction, Carson Becket eut un hoquet de consternation à la vue du ventre de sa patiente.

Sara avait levé son chemisier pour lui montrer les veinules pourtant minces et légèrement renflées qui avaient envahi son abdomen.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et ravala un autre début de panique et d'inquiétude en rabaissant sa chemise.

-Eh ben Carson, vous ne m'aidez pas tellement à me calmer, là!

Carson se râcla la gorge et reprit une expression professionnelle.

-Désolé, Sara...venez tout de suite sur la table d'examen, je vais tâter votre ventre et nous allons ensuite faire un scan en profondeur...

-...et une écho également, rajouta la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la première table d'examen de l'infirmerie, agrippant auparavant une chemise d'hôpital alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une salle de bain pour se changer.

-Il est trop tôt pour..

-Non, c'est le bon moment le coupa Sara, déterminée. Croyez-moi, cette grossesse avance plus vite qu'une gestation humaine!

-Ok _love!_ répondit le médecin écossais en hochant la tête et en allant mettre des gants stériles en vue de l'examen.

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

-Et bien Sara, la bonne nouvelle d'après le scan, c'est que ce genre de veinules qui recouvrent presque tout votre abdomen me semblent inoffensif pour votre santé. C'est effectivement un tissu d'origine wraith, mais pas du tout le même type de tentacules qui ont infecté la scientifique lorsqu'elle a attrapé ce virus dans les installations de laboratoire de Michael...

-Et la mauvaise? demanda Sara.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire encore que c'est quelque chose de mauvais, dit Carson dont l'expression contrariée révélait son impuissance. D'après le petit prélèvement que nous avons fait et les résultats qui me sont revenus, il s'agit du même réseau de tissu qui s'apparente pas mal à cet «anneau de protection» qui entoure votre utérus...

-Alors, on pourrait dire que..?

-Compagne, il n'y a pas à vous inquiéter! dit une voix venant de derrière la table d'examen où était étendue Sara Sheppard.

Cette dernière ainsi que Carson Becket se retournèrent en un seul bloc, sursautant à l'apparition soudaine du serviteur dont ils avaient tous deux oublié la présence.

Sara se levait à demi sur ses coudes.

Méroc était entré dans l'infirmerie, inquiet de ne pas avoir vu sa Maîtresse ce matin. Il était donc venu aux nouvelles, presque sûr de la trouver ici. Il se tenait donc là avec son visage imperturbable, ayant écouté la conversation depuis les quelques minutes où il était arrivé.

-Quoi? Mais comment es-tu au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant ce...phénomène? demanda Sara, tout aussi surprise que l'était Carson Becket.

Le Premier Serviteur de Todd s'inclina légèrement et ne put empêcher un sourire content de soi d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Si vous me permettez...dit la voix obséquieuse du serviteur. Avant de servir le Commandant, j'ai été pendant plusieurs années au service de la Matriarche...

-La mère de To..du..sa..la Matriarche qui a engendré ton Maître? se reprit Sara, encore plus stupéfaite.

Elle se rappela le moment le plus pénible de sa vie, encore plus que pendant le Concile...

La première fois où elle avait aperçu le visage fascinant mais cruel de la Matriarche qui était la tête de la Maison de Todd...quand elle avait compris qu'en terme wraith, cette femelle wraith de haut rang était en fait sa «mère», même si la signification de lien de parentalité chez les wraith était bien loin de celle de tant d'importance chez les humains qui reliaient à ce rôle le sens du devoir, d'amour inconditionnel et de don de soi, ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas chez cette espèce d'origine insectoïde.

Sara secoua ces pensées venues du passé. Cela avait probablement été le jour le plus terrible de sa vie, à part quand Kolya l'avait torturé devant son frère et ses amis atlantes...

...mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi la Matriarche avait quelque chose à voir dans la manifestation inquiétante et curieuse qui affectait sa grossesse?

- Oui, dit simplement Méroc, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être à son service alors qu'elle était pendant ses années de jeunesse une des reproductrices les plus prolifiques parmi les reines wraith...j'étais en charge de son bien-être et j'ai pu acquérir un peu de connaissance sur le mode de gestation des wraith.

Apparemment, Méroc était fier de la connaissance acquise et encore plus du fait de la confiance de la Matriarche, de l'honneur qui lui avait été donné de prendre soin d'elle pendant ses périodes de gestation.

-Oui, bon...continues maintenant? dit Sara qui mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

-Les femelles wraith développent ce réseaux veineux sur leur ventre lorsqu'elles portent une nouvelle progéniture. Elles deviennent vite engorgée par la présence de beaucoup d'oeufs qu'elles gardent dans une autre matrice présente à l'intérieur de leur abdomen jusqu'au moment du transfert dans des podes de stase et de développement, comme dans le cas des soldats-drones. Ou bien elles développent des embryons plus évolués, en majorité des mâles qui sont ceux que vous connaissez avec le visage découvert. Mais les femelles et les mâles wraith de très haut rang sont procréés pour leur part par les matriarches, car elles sont capables de discriminer le sexe de l'enfant à venir, au contraire des simples reines...les femelles comme vous devez déjà le savoir sont très très rares...leurs embryons sont transférés dans des podes spéciaux et naissent plus tard, quand ils sont prêts.

Sara était médusée. Jamais Méroc n'avait parlé aussi longtemps depuis qu'elle le connaissait, sauf quand il lui enseignait l'art de se servir d'une dague wraith, et encore! Carson Becket se tourna vers elle, médusé par tout ce que cet adorateur savait.

Après une courte pause, Méroc continua:

-Ce qui m'amène à vous dire que la présence de ces veines est une protection supplémentaire pour protéger la progéniture du Maître...et si je me fie à ce qui se passe dans le cas des reines wraith, toutes ces veines devraient disparaître quelques jours après l'accouchement. Mais sachez qu'elles vont proliférer et même durcir...mais vous ne sentirez aucune souffrance ou inconfort. C'est simplement un moyen naturel chez cette espèce pour empêcher une fausse couche.

Sara et Carson poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Une sorte d'armure naturelle, alors! constata la jeune femme.

Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, elle ajouta:

-J'imagine que les humeurs de _Sa Majesté_ dans cet état ne devaient alors pas être faciles à supporter, même plutôt un vrai calvaire!

Méroc hocha la tête affirmativement avec un peu de réticence. Son conditionnement de longue date l'empêchait de critiquer ses Maîtres et Maîtresses...

-Et bien merci, Méroc! dit le Docteur Becket avec reconnaissance. Nous pouvons donc supposer que ce nouveau phénomène est sans danger pour votre état. Maintenant Sara, si vous tenez toujours à cette échographie...

-J'y tiens! dit-elle.

-Bon d'accord, continua le médecin, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous verrons grand chose! Alors, allons-y...vous savez où est l'appareil d'échographie!

Sara se leva de la table d'examen mais se retourna vers le serviteur.

-Méroc, veille à me faire apporter dans mes appartements mon petit déjeuner dans mettons...une demi-heure? Je voudrais deux oeufs tournés, un grand verre de lait, trois rôtis, des confitures, peut-être du fromage, et des fruits. Beaucoup de fruits...une montagne de fruits!

Carson Becket la regarda, perplexe et osa commenter:

-Vous n'avez pas peur de trop prendre de poids, _love_?

Elle rit:

-Si je ne mange pas assez, j'ai des faiblesses lorsque je travaille au labo, dit-elle, constatant que son argument avait du poids face au médecin écossais. Et puis j'ai déjà perdu assez de kilos comme ça au début! Je ne crois pas que ça me fasse tant de mal de manger un peu plus pour le moment.

Méroc semblait du même avis car il ne fit aucun commentaire et s'inclina comme à son habitude avant de tourner sur ses talons et d'aller exécuter les ordres de la Compagne.

À l'heure du dîner, c'est une Sara en pleine forme et au regard mystérieux qui vint se joindre à John Sheppard et Teyla qui avaient tous deux décidé de prendre un léger snack au casse-croûte tout près du labo où travaillait Sara.

-Je suis contente de voir que vous avez repris des couleurs et que vous mangez...de bon coeur, dit Teyla en choisissant prudemment ses mots, lançant un regard perplexe vers l'assiette surchargée de nourriture de Sara Sheppard.

-Justement, dit Sara après avoir avalé une bonne bouchée, regarnissant sa fourchette en vue de l'enfourner une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche...est-ce-que vous étiez si affamée dans le premier cycle de votre grossesse, Teyla?

-Eh bien...disons pas tellement dans les trois premiers mois, mais après, oui je l'étais quoique...

Elle lança un coup d'oeil encore une fois vers l'assiette de Sara qui aurait plutôt convenue à l'appétit d'un certain satédien...

-Je ne mangeais pas..._autant_ que vous, Sara. termina Teyla.

-Elle veut dire qu'elle trouve _**que tu te goinfres**_...et c'est également mon avis! termina John Sheppard en avalant une bouchée de viande.

-Oh mais, je ne l'aurais pas décrit de cette façon, se défendit la conciliante Teyla.

-Mais moi je le dis! insista John, content de taquiner sa soeur.

Sara rit simplement.

-Se goinfrer...c'est-à-dire manger beaucoup et avidement, dit-elle d'un ton dogmatique. Ouais, ça pourrait bien me décrire! Maiiiiissss...étant donné ce qui m'arrive et ce que je viens de découvrir, je dirais que c'est plutôt normal! termina la jeune femme d'un ton mystérieux mais avec un air de conspirateur.

Teyla leva un sourcil alors que John prit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Quoi...qu'est-ce que tu viens de découvrir? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Carson m'a fait passer une échographie, dit Sara d'un ton banal.

Teyla sourit. Elle se souvenait d'avoir refusé au début de passer cet examen, ayant peur un peu de ce que cette technologie étrange pourrait faire à son enfant.

Mais Carson Becket lui avait bien expliqué ce que cet appareil faisait, et comment il le faisait..il n'y avait pas de danger pour le foetus. Elle avait donc accepté d'en passer un le troisième mois et elle en avait été émerveillée.

-Oh. et a-t-il été capable de voir si c'était un garçon ou une fille? demanda-t-elle, excitée pour son amie.

-En fait, dit Sara entre deux bouchées, c'est..._**les**_ _**deux.**_

Teyla poussa une exclamation à la fois de surprise et de joie, mais John Sheppard les regarda toutes deux d'un air médusé.

-Comment ça, _**les deux**_? fit-il d'un ton exaspéré mais un peu inquiet.

On ne savait jamais avec ce foutu wraith, le géniteur de l'enfant de Sara...il avait peut-être mené des expériences spéciales sur elle? Mais sa soeur avait plutôt l'air sereine et pas du tout inquiète.

-John...elle veut dire que ce sont des jumeaux! dit Teyla d'une voix enjouée.

Sheppard s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café et dût tousser pour clarifier sa gorge.

_-L'enfant de salaud! _grommela-t-il quand il put reprendre le contrôle de sa voix.

-Ouais, soupira Sara, ça a été un peu ma réaction au tout début! J'ai compris pourquoi il disait souvent le mot «progéniture» au lieu de dire «notre enfant». Pourtant, je ne devrais pas être surprise.

-Et pourquoi cela? dit Teyla, alors que le frère de Sara n'était pas encore remis de son choc.

-D'après ce que j'ai appris sur le mode de gestation des femelles wraith, elles produisent des oeufs en grandes masses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de soldats drones. Mais même dans le cas de grossesse d'enfants supérieurs, la plupart du temps, elles portent entre quatre ou cinq embryons à la fois, mais juste une lorsqu'il s'agit d'un plus rare embryon de sexe féminin. Alors, je dois probablement me compter chanceuse de n'en avoir que deux!

-Mais, n'est-ce-pas trop tôt pour voir la présence de deux enfants et de savoir de quel sexe ils sont? demanda Teyla intriguée, se souvenant que le Docteur Becket lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il était difficile de différencier les sexes avant le deuxième trimestre, et même parfois plus tard.

-Ouais, l'appuya John...comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit en effet d'un gars _**et **_d'une fille?

Sara reposa son verre de lait, essuya la moustache de liquide blanc qui s'était déposée sur sa lèvre supérieure alors qu'elle buvait goulûment.

-Eh bien, ma grossesse évolue bien plus vite qu'une grossesse normale humaine. C'est pour cela que Carson a pu voir la présence de deux foetus...et pour ce qui est de la partie relative à leur sexe, eh bien...

Elle se tut et laissa traîner les secondes en suspense...

-Eh bien? reprit son frère, impatient de savoir.

-Vous allez vous moquez de moi...mais j'ai vu mes petits en rêve! Et il s'agit bien d'un garçon et d'une fille.

John Sheppard eut un petit rire dérisoire pour se moquer de sa soeur, mais Teyla le regarda avec sérieux et insistance. Comme d'habitude dans le cas de Teyla, John était souvent intimidé par la façon dont l'athosienne savait le réprimander, et cela sans même dire un seul mot...alors il baissa les yeux et cessa brusquement de rire.

Teyla se tourna ensuite vers Sara:

-Une vision alors, Sara? demanda-t-elle.

Elle même avait eu la prescience que son enfant était un mâle lorsque son très jeune esprit s'était joint au sien, au moment où ils avaient pris le contrôle d'une reine wraith pour délivrer Sheppard, McKay et Ronon lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné.

Elle avait su avec certitude que son bébé était un garçon.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, dit Sara. Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux visions que j'ai déjà ressenties. Mais c'est plutôt un rêve prémonitoire, je dirais...et je suis sûre que ce sont bien un mâle et une femelle, cela même si Carson prétend que c'est impossible!...parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul placenta.

-Oh, eh bien expliques-nous ça, _docteur? _dit John. On n'est pas médecin après tout, soupira-t-il.

-Dans le cas de grossesse gémellaire, commença patiemment Sara, il y a les _vrais_ jumeaux et ils partagent un seul et même placenta. Je sais bien aussi, étant moi-même médecin que si c'est le cas, ils ne peuvent être tous les deux que _d'un_ _seul et même sexe_, soit masculin _**ou**_ féminin. Mais si ce sont de _faux_ jumeaux, ils ont alors chacun un placenta individuel qui nourrit chacun d'eux et ils peuvent être soit du même sexe, ou bien de sexe différent. Mais en aucun cas ne peuvent-ils partager _un seul _placenta s'ils sont de sexe différent! Cela vous paraît peut-être ridicule que malgré mes connaissances scientifiques en ce domaine, je puisse vous affirmer malgré tout qu'il y a effectivement un mâle et une femelle qui se partage **_un seul_** placenta dans mon cas, mais j'en ai la conviction absolue! Même si ce n'est que mon instinct qui me le dit, suite à ce rêve...il y a tant de choses que nous ignorons encore au sujet des wraith et dans ce cas-ci, sur leur mode de reproduction!

Teyla Emmagan en comprenait très peu de toutes ces explications médicales, mais elle avait néanmoins une confiance inébranlable en les pouvoirs mentaux et en l'instinct de la femme en face d'elle.

Quant à John il fronça les sourcils mais effectivement il n'y avait _rien_ de normal dans la situation, depuis qu'ils avaient tous appris que Sara portait les fruits de son accouplement avec leur allié wraith. Déjà en soit ce fait était assez dur à digérer, alors il laissa retomber ses bras et se rendit:

-Et bien soit! fit-il d'un ton défaitiste. Je vais être l'oncle de deux petits rejetons mi-humains mi-wraith au lieu d'un seul. Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau sous le soleil à part ça! soupira-t-il avec une expression mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Est-ce que le Docteur Becket a été capable de vous dire une date assez précise pour votre accouchement? demanda Teyla qui s'inquiétait maintenant du fait que la grossesse de Sara se déroule bien plus rapidement qu'une grossesse normale.

-Hélas, il ne peut pas être affirmatif, dit Sara d'un ton un peu découragé. Il me croit plus avancée d'un mois, mais comme il s'agit de deux foetus alors il ne peut se prononcer avec certitude. Excepté pour dire que si cela se déroule de façon exponentielle si l'on compte à partir de leur développement à ce moment-ci...alors je devrais accoucher plus vite que les neuf mois habituels!

-En tout cas une chose est sûre, dit Sheppard. J'allais proposer que ton accouchement se déroule ici sur Atlantis...je ne te vois pas réellement accoucher dans une ruche!

Son frère avait raison. Effectivement le Docteur Becket lui en avait parlé et l'avait même exigé, lui rappelant qu'une grossesse gémellaire était plus risquée.

Todd et elle n'avaient pas encore parlé de l'accouchement. Mais Atlantis était en fait bien plus avancé technologiquement et médicalement parlant et elle ne se voyait pas mettre ses enfants au monde dans la pénombre et la froideur des salles communes servant d'infirmerie dans les bas quartiers humains de la ruche. Surtout pas non plus dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Todd, en présence du soigneur-sorcier wraith que l'Aîné avait appelé en consultation, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert l'état de Sara! C'était quelque chose dont elle devrait discuter avec le wraith. Elle appréhendait que ce ne serait pas trop facile alors elle devrait faire jouer l'élément sécurité, car Todd ne voudrait pas mettre sa vie en danger, ni celle de leurs enfants!

Le reste du déjeuner se passa bien, puis chacun retourna à ses tâches. John avait du retard avec les sempiternels et longs rapports exigés par Woolsey à chaque retour de mission. Teyla se dirigea vers le gym pour s'entraîner et Sara vers le laboratoire où l'attendait Carson pour continuer leurs recherches médicales.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps sur la ruche...**_

De retour dans ses quartiers après la célébration de sa victoire, Todd se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se débarrassa de ses vêtements souillés par la chasse...celle-ci s'était conclue par la mort de deux des humains qu'il avait pourchassé lors de la cueillette que lui et les siens avaient effectuée sur la nouvelle planète autour de laquelle sa ruche était en orbite.

Il était de coutume de sélectionner quelques humains pour remplacer ceux perdus pendant le combat après une victoire et à cette occasion, quelques coureurs étaient même relâchés pour le plaisir des officiers de haut rang qui avaient besoin d'exercer leurs habiletés prédatrices.

Maintenant bien nourri, apaisé et satisfait, le Commandant wraith se dirigea nu vers le bassin. Une adoratrice avait installé tout ce qu'il lui fallait, dont de grandes serviettes...l'eau était à une température agréable.

Étirant les muscles de son cou et faisant faire quelques rotations à sa tête, le grand wraith plongea ensuite dans l'eau bleutée et se laissa entièrement submerger d'abord par le liquide légèrement visqueux et bienfaisant, avant de ressortir la tête et les épaules et de s'appuyer sur le rebord, encore une fois regrettant l'absence de Sara à ses côtés.

Il étira ses mains, regardant la fente nourricière de celle de droite qui était encore recouverte du sang de ses victimes. Il commença à se laver machinalement, en profitant pour réfléchir aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers temps et aussi pour supputer sur ses actions des prochains jours, sur ce qui devait être fait, pesant ses hésitations au sujet de décisions importantes à venir.

C'était une grande chose de remporter une telle victoire contre les formidables forces du Concile, d'habitude considéré intouchable...

….mais c'était tout autre chose que de décider des prochains décrets à prescrire, des ordres à donner et s'assurer que le respect et le support des wraith sous son commandement seraient constants et non questionnés.

Par exemple...que devait-il faire de _la reine folle_ qui était encore dans les quartiers royaux de sa ruche, certes encore étourdie par la médication qu'il lui administrait régulièrement, mais tout de même assez puissante et malfaisante pour lui nuire en fomentant des mouvements de révolte parmi les siens?

Il se doutait qu'elle avait encore quelques espions à sa solde, des adorateurs fidèles et peut-être même quelques wraith mécontents parmi son équipage, qui lui étaient restés loyaux.

Seul l'urgence de conduire sa Compagne en sécurité sur Atlantis et surtout le combat à mener contre les forces du Concile avait empêché Todd de débusquer ces traîtres et de les punir comme il se devait...

Retournant au sort de la reine Todd réfléchit, se sentant tiraillé entre deux options en ce qui avait trait à son sort.

Si ce n'avait été que de lui, il l'aurait exécuté froidement de ses propres mains...si ce n'était que pour avoir osé toucher à_** sa **_Sara, de l'avoir transportée au seuil de la mort... mais voilà, il n'était pas seul à pouvoir décider.

En tant que wraith, bien que lui-même ne voulait _plus_ de reine et entendait bien ne plus jamais partager le pouvoir avec quiconque, il faisait néanmoins partie de la communauté wraith.

Parmi ses frères, il était en général tabou de toucher à une reine, aussi folle, stérile et vicieuse qu'elle pouvait être...les reines étaient quelque chose de sacré. Bien que lui-même s'était débarrassé de plus d'une sans aucun scrupule dans le passé, il était maintenant le Chef suprême d'une toute nouvelle alliance agrandie et bien qu'auréolé de ce nouveau pouvoir et d'une plus grande marge de manoeuvre qui lui servirait enfin à imposer son point de vue sur l'avenir de son espèce, il avait également la responsabilité de maintenir la discipline, la cohérence et la paix parmi les siens, de s'assurer de leur loyauté et de leur obéissance...et ce serait le cas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne prendrait pas de décisions insensées et respecterait les us et coutumes parmi les siens!

Todd grogna de frustration. Sa main, alors qu'elle frappait les humains sur lesquels il avait festoyé pendant la chasse, le démangeait encore.

Il se rappelait que sa rage n'était en fait pas dirigée vers la pauvre nourriture effrayée à ses pieds, mais plutôt vers cette stupide reine qui avait eu l'audace de faire du mal à Celle qui était sienne! Il rageait aussi contre ses ennemis du Concile qui, étroits d'esprit et pleins de condescendance et d'arrogance, avaient été trop aveuglés et limités par leurs propres croyances intouchables pour ne pas voir que leur refus d'acquiescer à son plan condamnait irrémédiablement l'espèce wraith.

Pour se calmer, Todd inspira et expira lentement, se forçant à la méditation.

Il revint sur le cour de ses pensées précédentes, réfléchissant d'abord au sort de sa fantoche de reine...

Son Second lui avait suggéré de la faire empoisonner lentement par une substance dérivée de la maladie Hoffans qu'il avait perfectionné lui-même.

_Ce sous-commandant était un scientifique plus brillant qu'il ne l'avait espéré! _pensa Todd.

Mais il n'était pas prêt à mettre en oeuvre cette option qui aurait soulevé du mécontentement parmi ceux des wraith qui se soumettaient encore à la tradition d'avoir une reine, peu importe si elle était stérile ou non, expérimentée ou non, saine d'esprit ou non, si elle travaillait pour le bien de sa ruche ou non!

Ils préféraient simplement avoir une femelle wraith au pouvoir, plutôt que pas de reine du tout.

Mais Todd avait une autre idée...

Bien qu'elle était irrémédiablement folle, aurait-elle assez de bon sens pour accepter un traitement qui lui permettrait peut-être de guérir de sa stérilité? se demandait-il.

Il pourrait peut-être encore l'utiliser si sa condition pouvait être soignée et guérie...il pourrait la pousser à accepter l'un de ses hauts officiers wraith comme partenaire temporaire d'accouplement, pour au moins lui permettre d'engendrer les drones dont lui et les siens avaient cruellement besoin pour remplacer les troupes qui avaient péri au combat.

Le Commandant wraith avait maintenant terminé sa toilette. Il s'étira paresseusement et se leva. Il vit l'adoratrice que le mâle humain remplaçant Méroc dans ses tâches lui avait envoyé. Elle s'avança vers lui avec une des grandes serviettes qu'elle lui tendit avec révérence du bout des doigts, se tenant comme il se doit avec une gêne et un respect appropriés chez une servante humaine, détournant les yeux de la silhouette nue et formidable du grand wraith.

Todd prit la serviette et s'en drapa puis après un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme vêtue avec à peine assez de vêtements pour laisser courir l'imagination, il fronça ses arcades sourcilières et la chassa avec un grognement et un geste négligent.

Bien sûr elle était très désirable, quoique jeune et tremblante de peur. Le serviteur qui remplaçait Méroc et qui la lui avait envoyé en un geste évident de respect et d'admiration envers ce Commandant victorieux, cherchait visiblement à s'attirer les grâces du Commandant.

Mais le vieux wraith savait mieux que de tomber dans ce piège. S'il avait été plus jeune, plus naïf et arrogant, il aurait peut-être considéré ce «cadeau» avec plus d'intérêt, mais il en décida autrement.

Bien sûr Sara n'était pas là pour satisfaire ses besoins de luxure, mais il avait dépassé le stade de se satisfaire du peu que pouvait lui offrir cette fille frêle, certes jeune et jolie. Il savait qu'après coup ses besoins ne seraient quand même pas satisfaits, car Celle qu'il voulait réellement, qu'il avait dans la peau n'était pas là! La toute jeune adoratrice poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en s'en allant rapidement, courant presque alors qu'elle sortait des quartiers du Commandant.

Todd fut alors convaincu que même si on lui avait fait comprendre que le fait de passer une nuit avec un Commandant si puissant ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique, la fille avait la frayeur de ce wraith terrifiant bien évidente sur son visage mais encore plus écrite dans son esprit...et il ne trouvait rien de plus désagréable que de copuler avec une femelle non consentante et morte de peur!

Il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre non plus à faire cela à sa Compagne...Sara lui était fidèle et il entendait bien lui donner la réciproque.

Todd avait de l'honneur... il avait peut-être souvent dans le passé roulé d'une certaine façon les atlantes, (et même certains wraith de son espèce) mais il ne reviendrait jamais sur ses promesses faites à Sara!

Le wraith prit sa longue robe de chambre confortable et s'y engouffra, se mettant tout de suite à son ordinateur pour passer au travers des multiples rapports de sa ruche et des autres de son alliance.

Lui et son Second avaient d'ores et déjà sommé les deux autres commandants des ruches rivales à venir les rencontrer ce jour-même.

Il ouvrit ensuite deux programmes et les contempla, songeur.

Celui de gauche lui indiquait la formule du poison conçu par son habile subordonné. En fait, le poison avait été accentué avec une version plus efficace de la drogue Hoffans.

Habituellement cette peste ne causait pas la mort chez les femelles wraith, mais ce poison conçu par son sous-commandant, au lieu d'être administré par la nourriture humaine, pourrait en fait être administré par la même seringue qui servait à engourdir les pouvoirs mentaux de la reine.

Elle se rendrait compte trop tard de ce qui lui arrivait...elle pourrait être empoisonnée subitement en une seule dose fulgurante...ou bien lentement et subtilement, mourant à petit feu.

Le programme de droite cependant était un traitement qui, s'il réussissait, annihilerait les effets négatifs de la drogue Hoffans sur le système reproducteur et gestatif de la reine, bien sûr s'il n'était pas trop tard dans son cas. Bien que n'ayant pas encore été testé, l'effet résultant lui permettrait d'être fertile à nouveau...ce qui servirait mieux les intérêts de Todd, plutôt que d'exercer sur elle une vengeance bien méritée.

Le wraith réfléchit...il fixa l'écran d'un air absent puis prit soudain une décision.

Mais d'abord il devait régler le problème de la loyauté questionnable de ces deux commandants wraith qui voulaient faire partie de son alliance...

Il reçut une communication de son Second qui l'avisait qu'ils étaient effectivement en route. Todd repartit dans sa chambre et commença à revêtir son meilleur uniforme de cuir noir de commandant.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de ses quartiers et prit le chemin de la salle de conférence choisie.

Il décida cependant de prendre le corridor le plus long et le plus loin de sa destination...une expression malicieuse et de contentement de soi apparut sur ses traits.

Il venait de décider de faire attendre ces deux commandants, pour leur montrer en effet _**qui **_commandait!

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre IV_

Sur la ruche de Todd...

Quelques temps plus tard, Todd sortit de la réunion, suivi de son Second.

Les deux commandants qu'ils venaient de rencontrer s'inclinèrent avec respect au passage de l'Aîné, sans que celui-ci ne daigne souligner même d'un hochement de tête leur signe de déférence à son égard.

-Suivez-moi jusqu'au pont de commandement, grommela le Commandant aussitôt que les deux wraith eurent regagné leur vaisseau de transport qui les ramènerait sur leur ruche respective.

Kenny joignit son pas au Commandant, marchant très légèrement derrière lui.

Supérieur et subordonné marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Le sous-commandant s'aperçut que l'Aîné ralentissait le pas, pensif, puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche:

-Je ne leur fais aucunement confiance, lâcha enfin le vieux wraith.

-Commandant, dit le Second...alors pourquoi avoir accepté qu'ils vous prêtent allégeance et fassent partie de notre alliance?

Todd s'arrêta net et fit face à son Second.

-Parce que c'est à _vous _que je fais confiance, sous-commandant. Vous m'avez convaincu avant la réunion de leur laisser le bénéfice du doute et bien que j'aie vu dans leur esprit qu'ils sont avant tout opportunistes et voulaient s'allier au plus offrant, je crois tout comme vous que c'est à notre avantage de gagner ces deux nouvelles ruches, les vaisseaux qui s'en suivent ainsi que leurs ressources humaines, non sans compter les nouvelles réserves alimentaires...mais c'est surtout le fait de nous gagner une nouvelle reine qui est _ fertile _qui m'a persuadé que cela valait la peine de prendre ce risque!

Kenny ne put empêcher une expression de soulagement de passer brièvement sur ses traits d'habitude mornes.

-Dois-je comprendre, Commandant, que vous songez à utiliser cette femelle wraith, à en faire la véritable reine de notre alliance?

Todd avait recommencé à marcher vers le pont de commandement mais s'arrêta encore une fois et eut un petit rire narquois et sans joie en se retournant encore une fois vers son subordonné:

-Second...ce que sont mes plans au sujet de cette reine ne vous regardent pas! Souvenez-vous que j'ai _déjà_ une Compagne et qu'elle porte ma progéniture. Elle est le futur des wraith! Et en aucun cas, son statut ici ne doit être remis en question!

Le Second eut le bon sens de baisser la tête et les yeux lorsque la voix de son supérieur s'était enflée sur ses derniers mots, grondante de menace.

-Non, bien sûr mon Commandant! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir voulu simplement anticiper votre prochain mouvement...je croyais que vous aviez arrêté une décision quant au sort de celle qui occupe temporairement les quartiers royaux. Elle ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité et..-

Todd le coupa d'un geste grandiose et impatient de la main, comme s'il chassait un moustique importun.

-Votre préoccupation pour le bien-être de cette ruche est louable, sous-commandant..mais j'ai un plan au sujet de notre fausse reine...

L'expression habituellement implacable de Kenny devint stupéfaite...non seulement était-il surpris que son supérieur ne lui permette pas encore d'empoisonner celle qui avait attenté à la vie de la précieuse Compagne de l'Aîné, soit par pur vengeance et pour enfin se débarrasser de cette reine non seulement malade mais potentiellement dangereuse. Mais il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le Commandant ne se prévalait pas de la reine en pleine possession de tout son potentiel de reproduction que venait de leur offrir le commandant en chef de ces deux ruches?

-Puis-je m'informer de ce plan, Commandant? osa demander le Second en inclinant sa tête avec respect.

Todd sembla réfléchir et laissa son subordonné mijoter quelques secondes.

– - Je pense pouvoir la convaincre de prendre un traitement, un antidote que j'ai créé pour soigner sa maladie, dit finalement le vieux wraith. Du moins, il n'a pas encore été testé mais elle n'aura pas vraiment le choix de le prendre. Soit elle accepte et elle restera «officiellement» la reine de notre ruche...je lui allouerai ensuite un de mes officiers de haut rang pour ne produire _**que**_ des drones. Mais si elle s'offusque de mon offre et refuse, alors elle aura signé son arrêt de mort...

La peau de wraith de Kenny tourna à un jaune malade, ce qui était la version de pâlir pour un de son espèce...

Il avala péniblement. Il souhaitât de tout son coeur ne _**pas**_ être «cet officier de haut rang choisi» comme co-géniteur. Il détestait profondément cette fausse reine qui était complètement folle. Pour lui, elle ne méritait que de mourir empoisonnée par la drogue qu'il avait lui-même inventé.

Todd pensa pour un moment délivrer son sous-commandant de ses craintes, car il ne songeait pas du tout à lui pour cette tâche. Mais il décida de le laisser mijoter dans son appréhension...

Le jeune subordonné wraith avait besoin parfois de se faire rabattre le caquet pour son impertinence de ces derniers temps!

Parfois, son Second lui faisait penser à lui-même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, audacieux et arrogant...il était même en quelque sorte fier de lui...

...cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de se sentir contrarié quand son Second le défiait, même s'il demeurait très respectueux envers lui.

-Quant à cette reine qui nous est fortuitement offerte avec l'alliance que nous venons de conclure, continua l'Aîné, décidant finalement de laisser entrevoir quelque chose de ses futurs plans au Second...je me réserve le droit de lui offrir le simulacre d'être la reine de cette alliance, si celle à qui je veux offrir ce traitement refuse...ou bien si le traitement ne fonctionne pas. Mais je vais lui permettre de produire pour nous les drones qui nous sont nécessaires...je la sais déjà en compagnonnage avec son Commandant.

Todd se tut quelques secondes, puis haussa le ton en reprenant son ton ferme de commandant:

-Toutefois, sous-commandant...comme c'est vous qui m'avez recommandé de conclure cette alliance avec ces deux commandants, je veux que vous les surveillez de très près. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne leur fais pas confiance...leur loyauté envers moi reste à être prouvée et mise à l'épreuve également. Vous allez donc me rapporter le moindre de leurs mouvements, le moindre commentaire suspect. Est-ce bien clair?

Le Second acquiesça d'une voix claire et s'inclina encore.

Mais Todd avait eu le temps de ressentir tout son mécontentement de cette tâche lui étant confiée, même si son attitude ne trahissait pas du tout sa contrariété.

L'Aîné observa la tête blanche aux longs cheveux lisses inclinée.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants puis reprit ensuite d'une voix lénifiante:

-Second...je suis conscient que vous méritez plus que jamais d'être élevé au rang de commandant d'une de mes ruches nouvellement acquises. Vos services ont été dernièrement plus qu'exceptionnels.

Il entendit l'inspiration brusque et forte que le Second prit, trahissant sa surprise et son plaisir d'être ainsi encensé par l'Aîné, ce qui était très rare! Pour tout dire, c'était la première fois à sa connaissance et dans son cas.

Mais encore une fois, l'attitude impassible exemplaire revint sur les traits du subordonné.

-Toutefois, j'ai encore besoin de vous à mes côtés en tant que Second, sous-commandant...dit Todd d'une voix ferme mais avec une pointe d'excuse. J'ai bien l'intention de vous faire monter en grade et de vous donner le commandement de votre propre ruche au sein de mon alliance, mais...pas encore.

Kenny cacha sa déception. Il savait cependant que sa loyauté et ses états de service édifiants avaient payé jusqu'ici. Alors il valait la peine de se montrer encore une fois patient.

-Cela arrivera en temps et lieu, continua son Commandant. Je requiers vos services à mes côtés, tant et aussi longtemps que la paix ne sera pas revenue, que nous n'aurons pas vaincu définitivement les forces du Concile.

-Oui, Commandant! fit Kenny en saluant cérémonieusement son supérieur.

En attendant, faites confiance à mes plans. Suivez-moi sans faillir à votre tâche comme vous l'avez toujours fait et vous serez hautement récompensé.

Le sous-commandant garda sa tête et ses yeux baissés. Todd se détourna et reprit le corridor menant au pont de commandement, cette fois-ci en hâtant son pas.

-Allez, venez! Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, dit l'Aîné.

Un Second très désireux de bien remplir ses tâches le suivit...l'un de ses très rares sourires s'étira sur ses lèvres minces, montrant ses dents pointues dans une expression de fierté arrogante.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

Penchée sur son microscope, grimaçant un peu à cause d'un mal de dos mais cachant aussitôt son expression de souffrance pour ne pas inquiéter Carson Becket, Sara se releva précautionneusement et céda sa place au médecin écossais.

-Voyez par vous-même et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! dit-elle un peu anxieuse.

Elle était aussi excitée de soumettre à l'examen clinique de son partenaire les tissus prélevés sur une des matriarches en sommeil que Todd et elle avaient récupérés, lors de leur mission sur la planète-mère.

Carson Becket prit une inspiration à la fois d'incrédulité et d'intérêt grandissant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement alors qu'il étudiait le matériel génétique sur la lamelle.

-Fabuleux, n'est-ce-pas? dit la jeune femme d'une voix triomphante.

-Non, _love_...ceci n'est pas juste fabuleux, c'est...c'est..

Il se releva et se mit à rire, à la fois fasciné et excité.

-Voyez, je ne trouves pas les mots! dit-il avec le ton d'un petit garçon captivé par son nouveau jouet. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela veut dire pour nos recherches sur le rétrovirus qui va empêcher à jamais les wraith de se nourrir de force vitale humaine? Leur force, leur don de guérison spontanée et leur longévité ne seront presque sûrement pas affectés! continuait Becket, sa voix devenant de plus en plus haut perchée tant il était émerveillé par les possibilités de l'échantillon qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Sara rit de bon coeur.

-Ohhhh oui, je m'en rends compte, Carson! Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire pourtant et bien que Todd de son côté n'ait pas eu le temps de continuer à y travailler, dès que toute cette commotion avec ses ennemis du Concile sera terminée, je sais qu'il sera capable de nous aider à avancer à grands pas. Nos connaissances sont plutôt restreintes sur la physiologie wraith, mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de commencer de notre côté, dit-elle avec un sourire de défi.

-Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas, dit Carson Becket, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. À ce que je découvre sur cet échantillon, les gènes sont portés par les chromosomes tout comme chez l'humain, mais pour ce qui est des wraith, on ne connaissait pas la façon dont ils pouvaient passer un matériel génétique spécifique pour créer soit des créatures simplistes mais fortes physiquement comme les drones, ou bien créer des wraith supérieurs. Comment donc ces matriarches comme vous les appelez, peuvent avoir une influence concrète et surtout _volontaire_ sur la formation d'un être plus évolué comme un mâle plus intelligent et fort mentalement par exemple? Dans toute l'histoire de la génétique et de l'évolution, c'est toujours indépendant de notre volonté chez nous les humains, tout autant que pour toutes les autres formes de vie...c'est tout aussi inéluctable et impossible à contrôler, tout comme nous ne pouvons volontairement contrôler les battements constants de notre coeur, qui est un mécanisme automatique.

-Mais pour ce qui est des wraith continua Sara Sheppard, du moins à ce que j'en ai appris par Todd, c'est la femelle qui une fois fécondée, retient les embryons génétiques en elle et permet leur croissance immédiate ou non. Elle peut influer sur la création de drones, même si j'ignore encore comment cela fonctionne! Mais elle peut aussi retarder le processus en les gardant en elle dans une seconde matrice, mais voilà...à un certain moment, elle devient engorgée et n'a plus le choix de les transférer dans des cocons de maturation.

-Todd vous a-t-il confié comment elles font pour limiter les capacités intellectuelles et mentales et créer des drones à volonté, ou bien au contraire permettre aux autres facteurs cérébraux d'entrer en jeu et de créer des wraith de niveau mental supérieur?

-Non, je dois avouer qu'il a gardé certains secrets...

-Mais alors, continua le médecin...pourquoi, si elles peuvent influer sur la création de drones ou de mâles supérieurs, ne peuvent-elles pas également produire plus de femelles? Ils en manquent cruellement en ce moment, non?

-Todd m'a dit que cela a à voir avec une certaine enzyme, répondit Sara. Justement, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons dû nous procurer ces échantillons. Sur cette lamelle, vous pouvez voir la différence avec le premier échantillon que le Second de Todd nous a amené? Une femelle wraith qui veut se reproduire, c'est-à-dire une reine dans la plupart des cas, va sécréter une certaine quantité de l'enzyme nécessaire à la reproduction. Selon la quantité mais surtout la qualité de cette enzyme, elle peut créer un drone, ou non. Par contre, il lui manque la protéine essentielle à la création d'une femelle! Le hasard peut faire cependant qu'elle en produise une, mais elle ne possède pas assez de cette qualité d'enzyme pour que cela puisse remporter sur le hasard...et c'est pourquoi elles produisent la plupart du temps des embryons mâles!

Elle ramena l'attention de son compagnon de travail au tissu de la matriarche qu'il venait d'observer:

-Par contre ici, il s'agit d'une matriarche. Comme vous le voyez, la quantité de l'enzyme est immense et propice à la création de mâles de haut rang. Mais surtout, les matriarches ont le pouvoir de sécréter assez de cet enzyme spécial pour avantager la venue d'une femelle. Et vous savez pourquoi c'est possible?

Sara suspendit sa phrase, heureuse d'en savoir plus pour une fois que Carson Becket sur un sujet génétique...même si dans les faits, sa connaissance lui venait de Todd.

-Non, mais je sens que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de me le révéler! dit Carson.

-Regardez...

Elle avait ramené d'une pression de sa main sur son avant-bras le médecin devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui projeta l'image des deux échantillons. Il suivit docilement ses explications.

-...vous voyez la différence entre les deux enzymes? Celle-ci...- elle pointa l'image à gauche qui était agrandie. On y voyait une sorte de gelée d'un vert plutôt intense - c'est l'enzyme génétique qui est sécrétée par les ovules de toute femelle normale, disait Sara. Mais l'autre, - elle pointa cette fois-ci l'image de droite...la gelée était plutôt un liquide qui avait du mal à tenir en place, vu sa liquéfaction presque immédiate et sa couleur était d'un blanc transparent teintée d'un vert à peine perceptible - ça vous dit quelque chose? termina Sara d'un ton énigmatique.

-On dirait...un échantillon de l'enzyme que les wraith injectent aux humains avant de commencer à se nourrir?

-Deux morceaux de robots, cher collègue! s'exclama la jeune femme en riant triomphalement.

-Mais...vous me dites alors que ces matriarches infiltrent dans leurs embryons cet enzyme pour manipuler ainsi _naturellement_ le choix non seulement des possibilités intellectuelles et mentales de leur progéniture, mais également le choix du genre masculin ou féminin?

-Tadammm! dit Sara en pianotant du bout de ses doigts sur le bord de la table de travail.

Carson se releva et continua à la fixer avec incrédulité.

-Mais je dois préciser cependant quelque chose, dit la jeune femme. Une matriarche se fout _complètement _de créer des drones. Non, cette tâche est laissée aux simples reines et les matriarches vont plutôt décider de contrôler la population des mâles de haut niveau et au besoin, de créer des femelles.

-Et bien d'après ce que vous m'avez dit pourtant, dit Becket, le besoin se fait diablement sentir ces temps-ci alors pourquoi n'en crée-t-elle pas présentement, vu que Todd affirme que l'espèce wraith est en train de s'éteindre? Il me semble que si ces matriarches faisaient leur travail, notre allié wraith n'aurait pas eu besoin de vous soumettre à un traitement génétique dangereux et de vous forcer à porter sa progéniture!

Sara mordit ses lèvres et fit taire ses hormones exaltées pour ne pas laisser échapper des mots malheureux au rappel persistant de son collègue qui n'en revenait toujours pas des expériences menées sur Sara Sheppard en vue de la faire enfanter une nouvelle race hybride. Elle savait mieux se contrôler maintenant et elle savait bien que le médecin écossais ne se préoccupait que de sa santé.

Elle répondit donc d'une voix calme, en ignorant son dernier commentaire:

-Carson...les matriarches sont avant tout assoiffées de pouvoir, tout comme toutes les reines. En général elles répugnent à créer plus de compétition. Elles ne «fabriquent» donc qu'un embryon femelle de temps à autre, et surtout pas en ces temps troublés où il n'y a pas assez de quoi se nourrir parmi les wraith. Mais la principale raison est qu'elle se meurent...

-Elles se meurent? répliqua Becket, intrigué. Mais alors d'où tenez-vous cet échantillon génétique? Il est pas mal récent. Où êtes-vous allé le quérir?

Sara se tut quelques secondes et réfléchit. Elle ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas révéler à Carson la façon et l'endroit où ils s'étaient procuré le matériel génétique matriarcal, mais elle ne révèlerait pas la position de la planète-mère.

Elle commença donc à raconter en bref à son collègue comment ils s'étaient rendus tous deux sur le monde qui avait vu naître son Compagnon wraith, ainsi que la plupart des mâles de hauts rangs et des femelles de son espèce...

Comment ils étaient entrés dans le sacro-saint sanctuaire des matriarches en état de stase éternelle, - ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée pour leur survie -.

Comment elle avait placé ses mains sur le «ventre» de l'une d'entre elles, probablement la plus ancienne...comment elle avait senti son coeur battre très lentement, son esprit communiquer avec elle, la grande connaissance et expérience à travers les siècles que transportait son cerveau...comment tout cela l'avait frappée et étourdie mais aussi de quelle façon elle et Todd avaient pu prendre un échantillon et s'enfuir ensuite.

Todd lui avait ensuite expliqué que ce matériel génétique aiderait à concevoir enfin un traitement génétique pour les wraith - alors qu'elle croyait qu'il en avait abandonné l'idée après le cancer qui en était résulté! - et que l'enzyme contenue dans ces tissus allaient solutionner les problèmes rencontrés lors du premier traitement, préservant leurs habiletés naturelles de force, guérison et longévité.

Elle expliqua ensuite que malgré leur grande longévité, les wraith avaient tout de même une limite à l'extension de leur vie. Apparemment ces matriarches en étaient arrivées là. Une sorte de maladie pernicieuse, reliée à cette vieillesse les affectaient presque toutes et que même les plus fortes et prolifiques d'entre elles étaient maintenant stériles.

Becket l'avait écouté avec une grande attention en prenant parfois des notes lorsqu'elle mentionnait quelque chose de médical qu'ils pourraient étudier plus longuement pendant le cours de leurs recherches.

-C'est vraiment stupéfiant, Sara! Bien sûr à nous deux nous allons pouvoir à peine balbutier sur un début de compréhension de tout ce processus. On pourrait cependant tenter de séparer l'enzyme du gène pour pouvoir mieux le manipuler pour en extraire ce qui sera nécessaire à notre nouvelle thérapie. Et quand Todd sera enfin disponible, je suis sûr qu'il nous aidera et nous éclairera sur ce que nous ne comprenons pas.

-Oui, fit la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi on doit se mettre au travail tout de suite. Hier, nous avons enfin finalisé le véhicule de la cure pour la peste Hoffans. Je sais que Monsieur Woolsey et mon frère parlent en ce moment de monter des équipes militaires et médicales pour commencer à vacciner les populations humaines de Pégase. Alors, cela veut dire qu'on peut enfin se consacrer à la nouvelle thérapie génique! termina-t-elle, excitée.

-Mmmm oui oui! Mais comme tous les jours, je vais vous examiner et voir l'évolution de votre grossesse, Sara. Je dois insister également pour que vous vous reposiez quand vous en sentirez le besoin...ou plutôt quand _**je **_vous l'ordonnerai! termina le médecin, sa voix paternaliste mais conciliante.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Sara d'une voix impatiente et distraite en gardant son oeil fixé sur la lunette du microscope sur lequel elle s'était penchée encore une fois pour étudier les tissus de la matriarche.

Mais Carson l'avait déjà attrapée par l'avant-bras et la tirait gentiment du plan de travail vers un des lits d'examen de l'infirmerie.

-Tsk tsk, dit le médecin d'un ton sans appel. Tout de suite, jeune fille!

-Offfff...fit Sara dépitée. Mais elle céda finalement et marcha à la suite du docteur écossais vers le lit pour subir les examens.

_()()()()()_

Sur son petit banc près des portes du laboratoire alors qu'il attendait les ordres du jour, Méroc avait écouté tout cela et n'avait pas compris grand chose au charabia médical des deux Lantéens.

Pourtant, il avait quand même saisi que son Maître avait, d'après la Compagne, l'intention de reprendre ce traitement étrange qui l'avait rendu malade la première fois.

Méroc n'en revenait pas...il savait que ce Commandant qu'il servait était loin d'être comme tous les autres wraith, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il désirerait devenir comme un simple humain, soit manger de la simple nourriture solide et se couper de tout ce qui faisait _l'essence d'un wraith!_

Pour lui, les wraith étaient des dieux qui avaient le droit de vie ou de mort sur l'espèce inférieure à laquelle Méroc appartenait.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait grandi...craignant et respectant cette espèce formidable de prédateurs. Il bénissait chaque jour qui passait et qui le gratifiait d'un autre jour à rajouter à sa misérable vie et il appréciait le Cadeau de pouvoir servir l'un des plus grands d'entre eux!

C'est aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas compris le choix du Maître de prendre une simple humaine comme Compagne humaine et qui de surcroît ne faisait pas partie du lot des adoratrices de sa propre ruche.

Avec le temps, il avait pourtant appris à respecter l'intelligence et la force de cette Sara Sheppard...

Oui, même lui admettait qu'il avait eut tort et qu'elle était effectivement forte de caractère. Sa connexion avec le Seigneur était également très impressionnante!

Méroc secoua sa tête, un peu découragé. Il y avait définitivement bien des choses qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, comme aussi pourquoi son Seigneur s'était allié à ces étranges humains venus d'une autre galaxie? Il lui fallait simplement l'accepter, sans questionner outre mesure l'intelligence et les raisons des choix de son Maître.

Quand le docteur se mit à réprimander Sara Sheppard pour qu'elle acquiesce aux examens journaliers et prenne du repos plus souvent, il fut intérieurement d'accord et se leva, suivant les deux atlantes vers l'infirmerie.

Il savait qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de ses services...sinon, il irait simplement mettre de l'ordre dans les appartements de sa Maîtresse et prévoir quelque chose pour sa prochaine collation et le repas qui suivrait.

Elle mangeait vraiment beaucoup, trop en fait!...tout comme une reine qui était en train de produire des embryons..

Méroc sourit. Cela lui rappelait étrangement ses années de service auprès de la Matriarche quand il devait prendre soin d'elle malgré ses humeurs exécrables et aller quérir pour elle dans la réserve alimentaire les humains qui la sustenteraient et apaiseraient sa faim vorace et malheureusement sans fin...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Le Commandant était en chemin vers les quartiers royaux qui lui avaient été temporairement alloués pour apaiser la souveraine en colère et servir de simulacre, laissant croire aux wraith plus traditionalistes de son alliance qu'elle était effectivement la vraie Compagne de leur Commandant.

Mais même ce simulacre n'était plus efficace maintenant, alors qu'il restait très peu de ses frères croyaient que la reine était en réel contrôle de leur alliance...

Autant il détestait pleinement cette reine qui avait eut l'audace et la folie de s'attaquer à l'humaine qu'il avait choisi entre toutes, autant il s'en tiendrait à la décision qu'il avait prise de surmonter sa rage et son envie de meurtre dès qu'il la reverrait...et il suivrait son plan à la lettre, lui offrant l'opportunité de sauver sa vie, servant ainsi à ses fins...soit sauver son espèce de l'extinction.

Il devait tenter de sauver les femelles stériles de sa propre race...c'est l'offre qu'il s'apprêtait à faire au faux-semblant de reine de sa ruche espérant que malgré sa folie, elle aurait le bon sens d'accéder à ses exigences!

Aux portes des appartements royaux, il sentit la présence plus nette de l'esprit amoindri, perturbé et chaotique de la reine.

Il sourit, satisfait que son Second ait exécuté ses ordres antérieurs de venir lui administrer juste avant leur rencontre une nouvelle dose de médication tranquillisante et débilitante.

Si elle n'avait pas été sous l'influence de ces drogues combinées, elle aurait d'ores et déjà repris le contrôle mental du lien communautaire de la ruche, vu que son cycle reproductif s'était remis en marche. Mais Todd veillait à ce qu'elle demeure constamment engourdie et incapable de régner, ce qui lui assurait les pleins pouvoirs.

Il entra sans même se donner la peine de se faire annoncer par l'intendante à sa porte, la chassant d'un geste impatient ainsi que les autres intendantes wraith et humaines, ne ralentissant jamais le pas résolu et plein de condescendance qui le mena directement aux pieds des marches du trône.

Sa détestable ennemie y était affalée, ses mains serrées contre ses tempes et ses yeux à demi-fermés...elle luttait de toute évidence contre la migraine qu'elle devait maintenant constamment ressentir à causes des drogues. Mais elle ne cessait cependant pas de se battre, de chercher à s'infiltrer dans les méandres de la connexion de la ruche alors que la médication l'empêchait de le faire pleinement, comme toute puissante femelle wraith en pleine possession de ses moyens aurait pu le faire.

Soudain consciente que ses intendantes s'étaient envolées comme des oiseaux apeurés, la reine ouvrit les yeux et eut un sursaut de surprise aussitôt dissimulée en constatant la présence du Commandant renégat.

_Ses maudites drogues l'empêchaient même maintenant de ressentir la présence de son plus grand ennemi! _

Elle siffla et grogna, reprenant sa position hautaine de souveraine en se raidissant sur son trône, cachant aussitôt la douleur ressentie dans son crâne et ne projetant plus que sa haine et son dédain envers son ravisseur.

_-«Que faites vous ici! Que me voulez-vous?» _dit la souveraine, raffermissant son esprit affaibli par l'effet des médicaments. Elle reprit le contrôle de son corps en s'assoyant plus royalement, maîtrisant également son pouvoir mental de communiquer sans parler et cachant son irritation sous un masque de condescendance hautaine.

Todd admira malgré lui sa faculté de jouer les reines offensées mais en pleine possession du pouvoir, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était même capable de cacher sa douleur...mais il savait de quoi il en retournait!

Il se permit de ne pas répondre et de lui faire le sourire le plus froid et le plus malfaisant qu'il put installer sur ses lèvres...

….mais le sourire n'atteignit pas le reste des traits de son visage. Ses yeux surtout étaient lourds de menace, le vert ambre disparu pour faire place à l'iridescence d'un jaune meurtrier, convoyant toute la force de sa haine et du sort qu'il voulait lui faire subir.

_-«Vous êtes venus pour me tuer!» _dit la reine d'un seul souffle plein de venin, s'avançant sur son siège royal avec un air de menace et de haine presque équivalent à celui de l'Aîné.

Elle connaissait déjà sûrement la récente victoire de son faux Compagnon et savait aussi que c'était pour lui le bon moment d'enfin se débarrasser d'elle!

Puis l'attitude de défi et de mépris s'effaça soudain des traits de son visage. À la surprise de Todd, elle poussa un soupir défaitiste, semblant accepter somme toute son sort.

Finalement pensa Todd, cachant aussitôt sa surprise et un reste instinctif de respect des mâles envers leurs reines, elle savait ce qui l'attendait et concédait sa défaite, acceptant avec une grâce royale la conséquence de son échec et sa mort prochaine...tout comme une vraie reine de ruche se devait, elle ne mourrait pas comme une lâche, mais dans la dignité.

Mais c'est elle qui allait être surprise, pensa intérieurement le wraith. Il s'avança donc avec audace vers le trône, sans même s'incliner bas comme il l'aurait dû.

– _-«Majesté, _concéda-t-il à son courage, ne mettant même aucune moquerie dans ces mots..._je suis plutôt venu vous proposer un marché, qui si vous l'acceptez, vous sauvera la vie et vous permettra de servir la cause de la survie des wraith.»_

Encore une fois, la fausse souveraine voila tout de suite la surprise sur son visage et la colère prit à nouveau possession de sa personne et de sa voix. Elle se raidit encore plus sur son trône:

– _-«Un marché? Vraiment!...mais quel marché pourrais-je conclure avec un immonde traître de votre espèce, «mon Commandant»?» _

Cette fois-ci, elle avait mis de la moquerie dans les deux derniers mots.

Derrière le mépris et la joie de la souveraine de lui asséner cette insulte, Todd ne fut pas dupe et reconnut la surprise de la reine.

Elle avait réellement cru que son destin était scellé et que l'Aîné se ferait une joie féroce de l'assassiner...mais il avait eu l'air indubitablement sincère en lui proposant une offre qui lui épargnerait une mort plus que douloureuse, même s'il lut en elle son grand soulagement qu'elle ne voudrait certainement jamais admettre!

_-«Descendez me voir, «votre Majesté!» _dit alors le Commandant,ces derniers mots proférés d'un ton léger et innocent, mais définitivement du ton de celui qui avait tous les atouts en main. «_J'ai ici un programme concernant des recherches médicales que j'ai mené et dont je veux que vous preniez connaissance...grâce à ce traitement, je pourrais vous soigner de la maladie qui vous affecte et vous rend stérile, incapable de concevoir des embryons viables. Cela vous permettrait de conserver la vie, même si vous ne le méritez pas! Vous pourrez peut-être enfin remplir auprès des vôtres la mission altruiste qu'une reine se doit de remplir pour sa ruche.»_

La reine hoqueta de fureur en se levant tout d'une traite. Non seulement ce renégat ne venait-il pas à elle comme il se devait avec tout le respect dû à son rang, mais _il osait_ suggérer qu'elle descende ces marches et daignent jeter un oeil à des recherches menées _**par lui **_et qui supposément lui permettrait de guérir!

Il ajoutait en plus à l'insulte un autre blasphème, celui de proclamer qu'elle ne remplissait pas dûment sa charge de reine de cette ruche! Il lui rappelait cruellement que ses derniers embryons étaient morts-nés. Normalement il serait mort sur-le-champ pour cela, ou plutôt elle l'aurait fait souffrir énormément pour avoir osé seulement ne prononcer qu'une de ces insultes!

Mais elle réalisait bien, malgré sa folie, qu'elle n'était pas en position de marchander ou de poser ses conditions.

Todd avait sentit cependant qu'il venait d'allumer en elle non seulement l'espoir d'échapper à la mort, mais aussi celui de remplir le but ultime de la mission d'une reine, soit de procréer, renflouant ainsi les forces de sa ruche.

Le Commandant comprit alors qu'elle se rendait à ses arguments.

Soulagée, curieuse malgré elle mais avec une grande réticence outrée, Sa Majesté commença lentement à descendre vers lui les marches de l'estrade, mettant dans son mouvement autant de grâce condescendante et une certaine allure, les plis de sa robe longue dévoilant de longues jambes bottées de cuir rouge. Néanmoins, elle siffla à son adresse en descendant, même si ce n'était qu'une menace insignifiante.

Todd retint un sourire de malice et de contentement. La reine s'avança prudemment vers lui et vrilla le regard méprisant de ses yeux canaris sur les siens, s'arrêtant à quatre ou cinq pas de lui puis elle abaissa ses yeux sur la tablette informatisée que le Commandant wraith portait sous un de ses bras.

_- «De quoi s'agit-il comme traitement?» _demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton faussement indifférent.

Elle ne daigna pas faire le reste du trajet jusqu'à lui. L'Aîné lui concéda cette part en s'avançant pour fermer le reste de la distance entre eux.

Il saisit habilement la tablette portable dans sa main droite et la retourna, en ouvrant le couvercle, pointant son doigt de garde sur la première fenêtre qui apparut. Il commença alors patiemment à lui expliquer pendant quelques minutes ce que cette cure faisait, comment elle agirait pour défaire le processus de stérilité et guérir le mal qui l'affectait et lui permettrait peut-être à nouveau de procréer des embryons wraith viables.

Les yeux de la reine s'étaient allumés d'une lueur d'intérêt malgré elle, mais elle sembla tiquer aux mots _«peut-être à nouveau». _

_-«Que voulez-vous dire, par «peut-être?»...vous n'êtes même pas sûr si ce prétendu antidote va me soigner complètement? Et vous avez le culot de vous présenter ici avec une solution à mon problème qui n'a même pas été d'abord éprouvée?»._

Si Todd aurait été impressionnable, il aurait reculé sous la force et le venin des mots de la reine. Son expression lui crachait pleinement que tout ceci était intolérable! Mais voilà, il n'était pas n'importe quel wraith et cette folle de reine n'avait plus aucun pouvoir mental pour le moment!...et puis Todd n'en était pas à sa première reine qu'il avait assassiné, ou rendu impuissante...

_-«Nous ne pouvons savoir jusqu'à quel point votre maladie a évolué et diminué votre pouvoir de reproduction, «Majesté»!» _dit-il d'une voix railleuse, maîtrisant son impatience.

_-«...d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agit que de théorie. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer cette cure...ce serait la première fois!»_

Cette fois, la souveraine fantoche cria de rage et leva un bras en l'air en projetant sa main droite comme l'arme qu'elle était et qui aurait été certainement mortelle pour n'importe quel mâle wraith, si elle n'avait eu la pleine possession de toutes ses forces mentales!

Todd bloqua aisément de sa seule main libre le coup fatal. Un petit rire cruel traversa ses lèvres retroussées sur des dents menaçantes alors qu'il faisait reculer aisément et rapidement la reine qui aurait trébuché contre les marches menant à son trône, si le Commandant wraith ne l'aurait pas agrippée par le poignet pour la retenir et la contrôler.

Elle cria d'autant plus sa rage mais aussi son désespoir de se découvrir si impuissante et limitée par cette maudite médication!

Il tordit son bras et elle dût se plier à demi-taille. Elle retrouva finalement sa voix pour proférer entre ses dents serrées:

_-«Vous osez...vous osez!...me soumettre en tant que cobaye à votre pitoyable traitement! Et même si vous ne vous servez de mon titre que comme paravent pour maintenir votre lamentable alliance en place, vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter ainsi, de me soumettre à une cure qui n'a jamais été essayée auparavant!»_

Soudain tout aussi furieux qu'elle, Todd déposa le portable sur la marche de l'estrade la plus près de l'endroit où ils se tenaient tous deux.

Il poursuivit la reine en tordant davantage son bras ce qui la força finalement à s'agenouiller devant lui pour ne pas subir plus de préjudices. Combiné aux forces mentales plus puissantes que le Commandant appliquait maintenant sur l'esprit affaibli de la reine, cette dernière céda finalement et s'effondra sur ses genoux, poussant un croassement pitoyable de vaincue mais posant des yeux plus brûlants de haine que jamais sur les siens.

_-« Et vous, espèce de folle! Comment avez-vous osé lever la main sur ma Compagne, lui arracher presque la vie alors qu'elle est ma propriété et mon choix? Je vous écraserais tout de suite, j'arracherais votre misérable vie de votre poitrine et cela lentement et douloureusement, si ce n'était pas du fait que je mets **avant tout** le bien des miens, la survie de cette ruche devant **toute autre considération, **même ma vengeance qui est pleinement justifiée!» _persiffla la voix serrée entre ses dents du wraith maintenant au pouvoir.

Il avait continué à lui tordre impitoyablement le bras même si elle était à ses genoux.

L'éclair de fureur dans ses yeux auraient affolé et fait perdre conscience à n'importe quel humain...mais c'est plutôt la lueur de défi et de fureur dans les yeux de cette wraith en face de lui qui commença à vaciller, remplacée par de la frayeur.

Todd se calma instantanément même si sa main le démangeait. Il aurait tellement aimé la tuer sur le champ!

Mais comme il venait de le dire, le bien de sa ruche prévalait. Il espéra qu'elle avait enfin compris qu'il lui laissait la chance de non seulement sauver sa vie lamentable, mais aussi de faire enfin ce pourquoi les reines existaient.

_-«Ce n'est qu'une humaine!...elle sera votre faiblesse...elle vous perdra!» _cracha la reine, sa terreur toujours évidente dans les méandres hésitants de son esprit mais osant tout de même lui mettre sur le nez une vérité que Todd ne voulait pas entendre.

Les traits de l'Aîné ne bougèrent pas, ne trahissant absolument rien de ses pensées. Il intensifia cependant la force de sa poigne sur son bras et la reine poussa un gémissement étouffé lorsque ses articulations craquèrent dangereusement.

Todd choisit d'ignorer son commentaire sur sa Compagne humaine...

– _-«Cette alliance que vous jugez lamentable,_ _«majesté»...vient de remporter une victoire brillante sur les forces du Concile. Je suis sûr que vos «sources bien informées» ont dû vous rapporter ce fait! _continua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et dangereusement tranquille. _Alors, considérez plutôt de quel côté il serait sage de vous ranger car malgré votre folie évidente, je sais que le bon sens ne vous manque pas complètement!»_

Il y eut une minute de silence et la grande chambre royale ne retentit plus que de la respiration radoucie, hachée et soumise de la reine, et de celle pesante et lourde de menace du Commandant.

– _-«Acceptez ce marché, «ma reine»..._reprit Todd en relâchant finalement le bras de la souveraine, alors qu'elle s'arracha aussitôt à son étreinte en reculant brusquement vers le trône..._j'oublierai alors ma grande envie d'exercer mon droit de vengeance et vous aurez la chance de prouver enfin votre utilité, de remplir vos devoirs envers cette ruche!»_

La reine avait reculé jusqu'à son trône et s'y assit lourdement, s'empêchant ainsi de trébucher par derrière et de perdre la face complètement. Elle frotta légèrement son bras d'une façon absente. Todd la vit réfléchir intensément.

Alors qu'il allait perdre patience et s'avancer encore vers elle d'une façon menaçante, elle crispa ses bras sur ceux de son trône, ses jointures blanchies à cause de la rage et du poids de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre:

_- «Si j'accepte, _tenta-t-elle cependant..._allez-vous cesser de me soumettre à cette_ _médication incapacitante? Et si vous me guérissez définitivement, quel sera mon rôle_ _au sein de_ _«ma» ruche? Vais-je pouvoir aller et venir à ma guise, régner à vos côtés mais cette fois-ci pour de vrai?»_

Le Commandant wraith, vainqueur de cette récente guerre contre les forces du Concile qui avait osé refuser sa proposition pourtant valable, _**seul**_ Chef au pouvoir de cette ruche ainsi que de sa propre faction agrandie de nouveaux vaisseaux s'étant mis automatiquement àson service après son dernier triomphe, éclata soudain d'un rire tonitruant et narquois, reflétant une joie mauvaise mais aussi son incrédule de l'audace de cette femelle vaincue qui osait quémander les conditions de sa reddition!

La reine, décontenancée, le regarda rire jusqu'à ce que cette manifestation de joie violente diminue pour ne faire place qu'à un silence menaçant. Le grand wraith monta soudain aisément et rapidement les marches jusqu'à son trône et se pencha si bas sur elle, qu'elle recula en se tassant tout contre le haut siège du fauteuil royal.

Les yeux de Todd n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pouces des yeux jaunes canaris agrandis par l'effroi et la stupéfaction, ébahie qu'elle avait été par ce rire de bon coeur mais empli d'une cruauté sous-jacente.

_- «Soyez satisfaite de simplement conserver votre tête sur votre cou de vipère, «ma-jes-té»! _répondit Todd. _Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes vraiment pas en position de me présenter vos misérables conditions!»._

Il éloigna son visage de la reine qui ravalait péniblement sa rage et attendait, sa respiration laborieuse trahissant sa fureur.

_«Je vais bien sûr devoir arrêter la médication que je vous administre présentement pour pouvoir pleinement vous faire bénéficier du traitement...mais en aucun cas vous ne devez vous imaginer reprendre quelques pouvoirs royaux que ce soit! _dit le Commandant d'une voix plus calme mais toute aussi ferme. _Cependant, je vous ferai transférer dès que possible dans une autre ruche de mon alliance, dans des quartiers tout aussi royaux et confortables, avec votre suite évidemment.»_

Il y eut un silence et le wraith se mit à marcher tranquillement de long en large, continuant à parler sans se donner la peine de cacher le ton amusé dans sa voix:

_-«Vous ne serez plus jamais la souveraine de cette ruche ni d'une autre. Il n'y a qu'une seule reine dans mon coeur et c'est ma Compagne...vous ne valez même pas le sol que ses pieds foulent!» _ditTodd en lui jetant un regard chargé de mépris, puis il poursuivit:

_- «Il ne vous sera permitde créer **que** des drones, si vos possibilités de vous reproduire redeviennent pleinement fonctionnelles à la suite de mon traitement. Je vous donnerai comme concubine à l'un de mes hauts-officiers et vous ne quitterez jamais les quartiers qui vous seront alloués. Tout ceci est sans appel et si vous me désobéissez ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je me ferai un plaisir immense de venir moi-même terminer votre vie...est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre...?»_

La reine, raide sur son trône, avait encore pâli, tant elle fulminait!

Stupéfiée par l'audace de ce renégat, elle se rappela ses soeurs et ses conseillers qui l'avaient avertit tant de fois au sujet de cet assassin de reines. Elle fut sur le point de se lever et de courir vers lui, sachant qu'il la tuerait sur-le-champ et se fichant complètement de son sort...mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

Si elle pilait sur son orgueil, elle pourrait peut-être guérir...cela voulait dire qu'elle aurait des chances de reprendre ensuite le pouvoir sur ce commandant qu'on voulait lui donner comme concubin – _l'insulte suprême! alors que c'était le privilège de la reine de choisir un favori comme Compagnon! - _et un jour elle aurait peut-être la chance de se venger enfin de l'Aîné. Il lui restait encore quelques fidèles, quelques espions aussi, des adorateurs qu'il lui serait facile de manipuler...tout n'était pas perdu, car elle savait également qu'il y avait encore parmi les mâles wraith des équipages de l'alliance, certains qui lui étaient encore loyaux et ne juraient que par la reine...

Todd pouvait bien sûr deviner tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette folle...

Mais c'est un risque qu'il avait scrupuleusement calculé. Dès que son traitement commencerait, il la faire transférer sur une autre ruche.

Sara revenue à ses côtés, la reine ne devrait plus jamais être une menace pour elle et sa progéniture!

La reine se calma soudain. Elle tapa distraitement ses doigts sur les bras délicatement moulés du trône, puis jeta du bout des lèvres:

_- «Fort bien. J'accepte vos...conditions!»_

Cela fut dit avec le petit restant de dignité qu'elle possédait encore.

Todd se permit un petit rire de dérision cette fois puis se retourna et commença à se rendre vers la sortie. Une fois rendue, il fit une petite révérence dépourvue de tout respect, un sourire narquois sur le visage:

_-«Ma reine..._dit-il en parodie d'un titre qu'elle ne portait plus du tout..._.je suis heureux de constater que nous avons donc un marché...qu'il en soit ainsi!»_

Puis il sortit en coup de vent. La fausse souveraine s'effondra de nouveau sur son trône, relâchant son contrôle et touchant son crâne douloureux, sifflant à la fois de rage et de soulagement.

Ses intendantes sorties de nulle part se précipitèrent toutes vers son trône, s'arrêtant cependant à quelques pas d'elle, hors de portée de la main mortelle.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur Atlantis, quartiers de Sara Sheppard...**_

Elle dormait...ou plutôt, elle était dans cet état juste avant le réveil, comme lorsqu'on fait un songe juste avant de se réveiller...

On sait effectivement que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais on se laisse bercer par la vague surréelle de l'imagination délirante du subconscient, sachant que tout cela n'est qu'un fantasme de l'esprit mais trop paresseux pour ordonner à son cerveau de réveiller tout le reste de son corps...

Sara bougea faiblement, posant inconsciemment une main sur son ventre, comme dans un geste de caresse et de protection...

_«Elle flottait, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son corps mais plutôt de son esprit, un sourire béat sur les lèvres de la projection de son visage..._

_Elle n'était pas dans une eau quelconque, mais c'était comme si elle s'était complètement immergée dans un liquide visqueux et bienfaisant, d'un bleu translucide, comme celui du bassin luxueux installé dans la salle de bain de leurs quartiers sur la ruche. _

_Pourtant elle ne se noyait pas, n'avait pas peur du tout! Elle poussa soudain un hoquet et réalisa qu'elle avalait du liquide...ouvrant ses paupières crispés, elle aperçut au loin deux petites formes qui flottaient aussi, mais beaucoup plus proches l'une de l'autre qu'elle ne l'était d'elles. _

_Elle voulut s'étirer pour tenter de les atteindre mais réalisa qu'il lui était très difficile de déplier son bras. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était roulée elle-même en boule, ses bras et ses jambes repliés, tout comme un foetus. _

_Avec une stupéfaction teintée de joie, la jeune femme réalisait qu'elle s'était représentée dans son rêve sous la forme en effet d'un foetus et qu'elle flottait dans son propre liquide amniotique qu'elle était en train d'avaler...et pas si loin d'elle, flottait ses deux enfants. _

_Elle n'eut pas besoin de bouger plus quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait parfaitement lire les pensées dans l'esprit des deux autres foetus. _

_Le sien était complexe pourtant, comparé à la simplicité et l'innocence des sentiments, des sensations ressenties par ses petits...elle étira l'oreille, comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui faire entendre mieux les émotions projetées par sa progéniture: _

_...une sensation d'abord de bien-être, une béatitude, ce genre de sérénité qui ne pouvait être ressentie que par des êtres innocents et naïfs, qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur..._

_...ensuite la chaleur, la parfaite température dans laquelle ils baignaient, leurs petits membres qui s'étiraient ensuite pour tenter de s'agripper à l'autre, le frère et la soeur, tous deux en parfaite harmonie dans leurs pensées, déjà distincts et liés pourtant par une solidarité unique et la certitude qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais la solitude, du fait même qu'ils étaient des jumeaux. _

_Il y avait aussi d'autres sensations si étranges et peu humaines, tellement aliennes! Sara en reconnut quelques-unes, de par le lien qu'elle avait connu avec Todd. Cette arrogance, non...cette confiance en soi-même que seule peut apporter la certitude que l'on fait partie d'une race supérieure. Si petits...mais déjà si insolents! _

…_.pourtant, il y avait aussi la peur...un sentiment d'anxiété dû à l'inconnu du dehors. Attendrie, Sara se sentit également affolée par leur angoisse et elle étira aussitôt son lien mental vers eux pour, comme toute bonne mère, les rassurer, les calmer, leur confirmer qu'elle serait là, que rien de mal ne leur arriverait quand ils viendraient au monde..._

_Les petites formes attachèrent les tentacules minuscules et ténues de leur esprit au sien, leur conscience à peine formée capable pourtant de reconnaître celle qui les avait engendré...le coeur de la jeune femme ramollit quand elle reçut ces émotions qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier que comme étant de l'amour, ainsi qu'une confiance absolue en elle . _

_Elle berça leurs esprits comme elle l'aurait fait avec leur petit corps et chantonna dans sa tête une berceuse, ouvrant plus largement son coeur en même temps que son esprit...elle ressentit les prochaines émotions de ses enfants: la paix revenue, la chaleur accueillante, puis soudain la faim. Une faim qui fit s'ouvrir leur petite bouche à peine formée, se crisper leurs traits encore indéfinis et bien que leur gorge ne puisse pas encore proférer un seul son, elle entendit dans sa tête les petites imitations de rugissement qu'un chaton aurait poussé, réclamant le droit que leur faim soit apaisée le plus vite possible. _

_Aussitôt, elle sentit un creux dans son propre estomac, un malaise la saisissant dans son rêve et elle sut qu'elle ressentait la faim de ses enfants..._

…_..et cette faim inhumaine s'enflait, exigeait, immense, insatisfaite, **éternelle**...»._

Sara Sheppard se réveilla en sursaut et continua de crisper sa main sur son abdomen. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était les gargouillements véritables de son estomac qui l'avaient réveillée.

Elle regarda partout dans sa chambre, ses yeux maintenant grands ouverts. Elle s'assit dans son lit, essuyant le voile de sueur sur son front, à la fois émerveillée au souvenir de son rêve et mécontente que son estomac grondant l'en ait fait sortir bien trop tôt.

Réalisant que pour la première fois, réellement, elle avait eu une communication véritable avec l'esprit de ses enfants, elle poussa un petit rire joyeux teinté d'incrédulité à l'expérience extraordinaire qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle balança ses pieds hors du lit, se chaussant de ses pantoufles qui l'attendaient.

Il fallait qu'elle raconte cela à quelqu'un!

Elle pensa courir immédiatement vers la chambre de son frère, même s'il était 5 heures du matin. Mais aussitôt, elle songea qu'il aurait du mal à la croire.

Et même s'il l'aurait cru, son visage prendrait cette expression mi-figue mi-raisin qu'il arborait presque tout le temps quand on touchait au sujet de la grossesse de sa soeur...Il cacherait de peine et de misère son dégoût de tout ce qui se rapportait aux petits hybrides en devenir.

Pauvre John!...il avait ses propres démons à combattre, Sara ne pouvait pas réellement lui en tenir rigueur.

Non...elle devait bien sûr en parler plus tard à Carson, car ils devaient tous deux prendre note de tout ce qui lui arrivait pendant sa grossesse. Ce lien remarquable qu'elle développait avec ses enfants même pas encore nés, c'était quelque chose justement d'extraordinaire et d'inusité!

Mais pour le moment, elle voulait en parler à la seule personne qui comprendrait véritablement...

Plus résolue que jamais, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche en vitesse, revêtant ensuite la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire les vêtements que Méroc avait mis sur le coin de sa commode, propres et soigneusement pliés. Elle passa impatiemment sa main sur le panneau de contrôle d'ouverture de sa porte, jaillissant dans le corridor menant à la chambre de l'athosienne.

Elle avisa soudain le serviteur à sa porte qui s'était levé prestement, - _mais à quelle heure_ _donc arrivait-il ici? _- attendant les ordres de sa Maîtresse.

Méroc la regarda, cachant méticuleusement sa surprise de la voir levée si tôt, les joues rouges, si excitée.

-Oh...Méroc, bonjour à toi! dit Sara. Je vais à la chambre de Teyla, alors tu m'apporteras mon déjeuner. Des oeufs, du pain, du fromage, des fruits, beaucoup__de fruits. Enfin tu sais ce que j'aime, n'est-ce-pas? (le serviteur avait hoché la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris et qu'il dévaliserait le garde-manger de la cafétéria s'il le fallait pour lui fournir un petit déjeuner plus que consistant). J'ai _**tellement faim!**_ termina la Compagne en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son amie Teyla, ne semblant pas remarquer qu'elle était toujours en pantoufles.

_«Est-ce que cette faim ne va jamais finir...?» _pensa Sara en poussant un soupir et en touchant du bout des doigts le panneau de contrôle de la porte des appartements de Teyla Emmagan pour s'annoncer, espérant qu'elle était déjà réveillée.

_()()()()()_

_Plus tard dans l'avant-midi, dans la salle de conférence adjacente au bureau de Richard Woolsey..._

-Il s'agit de M2Y-233...c'est ce petit monde que nous avons visité il y a deux ans. Un peuple humain de moins de 2,000 habitants, bien sûr disséminés il y a des années par de nombreuses cueillettes wraith. Ce sont des gens très accueillants, mais frustes et à peine sortis de ce qui serait chez nous une civilisation du Moyen-Âge. Cependant, ils sont surprenamment très débrouillards et ont de grandes connaissances des médecines naturelles et ils ont également une nutrition basée sur ce qui rappellerait notre régime méditerranéen sur terre...ils se sont ainsi mis à l'abri de bien des maladies et un bon quart d'entre eux sont âgés de plus de 80 ans et en si bonne forme physique, qu'ils en remontreraient amplement à quelques-uns de nos quinquagénaires terriens!

-Ok Carson, dit John Sheppard qui s'ennuyait déjà. C'est bien la leçon d'histoire et d'alimentation, mais pourquoi nous ont-ils appelés à l'aide? Est-ce qu'une ruche s'est pointée le nez en orbite autour de leur monde...quel est leur nom déjà?

-Ils ont nommés leur principal village «Kaonas», selon leur dieu unique et ils s'appellent eux-mêmes des kaonassiens. Je les connais bien car j'ai fait quelques tests sur eux l'année dernière et ils sont exempts de l'infection Hoffans mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi ils y ont échappé! continuait Carson Becket. En fait, même si logiquement ils seraient des proies idéales pour les wraith, ce ne sont pas ces ennemis qui les menacent ces temps-ci mais plutôt les genii, termina sombrement le médecin écossais.

-Les genii? dit Sheppard, intrigué.

Il y avait un moment que la faction rebelle fantomatique dirigée par Acastus Kolya n'avait fait parler d'elle.

-En effet, dit Richard Woolsey, s'infiltrant pour la première fois dans la conversation, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les débats. Je sais que vous avez cru avoir tué ce renégat, colonel Sheppard...

Tout le monde vit bien John Sheppard crisper sa mâchoire à la mention du personnage qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, celui qui avait assassiné Aiden Ford, kidnappé et torturé sa soeur et était le responsable d'une hécatombe parmi les habitants de la galaxie de Pégase. Pendant toutes ces années, le personnage qui avait voulu renverser le premier gouvernement des genii et qui avait également mené une attaque-surprise contre Atlantis qui avait heureusement échouée, avait laissé dans son sillon plusieurs victimes.

C'était celui-là même qui avait vu sa place de nouveau dirigeant des genii usurpée par Ladon Radim, maintenant allié des atlantes. Kolya avait pourtant réussi à se cacher, échappant aux recherches intensives des atlantes, des genii mais également des wraith...Sheppard était sûr que Todd lui réservait un fort mauvais sort si jamais il le trouvait avant eux!

-...mais il semble qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir, continuait Woolsey. Comment il a pu se cacher si longtemps et rassembler autour de lui tant de fidèles, on n'en sait rien! Mais maintenant, nous ne faisons plus face à juste des rumeurs, colonel. Une de nos sources fiables a bel et bien vu Kolya sur cette planète et on imagine qu'il se cache dans un bunker sous terre, comme les genii le font souvent. Ils auraient attaqué le village et prit des otages, les forçant à l'abriter lui et ses hommes...on ne sait pas encore cependant s'il y a des victimes.

John Sheppard chassa l'humeur sombre de ses pensées, se secouant pour repousser sa haine et son désir de vengeance, se concentrant sur son supérieur et ses compagnons.

Rodney McKay comme d'habitude avait l'air inquiet et légèrement paniqué. Carson Becket, qui n'était venu que pour exposer la situation des kaonassiens au point de vue histoire, ressources et toutes relations surtout médicales avec eux, avait l'air pressé de retourner rejoindre Sara au laboratoire pour continuer leurs recherches.

Teyla Emmagan semblait triste mais surtout pensive et c'est elle qui parla soudain, alors que tous étaient retombé dans un silence inconfortable. Il était difficile d'affronter des ennemis comme les wraith dans cette galaxie, sans parler des hybrides encore bien cachés de Michael qui semblaient continuer de mener les expériences affreuses de leur mentor, Mais rien n'avait encore été confirmé des rumeurs générales parmi les habitants de Pégase, à savoir si Michael était bel et bien vivant ou non, ou bien s'il s'agissait de son clone. Si en plus il fallait qu'ils affrontent les genii rebelles menés par Kolya, Atlantis ne connaîtrait pas de repos de si tôt!

-Pourquoi Kolya et ses hommes auraient-ils attaqué les kanoassiens? demanda Teyla. Ces gens sont paisibles, ne menacent personne mais surtout, ils sont de peu d'intérêt pour eux car ils sont très peu avancés technologiquement parlant?

-C'est vrai! répondit Richard Woolsey...mais leur planète recèle de grandes ressources de minerai de fer, des caves souterraines qui pourraient abriter l'armée rebelle de Kolya...ils ont également une faune et une agriculture florissantes et je crois que Kolya et ses troupes n'ont ni le temps de chasser ou de cultiver ces choses, car ils doivent se cacher continuellement et mettre leurs efforts sur la guerre et les guet-apens. Kolya veut reprendre sa place de leader des genii. De plus, les kaonassiens ne peuvent se défendre...ils n'ont pas d'armement équivalent à ce que les genii possèdent.

-De là leur appel à l'aide! en conclut John Sheppard.

Le Docteur Becket s'excusa à ce moment-là, et se leva pour retourner à son travail à l'infirmerie. Woolsey lui accorda la permission de s'éclipser.

Le directeur de la cité passa à travers les quelques feuilles contenues dans son dossier sur Kaonas qu'il avait placé devant lui.

-Franchement, dit enfin Woolsey, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions leur refuser cette aide...

Il avait cependant l'air dépité et sa voix avait des accents de réticence.

Sheppard savait qu'il avait ordre de l'I.O.A. d'être prudent et parcimonieux quant il en venait à accorder une aide militaire, étant donné que les ressources étaient limitées ces temps-ci.

Kaonas était la seule ville florissante de la planète M2Y-233...ses habitants troquaient de la viande, mais surtout des céréales, fruits et légumes en échange de fournitures médicales et d'une aide pour les recherches de Carson Becket sur la peste Hoffans. C'était peu, mais le côté humain et pacifique de ses habitants avaient aidé à une relation non seulement commerciale mais amicale avec ce peuple. Comme ils étaient sans défense, Atlantis se devait de les aider.

Sheppard regardait son supérieur en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à bondir de sa chaise et à protester si jamais Richard Woolsey proférait un «mais..» pour mettre en doute l'aide qu'il devait leur offrir, mais rien ne vint.

Woolsey plissa simplement ses lèvres et retint de peine et de misère un soupir résigné avant de se retourner vers John Sheppard:

-Donc colonel, je voudrais que vous désignez un commando de votre choix pour aller voir de quoi il en retourne. Une mission de reconnaissance d'abord bien sûr, puis nous aviserons.

Le Major Évan Lorne et le Lieutenant Paul Kent qui étaient présents à la réunion mais n'avaient pas encore dit un seul mot, se retournèrent tous deux lorsque John Sheppard, soudain belliqueux, se leva de son siège pour défier Richard Woolsey:

-Comment ça, une mission de reconnaissance? Vous nous dites que vos sources d'information sont sûres qu'il s'agit bien de Kolya et de ses hommes et qu'ils ont pris des otages. N'est-ce pas assez pour lever plus qu'un seul commando et aller libérer ces villageois qui ne peuvent absolument pas se défendre contre des rebelles si bien entraînés et armés? termina-t-il, offusqué par l'excès de prudence du supérieur d'Atlantis. De plus, si Kolya se rend compte de la présence de nos marines, il va encore une fois s'enfuir et il sera loin avant même qu'on n'ait levé un commando offensif cette fois pour lui mettre la main dessus!

Woolsey prit le temps d'enlever ses lunettes et de sortir de sa poche un petit mouchoir pour se mettre ensuite à les nettoyer. Il soupira, excédé lui aussi semble-t-il de l'éternelle rébellion de son chef militaire contre ses ordres.

-Je suis avec Sheppard à-dessus! dit McKay d'une voix ferme, content d'avoir le temps d'en placer une.

Lorne et Kent hochèrent vivement la tête pour exprimer leur accord avec leur colonel et le Docteur McKay.

Teyla ne disait mot, ses traits impénétrables.

-Colonel Sheppard...commença Woolsey. Je suis bien conscient que ces gens sont sans défense, mais j'ai des impératifs en ce qui concerne les intérêts de notre cité et je dois limiter les groupes d'intervention...je préfère jouer de prudence et aller voir si vraiment il s'agit des troupes de Kolya. Je dois rajouter que Ladon Radim m'a confirmé lui-même qu'il enverra un de ses bataillons pour investiguer. Il attend attend notre réponse pour se joindre à ses hommes et c'est pourquoi je ne permettrai _qu'un seul commando_ de quatre hommes en tout premier lieu.

Sheppard se rassit. Si Ladon envoyait ses hommes, alors il considéra que les forces seraient probablement équilibrées...quoiqu'il craignait que Kolya ait tout envisagé comme le fin rat qu'il était car ce scélérat avait plus d'un tour dans son sac!

-Combien d'hommes Ladon Radim envoit-il de son côté? demanda Lorne, pratique, question que John s'était apprêté à poser.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, une dizaine pour la reconnaissance. S'ils découvrent que Kolya est effectivement présent et que ses forces sont plus nombreuses que prévues, il préparera une attaque plus consistante.

-Combien de force en question, Richard? demanda John. Vos «sources sûres» ont compté combien d'hommes lors de l'attaque et la prise d'otages?

Woolsey baissa la tête.

-C'est ici que les choses sont moins sûres, colonel...dix tout au mieux, mais il pourrait y avoir plus d'hommes cachés dans les souterrains.

-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux alors envoyer deux commandos au lieu d'un seul? tenta encore une fois Sheppard.

-Non, colonel. dit Woolsey d'une voix contrariée. Nous tiendrons bien sûr un second commando prêt au cas où il faudrait prêter main forte si les choses tournent mal. Mais pour le moment, vous devrez respectez ma décision, colonel Sheppard!

John lança un coup d'oeil vers Teyla qui lui fit des yeux insistants, l'enjoignant à ne plus argumenter avec leur supérieur.

-Bon alors, dit-il, c'est clair. Teyla, Rodney, moi-même et...

-Non, colonel...fit encore une fois Woolsey en le coupant. C'est le major Lorne, le lieutenant Kent et deux autres membres choisis par vous bien sûr qui allez se charger de la première vague composée de quatre personnes. Vous déciderez également de la composition d'un second commando. Et vous n'en faites pas partie non plus car h'ai besoin de vous sur Atlantis.

-Et pourquoi ça? bondit de nouveau John Sheppard, ses sourcils froncés et sa voix menaçante malgré Teyla lui touchant l'avant-bras pour qu'il se calme.

Richard Woolsey prit son temps pour faire son petit effet:

-J'ai cru que vous aimeriez être là pour vous préparer à recevoir dans vingt-quatre heures sur Atlantis la personne qui nous a contacté il y a une heure. J'attendais cette réunion pour vous divulguer son message.

Teyla haussa un sourcil, devinant presque aussitôt de qui il s'agissait.

John Sheppard avait un regard inquiet et intrigué. Rodney cependant, poussa un soupir dépité:

-Mmmphhhhh..._**il**_ vient la chercher on dirait. C'était à prévoir! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

John Sheppard ouvrit de grand yeux puis son front et ses sourcils se plissèrent de mécontentement alors qu'il avait peur de comprendre:

-TODD? fit-il en se tournant vers Woolsey, espérant que Rodney se trompait.

Woolsey hocha simplement la tête en acquiescement.

-Et quel était ce message? dit John, se souvenant soudain que Richard Woolsey avait parlé d'un message à divulguer.

-En fait, avoua Woolsey, pas grand chose. Il nous prévient qu'il sera là dans un jour et qu'il nous joindra auparavant par transmission spatiale pour décider d'une heure précise et des coordonnées d'atterrissage. Son message était bref comme d'habitude. Il vient chercher Sara Sheppard bien sûr et il y a aussi une partie du message codé en langage wraith. Il y est précisé qu'il ne doit être ouvert que par elle...

-Vous auriez pu la convier à cette réunion alors, pour le lui annoncer! reprit la voix cinglante de John. Elle est la première concernée après tout. termina-t-il, narquois.

-Mais vous allez le lui apprendre vous-même en sortant de cette réunion, colonel...dit Woolsey avec un ton d'excuse.

-Bon, ok! concéda John, sa main droite fourrageant dans sa chevelure noire rebelle. Je dois donc rester ici alors que les autres vont s'amuser, on dirait. Alors major Lorne, votre équipe sera formée du Lieutenant Kent et de Teyla. Prenez également Cadman avec vous...je vous fais confiance pour lever la deuxième équipe en cas d'urgence.

Cela dit, il commença à se lever.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller rejoindre Sara maintenant! dit-il, oublieux du fait que ce n'était peut-être pas la fin de la réunion.

En effet, Woolsey se racla la gorge pour le ramener à l'ordre.

-Colonel? Je voudrais que vous soyez présent pour la consigne que je dois donner au major Lorne et à son équipe...car advenant le cas où nous trouvions une plus forte résistance de la part de Kolya et de ses hommes, il y a quelque chose qui doit être clair et qui ne souffrira aucune discussion!

John se rassit docilement. Ses yeux étaient cependant impatients mais curieux, ainsi que ceux des autres présents.

-J'ai été forcé de passer un marché avec nos alliés genii, colonel...reprit le supérieur d'atlantis. Ladon Radim tient à rendre la justice lui-même en ce qui concerne la personne du traître Kolya. Si c'est nous qui mettons d'abord la main sur lui, il faudra le remettre à la justice des genii de Ladon. Ils tiennent à lui faire un procès public et je suis confiant qu'il soit trouvé coupable. Il serait alors condamné à mort, selon leurs lois. Je voudrais donc que ce soit clair pour tout le monde...je sais que vous avez de sérieux griefs contre lui, ainsi que certaines autres personnes dans cette cité! Mais il n'est pas question d'exercer une vengeance personnelle de quelque sorte que ce soit...il faut le prendre vivant à n'importe quel prix pour ensuite le remettre en mains propres à la justice de nos alliés genii. Ce sera difficile je le sais, mais..-

-Allez dire ça à Sara! siffla un John Sheppard narquois, après avoir prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

-J'ai donné ma parole, colonel! Rétorqua Woolsey, l'air irascible. Cette alliance avec les genii de Ladon est importante pour nous, vous le savez! Et puis après tout, le résultat sera le même que si nous nous occupions personnellement de lui...il sera mis à mort.

-Je ne voudrais pas être vous quand Todd l'apprendra, grinça soudain la voix de McKay. Ce wraith-là le recherche activement depuis le moment où il s'est enfui avec Sara...vous savez bien que la justice des wraith est impitoyable, continuait Rodney d'un ton railleur.

Woolsey eut l'air de tomber des nues, comme s'il n'avait en effet pas pensé à leur allié wraith.

-J'aurais cru qu'il avait laissé tomber et qu'il avait bien autre chose à faire avec ses propres problèmes avec les ennemis de son alliance, dit-il, sincèrement confus.

-Oh que non, il n'a pas laissé tomber croyez-moi! dit Sheppard. Dès qu'il aura stabilisé sa nouvelle alliance, il va se remettre à la recherche de Kolya.

-On n'est pas obligé de lui laisser savoir qu'il est peut-être encore vivant! dit Woolsey d'une voix de conspirateur.

-Je ne compterais pas sur cette tactique, dit Teyla d'une voix prudente. D'après mes propres sources, - _Teyla avait de l'influence non seulement parmi les athosiens, mais elle avait aussi un réseau d'information bien renseigné parmi_ _d'autres mondes humains pégasiens _ - les wraith cherchent toujours à savoir s'il y a des genii qui ont visité dernièrement les planètes qu'ils sélectionnent. Si les humains qui les habitent en ont eu vent ou ont aperçu des rebelles genii, il ne sera pas difficile pour un quelconque commandant wraith de soutirer ces informations à la population et d'aller en informer les factions de Todd...ce dernier commence à avoir une sérieuse influence parmi eux et ils voudront les lui remettre, soit par crainte ou respect.

-Elle a raison! dit John en claquant sa langue de satisfaction. Todd ne lâchera pas le morceau et s'il vient à apprendre que _**nous savons**_ où se trouve Kolya et que nous aidons Ladon Radim à le reprendre, je vous gage n'importe quoi qu'il va rebondir ici en un rien de temps et réclamer les coordonnées de la cachette éventuelle de Kolya. Il va vouloir se venger et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer! Il va faire tout un foin en voulant savoir _**pourquoi **_ ses supposés alliés atlantes ne lui ont pas remis cette information...et il sera pire qu'un pitbull enragé qui ne veut pas lâcher ce qu'il mord!

-Oui, et que ferons-nous alors? continua Rodney. Todd et son alliance sont tout autant nos alliés que les genii, non?

Woolsey poussa un léger soupir. Apparemment, ces arguments avaient commencé à l'ébranler.

-Oui, je vois...vous soulevez un point critique et je vais effectivement en référer à l'I.O.A., dit-il. Mais notre première fidélité va à Ladon pour le moment. Il est justifié que ce soit EUX qui jugent et condamnent Kolya. Nous traverserons le pont avec le cas de Todd quand nous serons rendus à la rivière, termina-t-il en soulevant les sempiternels dossiers posés sur son bureau pour sonner l'heure de la fin de la réunion.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, leurs sentiments sur la question étalés sur leur visage.

-Le hic...dit John Sheppard en quittant la pièce, parlant à voix basse à Rodney McKay à ses côtés. C'est que Todd ne nous attendra pas au pont mais nous confrontera bien avant cela dans le lit de la rivière!

Rodney hocha la tête en grommelant son accord.

-Vous allez voir Sara tout de suite? demanda-t-il à Sheppard.

Ce dernier fit oui de la tête.

-Vous allez lui parler de la mission sur Kaonas? de la présence de Kolya? continua le physicien canadien.

-Je vais y réfléchir en chemin jusqu'au labo, dit Sheppard en agitant une main agacée comme si cela allait effacer le problème.

_«...un autre casse-tête dont il_ _n'avait effectivement pas besoin en plus de toute la merde qui leur tombait sur la tête en ce moment!» _soupira-t-il intérieurement.

(à suivre)


	5. Chapter 5

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre V_

_**Atlantis...**_

De voir les yeux verts de Sara s'illuminer, son grand sourire apparaître sur ses traits fatigués alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ses recherches et la vitesse avec laquelle elle atteignit son frère pour le serrer contre elle juste après qu'il lui eut annoncé le retour de Todd, serra quelque peu le coeur de John Sheppard...

_N'était-elle pas bien avec lui sur Atlantis, avec eux tous? _

Elle leva les yeux sur son visage avec anxiété et espoir pour savoir quand le wraith atterrirait exactement sur Atlantis...

Il décida donc subitement qu'il valait mieux remettre à plus tard l'explication sur la présence de Kolya et de ses rebelles sur la planète M2Y-233.

-Il arrive demain Sara, mais je ne sais pas encore au juste vers quelle heure...tu es donc si pressée de nous quitter? ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter quand les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent et que tout son corps relaxa, comme si subitement on venait de lui enlever un grand poids sur les épaules.

-Ne sois pas idiot John Sheppard! dit Sara en frappant sa tête du bout de la main en signe à la fois de reproche et de taquinerie. Bien sûr que je vais m'ennuyer de toi, de vous tous mais ma place est auprès de lui maintenant, tu le sais bien!

-Ouais...oh, j'oubliais! Voici les coordonnées d'un message personnel pour toi de la part de ton _chéri_.

Il tendit à la jeune femme un petit cristal d'information que lui avait remis le technicien Chuck Campbell après avoir enregistré la communication codée du wraith. Je compte sur toi pour nous..-

Il fut interrompu quand Sara poussa un cri de joie et lui arracha des mains le cristal, sortant au pas de course du labo pour se rendre en un temps record dans ses quartiers.

Il lui tardait évidemment d'écouter ce message en privé!

-...pour nous prévenir s'il y a quelque chose que ce renard a «oublié» de nous dire et qui nous concerne? continua Sheppard, finalement pour le bénéfice de personne en particulier.

Il leva la tête vers Carson Becket et deux techniciens de labo éberlués, puis vers la porte où sa soeur était déjà disparue depuis plusieurs secondes.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_Quelque part en orbite au-dessus d'une des réserves alimentaires des wraith, sur une des ruches de l'alliance de Todd..._

Le capitaine regarda le nouveau Chef suprême de l'alliance à laquelle il appartenait maintenant s'avancer vers lui, escorté de deux officiers de haut rang ainsi que de quatre drones.

Sa réputation le précédait...

Il était entouré d'une aura de puissance et de force impressionnante. On disait de lui qu'il était âgé de plus de 10,000 ans, qu'il avait vu bien des combats et avait été l'un de ceux qui commandaient la faction qui avait vaincue les tristement célèbres Anciens d'Atlantis!

Encore aujourd'hui, le capitaine se rappela avoir entendu dire que cet ancien wraith avait conclu des marchés douteux avec ces autres humains qui avaient usurpé la cité que l'on disait ressortie des eaux, qu'ensemble ils avaient vaincu les Réplicateurs...

Ajouté à sa toute dernière victoire éclatante contre les forces du Concile, le prestige et le pouvoir de l'Aîné étaient maintenant indéniables!

Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter de leur chance de faire partie de cette alliance.

L'Aîné s'arrêta en regardant partout autour de lui avec indifférence, attendant de toute évidence que le capitaine vienne lui rendre les honneurs.

Dans la baie des darts, le petit croiseur qui venait de les emmener avait atterrit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le capitaine - qui était en fait l'officier supérieur d'une des deux ruches qui s'étaient rendues à l'alliance du vainqueur - fit deux pas en avant, mettant une main sur son coeur et tenant son autre bras ballant à son côté, sa tête et son torse inclinés en soumission et signe de bienvenue envers le Commandant.

-Vous me faites honneur en visitant ma ruche, Aîné...dit-il d'une voix révérencieuse.

Todd s'arrêta devant lui et grogna, ce qui était une forme d'acceptation des paroles d'accueil de l'autre.

Le wraith avait longtemps soupesé son choix de celui à qui il allait offrir la reine dont il voulait se débarrasser. Ce wraith serait également son nouveau compagnon, si jamais le traitement qui la rendrait fertile à nouveau fonctionnait.

Il avait rétrogradé le plus jeune des deux commandants. L'autre était plus âgé et expérimenté et selon Todd, il était le plus susceptible de lui être utile et de moins le trahir.

Donc, ce jeune commandant était maintenant redevenu capitaine, au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. En fait, Todd planifiait d'offrir le commandement de cette ruche plus tard à son propre Second et si ce capitaine montrait de la valeur et de la loyauté, il en serait le sous-commandant.

Mais en attendant, il avait d'autres plans pour ce dernier.

Todd jeta un regard plein de condescendance à son hôte.

– -Capitaine, je dispose de peu de temps, dit Todd. Montrez-moi le chemin et commençons notre réunion le plus tôt possible.

Cachant sa contrariété, le capitaine tourna sur ses talons et prit la tête du petit cortège, indiquant d'un geste la voie à suivre.

Le chemin se fit en silence...le capitaine n'osait pas parler, voyant que l'Aîné ne désirait pas perdre de temps en futilités.

Ils atteignirent bientôt une salle de réunion et Todd ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir quand l'autre lui montra le siège le plus confortable autour de la grande surface organique servant de table.

-Capitaine, commença Todd. Je suis simplement venu vous donner en personne mes ordres et il est de la plus haute importance que vous les suiviez à la lettre...et si je suis satisfait de vos services, vous serez récompensé plus tard.

Les yeux du capitaine s'allumèrent de fierté et de convoitise. Mais comme tous ceux de son espèce, il referma bientôt son esprit et ses traits redevinrent impassibles.

Todd était cependant passé maître dans l'art de lire les expressions vivement dissimulées des autres wraith, surtout celui-ci qui avait bien moins d'expérience que l'autre commandant. Il avait deviné que ce capitaine avait une ambition maladive et ne voulait pas prendre le temps nécessaire pour passer à travers toutes les étapes essentielles menant aux plus hauts rangs dans la hiérarchie wraith.

Leur ancienne alliance ayant eu la malchance de perdre plusieurs ruches il y a quelques temps et le commandant de cette ruche étant décédé pendant la bataille, la position de premier officier lui était revenue, personne d'autre ne convenant au poste de commandant à ce moment là.

Il avait pourtant une excellente réputation en tactique de combats et comme pilote, alors personne n'avait contesté ce choix.

Mais Todd l'avait évalué et savait que ce jeune wraith n'était pas vraiment prêt, n'ayant pas la maturité et la patience nécessaires pour la tâche.

Il avait deviné tout de suite les faiblesses de ce dernier et l'avait nommé capitaine, décidant de le conserver à la tête de cette ruche, seulement s'il s'acquittait de la tâche qu'il s'apprêtait à lui confier.

– -Seigneur, dit la voix obséquieuse du wraith, ouvertement désireux de connaître les détails de la mission que voulait lui confier l'Aîné. Je suis prêt à vous servir et vous satisfaire en tout point.

Il s'était encore incliné servilement.

Todd décida tout-à-coup de s'asseoir dans le siège offert, étalant élégamment la robe du long manteau de son meilleur uniforme de cuir noir finement travaillé.

L'autre prit le siège en face de l'autre côté de la longue table et attendit que le Commandant de l'alliance soit prêt à parler.

-Je suis très content de l'entendre, commença Todd d'une voix légère et un peu amusée, car c'est une mission en quelque sorte..._délicate,_ capitaine.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Todd jaugea son subalterne, ne se gênant pas pour scanner son esprit. L'autre fronça ses arcades sourcilières en tentant de cacher la douleur que lui procurait le forage impitoyable de son esprit par les formidables pouvoirs mentaux de l'Aîné.

– - J'ai cru comprendre que la reine de cette ruche était malheureusement décédée, commença tranquillement le Commandant.

Le capitaine eut l'air déconcerté pendant un moment puis répondit, aussitôt que la force mentale de Todd eut quitté brusquement son esprit:

-Oui, malheureusement. Pendant le dernier siège que notre alliance a dû affronter alors que nos ennemis ont détruit toute notre flotte sauf ces deux vaisseaux, notre reine a péri lorsque la ruche qui l'abritait a explosée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, même si celle que nous vous offrons est encore jeune, elle est fertile et assez forte pour diriger nos deux ruches...elle ne vous décevra pas.

Todd savait que l'autre reine des deux ruches était la compagne du Commandant plus âgé.

L'Aîné leva un bras négligent en chassant cette considération comme si elle n'était point importante.

-Ce sera à moi de l'évaluer plus tard, dit-il d'une voix plutôt dédaigneuse.

Le capitaine prit une brève inspiration de surprise, ne pouvant cacher le choc produit par ce non respect de la reine de la part de l'Aîné.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez présentement pas de Compagne, capitaine? continua tranquillement Todd.

Il vit sur les traits du capitaine que celui-ci ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, ce qui le fit sourire d'une façon rusée.

-N...non en effet, dit le wraith, décontenancé. Je n'en ai aucune d'officielle mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir av..-

-Alors capitaine, le coupa l'Aîné d'une voix mielleuse, nous allons remédier à la situation! Car la mission que je veux vous confier comblera en fait à la fois cette position, tout en convenant à mes plans.

Le capitaine eut l'air encore plus confus si c'était possible...

-Votre ruche va prendre sous son aile «ma» reine, capitaine. finit par dire Todd pour délivrer l'autre de sa confusion et du suspense. Vous avez dû entendre parler de ses _conditions de détention, _ vu le mal qui l'affecte. Elle doit être traitée, mais ailleurs que sur ma ruche. J'ai donc décidé de vous faire confiance pour veiller à son bien-être, à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir ou lever un complot quelconque et aussi à ce qu'elle prenne bien le traitement que je vais commencer à lui administrer, aussitôt qu'elle sera à votre bord.

Cette fois-ci, le capitaine ne put cacher sa stupéfaction et un début de colère, mais Todd l'ignora et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-De plus si le traitement est un succès, vous deviendrez son Compagnon officiel et vous accouplerez à elle en vue de produire des drones pour notre alliance...mais _uniquement_ des drones, vous me comprenez bien?

Le capitaine s'était levé comme un ressort sous l'insulte.

Bien sûr il était prêt à tout pour regagner sa place de commandant, obéir aux ordres du puissant chef suprême de l'alliance qu'il avait ralliée. Mais il était odieux de lui demander de surveiller cette reine qu'il savait folle et dont la rumeur disait également qu'elle ne produisait que des embryons morts nés!

La tradition voulait que les reines choisissent en tout temps leur propre compagnon, et non l'inverse. Cela en disait long sur la déchéance de cette femelle wraith qui avait perdu non seulement sa position royale, mais également la raison! On la disait stérile et d'un caractère difficile, d'après les affirmations de ses propres sources.

De l'abriter et de la garder prisonnière ne serait déjà pas une sinécure. Mais en plus, l'Aîné voulait qu'il devienne son compagnon forcé?

Le wraith avait ses doutes tant qu'à la réussite du traitement qui soignerait cette reine déchue. Et en plus si elle redevenait fertile, cet arrogant Commandant ne leur permettrait de produire_** que des drones!**_

Il y avait des limites à se rabaisser pour regagner sa position, décida le capitaine. Sa voix retentit, grondante et contenant à peine sa rage, toutes traces de respect et d'excitation envolées:

-Les rumeurs disaient donc vraies! ricana-t-il. Vous désirez donc vous débarrassez de ce poids mort qu'est devenu votre reine aliénée pour ne pas mettre en danger de nouveau la vie de votre concubine humaine!

Même si Todd fut surpris que ces rumeurs - qui étaient en fait la vérité - se soient répandues plus vite et largement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il masqua immédiatement ses sentiments dans son esprit et sur son visage.

Contrarié par ce nouveau subalterne, il abattit fortement son poing sur la table, y creusant un cratère que la matière organique commença à réparer immédiatement.

Le capitaine vacilla légèrement, clignant des yeux comme s'il reprenait soudain tout son bon sens, regrettant déjà son éclat.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mon Seigneur, continua le capitaine, changeant de tactique et utilisant une voix plus respectueuse et prudente...votre reine est stérile et folle, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous..-

Mais ses prochaines paroles moururent quand il vit le Chef suprême de l'alliance se lever brusquement et bouger vers lui, encore plus vite que l'oeil ne pouvait suivre.

Le capitaine se recula légèrement dans son siège, cachant sa peur du mieux qu'il le put alors que l'Aîné se penchait maintenant sur lui comme une tour menaçante.

La mort et le dédain coulèrent comme une rivière infaillible sur lui aux mots du Commandant qui furent prononcés d'une voix tranquille mais très inquiétante:

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter moi-même, ni d'expliquer mes actions à un subalterne! disait l'Aîné.

Il regarda l'autre se recroqueviller, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Il avait eu raison à son sujet...celui-ci n'avait pas du tout l'envergure d'un commandant!

-Vous ferez bien de vous en souvenir, continua Todd entre ses dents serrées...si vous souhaitez me servir et prospérer, _capitaine!_

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un tel mépris que le wraith comprit tout de suite qu'il ne monterait plus les rangs de la hiérarchie et pourrait même plutôt les redescendre, s'il n'obéissait pas immédiatement...et cela, si l'autre lui permettait de conserver la vie!

Todd n'attendit même pas la réponse de l'autre, comme s'il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune autre protestation.

Il se retourna vers la sortie et le cuir de son manteau claqua dans la vague qui suivit son départ de la salle de réunion.

-À vos ordres...murmura l'autre, soudain soumis et effondré, se levant et suivant derrière l'escorte de l'Aîné vers la baie des darts.

C'était un départ...le capitaine n'aurait même pas la possibilité d'offrir à son Chef suprême le cadeau qu'il avait prévu pour sa visite, soit l'humain jeune, costaux et à la force vitale savoureuse qu'il lui avait réservé.

Était-il maintenant en disgrâce ou encore en probation? Le capitaine n'aurait su le dire pour le moment...

S'il voulait regagner les faveurs de l'Aîné, il devrait remplir parfaitement sa nouvelle mission, même si elle lui répugnait au plus haut point...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, dans les quartiers de Sara Sheppard.**_

Après avoir fermé les portes de ses appartements, Sara courut à son bureau de travail et inséra le petit cristal de données dans le côté de son ordinateur portable, décryptant ensuite le code en langage wraith avec son propre mot de passe. Elle attendit alors avec une excitation anxieuse le message de Todd.

Penchée en avant sur sa chaise, elle aperçut la silhouette qui lui manquait tant, assise devant son propre bureau de travail dans la tranquillité et l'intimité de leurs quartiers sur la ruche.

_« Ma Sara...comme tu dois le savoir déjà, notre victoire est complète contre les forces que le Concile nous a envoyés en représailles. Je dois aux atlantes une fière chandelle, surtout grâce à l'arme ingénieuse conçue par le Docteur McKay...»._

La voix du wraith était un peu conventionnelle...elle avait du mal à bien voir son visage, tant elle n'était plus habituée à la pénombre de la ruche.

Néanmoins, son maintien et son port de tête, cette lueur de pouvoir dans les yeux lui confirmaient qu'il était passé à un plus haut stade dans le respect et l'estime de ses frères wraith. De toute façon, l'octave fier et joyeux dans son ton lorsqu'il avait dit: _«notre_ _victoire est complète»_, l'en aurait amplement avisée!

_«Sara, votre Monsieur Woolseeeeyyyy m' a confirmé que tu te portes bien, ainsi que nos futurs enfants...»._

Ah bon, se dit Sara avec un petit rire dérisoire. Il _savait _au sujet des jumeaux, et cela depuis le début probablement! Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir plus longtemps que quelques secondes.

_«….et je suis fier du courage dont tu fais preuve. On me dit que tu travailles avec le Docteur Becket et que vous avez trouvé un moyen de contrer la peste Hoffans et de vacciner les populations humaines. Vous avez aussi sûrement commencé à vous servir du matériel génétique que je t'ai confié pour étudier un moyen de perfectionner la thérapie génique...j'espère simplement que tu te reposes suffisamment, ma Sara.»_

La jeune femme était hypnotisée par la voix maintenant plus douce et la tendresse dans la façon dont il avait prononcé _ma Sara..._elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Todd lui manquait tellement!

_«Tu me manques..._reprenait justement la voix..._et c'est pour cela que je viens te chercher dès demain. J'ai sécurisé suffisamment notre alliance et nous avons pu réparer le système hyperspatial...j'ai dû prendre ces quelques jours pour mettre notre ruche en orbite loin d'ici pour la laisser se régénérer. Nous avons également patrouiller nos nouveaux secteurs...je t'épargne tous les autres détails des tâches que j'ai dû et dois encore accomplir, mais saches que pour le moment, nous sommes hors de la zone d'atteinte du Concile et que j'ai réussi à acquérir d'autres vaisseaux-ruches, ainsi que des troupes wraith pour nous assurer d'une meilleure sécurité. C'est pour cela que je peux me permettre de revenir sur Atlantis...tu vas sentir dès demain notre connexion se reformer...»._

Ça y est...des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues maintenant! Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de les essuyer.

Il n'y eut rien d'autre et l'image disparut simplement.

Sara se demandait comment il se faisait que Todd s'était montré si expansif, lui qui était bref dans ses communications d'habitude. Même si c'était un message personnel, ils allaient de toute façon se voir pas plus tard que demain. Elle se dit qu'elle devait drôlement lui manquer!

Elle sourit à la pensée des tourments sexuels qui devaient l'assaillir...si elle calculait bien, c'était le début d'un de ses cycles wraith. Elle gloussa en pensant à leurs retrouvailles au lit.

Elle avait eu un début de grossesse pénible et la libido pal mal basse...mais depuis que ses nausées étaient disparues et que son appétit avait augmenté considérablement, s'était rajouté depuis une couple de jours un regain de désir sexuel qui lui revenait parfois la nuit et qui la laissait un peu pantelante au matin, alors qu'elle s'éveillait comme après un songe érotique.

Elle voulut faire une sieste comme elle le faisait d'habitude à cette heure, mais découvrit qu'elle était trop excitée par le retour imminent de Todd.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le casse-croûte le plus près, se demandant si elle y verrait John, Teyla, Carson, ou même Méroc...

N'importe qui avec qui elle pourrait partager sa joie!

_()()()()()_

En fait, ce n'est pas son frère, un de ses amis ou son serviteur que Sara Sheppard trouva au casse-croûte...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à cette heure et elle était assise à une petite table de deux dans le fond, son dos voûté et sa tête légèrement penchée sur son café, l'air solitaire et l'allure morose.

Sara hésita sur le pas de la porte.

_Avait-elle le goût de parler au Docteur Lindsay Novak? _

Beaucoup de gens détestaient la généticienne sur Atlantis. Quant à ceux qui ne la détestaient pas, ils étaient tout au plus indifférents à son égard. Elle avait peu d'amis, bien que cela faisait dix mois qu'elle faisait partie du personnel de la cité.

Auparavant, Lindsay Novak - qui possédait deux doctorats, l'un en génétique et l'autre en ingénierie informatique - servait sur le Dédale et était un élément précieux de l'équipe du colonel Caldwell.

Elle était si brillante, en fait une autre sorte de petit génie comme Sara Sheppard et Rodney McKay, que Caldwell l'avait affectée à une station de travail avec le seul Asgard de l'équipage, Hermiod.

Novak avait travaillé trois ans sur le Dédale et bien qu'elle ne s'y était pas fait plus d'amis, elle était tout de même tolérée. On se moquait parfois de ses petits travers, comme le fait qu'elle avait toujours le hoquet quand elle était nerveuse, apeurée ou excitée au sujet de quelque chose et qu'elle ne pouvait se contrôler.

Elle en riait elle-même, surtout lorsqu'on la surnommait «Le Hoquet». Elle avait suivi une thérapie pour cela. Son grand désir était de pratiquer son deuxième doctorat, soit la recherche génétique. À la fin, elle réussit à se faire transférer sur Atlantis, comme elle le souhaitant depuis un an.

Personne n'apprécia vraiment la grande mince au chignon châtain serré, aux yeux noisettes et à la voix haut perchée. Elle battait même Rodney McKay en ce qui concernait la condescendance, la mauvaise humeur et la moquerie sarcastique...fallait le faire!

Sara cependant aimait bien Lindsay. La femme était super-compétente et lorsqu'elle était revenue enceinte sur Atlantis, le Docteur Novak avait répondu à bien des questionnements génétiques qu'avaient Sara et Carson, relativement à sa grossesse plutôt «exotique».

Sara savait bien également ce que c'était que d'être mise à part des autres, à cause d'un QI élevé...d'être vu différemment à cause de choix différents de vie! Elle avait vécu cela à l'école, surtout au niveau collégial et universitaire.

On ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Lindsay Novak lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler sur Atlantis au point qu'elles deviennent de grandes amies, mais elle aimait de temps à autre causer et travailler avec elle. Sara Sheppard était bien l'une des seules que la scientifique tolérait, sans se montrer trop déplaisante ou caustique comme avec les autres.

Sara avait appris par Carson que le Docteur Novak avait critiqué les travaux communs de Sara et Todd sur l'amélioration de la thérapie génique.

Elle avait aussi bien rit quand le Docteur Becket lui avait raconté ses interactions malheureuses avec le Second de Todd. Elle aurait donné cher pour voir le comportement de la généticienne, mais surtout les réactions de Kenny devant l'audace inconsciente de l'imprudente femme!

Mais aujourd'hui en apercevant la généticienne assise seule à sa table, elle se disait en ce moment qu'elle préfèrerait plutôt parler de Todd avec son frère ou Teyla.

Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas sortir et aller vers le prochain casse-croûte avant que la scientifique ne l'ait remarquée?

Trop tard...

Lindsay Novak avait levé le nez de son café et fit un grand sourire jovial à la vue de Sara, l'enjoignant d'un grand geste du bras à venir la rejoindre.

Sara leva une main en signe d'acquiescement mais lui pointa du doigt les machines, lui indiquant qu'elle voulait aller se chercher quelque chose à manger.

Tant pis! se dit Sara en allant se choisir un berlingot de lait, une banane et quelques gaufrettes. Elle ne lui parlerait pas de Todd mais irait s'asseoir pour aller discuter un peu de tout et de rien avec Lindsay, avant de reprendre le travail. La scientifique pouvait se montrer drôle parfois...c'était simplement un genre d'humour que peu de personnes savait apprécier!

Lindsay Novak bombarda tout de suite la jeune femme quand Sara s'assit en face d'elle.

-Comment allez-vous donc?...ce petit ventre enfle bien, on dirait! hahahaha!...je vous prêterais bien un pantalon plus ample, mais je n'en ai pas, j'ai toujours été plus mince que vous de toute façon, hahahaha une vraie échalote, tiens! ...oh vous ais-je dis que j'ai réétudié le programme que Todd et vous avez travaillé sur sa ruche? Au début, bof...je me suis dit nonnnnn...impossible! ...au fait c'est fini les maux de coeur? Carson m'affirme que vos bébés poussent bien plus vite que la normale chez un humain... fantastique, non? m'enfin...je sais pas, mais pour une généticienne comme moi, c'est quelque chose!

Déjà épuisée par le tourbillon de paroles en chaos de la femme en face d'elle, Sara attendit que Novak reprenne sa respiration pour pouvoir répondre à quelques-unes de ses questions. Elle réalisa alors que le torrent de paroles reprenait qu'elle ne porterait pas vraiment attention à ses réponses de toute façon.

Elle décida alors de simplement l'écouter. Elle finirait bien par s'essouffler et se taire! Sara mangea d'abord sa banane, puis but son lait dans lequel elle trempa méticuleusement ses gaufrettes. Alors qu'elle rêvassait distraitement malgré elle, elle fut soudain alertée par des mots que Lindsay avait prononcés plus tôt.

– -Whoa, minute-là. la coupa-t-elle en levant une main. Avez-vous bien dit que vous avez réétudié notre programme de génothérapie?

Lindsay Novak était restée la bouche ouverte en s'arrêtant net dans le flot de son monologue. Elle eut soudain cet air ravi et ce regard d'écureuil figé comme lorsqu'elle était sur le bord de révéler quelque chose de fantastique à ses yeux. Elle reposa sa tasse de café et mettant ses mains devant elle l'une sur l'autre, elle fixa Sara Sheppard de ses yeux pétulants.

-Oui, madame! Je voulais justement vous rencontrer car croyez-moi, j'ai plus d'une idée à vous présenter pour améliorer la thérapie génique qui a rendu les wraith malades auparavant.

Sara fut soudain toute oreille. Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre à part Carson Becket bien sûr, elle aurait probablement bâillé d'ennui. Mais là il s'agissait de Nokak, une des meilleures généticiennes au monde.

Avant qu'elle puisse lui poser des questions, les yeux noisette la fixèrent avec malice et elle devança la première interrogation de Sara:

-En fait, dit-elle en lui touchant légèrement la main, je crois avoir une idée géniale sur la façon d'empêcher les wraith de contracter le cancer en changeant leur façon de s'alimenter, tout comme c'est arrivé la dernière fois.

Elle avait l'air si excitée et convaincue que les yeux de Sara s'illuminèrent. Carson Becket et elle étaient justement coincés là-dessus. Malgré les simulations positives de leur formule de thérapie génique, on en revenait toujours à la possibilité d'un cancer comme effet secondaire. C'était un effet majeur indésirable et qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment plus risquer.

Même Todd, la dernière fois que Sara et lui en avaient parlé, avait avoué être devant un mur presque infranchissable dans ses recherches. C'était toujours le même problème de molécules des protéines, influencées par l'enzyme wraith qui était toujours présent dans leur sang. Cet enzyme n'ayant plus sa fonction de préparer le corps humain pour être drainé de sa force vitale en vue de servir d'aliment, lorsqu'un wraith se mettait à manger de la nourriture solide normale, ce qui activait son système digestif, l'enzyme errait alors dans le sang sans autre fonction que de permuter les cellules et les aliments décomposés en molécules de protéine, fer, zinc, différentes vitamines etc. Mais au lieu de les stocker et/ou de les acheminer aux bons endroits dans le corps, des cellules malignes se développaient. Le système immunitaire affaibli des wraith ne leur permettait alors pas de surmonter la maladie.

C'est pour cela que la première faction des wraith traités était décédée. Todd avait failli lui-même mourir cette fois-là. Seul son traitement de dernière chance - la morsure d'une reine Iratus - l'avait guéri, mais de justesse, lui rendant également la pleine fonction de la fente nourricière de sa main droite.

-Parlez m'en! dit Sara toute énervée en avalant rapidement sa dernière gorgée de lait.

-En fait, il n'aurait pas fallu tenter d'un seul coup de changer le mode d'alimentation des wraith, commença Novak. Les permutations des cellules apportant un risque de cancer sont alors presque inévitables. Mais si on fait plutôt le changement à petits coups, c'est-à-dire en petites doses échelonnées sur une période de temps...

La généticienne avait maintenant toute l'attention de Sara Sheppard qui avait même cessé de respirer.

-Allez, mieux que ça! dit soudain Lindsay. Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous montrer un diagramme que j'ai conçu et qui met en évidence les défauts..._s'cusez!_ de votre première thérapie et les améliorations que j'y ai apportées.

Sara se leva comme un ressort, oubliant du coup le reste des gaufrettes.

-Je vous suis!

Pour la première fois depuis que Carson Becket avait repris avec elle les recherches sur la thérapie génique pour chercher à savoir pourquoi le premier traitement avait échoué, elle sentait poindre l'espoir!

_()()()()()_

-Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir pensé à cela moi-même, ou bien Carson ou même Todd! disait Sara Sheppard, marchant de long en large dans le petit bureau de Lindsay Novak.

La scientifique venait de lui présenter les deux diagrammes du traitement original et celui amélioré par elle-même. Il était évident que la formule de Novak était une solution viable à exploiter le plus vite possible!

-Mais c'est évident! reprit Sara en se frappant le front d'une main. Si on change leur mode d'alimentation_** mais**_ _**à long terme **_et non tout d'un coup, ça servira de leurre pour le cerveau et leur corps va s'ajuster, donnant ainsi moins de chance aux cellules anormales de se développer! De toute façon, même si un cancer se présentait, leur système immunitaire aura pris de la force avec le temps et pourra combattre la maladie ou tout autre effet secondaire...

Très fière d'elle, Lindsay Novak croisait les bras. Sara s'arrêta devant elle:

-Mais c'est génial, Lindsay! Mais pourquoi ne pas être venu nous en parler à Carson Becket et à moi? Je pars demain, se désolait Sara.

-Je...je n'ai pas tout-à-fait terminé, avoua la généticienne. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à calculer les dosages adéquats ni les écarts entre les doses et sur combien de temps on devra échelonner le traitement. Vous savez, perfectionniste comme je suis, il aurait été dur de présenter ce projet non fini à l'équipe scientifique puis à monsieur Woolsey ainsi qu'aux militaires en leur disant que les wraith traités devraient alors continuer à se nourrir d'humains pendant un temps indéterminé, mais de moins en moins souvent. Ils l'auraient sûrement repoussé comme solution, ne croyez-vous pas?

-Je vois! comprit Sara, voyant là surtout toutes les questions éthiques et les protestations qui auraient été soulevées par Richard Woolsey et John Sheppard. Et que dire de l'I.O.A!

-Mais au moins continua-t-elle, nous avons un point de départ et je pourrais vous mettre activement sur le programme. Dès que j'ai un moment, j'en glisse un mot à Carson et à Todd évidemment. Il sera à même d'élucider les points que vous venez de soulever. Mais je n'en reviens pas encore!...enfin un débouché et cela grâce à vous, Lindsay! Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante, si vous saviez...

-Ok, mais ne nous énervons pas encore, ce n'est qu'une théorie! la tempéra le Docteur Novak.

Il y eut un silence puis Sara, maintenant experte à déchiffrer les sentiments humains, regarda Novak avec insistance. Elle avait une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle venait de lui présenter.

-Quoi? demanda soudain Sara.

L'autre hésitait mais Sara n'eut finalement pas à creuser du tout pour découvrir ce qui la tracassait:

-J'ai un souhait, Sara...et je crois que vous seriez à même de m'aider à le réaliser.

-Je vous écoute? dit Sara qui ne se voyait pas vraiment en bonne fée.

-Le traitement que vous avez prit pour devenir enceinte de votre Compagnon...

Sara était soudain éberluée. Depuis quand Lindsay Novak prenait-elle des gants blancs, appelait-elle Todd son «Compagnon»? D'habitude elle n'avait pas de tact pour deux sous et se foutait absolument de l'opinion des autres.

Sara réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, se remémorant la prise du traitement et la maladie qui s'en était suivi pour elle.

-C'était...pénible, vous savez? dit-elle doucement, devinant où la femme voulait en venir, encore incrédule tout de même.

-Eh bien à votre tour, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose, dit la femme soudain plus sûre d'elle-même. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, vous savez?...38 ans...hahahaha ok c'est pas si vieux que ça mais pour concevoir des enfants? ..et puis j'ai pas d'amis, alors imaginez un p'tit copain, non non c'est pas moi ça! gloussa-t-elle pour cacher sa misère personnelle.

-Où donc voulez-vous en venir, Lindsay? dit Sara qui commençait à deviner.

Novak soupira puis ses épaules tendues s'effondrèrent soudain et elle avoua:

-Eh bien j'avais espéré faire partie du premier escadron des volontaires! lâcha-t-elle tout de go.

-Du premier escadron des vo..-

Sara s'interrompit elle-même et partit d'un éclat de rire.

-Je sais, ça surprend venant de ma part continua la scientifique obstinée, mais si j'attends après un homme pour avoir un enfant...?

Et sa voix avait un drôle de petit tremblement plein d'espoir.

-Bon, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas rire de vous! dit Sara, mais vous m'avez toujours bien fait rigoler, Lindsay! ...et là, j'avoue que j'ai été prise de court...

L'autre la regardait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts, dans l'expectative.

-Si vous et votre wraith voulez créer une nouvelle race d'hybrides qui sauveront l'espèce wraith de l'extinction et qui n'auront plus à se nourrir des humains, alors j'imagine que vous allez avoir besoin de femelles humaines volontaires pour prendre ce traitement, oui? dit-elle, sa voix pleine de logique.

En fait, Sara croyait que Todd voudrait plutôt se servir des adoratrices humaines fertiles de sa ruche et des autres de son alliance d'abord. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, de celles qui peuplaient les quelques planètes où étaient stationnés les adorateurs humains en devenir.

-D'abord, il n'y a pas encore de tels groupes de volontaires, Lindsay. Il faudra en premier lieu s'assurer que nos propres enfants naissent en santé et soient vraiment la réponse au péril d'extinction qui menace les wraith.

-Bien sûr bien sûr! dit Novak d'une voix toutefois pleine de fougue et d'espoir.

- Ensuite, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un groupe de femmes humaines de Pégase, ou même venant d'ici sur Atlantis seraient prêtes à servir la cause des wraith, soit les sauver de l'extinction. Après ce qu'ils ont fait subir aux habitants de cette galaxie...

Sara laissa sa phrase en suspens pour que Novak comprenne vraiment que les changements envisagés prendraient beaucoup de temps.

-Mais alors...quel est le plan de Todd pour la suite? demanda Novak avec justesse.

-Les adoratrices déjà présentes sur sa ruche et parmi son alliance seraient le premier groupe ciblé, dit Sara.

-Oh...fit la femme en baissant la tête, visiblement déçue.

Il y eut un petit silence malaisé.

-Vous...n'auriez pas une petite place pour moi dans votre plan alors? fit-elle d'une voix encore pleine d'espérance.

-Peut-être, mais...ça ne vous dérange pas que...de...euh...faire ça avec un wraith? dit Sara embarrassée...quoiqu'il peut y avoir peut-être moyen de faire une FIV...

-NON! dit vivement Novak.

Sara leva les yeux sur elle, surprise de son cri véhément.

-Non? vous renoncez à tout ça, demanda Sara, ou...vous ne voulez pas de FIV...ou bien vous préféreriez la méthode naturelle de procréation avec un wraith?

Sara était cette fois-ci très curieuse de sa réponse.

-J'ai un candidat en lice, vous savez? dit alors la scientifique.

Soudain, tout cliqua dans la tête de Sara. Elle se souvint de ce que Carson lui avait raconté de la rencontre entre la généticienne et le Second de Todd.

-Kenny! dit tout-à-coup Sara.

Elle vit qu'elle avait visé juste. La soudaine rougeur de la femme qui monta de sa nuque à ses joues, sa tête soudain baissée et ses doigts qui tripotait une mèche de cheveux imaginairement échappée de son chignon trop strict, tout cela lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien deviné.

Elle retint un petit rire. Lindsay Novak qui ne se laissait jamais intimider ni damer le pion, qui jamais ne rougissait? Bien qu'elle comprenait que l'intérêt scientifique de la généticienne était également impliqué, elle pigea que la femme en pinçait pour le sous-commandant de Todd et ne le comprit pas trop trop.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, dit soudain Lindsay d'une voix effrénée.

Le flot des paroles reprit alors que Novak lui raconta sa version des deux rencontres qu'elle avait eut avec le dit Kenny.

Au début, elle avait ressenti du mépris et de la méfiance envers lui d'abord...il y avait eu de sa part ce besoin incessant de le harceler, cela malgré les avertissements d'un Carson Becket embarrassé et même apeuré des libertés que prenait la généticienne.

Encore une fois, Sara faillit rire en voyant très bien le tableau et se demandant comment le Second avait réagi.

L'intérêt scientifique en Novak avait bientôt supplanté son attitude arrogante avec lui quand elle avait réalisé que ce wraith était effectivement brillant et intéressant. À un certain moment elle avait osé le toucher et avait senti qu'il s'en était offusqué. Sara visualisait très bien l'expression du visage qu'avait dû prendre le Second, comme s'il avait avalé un citron probablement! mais aussi le danger auquel l'inconsciente scientifique humaine s'était frottée.

Quand le wraith avait voulu l'éloigner de lui, il avait mis sa main sur la sienne pour l'enlever de son bras...c'est alors que tous deux avaient, d'après Lindsay Novak, reçu un choc équivalent. Un courant était passé, elle en était sûre! Elle avait ressenti quelque chose de fort et de déstabilisant et lui affirma qu'il en avait été de même pour le wraith.

Évidemment, la généticienne lui demanda carrément comment c'était au lit avec un wraith?

C'est là que Sara éclata franchement d'un grand rire.

-Ah décidément, la Lindsay Novak que je connais est de retour! dit Sara d'une voix enjouée après avoir enfin cessé de rire.

-J'espère que je ne vous choque pas, reprit la femme, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vous demander ce que tout le monde ici - en tout cas toutes les femelles! - voudraient savoir, sans oser le demander!

Sara sourit doucement.

-Non, je ne suis pas choquée, Lindsay, dit-elle...en fait, vous êtes plutôt rafraîchissante! Je suis seulement surprise parce que je ne croyais pas qu'une autre humaine, disons venant de la terre serait attirée également par un wraith.

_«...et surtout par le Second!» _pensa Sara intérieurement.

-Alors? demanda l'autre d'un ton effronté.

-Eh bien pour commencer, je n'ai couché qu'avec un seul wraith, vous savez? dit Sara. Disons que le sexe avec lui est...différent, extraordinaire. Au-delà même de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec un mâle humain, avoua la jeune femme.

Novak la regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds.

-Je le savais! dit-elle enfin triomphalement.

-Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'idée! continua Sara. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont tous aussi doués, vous savez...Todd vit depuis tant d'années et a beaucoup d'expérience, mais il faut quand même mettre un bémol...

-Quoi? dit Lindsay Novak, un peu réticente à se faire péter sa bulle.

-Quand je vivais sur la ruche, j'ai eu connaissance de certaines...violences de la part de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Ils ne sont pas tendres du tout d'habitude...même que certaines concubines sexuelles portaient des marques, des contusions, des morsures...pas du tout du joli!

Novak n'eut pas l'air démontée le moins du monde.

-Je suis sûre que Kenny n'est pas comme ça! dit-elle avec une lueur naïve dans les yeux.

Sara pensa aux paroles d'Althéa, la concubine de Kenny. Oui, elle semblait bien traitée par son Maître.

Puis tout-à-coup quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

-Oh seigneur, Lindsay, faut que je vous dise quelque chose! dit-elle, sachant qu'elle allait décevoir la généticienne en la mettant au courant de l'existence de la favorite du Second.

Mais elle fut soudain coupée dans son élan:

-Ah tu es là Sara? dit une voix venant de l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce.

Les deux femmes levèrent la tête en entendant la voix de Rodney McKay.

-Oh et vous aussi, Docteur...euh...Slovak?

-NO-VAK! dit Lindsay en regardant durement Rodney, sa voix pleine de venin.

-Mmmoui c'est ça, euh salut...Sara? continua le physicien. Je suis venue te chercher, Carson aimerait bien te voir.

Sara se leva et salua Lindsay Novak, se promettant de lui parler plus tard pour l'aviser que le sous-commandant était déjà pris.

De toute façon, Kenny avait-il _vraiment_ un intérêt de ce genre envers la généticienne humaine? À quelque part elle avait des doutes, se disant que sa collègue plutôt exaltée avait probablement pris ses rêves pour de la réalité!

Elle suivit Rodney McKay.

-Alors, dit le scientifique canadien d'une voix narquoise mais aussi dépitée. Il paraît que le _«Grand Chevalier Vert»_ revient demain?

Sara lui flanqua son poing dans l'épaule.

-Aïïïïe! gémit Rodney. Tu veux me disloquer l'épaule ou quoi?

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça?

(à suivre)


	6. Chapter 6

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre VI_

_**Atlantis...**_

Le major Évan Lorne, le lieutenant Paul Kent, Teyla Emmagan ainsi que le lieutenant Laura Cadman étaient tous devant la passerelle menant à la porte, fin prêts et écoutant attentivement le colonel John Sheppard qui leur donnait ses ordres et recommandations:

-Alors les gars, (c'était une tradition américaine de dire _les gars_, même s'il y avait des filles!) une fois arrivés là-bas, montrez-vous de la plus grande prudence. Vous devez essayer de communiquer avec un certain Dalamon...ce gars-là est le chef du village de Kaonas, et notre contact habituel. Teyla le connaît bien - il pointa du menton l'athosienne qui hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement - et c'est donc elle qui prendra la tête et initiera le premier contact. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il fait peut-être partie des otages, nous n'en savons encore rien! Ceci n'est _pas_ une intervention militaire mais de reconnaissance, alors n'allez surtout pas trop en profondeur à l'intérieur du village, car Kolya est passé maître dans l'art des embuscades.

Les membres du petit commando hochèrent tous la tête.

-Un MALP va vous accompagner pour tout enregistrer, continua Sheppard. S'il y a le _**moindre problème**_, je compte sur vous pour envoyer d'urgence un message-radio. Nous vous enverrons alors un second commando en renfort...d'ac, tout le monde?

-Oui, colonel! dit Lorne, et tous les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Alors rompez. Bonne chance les gars! dit John Sheppard.

Il fit signe au technicien en devoir de composer l'adresse de la porte des étoiles.

Quand le dernier membre du petit commando eut passé la barrière tranquille et bleu de l'horizon, John soupira et fronça les sourcils.

Il ne la _sentait pas_, cette mission! Quelque chose lui disait que Kolya les attendait de pied ferme et bien qu'il devait obéir aux ordres stricts de Woolsey, son instinct lui disait qu'il aurait dû insister pour envoyer un autre commando, quitte à se disputer avec le chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis pour qu'il le laisse partir à la tête du petit peloton.

Mais Woolsey tenait à ce que ce premier contact n'en soit qu'un de reconnaissance et John ne pouvait également pas le blâmer de vouloir sa présence à l'arrivée de Todd dans la cité.

Lui-même tenait à en savoir plus sur la nouvelle alliance de celui que Rodney appelait sarcastiquement maintenant _«votre beau-frère»,_ quand il se référait à Todd en face de John.

Mais franchement, Sara ne lui aurait pas pardonné s'il n'avait pas été là pour lui dire au revoir. Le ciel savait quand ils se reverraient et non seulement c'était son devoir en tant que frère, mais il _voulait_ _également_ être là!

Sheppard alla prévenir le technicien de le faire appeler au moindre message du petit commando parti sur M2Y-233, que ce soit un message banal ou un appel au secours. Le technicien acquiesça et John quitta la salle de contrôle de la porte pour aller rejoindre sa soeur. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Évidemment, ses pas le dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Carson où elle devait travailler sur leurs recherches communes.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_Quelque part dans l'espace, deux ruches sont en orbite au-dessus d'une des planètes lointaines appartenant maintenant à l'alliance de l'Aîné..._

_Un petit croiseur se dirige vers la seconde ruche, avec à son bord Todd, son Troisième Officier et la reine prisonnière entourée d'une dizaine de drones. Une navette suit avec à son bord les intendantes et les adoratrices humaines faisant partie de la suite de la reine, ainsi que ses quelques possessions personnelles._

La reine était furieuse...

Pourtant, elle cachait parfaitement cette émotion sous un visage hautain...malgré la honte de devoir porter des chaînes à ses poignets et des bracelets de fer à ses chevilles, même si la longue chaîne qui les liait lui permettait de marcher d'un pas gracieux et royal.

Elle n'était plus sous médication et se sentait presque en pleine forme. Elle aurait pu facilement se débarrasser des contentions métalliques, mais elle soupçonnait le Commandant scélérat de l'avoir forcée à porter celles-ci plutôt pour l'humilier et lui rappeler sa condition de fausse souveraine.

Elle aurait pu prendre le contrôle de l'esprit des drones...ce qui aurait été facile, peut-être même aurait-elle pu contrôler le Troisième également!

Mais elle savait bien que l'Aîné n'attendait que l'occasion de la tuer de ses propres mains. Il était fort capable de contrôler son esprit encore faible et ses intendantes qui étaient dans une navette indépendante derrière eux n'auraient pas pu venir à son secours!

Elle prenait donc son mal en patience, fulminant intérieurement, attendant d'être transférée dans l'autre ruche et d'être mise en tutelle sous la garde de ce capitaine.

Peut-être pourrait-elle le subjuguer avec sa beauté et prendre le contrôle mental de son esprit...qui sait? Mais elle se doutait bien que ce subalterne voulait entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'ancien wraith et avait sûrement des ordres bien précis.

Qu'à cela ne tienne! se dit-elle. Il lui restait une carte en main.

_**Néva**_.

En effet, son réseau d'espions lui avait laissé savoir qu'elle faisait partie des adoratrices d'une des ruches de la nouvelle alliance de l'Aîné. Ce serait un jeu d'enfants de se plaindre au capitaine qui devrait désormais s'occuper de son bien-être, d'exiger que lui soit envoyée son ancienne servante. Avec de la chance, celui qui commandait cette ruche ne connaissait probablement pas l'ancienne Femme de Tête et ne pourrait lui refuser cette faveur, car il se devait de satisfaire sa prisonnière et future Compagne.

Un sourire cruel s'étira sur la grande bouche de la reine mais elle le cacha soigneusement, lançant un regard haineux vers le Commandant. Celui-ci la regardait maintenant avec suspicion et elle souhaitât de tout son coeur qu'il ne soit pas tenté de sonder son esprit en ce moment même.

Heureusement, l'Aîné semblait pressé et plus que désireux d'en finir avec cette tâche qu'il abhorrait et cela avait évidemment à voir avec sa hâte d'aller accueillir sa petite putain humaine!

Quand le petit vaisseau atterrit dans la baie de transport de la ruche qui serait sa nouvelle prison, la reine suivit docilement son escorte de drones avec en tête le Commandant et son Troisième officier. Elle daigna même hocher courtoisement la tête avec un sourire de Joconde lorsque le capitaine s'avança vers eux pour les accueillir. Cependant, l'expression de son nouveau geôlier était prudente et illisible.

Elle fut conduite vers des quartiers royaux similaires à ceux qu'elle occupait sur la ruche de l'Aîné. Sa suite la rejoignit pour l'aider à s'installer et le Commandant ne parla que brièvement avec le capitaine, car il voulait tout de suite injecter la première dose du traitement à la reine.

Libérée maintenant de ses chaînes, elle l'attendait sur le grand lit de sa chambre royale.

Docile, elle l'observa à travers des yeux à demi-fermés alors que l'Aîné préparait la première injection.

Le liquide rosâtre passa de la fiole à la seringue et Todd tapa habilement sur cette dernière pour en chasser les bulles d'air.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la reine, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude s'installer tout au fond de lui...

C'était trop beau. Cette folle était trop calme! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter?

Il savait qu'elle avait presque repris le contrôle de son esprit et pourtant, tout s'était bien passé pendant le transfert à part quelques sifflements et grondements de sa part lorsqu'ils avaient dû lui mettre les chaînes.

D'un autre côté, elle avait eu du temps pour revenir de sa fureur et réfléchir...si elle voulait survivre elle savait n'avoir d'autre solution que de se conformer à son plan, se disait l'ancien wraith.

Il s'avança donc malgré tout vers le lit où elle était étendue, sa pose volontairement langoureuse. Il retint un petit rire narquois en la voyant encore essayer de mettre ses atouts en valeur pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir rejetée.

_-Madame_...dit-il avec un faux ton révérencieux. Prête pour la première étape du traitement?

Il lui avait expliqué la veille comment les choses se passeraient mais il regrettait que dans son cas, ce traitement ne soit pas vraiment douloureux.

-Oui Commandant...fit-elle avec un ton à la fois coopératif et résigné.

_«Trop douce...beaucoup trop facile», _se disait Todd.

Il sonda soudain son esprit, mais légèrement. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Il y avait quelque chose d'ironique dans le front de ses pensées et bien évidemment, une haine violente à son égard. Mais autrement, elle semblait accepter son sort...

Sans la sonder plus profondément, Todd se pencha et repoussa rudement la chevelure abondante qui recouvrait son cou, dégageant une veine proéminente sur sa nuque longue et gracile. Il inséra brutalement la seringue, pesant immédiatement sur le plongeur qui poussa le liquide rose dans la veine. Elle ne broncha pas et continua à lui sourire d'une façon particulièrement séductrice mais agaçante.

Todd l'ignora, prenant la pochette contenant les médicaments qu'il avait posé sur la table. Il sortit sans un mot ou un geste quelconque envers la femelle wraith qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position sur son lit.

À l'extérieur, le capitaine attendait.

-Je compte sur vous pour mettre des gardes et toute la protection nécessaire à sa porte pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ou de prendre le contrôle de cette ruche, dit-il au capitaine. Par ailleurs, faites tout en votre pouvoir pour satisfaire ses besoins et la garder le mieux possible contentée. Que sa faim soit assouvie, mais assurez-vous que les humains qui lui seront apportés soient bien sûr exempts du virus Hoffans. Je reviendrai dans deux jours pour la prochaine dose du traitement mais je veux des rapports quotidiens sur sa condition médicale et bien sûr sur tout incident qui mériterait mon attention. Ais-je été suffisamment clair?

Le capitaine acquiesça et s'inclina profondément.

Sur ce, Todd reprit le chemin de la baie des transports, impatient de retourner sur sa ruche pour se préparer à aller chercher sa Compagne.

_()()()()()_

Restée seule avec le capitaine de sa nouvelle ruche, la reine se tourna vers lui et le sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise.

Elle sourit intérieurement...il était évident que cet officier était nouvellement arrivé dans l'alliance et avait été rétrogradé. Il était donc désireux de faire ses preuves auprès du Chef suprême et autant le respect que la peur immense qu'il en avait le rendait extrêmement consciencieux de bien accomplir les ordres qu'il avait reçus.

Pourtant, il devait aussi rendre le séjour de la reine aussi confortable que possible, essayant ainsi avec ses moyens limités de lui procurer tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Ce wraith était malléable et encore assez inexpérimenté, devina la souveraine déchue. Il serait facile de le manipuler pour en arriver où elle désirait être...

Silencieusement, elle attendit qu'il se détourne de la porte d'où venait de disparaître le détestable Commandant de l'alliance. Elle sentit son malaise et son ennui s'accroître quand il lui fit enfin face en s'inclinant obséquieusement, ouvertement désireux de quitter les quartiers de la reine.

_- «Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ma reine?» _ lut-elle dans son esprit.

_- «Oui...en effet, _tenta-t-elle d'une voix calme et innocente..._il semble qu'une de mes suivantes ait été oubliée dans le transfert de ma suite. J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle...je crois qu'elle fait partie de l'équipage humain d'un autre des commandants de cette alliance»._

Elle convoya aussitôt dans l'esprit du capitaine l'image de l'ex-Femme de tête, Néva.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour le subordonné wraith de ne pas acquiescer à sa demande.

Ce capitaine nouvellement arrivé ne pouvait connaître tous les adorateurs et adoratrices des ruches de l'alliance et il n'irait certainement pas déranger l'Aîné avec une permission de transfert d'adoratrice à lui demander. Ceci était une matière de trop peu d'importance et il serait mort de honte plutôt que d'ennuyer le Commandant avec le sujet du déplacement d'une insignifiante servante humaine!

Bien que Néva soit maintenant la possession du commandant qui était aussi le frère de l'Aîné, les besoins des reines primaient toujours en premier. Les humains ne valaient rien et si une femelle wraith de haut rang désirait que l'une d'entre elles soit à son service, en particulier si elle en avait eu l'usage auparavant, personne n'oserait en discuter l'ordre!

Le capitaine visualisa mentalement l'humaine dont la reine parlait et qu'il ne connaissait effectivement pas. Il décida bien sûr de ne pas importuner le Chef suprême de l'alliance avec de telles matières triviales.

_«-Bien sûr...ce sera fait, ma reine,_ fit le capitaine..._vous désirez autre chose?»_

Il laissa traîner le reste de la question, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que ce soit tout pour qu'il puisse quitter rapidement les appartements de sa nouvelle souveraine.

Alors qu'elle hochait négativement la tête et le chassait d'un geste large et négligé de sa main, elle se retourna pour se diriger vers sa chambre et le capitaine, soulagé qu'elle ne le fasse pas crouler sous le poids de demandes impossibles à réaliser pour lesquelles il aurait dû déranger l'Aîné, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il marmonna entre ses dents que la servante mentionnée serait sous peu en sa présence.

Il quitta ensuite les quartiers royaux, soupirant silencieusement en étant toutefois surpris de s'en être sorti si bien..._pour le moment._

Une fois seule, la reine exhala un sourire hypocrite et triomphant et elle entra dans la chambre principale. Un flot d'intendantes wraith et humaines sortirent de l'ombre pour venir l'aider à s'installer.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis...**_

– -Activation de la porte, Monsieur. Nous recevons un code d'identification! annonça Amélia Banks à la console des contrôles de la porte des étoiles.

Richard Woolsey hocha la tête en direction d'Amélia et cette dernière fit apparaître sur son écran le code en question. Woolsey, surpris, se tourna vers John Sheppard.

-C'est l'équipe du major Lorne...ils ne peuvent pas déjà être de retour de Kaonas?

_«-Oh là...ça sent mauvais, je le savais.»_ soliloqua pour lui-même le colonel Sheppard, le front et les sourcils froncés.

-Colonel, c'est bien le code d'identité du major Lorne. Il demande que le champ de force soit abaissé tout de suite! Ils sont sous attaque, dit Amélia Banks d'une voix alarmée en se tournant cette fois-ci carrément vers John Sheppard.

-Permission accordée prenant effet immédiatement! dit Sheppard d'une voix ferme, ne regardant même pas Richard Woolsey pour une validation.

-Monsieur? dit Amélia en s'exécutant. Le major demande également une équipe médicale d'urgence...ils ont un blessé grave!

-Je m'occupe d'en appeler une, dit Woolsey qui cette fois-ci fut le premier à toucher son oreillette de communication pour se mettre en contact avec le Docteur Becket à l'infirmerie.

Sheppard était déjà au pied de la passerelle devant la porte, faisant signe aux quatre marines de service de s'approcher à ses côtés et de se tenir prêts à pointer leurs armes au cas où le petit commando qui s'apprêtait à passer la porte serait poursuivi par des ennemis.

_«Mais qui donc est gravement blessé? _pensa-t-il en attendant, alors que son coeur se serrait..._Cadman...Kent...ouTeyla?»._ Il ne pensait pas à Lorne, car c'est lui qui avait demandé l'aide pour une urgence médicale.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Lorne et Cadman passaient déjàla piscine bleu del'horizon de la porte ouverte, traînant le corps se tordant de douleur du jeune lieutenant Kent alors que Teyla fermait la marche et tirait d'une manière effrénée avec son P-90 en direction de l'anneau qui se referma, le champ de force enclenché. Les marines, vigilants, pointèrent leurs armes vers la porte des étoiles mais les abaissèrent aussitôt que toute menace fut écartée à la fermeture de la Porte.

Évan Lorne et surtout Laura Cadman étaient tous deux couverts de sang. Cette dernière comprimait la cage thoracique du marine grièvement blessé dont le visage était pâle comme un linceul.

En un clin d'oeil apparurent deux brancardiers poussant une civière. L'un d'eux se pencha pour aider le lieutenant Cadman alors que l'autre abaissait la civière et ouvrait la mallette des premiers secours qu'il avait apportée.

-Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang! dit Laura Cadman, agitée. J'ai comprimé du mieux que j'ai pu mais il a reçu deux balles, colonel! dit-elle en se tournant vers Sheppard, sans cesser d'effectuer une pression sur la blessure principale du marine.

Sheppard, Woolsey et les autres firent de la place pour laisser la petite équipe travailler. Carson Becket déboula soudain dans la salle de contrôle de la porte.

-Son coeur vient de lâcher! déclara soudain le premier brancardier, occupé à vérifier les pupilles du blessé ainsi que ses autres signes vitaux.

-Paul! Restez avec moi, dit Cadman d'une voix intense et inquiète.

Le brancardier agenouillé fit de la place à Carson Becket qui commença à donner ses ordres et à administrer une RCR au lieutenant Kent. Laura Cadman l'assistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et bientôt, le coeur du marine se remit à battre mais son teint trop blanc et ses lèvres bleu inquiétèrent Carson. Ce dernier prenait le rapport de Lorne et Cadman alors qu'ils lui racontaient brièvement comment tout cela était arrivé et quelles mesures médicales ils avaient prises au début. Son patient enfin stabilisé mais dans un état périlleux, Carson toucha son oreillette de communication et se relia au laboratoire où Sara Sheppard travaillait.

-Sara, dit-il quand il eut rejoint la jeune médecin. Je vais avoir besoin de vous, dit-il d'une voix pleine de maîtrise de soi. Nous allons devoir opérer un marine blessé deux fois par balle de toute urgence...il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Prévenez Marie également, qu'elle regarde dans l'ordinateur le dossier du Lieutenant Paul Kent pour voir à quel groupe sanguin il appartient et préparez deux culots. Faites aussi préparer le bloc opératoire numéro 2.

Suivirent ensuite les paramètres et signes vitaux actuels du blessé.

-Tout de suite! dit Sara en abandonnant sur le microscope la lamelle qu'elle étudiait et en se tournant vers le technicien de laboratoire pour qu'il s'occupe de conserver l'échantillon et de faire le nécessaire.

Son coeur avait bondit quand elle avait entendu le nom du jeune lieutenant qui leur avait servi de gardien-chef quand ils étaient allés sur Catarra continuer les recherches sur la peste Hoffans. Elle s'était brièvement liée d'amitié avec le jeune homme et gardait un bon souvenir de lui.

Mais de quelle mission revenait-ils donc? pensa-t-elle. Et..._blessé par balle? _

Peu d'habitants des planètes de la galaxie de Pégase possédaient un armement militaire assez semblable à celui des terriens, à part bien sûr les genii. Pourtant, ils étaient maintenant alliés aux atlantes ainsi que leur chef Ladon Radim, mis à part quelques rebelles...alors elle en conclut que c'était peut-être ces derniers qui avait attaqué les membres de la mission!

Elle cogitait encore à ce sujet tout en s'activant. Elle avait enlevé rapidement son sarrau de laboratoire et s'était précipitée vers l'aile médicale de l'infirmerie, donnant en même temps par radio ses instructions à Marie d'une voix brève et concise, lui expliquant en quelques mots le cas à opérer.

Méroc s'était mis à la suivre en croyant pouvoir lui apporter son aide, mais elle lui dit rapidement d'une voix impatiente qu'il ne pouvait pas la suivre en salle d'opération vu que c'était un milieu stérile.

Marie l'attendait déjà avec une blouse de chirurgie, un masque, un bonnet et des gants...elle passa avant au lavabo pour se brosser les mains et les bras.

_()()()()()_

-Colonel Sheppard, dit Amélia Banks dans son oreillette-radio.

-J'écoute! répondit John.

-J'ai une autre communication. Code d'identification: Todd...et il dit que c'est urgent!

_«Oh non...c'est vraiment pas le moment!» _grommela John entre ses dents.

Il l'avait oublié, celui-là!

«_Comment se fait-il que ce bâtard s'arrange tout le temps pour se manifester quand on n'a pas le temps pour lui?...et quand on le recherche activement, il est introuvable!»._

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? dit-il d'une voix irritée. Vous pouvez pas déranger Woolsey pour une fois?

-Colonel...il ne l'a pas dit, dit-elle en répondant à sa première question. Et il ne veut pas de Monsieur Woolsey...il ne veut parler qu'avec vous!

-Je viens, grinça la voix de John en soupirant.

_«En tout cas s'il vient chercher Sara, il va devoir attendre plusieurs heures. Je vais tenter de le convaincre de revenir ce soir ou demain...». _se dit Sheppard.

_()()()()()_

Évidemment le wraith ne put être persuadé de retarder sa venue sur Atlantis!

_-John Sheppard..._dit Todd sur l'écran principal de la salle de contrôle. _Laissons_ _tomber les civilités et les plaisanteries habituelles_, fit la voix impatiente du nouveau Chef suprême de l'alliance wraith nouvellement élargie. _Dites-moi juste pourquoi __**ma Compagne**__ n'est pas à vos côtés!_

John ne manqua pas le ton possessif, impatient et condescendant du wraith. Surtout quand il avait appuyé sur les mots _ma Compagne._

La longue figuredu Commandant wraith avait cet aura de nouveau pouvoir accru...il y avait une majesté et une autorité à la fois dans sa posture et sa voix et John Sheppard tressaillit intérieurement, masquant son malaise sous un visage aux traits remarquablement tout aussi impénétrables que ceux d'un wraith.

Il avait toujours valu mieux être allié à ce wraith rusé plutôt que d'être son ennemi...cet adage était plus vrai que jamais maintenant qu'il avait remporté un combat crucial contre la haute hiérarchie wraith!

-Todd...je vous le dis pourla_ deuxième fois_. Elle ne peut être là présentement, elle opère avec le docteur Becket! Un de nos gars revenant d'une mission a été grièvement blessé. C'est pourquoi je viens de vous suggérer de revenir plutôt la chercher demain matin...

John soupira, se forçant à la patience.

Cela ne sembla pas perturber le wraith outre mesure et il reprit, usant d'un ton tout aussi patient, mais limite:

_-Colonel...j'avais pourtant avisé hier que je re-communiquerais avec vous pour avoir la permission d'atterrir sur Atlantis et venir chercher Sara. Et pourquoi donc n'est-ce pas votre Docteur Becket qui répare ce drone, au lieu d'elle? _

Sheppard réprima la remarque cinglante qui lui venait aux lèvres, voulant préciser à Todd que _ses marines n'avaient rien_ _des drones sans cervelle et sous influence_ _mentale_ _des troupes wraith._ Il réussit à garder son calme en les circonstances et reprit, toutefois avec un accent de dérision:

-C'est plutôt grave pour lui, Todd...une question de vie ou de mort! Nous humains, n'avons malheureusement pas la faculté de nous auto-guérir comme vous les gars! Carson a besoin de toute l'expertise et l'expérience nécessaires pour cette opération délicate et à ce que je sache, _à part être votre Compagne..._ma soeur est _encore_ chirurgienne et sous le serment d'Hypocrate...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une façon condescendante quand il vit que Todd semblait un peu perdu en ce qui avait trait à la signification du mot Hypocrate. Mais le wraith repoussa sa propre interrogation d'un geste négligent et agacé et reprit son indiscutable contenance de Commandant et son ton autoritaire:

_-Peu importe! Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il?_ dit-il, ses traits toujours contrariés.

Il avait beaucoup à faire et même s'il se languissait de revoir Sara et de lui consacrer du temps, son alliance avait besoin de lui plus que jamais...les jours à venir seraient fort occupés!

John Sheppard garda l'expression de ses yeux impénétrable, mais son demi-sourire était goguenard quand il répondit:

-Oh...ils viennent tout juste de commencer et d'après les premières nouvelles qui nous sont parvenues de l'infirmerie, cela va prendre un bon cinq-six heures, si ce n'est pas plus! Il y a beaucoup à rafistoler et le pauvre Kent a perdu pas mal de sang.

Todd eut l'air plus irrité que jamais mais son expression redevint calme et sévère avant qu'il ne rajoute:

-Alors, je l'attendrai dans votre cité. Préparez-vous immédiatement à l'atterrissage de ma navette de transport sur le pont sud-ouest, comme la dernière fois! ordonna Todd, fermant le canal spatial avant que Sheppard n'ait eut le temps de répliquer vertement.

Il avait sursauté au ton de commandement sans nuance et il jura silencieusement, se disant qu'il aurait dû user de plus de tact avec le vieux renard, empêcher son ton et son expression de paraître narquoise et méprisante. Il aurait peut-être alors mieux réussit à persuader Todd qu'il valait mieux revenir demain!

Mais il était trop tard, l'image de Todd était en train de s'évanouir sur l'écran.

-Hey!attendez! cria un John Sheppard courroucé. Mais le grand écran resta vide et sans vie devant lui.

Il grommela entre ses dents. Les yeux d'Amélia Banks étaient tranquillement posés sur son officier Commandant.

-Ce _sale bâtard_, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête...pareil à ma satanée soeur! se plaignit le colonel.

Encore contrarié mais sachant qu'il devrait gérer la situation, il tourna vivement les talons et sortit de la salle de contrôle en direction du bureau de Woolsey.

Il envoya un message radio en même temps pour ordonner à un escadron de marines de se rendre sans tarder sur le pont sud-ouest à l'extérieur de la cité flottante.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, plus loin dans la salle d'opération.**_

Les deux chirurgiens et l'équipe médicale s'activaient tout autour du lieutenant Kent.

On n'entendait que le *beep* régulier des machines, quand ne surgissaient pas dans le silence de la salle d'op la voix ferme et claire d'un des deux médecins qui réclamait tel ou tel instrument.

Carson Becket s'occupait de la blessure à l'abdomen, là où il y avait eu beaucoup de dégât. C'était par cette blessure que Kent avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais pourtant, lui et Sara étaient tous deux inquiets à cause de celle au côté que Sara réparait actuellement. Elle avait dû malheureusement enlever le rein gauche complètement détérioré du jeune homme. Ils s'étaient rendus compte tous deux qu'il y avait aussi hémorragie interne de ce côté et le facteur temps comptait. On en était rendu à la seconde transfusion sanguine et à part l'échange d'informations et les ordres précis donnés au personnel médical de soutien, un silence tendu et inquiet régnait dans la salle.

Il y avait longtemps que Carson et Sara n'avaient travaillé en tandem sur un cas si grave et complexe. Bien qu'elle soit sur l'adrénaline, heureuse de se rendre utile en pratiquant une profession qu'elle adorait, la jeune femme aurait tout donné pour que le lieutenant Kent ne se soit pas fait tirer dessus si sauvagement!

Assisté de Marie, de deux autres infirmières et d'un infirmier en plus d'un technicien en inhalothérapie, Sara, Carson et la petite équipe travaillaient diligemment d'une façon experte et délicate. Mais ils savaient tous que bien des heures passeraient avant qu'ils ne puissent relaxer et que le jeune marine soit hors de danger, si l'opération réussissait.

Nancy était en train d'essuyer le front de Sara Sheppard avec un linge alors que la jeune médecin farfouillait dans le côté du patient anesthésié.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit la première tentacule du lien familier se glisser vers elle...d'abord irritée comme si un intrus dans sa tête la dérangeait alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son travail complexe, elle chassa le tendon de pensée qui essayait de rejoindre son esprit, levant même une main gantée comme pour éloigner un insecte enquiquinant.

Une des infirmières la regarda avec surprise, car un chirurgien ne devait jamais faire de gestes brusques pendant une opération. Elle avait dû croire que le Docteur Sheppard essayait d'essuyer son front des perles de sueur qui s'y trouvaient mais normalement, elle ne devait jamais utiliser ses mains stériles sur son propre corps...c'était le rôle des infirmières de le faire pour elle.

Sara eut un haussement d'épaules d'excuse vers la jeune femme et continua son travail, remettant sa concentration dans son travail.

C'est alors qu'un deuxième tentacule se glissa à l'intérieur de sa tête mais cette fois-ci plus fermement.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Carson Becket releva la tête et ne fut pas le seul à remarquer l'expression de surprise stupéfaite sur le visage de Sara Sheppard.

_«Se pourrait-il que ce soit...__**lui? **__» _se disait Sara qui reprit aussitôt son expression imperturbable.

-Que se passe-t-il, Sara? demanda Carson, ses yeux bleus surpris et un peu inquiets apparaissant au-dessus du masque chirurgical alors qu'il regardait sa consoeur.

-R..rien! dit cette dernière, troublée malgré tout.

_«Todd?» _tenta-t-elle, réprimant un peu de sa surprise et de sa joie.

Elle avait osé relancer le lien mais d'une façon très diffuse. Aussitôt, elle crut entendre sa voix directement derrière son oreille murmurer son nom et elle fut enveloppée par le tourbillon de son esprit qui virevoltait d'une façon turbulente et possessive tout autour d'elle, impatient d'entrer dans sa tête.

Sara vacilla un peu, reprenant fermement son équilibre alors que sept paires d'yeux la regardaient avec encore plus d'étonnement qu'auparavant. Sara qui tenait un fil de ligature et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser pour attacher une veine dans le corps de son patient avait suspendu son bras en l'air, soudain paralysée.

-Ça va?...vous en êtes sûre? dit Carson, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait déjà du mal avec le cas en cours et n'avait aucune envie de devoir s'inquiéter pour Sara qui avait semblé être sur le point de perdre conscience.

-Todd...ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Sara. Mais alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour rattraper le mot, Becket et les deux plus proches personnes à ses côtés l'avaient déjà entendu.

Les plis soucieux sur le front de Carson Becket rajoutèrent à son expression contrariée. Il venait de réaliser que le wraith avait probablement communiqué avec Woolsey ou le colonel Sheppard et qu'il était sur le point, ou bien venait d'atteindre Atlantis. La connexion entre Sara Sheppard et le Commandant wraith venait probablement de se réinitialiser. Ce n'était pas le moment, pensa-t-il en prenant un ton sévère lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à Sara Sheppard:

-Sara, gronda-t-il fermement. S'il-vous-plaît, reprenez-vous! Notre travail ne peut pas attendre...Paul Kent compte sur nous! J'ai besoin de vous. Votre _compagnon _peutattendre, j'en suis sûr. Alors, concentrez-vous! termina-t-il d'une voix réprobatrice.

Sara rougit violemment, du moins dans l'espace visible non couvert par son masque.

Carson avait raison...

Elle ne devait pas permettre au lien de se reformer tout de suite, même si elle aurait voulu hurler sa joie de savoir son Compagnon si proche qui était venu la chercher. Elle mordit encore une fois sa lèvre inférieure, honteuse. Elle se concentra une seule fois pour repousser fermement, le plus fortement possible, les tentacules qui se déroulaient rapidement maintenant devant elle et se dirigeaient fermement vers son esprit. Elle ne pouvait leur permettre l'accès à ses pensées maintenant...elle avait trop besoin de son cerveau en entier pour mettre le focus sur les difficultés opératoires présentes devant elle.

Todd semblait tout aussi soulevé par la joie de la revoir mais il oubliait que le cerveau humain pouvait difficilement se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois, surtout dans un cas grave comme maintenant. Elle ne pouvait permettre à son esprit de s'égarer ne serait-ce qu'un peu vers quelque chose d'autre que la tâche importante dont elle s'occupait!

-Oui, Docteur! dit-elle d'un ton instinctif de soumission qu'elle aurait pu employer envers un supérieur militaire. En fait, Carson Becket était le chef médical d'Atlantis.

Repoussant vivement et même durement le lien qui avait hésité et reculait maintenant, elle murmura cependant intérieurement: _«je ne peux pas maintenant, pas le temps!» . _Elle remit immédiatement sa concentration sur le travail à finir. Elle se retourna pour regarder les moniteurs sur lesquels on pouvait lire les signes vitaux actuels du patient et quémanda un avis silencieux à l'inhalothérapeute, celui-ci lui confirmant d'un signe de tête que tout allait relativement bien.

Elle hocha également la tête en direction de Carson. Recentrée, elle continua l'intervention chirurgicale.

Il serait temps de se réjouir plus tard et d'être enfin dans les bras de son wraith.

Pour tout de suite, c'était Paul Kent qui avait besoin d'elle!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_Pendant ce temps..._

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire du wraith, John Sheppard avait invité Todd à le suivre sur la passerelle située juste à l'extérieur de la salle de contrôle. L'énorme vitrail travaillé dans un art Ancien séparait le grand anneau et la vue impressionnante sur l'océan.

Après avoir débité des banalités et avoir félicité le Commandant wraith pour le récent triomphe de son alliance, Sheppard s'était trouvé à court de conversation et avait suggéré à Todd de le suivre à l'extérieur.

L'air renfrogné, le wraith l'avait pourtant suivi. Ils étaient maintenant accoudés tous deux à la balustrade surplombant le front nord, Sheppard d'une manière nonchalante et Todd imitant étrangement la dégaine humaine de son compagnon.

Pourtant, Todd était plutôt contrarié...

Frustré, il avait reçu une réelle rebuffade après qu'il eut tenté pour la seconde fois de se connecter à l'esprit de Sara et celle-ci, après un moment de surprise et de joie intense, avait repoussé fermement et avec agacement la seconde fois où le wraith avait tenté de se connecter à elle.

Il dût prendre sur lui-même et se rappeler que les émotions et besoins humains étaient bien différents de ce qui prévalait chez les wraith, mais surtout d'avoir cru qu'elle cesserait tout bonnement ce qu'elle faisait, soit opérer un autre être humain se débattant entre la vie et la mort pour laisser le tout aux autres et courir vers lui puis sauter dans les tangibles bras de son Compagnon, après avoir reconnecté leur lien mental.

Dépité, il devait maintenant se morfondre et attendre en compagnie du frère de Sara Sheppard..._._comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire!

Le colonel semblait tout aussi incommodé mais le cachait bien par une attitude apathique et même un peu ironique, style «_je-vous-l'avais-bien-dit-qu'elle-était-occupée!_».

Le wraith ne disait toujours rien, regardant d'un air morose et distrait le mouvement pourtant magnifique et hypnotisant des vagues au loin...elles venaient flageller sans relâche et avec violence la digue qui séparait la cité d'Atlantis de l'océan.

Le vent s'était levé il n'y a pas longtemps et l'océan avait repris son tempérament querelleur et tourmenté, comme si une tempête se préparait sournoisement.

-Allons, Todd...vous avez été tous deux séparés plusieurs jours, vous êtes bien capable d'attendre ma soeur quelques heures de plus! dit Sheppard d'un ton plein de fausse bonhommie.

Le wraith se retourna et fixa soudain le frère de Sara Sheppard.

Est-ce que son attitude était si lisible et évidente? pensa-t-il, luttant à nouveau pour contrôler son impatience et son irritation de ne pas avoir trouvé Sara là, tout de suite à son arrivée.

Il chassa la lueur de colère dans ses yeux et leva le menton avec condescendance. Il arrêta de justesse une remarque cinglante alors qu'il aurait tant aimé taquiner méchamment le colonel en lui affirmant qu'il perdrait quelques années et pourrait se retrouver à un âge vénérable, s'il «ne se la fermait pas» immédiatement! (expression qu'il avait souvent entendu dire Sheppard à l'adresse de McKay).

Mais il balaya plutôt sa mauvaise humeur et décida d'adopter l'attitude d'indifférence amusée de l'humain.

-Alors dites-moi, _Shep-paardde_...dit-il plutôt d'une voix légère. Cet homme à vous, comment a-t-il été blessé?

-Dans une embuscade sur une planète alliée, répondit Sheppard. Les habitants ont été attaqués récemment et ils ont demandé notre aide. Nous avons envoyé une équipe en reconnaissance, mais des rebelles les attendaient et ils ont tir..._**blessé **_mon homme, termina Sheppard.

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et jura intérieurement...ce renard de Todd avait lancé cette question apparemment pour le distraire de son attente de Sara, mais la petite lueur d'intérêt qu'il connaissait si bien s'était allumée dans ses yeux ambre quand John avait failli dire «tiré» au lieu de «blessé»!

Sheppard savait très bien que Todd n'était pas sans ignorer que la force militaire des humains de Pégase n'était pas aussi avancée que celle des atlantes, ou même des..._genii_.

Il ferma aussitôt son esprit, mais Todd le regardait maintenant avec insistance.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose, _Sheppaaard..._que vous souhaiteriez dire à _**votre allié **_wraith__au sujet de cette embuscade, autrement que l'un de vos soldats qui s'est fait _blessé?_

C'était maintenant le tour du Commandant wraith d'avoir un air railleur et d'utiliser un ton amusé. Mais John Sheppard ne fut pas dupe et sentit la menace sous-jacente.

_«Merde_..._qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?»_ _se demanda-t-il. _

_Todd semblait avoir lu en lui...était-il naïf au point de croire que ce wraith si intelligent et rusé qui venait de remporter une manche importante contre le Concile wraith n'allait pas deviner tôt ou tard que les atlantes étaient sur le point de découvrir où se cachait les rebelles genii...et surtout Acastus Kolya? _

_**Kolya**_. _Celui-là même qui avait emprisonné pendant de trop longues années le wraith, le forçant à servir d'instrument de torture. Celui-là même que John avait un jour juré de tuer de ses propres mains après l'avoir vu assassiner son lieutenant, puis plus tard lâcher sur sa propre soeur un vieux wraith affamé. _

_**Kolya**_. C_elui-là même que Sheppard savait être recherché activement par les humains de Pégase, surtout pas les genii de Ladon Radim qui voulait traduire en justice le renégat pour trahison et qui recevrait alors une sentence de mort._

_Mais il était également recherché par Todd et son alliance wraith...jusqu'ici sans résultat positif. _

_Ladon avait expressément exigé de Woolsey que si par hasard c'était les membres de l'expédition d'Atlantis qui capturaient le rebelle genii, qu'il le lui soit remis sans délai, ainsi que ses rebelles et cela sains et saufs. _

_Il était important que ce traître subisse son procès en public. Et c'était encore plus important ces jours-ci pour Radim qui voyait sa suprématie en tant que chef être remise en question, surtout depuis que les rebelles de Kolya avaient gagné du terrain et plus d'adeptes. _

_Woolsey et Sheppard n'avaient aucun doute que le procès serait définitivement couronné d'une sentence de culpabilité et donc de sa mise à mort en public. _

_Soit, s'était dit Sheppard. Envolé la fantaisie qu'il avait de prendre Todd et Sara avec lui et de débusquer lui-même le scélérat et de lui infliger peut-être le même sort que le rebelle n'avait pas hésité à faire subir à sa soeur: le remettre entre les mains redoutables du wraith et surveiller Todd l'exécuter alors que la vie était lentement, implacablement et très douloureusement drainée du corps de Kolya!_

_Il avait fortement argumenté avec le directeur d'Atlantis qui l'avait accusé de mettre sa propre vengeance en avant des intérêts d'Atlantis, quoique Woolsey avoua comprendre complètement ce que Sheppard ressentait._

_Mais le colonel avait une responsabilité en tant que chef militaire, lui rappela Richard. Encore une fois, il se devait de mettre tout sentiment personnel de côté pour le bien des humains de cette galaxie et surtout l'intérêt d'Atlantis._

_Sheppard ne trouva rien à argumenter sur cela...n'avait-il pas déjà sacrifié sa propre soeur pour le bien de l'alliance avec la faction_ _wraith de Todd? Alors il ne pouvait pas oublier la logique de cette décision et mettre en avant ses sentiments de vengeance envers Kolya. De toute façon, le traître finirait bien par être exécuté, non?_

Todd n'avait pas bougé et il conserva son petit sourire narquois pendant tout le temps où John Sheppard cogitait.

Mais les minutes passaient et le chef militaire d'Atlantis ne voyait pas comment il pourrait éviter de ne pas renseigner leur allié wraith. Tôt ou tard, Todd découvrirait la vérité lui-même et alors...il ferait payer cher à Sheppard de lui avoir dissimulé des informations pouvant mener à la capture de son ennemi humain le plus juré!

-En effet. commença un John Sheppard pourtant réticent, répondant enfin à Todd. Nous savons de source sûre que notre marine a été blessé par balles. Et de toute évidence, elles portent la signature genii.

– -Oh. Des genii. Comme c'est intéressant, _Sheppaarde_...susurra Todd d'une voix plutôt calme. Serait-ce à dire que votre alliance avec ce...Ladon Radim, ne tient plus, peut-être?

Le vieux renard savait très bien que l'alliance entre Radim et les atlantes n'était pas remise en question. Irrité, Sheppard s'éloigna de la balustrade surplombant l'océan et commença à marcher tranquillement de long en large, ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oh, ça suffit Todd! dit-il. Vous vous doutiez bien qu'il serait question des rebelles de Kolya ici!

Le Commandant haussa un sourcil (ou plutôt une arcade sourcilière) et eut un petit sourire triomphant mais également plein de cruauté. John savait que le wraith était allé à la pêche et avait encore réussi à lui extorquer une information précieuse...

Mais pourtant ce qui le fit se ratatiner intérieurement fut la lueur de meurtre et de vengeance dans les yeux vert-doré, ainsi que le sourire implacable de prédateur du grand wraith en face de lui à la mention du nom de Kolya.

De fait, il valait vraiment mieux avoir Todd de son bord, pensa le frère de Sara.

Et ce qui suivrait serait encore plus délicat...

-Alors, John Sheppard...il serait temps de partager avec moi l'information de la location de ces rebelles, continua tranquillement le Commandant.

Logiquement, c'est là que John aurait dû prononcer «M2Y-233» et «Kaonas» pour informer le wraith de l'endroit où se trouvaient du moins les rebelles du renégat.

Car il ne croyait pas Kolya assez stupide pour se trouver encore sur la planète.

Sheppard, si ce n'avait été que de lui n'aurait eu _aucun_ problème à remettre entre les mains de Todd - ou plutôt la main mortelle - le scélérat. Mais voilà, c'était le chef militaire de cette cité qui devait parler maintenant.

-Allons Todd, fit-il avec un ton apaisant de camaraderie. Ça ne serait plus amusant du tout s'il n'y avait plus de devinettes entre nous, n'est-ce-pas? Depuis le début de notre alliance, les choses n'ont jamais été faciles et il va vous falloir travailler fort pour débusquer Kolya, tout comme nous on l'a fait! Et je dois rajouter qu'il n'y a aucune certitude que c'est bel et bien Kolya l'auteur de cette embuscade...même si c'est en effet un groupe de rebelles sous son commandement qui a agi!

Todd poussa un grognement mais ne donna aucun autre signe d'hostilité.

-D'autant plus que cette fois mon vieux, cela ne dépend pas que de moi! continuait Sheppard, encouragé par le calme apparent du grand wraith. Woolsey et Ladon Radim ont conclu une entente...Kolya doit absolument être amené devant la justice des genii. Le leadership de Ladon est remis en question et son autorité doit être réaffirmée par un procès public, puis la mise à mort de son ennemi. C'est ainsi que ça se passe au sein de leur peuple et même parmi les humains de la terre, vous sav..-

-_**Je n'ai que faire de la justice humaine!**_ tonna soudain le Commandant wraith qui s'était avancé rapidement jusqu'à quelques pouces à peine du visage de Sheppard.

Ce dernier sursauta intérieurement mais ne vacilla même pas, restant même stoïque sous le regard brûlant de rage du wraith.

Il se passa quelques secondes inconfortables puis Todd sembla se calmer. Il recula lentement, reprenant sa position nonchalante et trop humaine, accoudé au balcon.

-Plus que tout autre, dit le Commandant wraith d'une voix soudain calme et conciliante...vous devriez comprendre ma soif de vengeance, Sheppard!

John hocha la tête.

-Croyez moi...je n'aurais aucune hésitation à vous le remettre en main propre, mais il s'agit ici de ménager la politique. Notre alliance avec les genii est importante...

-_**Et la nôtre**_, Sheppard...elle ne l'est pas?

Todd avançait d'un pas lent et résolu vers lui. Un éclat de fureur se rallumait dangereusement dans ses yeux. John frémit involontairement cette fois-ci mais réussit à reprendre contenance...

De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, les deux marines qui montaient la garde avaient levé leurs armes dès le premier mouvement d'hostilité de l'alien envers leur colonel. Cependant, Sheppard leur avait fait signe que tout allait bien. Todd avait cessé son mouvement hostile mais il ignora royalement les marines qui l'avaient menacé.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage tourmenté de l'humain...il pouvait lire sur ses traits et dans ses yeux qu'en effet, il n'aurait eu aucune querelle à voir Todd lui-même en finir avec son ennemi tant haï!

Le wraith était maintenant calme. Il y aurait des moyens, d'autres façons d'arriver à ses fins, se dit-il. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres priorités plus importantes...

– -Vous pourriez toujours tenter d'en parler avec monsieur Woolsey, essayer de le convaincre, tenta alors John Sheppard.

Mais quelque chose sur le visage du Commandant wraith venait de changer.

Il sentit soudain venir à lui une tentative humaine de rejoindre son esprit. Un tentacule hésitait, frémissant de joie. Il ressentit ensuite des émotions intenses, de l'amour...du désir, une impatience et ce fut tout ce que cela prit pour que Todd repousse pour le moment le désir sauvage de se venger de Kolya pour se concentrer et refaire le lien avec sa Compagne.

-Apparemment votre soeur a terminé sa tâche auprès de votre marine, colonel! dit le wraith en s'éloignant de la balustrade pour se diriger d'un pas résolu vers l'entrée menant à la salle de contrôle, sans un autre regard vers Sheppard.

-Mais comment le savez-v..-

John interrompit sa question.

_Stupide question de toute façon...bien sûr, le lien entre le wraith et Sara venait de se reconnecter!_

Était-ce à dire que Kent était hors de danger?...ou bien qu'il était...?

Non..John Sheppard n'osait y penser.

Becket lui avait pourtant dit que la chirurgie prendrait des heures...alors qu'ils en aient déjà terminé n'augurait rien de bon!

Il suivit de près le wraith qui marchait à grande allure vers le poste de contrôle. Il toucha en même temps son oreillette de communication pour tenter de joindre quelqu'un de l'infirmerie...

….il espérait de tout coeur que la nouvelle de la mort du lieutenant Paul Kent ne soit pas celle qui lui soit délivrée!

(à suivre)


	7. Chapter 7

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre VII_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur le vaisseau qui abritait maintenant la reine...**_

Étendue sur le dos dans son grand lit, la fausse reine se remettait du premier traitement que le_ tueur de reines_ lui avait fait prendre.

C'était sans douleur avait-elle constaté, mais elle s'était retrouvée dans un grand état de faiblesse pour un certain temps...elle avait donc demandé à ce qu'on la laisse récupérer et se délasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de rappeler ses intendantes.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et tenté de méditer...

En plus de la grande faiblesse qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle se sentait confuse...comme si toutes les cellules de son corps glissaient dans un ballet désordonné, tentant de regagner la place qu'elles occupaient auparavant, bien avant que la maladie ne s'accapare insidieusement de son corps de wraith qui était supposé être sans faille.

C'était une honte que sa faculté de reproduction ait été attaquée par ce virus à travers la nourriture contaminée par la drogue Hoffans!

Un mâle wraith serait mort empoisonné sur le coup, mais les femelles résistaient...pourtant, le virus les attaquait beaucoup plus lentement, hypocritement, ciblant leur système de reproduction.

Hors une reine infertile n'était rien! Elle n'était bonne qu'à devenir une intendante ou bien une gardienne. Le créateur de cette drogue maudite, l'Abomination hybride que les atlantes avaient créé et nommé Michael et qui avait répandu cette peste parmi les humains et les wraith le savait bien!

Malgré sa colère justifiée contre l'Aîné, la reine entendait bien regagner sa capacité de reproduire des embryons viables, puis ensuite reprendre le contrôle de sa ruche.

La souveraine se sentit mieux après un somme et une période de méditation. Elle se leva gracieusement, appelant mentalement une intendante qui surgit de derrière une des lourdes tentures entourant les côtés de l'immense lit.

_-L'humaine que vous avez fait quérir est ici depuis une heure, ma reine._..dit l'intendante d'une voix basse..._ainsi qu'un autre adorateur qui l'accompagne._

La reine ne répondit pas et décida de regagner la salle du trône attenante à sa chambre...elle monta le piédestal et s'installa élégamment sur son trône, l'intendante l'aidant à arranger son élégante robe et sa longue chevelure qui cascada sur ses épaules.

Elle ne fit aucun geste ni ne dit rien...aucune réponse ne fut donnée à la suivante, jusqu'à ce que Sa Majesté soit satisfaite de son allure générale...puis elle daigna rencontrer les yeux de l'intendante et dit:

_-Bien. Amenez-moi Néva tout de suite...que cet adorateur qui l'accompagne attende mon bon vouloir dans l'antichambre!_

L'intendante s'inclina profondément et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'ancienne Femme de Tête.

_()()()()()_

_**Tout s'était bien passé...**_

Son audience avec la reine, sa réintégration comme adoratrice et servante de la souveraine, en fait sa position d'espionne pour le compte de celle dont la position de vraie reine avait été usurpée...elle avait également pu sentir que cette dernière ferait tout pour se venger de l'Aîné, ainsi que de sa putain humaine!

C'était la chance de Néva de regagner sa place de Femme de Tête, dès que sa Maîtresse redeviendrait _vraiment_ la reine et aurait tué le Commandant et cette atlante qui avait prit la juste place qui aurait dû lui revenir.

Néva était bien au courant que l'Instructeur était mort et elle ne savait pas où était Dyalla, si elle était toujours vivante...

Mais elle se croyait plus intelligente. «_Vous auriez dû me choisir comme Compagne et ignorer_ _cette petite humaine insignifiante lantéenne, Commandant! _se disait-elle intérieurement..._Je vous aurais bien servi, autant pendant le jour que la nuit..»_

Repoussant ses regrets, Néva se réjouit parce que la reine était sur le point de lui confier une importante mission lui avait-elle révélé, sans lui en donner tout de suite les détails.

Néva se tourna vers Nescar qui venait de la rejoindre à ses côtés, fier d'avoir également rencontré la reine quand elle l'avait fait appeler pour qu'il vienne présenter ses respects à leur souveraine. Le futur _ancien gardien des cellules_ avait subi évidemment la fouille mentale de la reine, réalisant tout de suite qu'elle n'avait en effet plus les pleines facultés formidables d'une femelle wraith. La rumeur était donc confirmée qu'elle avait été affaiblie par les drogues que le Commandant la forçait à prendre...Nescar en avait donc profité pour cacher une partie de son esprit sans difficulté. Après un moment, semblant satisfaite, la reine le nomma parmi le groupe des adorateurs composant sa suite...

Une fois que la reine les eut tous deux chassé en leur confirmant qu'ils recevraient bientôt de nouvelles instructions, Nescar se permit de sourire narquoisement en prenant la taille de la jeune femme fière à ses côtés au moment où ils quittèrent la salle du trône.

-Bas les pattes! dit aussitôt Néva en repoussant avec force l'adorateur, relevant son menton pour reluquer dédaigneusement son complice du moment. Notre arrangement est maintenant terminé, Nescar! Tu m'as délivrée et permis de retrouver ma place auprès de la reine...de mon côté, j'ai parlé en bien de toi et tu fais maintenant partie de ses espions, tout comme moi. Il n'y a donc plus de raison pour que je partage encore une fois ton lit!

Nescar rougit, dépité mais ne tenta pas de remettre sa main sur la taille de la belle adoratrice offensée.

-J'aurais cru que tu appréciais assez notre arrangement pour qu'il se poursuive, maintenant que nous sommes tous deux élevés dans de plus hautes fonctions, fit l'homme d'un ton humble et presque implorant, tentant de lui faire voir les avantages d'une telle alliance. Ensemble, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses, Néva! Ne me...

Néva le coupa en poussant un petit rire cinglant.

Puis le rire sans joie s'évanouit soudain, remplacé sur son visage par une expression de mépris profond. La nouvelle servante de la reine leva encore une fois le menton et le regarda de haut:

– -Dans tes rêves! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et moi également! À partir de maintenant, je déménage dans les quartiers des intendantes qui sont adjoints aux appartements royaux...et n'essaie plus de poser tes sales pattes sur moi, espèce de porc!

Nescar pinça ses lèvres minces pour empêcher des insultes bien méritées de passer ses lèvres.

Un marché était un marché! Et malheureusement pour lui, Néva ne voulait plus de lui...soit! Elle avait raison, ils avaient eu tous deux ce qu'ils voulaient, soit avancer dans la hiérarchie des adorateurs. Tant pis si cette folle pédante ne voulait plus de lui, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se faisait utiliser par un autre humain sur une ruche. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait souvent lui-même, et bien pire...il se raidit et reprit une attitude et une voix digne:

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, espèce d'ingrate ambitieuse! Poursuivons donc chacun notre chemin...mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Il tourna les talons et la laissa se diriger de son côté de la ruche. Il avait des choses à faire, soit ramasser ses maigres possessions et déménager dans le quartier des informateurs...

On lui avait également donné la tâche d'assigner un nouveau gardien des cellules parmi les adorateurs humains de bas niveau. Il ricana intérieurement en se demandant lequel parmi eux lui avait le plus déplu dernièrement..._**qui**_ il détestait le plus, assez pour le faire nommer au niveau le plus dégradant dans la hiérarchie des adorateurs humains?

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Atlantis, salle d'opération...**_

Les heures passaient...enfin, Carson et Sara purent dire que Paul Kent était tiré d'affaire...de justesse!

On avait finalement eu besoin de pas moins de quatre transfusions! Le Docteur Becket avait réussi à réparer les dégâts majeurs dans l'abdomen du jeune marine et Sara avait maîtrisé l'hémorragie interne après avoir enlevé le rein détérioré. On pouvait très bien vivre avec un seul rein, mais ce qui inquiétait le plus les deux chirurgiens était maintenant le risque d'infection. Bien que pour le moment le lieutenant Kent soit hors de danger, on devait se donner quarante-huit heures pour dire s'il ne souffrirait pas de séquelles ou si un autre grave problème relié à ses blessures sérieuses ne surgirait pas.

À l'extérieur, Laura Cadman qui se tordait les mains d'anxiété fut rencontrée enfin par l'infirmière Marie. Celle-ci avait put sortir temporairement de la salle de chirurgie et rejoindre un poste dans l'antichambre et elle donna les nouvelles rassurantes au lieutenant Cadman, devant cependant tempérer sa joie et son soulagement en l'informant que les prochaines quarante-huit heures seraient cruciales.

Laura Cadman la remercia et se précipita pour aller aviser Sheppard, Woolsey et tous les autres.

_()()()()()_

_* Flashback *_

-Sara...tout semble sous contrôle maintenant, dit Carson Becket en regardant sa collègue qui, cette fois-ci concentrée d'une façon exemplaire, finissait un point de suture pour ensuite s'attaquer à un autre.

-Oui, je sais. C'était moins une, mais je suis si contente que nous ayons pu sauver Paul Kent! dit Sara en n'arrêtant pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Il y eut une pause puis Becket prit une décision:

-_Love_, dit doucement le médecin. Pourquoi ne pas laisser Nancy continuer, elle maîtrise à merveille les points de suture. Allez donc vous laver et vous changer et vous pourrez ensuite aller rejoindre votre _vert prince charmant!_

Sara leva la tête, stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas à cause de la remarque caustique mais somme toute plutôt taquine de Carson.

-Vraiment? M..mais je peux bien vous aider à terminer, je ne suis pas à une minute près vous savez?

Carson Becket rit.

-On en a encore pour une bonne heure à le rafistoler et vous le savez. Nancy et Marie vont m'aider, ce n'est plus qu'un travail de routine maintenant...merci Sara! Vous êtes une brillante jeune chirurgienne et chercheuse et je vais regretter votre présence constante à tous les jours dans mon infirmerie et mes labos. Vous n'étiez pas une patiente facile et parfois une épine dans mon talon avec votre sale caractère de reine wraith mais somme toute, ce fut toute une expérience! Alors allez-y, jeune fille!

Sara ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passa l'instrument qu'elle tenait à la jeune infirmière déjà à ses côtés pour prendre la suite.

-Si je n'étais pas habillée stérile, je vous embrasserais, Carson! dit Sara. Le sourire espiègle et joyeux de ses yeux au-dessus du masque chirurgical en disait long.

-Je sais...disons que c'est une étreinte virtuelle alors! dit le chirurgien écossais avec un ton joyeux.

Tout le monde dans la salle opératoire respirait librement, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous soulagés du résultat assez positif de la chirurgie sur Paul Kent...il était enfin hors de danger!

-Allez rejoindre votre wraith, dit encore une fois Carson. Mais promettez-moi de revenir accoucher ici quand le moment sera venu...en attendant, prenez bien vos vitamines et reposez-vous le plus possible!

-Oui docteur, tout ce que vous voudrez! claironna la voix joyeuse et fanfaronne de la jeune femme.

Sara s'éloignait déjà presque en courant, ayant salué les autres.

Alors qu'elle était dans l'antichambre en train de se débarrasser des vêtements chirurgicaux et gants souillés et qu'elle se lavait à grande eau, elle ferma les yeux...

Son esprit étendit ses tentacules et elle partit à la recherche de son wraith qui l'attendait dans la cité. Elle le visualisa avec John dehors, derrière le grand vitrail ancien. Il la ressentit aussitôt et se dirigea en toute hâte vers l'intérieur de la cité.

Quand elle fut enfin vêtue de son uniforme, propre et présentable, elle sortit en coup de vent de l'infirmerie sans regarder en arrière.

Elle rencontra Todd qui était suivi de John Sheppard, Woolsey, Rodney et Teyla à la sortie du corridor qui donnait sur les portes attenantes à la salle de contrôle. Méroc était presque sur ses talons, ayant suivi sa Maîtresse aussitôt qu'elle était sorti de la salle d'opération.

_()()()()()_

Elle s'était arrêtée net à quelques pieds de la salle de la porte, alors que le Commandant wraith atteignait l'entrée de la salle de contrôle. Todd s'arrêta également.

Pendant les quelques secondes où leur regard se rencontrèrent, le temps fut comme suspendu.

Puis les traits de Sara se détendirent et un sourire lumineux éclaira tout son visage.

Il n'y aurait pas de course l'un vers l'autre pour ensuite s'écraser avec effusion contre l'un l'autre comme dans les films d'amour. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses se passaient chez les wraith, du moins en public..._parce que derrière des portes_ _closes, c'était autre chose..._

Sara trouva Todd changé. Il lui semblait qu'il était plus grand et effrayant que dans son souvenir. Une aura de pouvoir plus impressionnante, son port de tête, son allure majestueuse et imposante...c'était un ensemble mais finalement, ce pouvoir lui seyait très bien, l'avait toujours bien habillé.

Il portait un uniforme à peu près de même coupe et style que d'habitude, mais d'un cuir plus noir, souple et brillant.

Tout autour d'eux, les atlantes s'étaient arrêtés et leur avaient laissé de l'espace pour leurs retrouvailles. Mais ni Sara ni Todd ne voyaient quiconque dans leurs alentours maintenant...ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

En un seul mouvement lent et fluide, Sara s'avança et ferma la distance qui demeurait entre Todd et elle. Comme au ralenti, elle alla se blottir tout contre son wraith, sa tête au creux de son épaule, un sourire à la fois serein et soulagé sur ses lèvres. Enfin il était là!

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux quand les bras de Todd se refermèrent autour d'elle. Il avait déposé son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et commença à caresser tendrement son dos.

-Petite humaine...

-Todd...enfin te voilà!

Cette partie-là, c'était comme dans les films...ils levèrent leur tête à l'unisson et un autre grand sourire lumineux s'étira sur le visage de Sara. Le wraith avait ce petit sourire de Joconde mi-serein mi-taquin qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et ses yeux ambre brillaient d'une lueur intense et passionnée.

Sara sentit les tentacules de leur connexion qui s'étaient trouvées se resserrer plus fortement. Sa présence dans sa tête fut si intense et possessive qu'elle dût prendre une longue inspiration pour contrôler le flux si alien des émotions sauvages de son Compagnon. Se reconnectant à lui avec un flot d'émotions tremblantes presque aussi intenses, elle relaxa en expirant tout aussi longuement. Leur conversation mentale reprit comme si elle ne s'était jamais interrompue!

_«Tu m'as tellement manqué, Todd...»._

_« Tu m'as manqué également, ma Sara...mais tout va bien, je suis là tel que je te l'ai promis. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir...»_

Cette partie-là, personne d'autre n'y avait accès. Leur passion, leur besoin intense l'un de l'autre, son amour inconditionnel pour le wraith à qui elle appartenait, tout se remit naturellement en place...toutes les difficultés de son absence s'effacèrent alors d'un coup.

Elle était au creux de ses bras, dans la chaleur protectrice de son amour pour elle...il posa ses lèvres exsangues et fraîches sur son front. Rien n'avait plus d'importance...il était enfin venu la chercher!

Doucement, pudiquement, car ils étaient conscients qu'on les surveillait attentivement, Todd leva lentement le visage de sa Compagne en mettant un long doigt délicatement sous son menton et elle rencontra avec gravité et une dévotion profonde les yeux vert-doré de son amant. Le doigt se leva et lentement commença une délicate caresse de son front, ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, puis il prit entre ses mains son visage et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était pour lui la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Doucement, chastement, il posa un baiser qui était à peine un effleurement sur son front. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et son sourire s'élargit, découvrant les inquiétantes pointes de ses dents de requin.

Les humains derrière eux n'avaient rien manqué du spectacle, observant la manifestation d'affection qui aurait été bien attendrissante, s'il ne s'était pas agi du couple le plus étrange et déroutant qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu!

-Oh pitié! je vais rendre mon déjeuner, dit Rodney qui se tenait à bonne distance aux côtés de Sheppard, ravalant une bile imaginaire.

-Rodney! dit la voix calme et ferme de Teyla qui regarda le scientifique canadien avec une lueur de reproche dans ses yeux sombres.

-Ben c'est vrai! continua le savant en gesticulant vers elle. Si ça continue, la prochaine chose qu'on va savoir est que Woolsey va devoir leur offrir une chambre, parce que des motels y en n'a pas des tonnes dans Pégase!

McKay exagérait bien sûr...le couple était discret, mais la vue d'un wraith enveloppant affectueusement de ses grands bras la silhouette frêle d'une humaine qu'il dépassait de plus d'une tête était assez perturbante, pour employer un mot modéré...et puis bien sûr il y avait encore une ombre de jalousie dans la voix et l'attitude de Rodney McKay..._certaines choses ne s'effaçaient jamais!_

-Moi non plus je ne m'habitue pas, soupira John Sheppard à voix basse.

Il était cependant rassuré...on dirait bien que l'absence de Sara avait affecté tout autant leur allié wraith. Plus que jamais, John devait cependant s'avouer que sa soeur et Todd partageaient bel et bien quelque chose de fantastique et de solide. Il savait que Todd ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que jamais rien de mal n'arrive à sa soeur, ni à leurs enfants!

Richard Woolsey portait son expression protocolaire mais il était clair qu'il voulait être à cent lieux d'ici.

Il se demanda quand il serait convenable de racler sa gorge pour aviser discrètement le couple qu'il était peut-être temps de se séparer et de venir en salle de réunion?

En effet, le directeur de la mission Atlantis désirait savoir comment se déroulait les choses pour le wraith dont l'alliance victorieuse s'était largement agrandie récemment. Mais il n'eut pas à interrompre la réunion de Sara et de Todd car c'est le colonel Sheppard qui s'avança d'un pas et attira ainsi l'attention du couple qui semblait perdu dans leur petit monde.

-Okay! eh bien vous deux, bien que je répugne à interrompre vos émouvantes retrouvailles, on doit discuter de certaines choses avec Todd...avant qu'il ne t'emmène, Sara.

Le couple sembla d'abord ignorer son intervention. Sara avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine bardée de cuir, semblant écouter les battements de coeur du wraith.

Ce dernier venait d'entrer en communication avec sa progéniture en posant une main fière et exclusive sur le ventre de sa Compagne.

Il était bien différent de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu...renflé alors qu'il était plat auparavant, sa peau dure et tendue à travers les vêtements, à cause de l'entrelacement des veines protectrices.

_«Je peux sentir leur conscience, elle est bien plus intense et forte maintenant Sara...nos enfants se portent bien.» dit l'orgueilleux Commandant avec arrogance dans son esprit._

_«Ah!...nos enfants. Ce n'est plus notre...progéniture? répondit malicieusement Sara par le même fil mental. Tu** savais** que c'était des jumeaux...n'est-ce-pas?»_

Sa réponse prit la forme d'un petit sourire mystérieux et malicieux sur les lèvres du wraith. Puis d'un commun accord alors que Sheppard s'impatientait et allait encore une fois les interpeller pour qu'ils reviennent à la réalité, le couple se tourna d'un seul bloc vers le frère de Sara.

Todd jaugea le petit groupe d'humains en face de lui:

-C'est bien, nous vous suivons, colonel...finit-il par dire.

Précédant le cortège flanqué de l'éternelle garde de marines, John Sheppard mena tout le monde vers la petite salle de conférence attenante au bureau de Richard Woolsey.

_()()()()()_

La réunion dura à peu près une heure. Comme d'habitude, Todd ne donna que les réponses qu'il voulait bien, laissant en suspens bien des interrogations de Sheppard et Woolsey.

En tout et pour tout, le nombre de ses ruches avait bel et bien doublé et d'autres factions wraith pourraient éventuellement les rejoindre dans les semaines qui suivraient.

C'était une bonne nouvelle pour les atlantes...tant et aussi longtemps que leur alliance avec Todd serait maintenue, évidemment!

Bien sûr, des représailles de la part du Concile seraient probables mais bien que les wraith n'avaient aucune idée quand elles se produiraient, Todd affirma qu'il était fin prêt à les recevoir comme il se devait.

Carson Becket rejoint les atlantes et leur invité quelques quinze minutes plus tard, les informant un peu plus complètement de l'état de santé du Lieutenant Paul Kent. Il était hors de danger pour le moment, dans un état stable qui ne s'était pas amélioré quand même jusqu'ici... mais sa vie n'était plus menacée.

Alors que Todd manifestait avec impatience son besoin de partir tout de suite avec Sara, le médecin écossais les invita tous deux dans son infirmerie pour une dernière échographie qui était de toute façon programmée ce jour pour la jeune femme.

_Peut-être Todd aimerait-il voir ses enfants dans l'utérus maternel à l'aide de cette technologie terrienne?_ lui offrit le Docteur Becket. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer définitivement l'attention du wraith qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Sara de toute la réunion.

_()()()()()_

_Plus tard..._

Todd, assis près de la table d'examen où était allongée sa Compagne, ne pouvait cacher sa stupéfaction et à quelque part son émerveillement.

Cet appareil était une sorte de sonar qui émettait des ondes alors que le médecin atlante passait une poignée métallique recouverte d'une matière visqueuse sur le ventre de Sara Sheppard. Les ondes étaient renvoyées et pouvaient ainsi dessiner les formes mouvantes qui étaient retransmises sur un écran.

Clairement, mais pas autant que l'image reflétée par un canal de communication subspatial entre deux vaisseaux, les formes des deux foetus recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes apparaissaient, nageant et bougeant - parfois paresseusement, parfois vivement - dans le liquide amniotique, sous une grosse poche que l'humain Becket appelait un _placenta..._ce qui contenait la progéniture du wraith se nommait une _matrice_.

Après avoir reçu la confirmation que cet appareil ne comportait aucun danger ni pour les enfants ni pour Sara, Todd était resté assis, immobile, à part sa main qui serrait doucement celle de sa Compagne, caressant tendrement ses jointures délicates du bout de son pouce.

-Comme vous le voyiez tous les deux, continua Carson Becket, nous apercevons très bien maintenant le sexe des foetus. Il s'agit d'un mâle et d'une femelle. Voici leur coeur...d'habitude il bat bien plus vite chez un foetus humain, mais je sais de par mes examens sur vos...congénères autrefois prisonniers sur Atlantis, Todd, que ce rythme un peu lent est fort probablement normal pour eux, vu que ce sont des hybrides. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Mmm...je crois que votre affirmation est exacte, Docteur! répondit Todd qui ne quittait pas des yeux les images mouvantes de sa progéniture, totalement fasciné.

-Bon alors, poursuivit Carson. Bien que vous soyez enceinte de trois mois d'après la norme humaine Sara, après avoir mesuré la longueur de ces foetus et avoir pris la grosseur du coeur et les mesures des membres et surtout des deux crânes, je peux maintenant statuer que c'est plutôt de _**cinq mois**_ dont nous parlons.

-Quoi! croassa la jeune femme d'une voix qui s'étouffait de stupéfaction.

Sara, dont le ventre venait à peine de commencer à gonfler et qui venait tout juste de s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir finalement un instinct maternel! s'assit à demi sur la table d'examen en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Vous en êtes bien sûr, Carson? Ça me semble une affirmation...audacieuse! dit-elle en ne pouvant trouver un autre mot plus adéquat.

Carson se pencha sur Sara et pesa doucement sur ses épaules pour qu'elle s'allonge de nouveau, lui tendant une petite serviette pour qu'elle essuie ses mains gluantes de gelée après les avoir posé inopinément sur son ventre.

Mais c'est Todd cette fois-ci qui répondit:

-Je n'ai aucune expérience de gestation hybride Sara, mais lorsqu'une reine porte des embryons, elle peut soit les conserver et les faire maturer plus tard, mais il y a une limite...elle doit éventuellement les transférer dans des podes de maturation. Il n'y a cependant pas parmi les wraith une telle chose comme «l'accouchement», comme vous l'appelez chez les humains.

Il se retourna vers le médecin atlante:

-Mais dès que les embryons sont transférés dans les podes, la maturation commence et va très vite. Je dirais que le temps se multiplie en double, comparé à votre gestation humaine. Si cela peut vous aider à une extrapolation de la date de délivrance, Docteur...

-Je vois, merci des informations, dit Carson Becket, complètement fasciné...je ne peux pas encore donner de date précise quand même, mais avec des échographies rapprochées, je le pourrai éventuellement.

_-Misère_! fut tout ce que Sara Sheppard put murmurer.

Elle avait vraiment cru avoir plus de temps avant d'accoucher et de devenir mère!

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard, pont extérieur sud-ouest d'Atlantis, près du vaisseau de transport de Todd...**_

Il était surprenant que Todd, qui s'était montré si piaffant et pressé de partir depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur ce quai extérieur, fasse maintenant preuve de la plus grande patience alors qu'il se tenait à l'écart près de son vaisseau de transport où était déjà monté son serviteur Méroc.

Il attendit en silence que Sara Sheppard fasse ses adieux à son frère et à tout le monde.

Après avoir serré la main et même à sa grande surprise reçu une accolade du protocolaire Richard Woolsey, Sara avait passé entre les bras de Carson Becket qui n'en finissait pas avec ses recommandations médicales, puis des deux infirmières et des deux techniciens avec qui elle avait travaillé ces jours-ci. Même Lindsay Novak avait tenu à venir lui faire ses salutations en la serrant nerveusement dans ses bras minces, lui murmurant à l'oreille de ne _surtout pas_ oublier leur petite conversation au sujet de Kenny, ni de lui envoyer un message au sujet de son idée brillante concernant la génothérapie une fois qu'elle aurait mis Todd au courant, et de lui dire également ce que le Commandant wraith en pensait...

Teyla ne fut pas en reste et il y eut quelques larmes dans les yeux des deux jeunes femmes quand elles s'étreignirent.

Rodney McKay serra ensuite gauchement Sara dans ses bras et bien sûr un flot de paroles toutes plus embarrassées mais attendrissantes les unes que les autres s'échappa de sa bouche, cachant sa tendresse et son chagrin. Il était bien visible que le savant canadien n'avait pas tout à fait passé par-dessus sa peine de leur séparation. Cependant, Sara fut soulagée de constater que le temps de la jalousie et du ressentiment était heureusement loin derrière eux!

Le moment le plus difficile fut lorsque John Sheppard s'avança vers sa soeur, ses bras d'abord bien vissés sur ses hanches, une expression de bravade sur ses traits comme si faire ses adieux à sa soeur était devenu tout-à-coup une habitude bien banale. Puis le frère et la soeur s'avancèrent de concert en même temps et s'étreignirent tendrement.

Sara éleva sa main pour la passer malicieusement et affectueusement dans la tignasse noire et hirsute qu'il était de toute façon impossible de mettre plus en désordre. John ne la réprimandait plus depuis longtemps à ce sujet, son agacement du geste maintenant quasi inexistant. Sheppard remit ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra fort contre elle, murmurant simplement tout contre son oreille:

-Prends bien soin de toi et de la portée de jumeaux et si tu as besoin de moi pour _**quoi**_ _**que ce soit!**_...n'hésites surtout pas à appeler ton grand frère!

-Oh voyons, je serai de retour bientôt! dit Sara en riant, surveillant son frère et fronçant les sourcils à son ton sérieux et presque dramatique. On se voit dans quelques semaines, je vais accoucher sur Atlantis, tu te rappelles?

-Ouais...dit Sheppard.

Puis levant les yeux vers Todd et élevant la voix pour que le Commandant wraith ne manque pas ce qu'il allait dire:

-...et n'hésites pas non plus à botter le cul de ce fichu wraith si nécessaire!

Sara pouffa de rire et se déchira des bras de son frère, marchant prestement en lui tournant le dos pour ne pas que personne ne remarque les larmes qui recommençaient à se rassembler au coin de ses yeux.

Bientôt elle fut montée dans l'appareil. Sur le pas de la porte, Todd la prit par la taille et l'attira à lui d'une façon possessive. Sara vit John lever vers elle ses pouces en l'air en signe de bonne chance.

La porte glissa et le petit vaisseau commença ensuite à s'élever, disparaissant quelques minutes plus tard dans le ciel d'Atlantis.

Le petit cortège des humains le suivit des yeux avec un peu de nostalgie puis ils reprirent le chemin vers l'entrée de la cité, s'apprêtant à reprendre leurs occupations journalières.

John Sheppard, les yeux toujours fixés vers le ciel grisonnant, fut le dernier à atteindre la porte sud-ouest pour rejoindre les autres.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur une autre des ruches de l'alliance de Todd...**_

Mathob, la responsable des adorateurs de la ruche que tous appelait «Mère», avait fait réunir les adorateurs dans la grande salle commune où tous prenaient habituellement leurs repas et qui servait parfois aussi de salle de réunion.

Depuis quelques jours, on recherchait un couple d'adorateurs qui avaient disparu... Tobos et Hella.

Toujours collés ensemble, en fait c'était des amants. Ce couple avait été déclaré manquant après la grande bataille à laquelle s'était jointe leur Commandant qui était le frère de l'Aîné.

Souvent, des adorateurs avaient l'infortune de servir de nourriture juste avant un combat pour renforcer la force vitale d'un wraith, au cas où la bataille en serait venue à un conflit main à main.

Mais dans le cas de Tobos et Hella, un des mâles humains qui servait le sous-commandant les avait bel et bien vu s'enfuir ensemble, profitant de la confusion...il les avait dénoncés.

Il y avait en fait une chance quasi-nulle que ce genre d'escapade réussisse et aujourd'hui, les nouvelles que Mathob avait à dire aux autres n'étaient pas réjouissantes.

Une fois que le silence se fit autour de Mère et qu'elle eut l'attention entière de tout le monde, l'adoratrice la plus vieille du quartier des humains de la ruche put commencer.

-Vous savez tous que Tobos et Hella ont été recherchés activement par nos Maîtres wraith et nous-mêmes depuis ces derniers jours. En fait après la bataille, ils ont réussi à prendre une navette pour s'enfuir et ont même trouvé abri sur une des planètes la plus proche d'ici...

Il y eut une lueur d'espoir parmi les humains assemblés, surtout dans les yeux de quelques jeunes hommes. Ils devaient croire que si cela avait été possible pour Tobos et Hella, alors il y avait peut-être un espoir de liberté pour eux également si leur coup était bien préparé. Mais Mère allait malheureusement étouffer cette espérance dans l'oeuf...

-...pas pour longtemps cependant, continua-t-elle. Vous irez tout-à-l'heure, pour celles et ceux qui le voudront, voir ce qu'il reste de Tobos et Hella dans le dortoir derrière. Des gardes les ont retrouvés et ramenés il y a une heure...

Il y eut des exclamations, des hoquets autant de chagrin que de surprise horrifiée et aussi de désespoir dans la petite foule assemblée. Tout adorateur qui essayait de s'enfuir et était retrouvé - ce qui arrivait dans 99 % des cas - était habituellement mis à mort dans les minutes qui suivaient sa re-capture, c'est-à-dire dévoré par un Maître ou un drone wraith.

Derrière le groupe se tenait Morya...c'était une jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans d'âge qui avait été prise dans la dernière cueillette de sa planète natale, située dans l'axe central de la réserve alimentaire de cette ruche. Elle n'était arrivée ici que depuis 1 mois.

Mère l'avait prise sous son aile. Elle était si jeune et si frêle et lui faisait tant penser à sa fille décédée il y a bien des années, lorsqu'elle avait succombé à la violence cruelle de son premier Maître alors que Mathob elle-même était encore dans la jeune quarantaine.

Mathob évitait en fait que Morya se fasse remarquer d'un officier wraith et n'attire sa convoitise...alors elle la gardait auprès d'elle comme aide à la couture le matin et en cuisine l'après-midi. La fille était peut-être chétive d'apparence, mais elle était vaillante et forte, ayant surmonté le premier choc de sa capture et faisant preuve de débrouillardise et d'une grande volonté de survivre.

Morya avait poussé un petit cri et ouvert de grands yeux de terreur en entendant la nouvelle du sort réservé au jeune couple. Elle les connaissait pourtant à peine mais avait travaillé aux côtés d'Hella. Elle se demanda si elle aurait le courage d'aller voir les corps de ses deux compagnons. Elle hésitait, se demandant si cette vue horrifiante ne la hanterait pas plutôt pour bien des nuits à venir.

Elle reporta comme les autres son attention sur Mère.

Mathob regardait les adorateurs assemblés, son regard s'attardant un peu sur chaque visage avant qu'elle ne poursuive:

-Ils ont été tués par un wraith. Nous ne savons pas qui a fait ça et nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir. Cela n'a pas d'importance, parce que Tobos et Hella n'auraient pas voulu que nous les vengions...pourquoi est-ce que je dis cela?

Elle fit une pause, fixant le sol.

- Je le dis pour tous les nouveaux arrivés parmi nous, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore été témoins de l'exécution d'un adorateur auparavant. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de ressentir de la haine envers le tueur, un de nos Maîtres wraith...ou de tenter même de venger nos amis décédés. La seule chose que vous réussiriez alors serait de raccourcir votre propre vie. C'est injuste, c'est cruel mais c'est comme cela que les choses fonctionnent dans une ruche! Vous avez tous perdu la maîtrise de votre vie le jour où vous avez mis le pied sur ce vaisseau, que ce soit volontairement ou non...tout comme pour Tobos et Hella.

Il y eut un silence pesant et la vieille Mathob put voir dans les yeux des adorateurs, surtout les jeunes mâles plein de hardiesse, leur lueur d'espoir de s'enfuir désormais éteinte, leurs épaules effondrées, toute volonté de tenter un coup...bel et bien envolée.

Mère avait raison. Une révolte ne changerait rien, car les Maîtres seraient bien capables en mesure de représailles de simplement prendre tout le monde, même ceux qui n'avaient pas comploté et de les envoyer vers les cocons de la réserve alimentaire dans les confins de la ruche...car ils étaient tous remplaçables et bien qu'il était difficile de former un bon adorateur, le Commandant de cette ruche-ci était cruel et impitoyable et n'hésiterait point à aller choisir d'autres humains sur d'autres mondes pour les remplacer tous.

La voix tranquille et monotone de Mère reprit:

- Si cela vous semble inhumain...c'est parce que C'EST inhumain! Et si vous voulez vivre, je vous conseille de garder la tête basse et de faire votre travail, c'est le meilleur avis que je peux vous donner. Cela dit, je suis également tout aussi immensément désolée que vous. Je ne suis pas fière aujourd'hui d'être votre Mère, si je ne peux prévenir ces choses de se produire! Chaque fois qu'il y a un adorateur de tué, c'est que j'ai échoué auprès de vous...c'est comme si je vous avais laissé tomber.

Elle soupira, puis releva la tête:

-Nous allons donc tenir les rites funéraires après le repas du soir. Tous ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent se joindre à nous pour porter un dernier hommage à nos amis...maintenant, remettez-vous tous au travail...il n'y a plus rien à voir.

Il y eut des murmures dans le groupe qui se sépara en petits sous-groupes alors que tous obéissaient et se remettaient à leur tâche, certains se dirigeant vers le dortoir pour aller constater de visu que Tobos et Hella étaient bel et bien partis, maintenant des momies desséchées méconnaissables.

Morya allait s'éloigner, décidant finalement de ne pas se joindre aux curieux morbides d'entre eux qui se dirigeaient vers le dortoir quand une main s'abattit sur son avant-bras pour la retenir. Sursautant, elle se retourna vers Mère:

-Morya ma fille, tu vas me suivre. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tes fonctions vont changer, mon enfant.

-Mère?...mais je suis bien auprès de vous, je ne veux pas..-

La vieille Mathob s'empressa de calmer celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre enfant. Elle devait croire qu'elle serait donné à un maître ludique et cruel qui en ferait sa concubine et esclave personnelle, vu son teint pâle et la manière dont la pauvre fille tordait ses mains de désespoir à la nouvelle d'un changement de tâches.

-Non, non! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, Morya! dit vivement Mathob. Il s'agit du nouveau Commandant, l'Aîné en fait. Le nouveau Chef suprême de cette alliance! Tu as dû entendre dire qu'il était parti aujourd'hui pour aller chercher sa Compagne...et comme il n'a plus personne pour servir de servante personnelle à celle-ci, il a sommé son frère notre Commandant de lui en trouver une. Mais c'est à moi maintenant qu'incombe cette tâche et devines à qui j'ai pensé?

-M...mais je...je n'ai jamais servi une reine, Mère! dit la jeune Morya, des larmes piquant le coin de ses yeux à l'idée de se séparer de la seule personne qui se souciait vraiment d'elle. Je ne saurais comment...

-Mais ce n'est pas une vraie reine, mon enfant! dit Mathob avec dérision, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de se plisser de mépris.

Comme toute bonne adoratrice, elle avait été éduquée à croire que le plus haut rang qu'une femelle humaine pouvait tenir auprès d'un wraith était d'être tout au plus sa concubine favorite ou unique, si tel était la volonté du Maître en question.

Mais il y avait eu des rumeurs...comme quoi cette humaine venue d'Atlantis, choisie par l'Aîné au lieu de donner la priorité à une adoratrice de sa ruche qui servait de longue date les wraith tel que la coutume le dictait normalement, tenait maintenant le rôle de «reine» auprès du Chef Suprême, au lieu d'une véritable femelle wraith. Pour Mère ceci était un sacrilège, mais évidemment elle n'était pas de celle qui critiquerait ouvertement un des Maîtres!

-À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, continua Mathob, le Commandant ne veut qu'une servante pour voir aux besoins journaliers de sa Compagne...il désire quelqu'un de jeune et de nouveau, ce sont ses seules instructions car il paraît que cette humaine va la former elle-même.

Mère constata que Morya s'était calmée en constatant qu'elle ne serait ni servante d'une cruelle reine, ni concubine d'un officier wraith..toutefois, les traits de son jeune visage était toujours affligés et chagrinés.

- Si j'ai pensé à toi mon enfant, poursuivit-elle, même si cela me crève le coeur de te voir quitter notre ruche, c'est que c'est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire au monde pour toi dans le moment. Tu sais que depuis un certain temps, tu attires trop l'attention de certains officiers wraith et je ne pourrai plus longtemps réussir à te cacher à leur vue et leur convoitise...

La vieille Mathob, d'habitude rude et ne ressentant plus de compassion pour personne depuis bien longtemps, prit en coupe entre ses deux mains les joues pâles de la jeune fille pour bien la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je le fais pour ton bien ma fille! Sois sage, écoutes cette humaine et surtout restes fidèle aux lois de la ruche et au Commandant, et tu vivras et prospérera longuement...

- Mais je... je ne veux pas partir! tenta encore une fois Morya avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-Écoutes-moi! la coupa cette fois-ci sévèrement Mathob. Il paraît que la Compagne humaine est ferme, sévère, mais bonne et juste...et elle ne serait pas du tout dénuée de compassion, selon ce que j'ai appris. Si tu prends bien soin d'elle et suit ses ordres à la lettre, elle s'attachera à toi et te protègeras. Alors plus de protestations maintenant, mon enfant! Tu vas aller prendre tes affaires et venir me rejoindre à la baie des darts. Un transport part bientôt avec des marchandises pour notre vaisseau-mère..tu seras du voyage!

La jeune Morya étouffa un autre sanglot et essuya ses larmes. Sans plus protester car elle savait bien que cela ne servirait à rien, elle suivit la Mère qui s'était détournée d'elle et avait prit le chemin de la sortie, ravalant elle aussi un sanglot, se maudissant une fois de plus de s'être encore une fois trop attachée à l'une des petites nouvelles sous sa garde!

(à suivre)


	8. Chapter 8

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre VIII_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Ils marchaient dans les corridors de la ruche.

Le Second ainsi qu'une escorte de drones les précédaient.

Todd avait inséré la petite main de sa Compagne dans la sienne et toute son allure possessive à son égard disait qu'il ne serait pas bon pour quiconque de se frotter à lui pour l'amour de sa petite humaine!

_()()()()()_

_**Auparavant...**_

_Dès leur sortie du transport dans la baie des darts, Todd avait avisé Sara qu'il voulait d'abord aller prendre connaissance de ce qui se passait sur son vaisseau-ruche ainsi que des rapports les plus importants. Elle suggéra qu'il serait peut-être mieux qu'elle l'attende dans leurs quartiers, mais il hocha négativement la tête. _

_-Il y a eu des...changements, dit le wraith avec dans ses yeux cette lueur d'excuse et d'amusement que Sara connaissait bien maintenant. Je suis si fier de toi et tous mes frères doivent dès maintenant savoir l'importance que tu as pour moi, Sara!...que tu sois à mes côtés le plus souvent possible les habituera plus vite à ta présence._

_Sara soupira intérieurement. Autant elle était immensément heureuse d'être de nouveau aux côtés de son wraith, autant elle se sentait également agacée de devoir reprendre son rôle de soumission apparente vis-à-vis des autres._

_Elle n'était pour ces wraith qu'une simple humaine après tout, bien qu'élevée au plus haut niveau de la hiérarchie des mortels qui servaient les Maîtres de cette galaxie. Mais elle savait qu'il était important pour eux deux qu'elle reprenne son rôle de Compagne auprès du puissant Commandant qu'était devenu Todd. S'il planifiait d'imposer sa Compagne auprès des anciens et nouveaux wraith de cette ruche, alors il devait avoir de bonnes raisons d'avoir pris cette décision._

_-D'accord, dit-elle sans discuter._

_Il hocha sa tête de contentement et ils commencèrent à se diriger hors de la baie des darts vers le devant de la ruche. _

_Presqu'à bout de souffle, elle trotta un peu plus vite pour regagner les côtés de Todd qui marchait à grandes foulées dans la ruche, suivi des autres wraith tout aussi rapides et alertes._

_Sara se dit alors qu'elle devrait trouver un moyen de rester en forme! Sur Atlantis, elle avait négligé un peu l'exercice dernièrement au détriment de ses recherches. Son nouvel état la rendait parfois lente et essoufflée comme maintenant. _

_Et aussi...elle commençait à avoir très faim!_

_()()()()()_

Et les voilà déambulant, l'aura majestueuse de Todd les précédant...

Sara remarqua que les têtes des wraith qu'ils croisaient s'inclinaient encore plus bas et une vague de respect tout autant que de crainte et d'admiration les entoura, les baignant dans l'esprit collectif de la ruche.

Quelque chose avait changé effectivement...ce combat important remporté, la ruse, l'audace et la force mentale du wraith qui était son Compagnon avaient accentué, intensifié le pouvoir qu'il détenait. À travers leur lien, la jeune femme en fut presque soûlée.

S'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait être la faiblesse, le talon d'Achille de ce wraith, c'était bien sa soif de pouvoir et Sara sut à cet instant qu'elle devrait dans le lien de leur couple être celle qui freinerait Todd au besoin.

Assez astucieuse pour lui faire voir quand cette gloutonnerie du pouvoir pouvait lui nuire, mais aussi assez diplomate pour savoir quand ne _**pas **_s'interposer dans le monde sauvage des wraith, entre le Commandant et ses frères.

Elle savait déjà que ce ne serait certes pas une tâche facile...

Quelque chose d'autre la frappa également alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Todd...

Ce bourdonnement, cette rumeur de la ruche qu'elle connaissait pourtant?

S'illusionnait-elle ou bien le flux lui semblait avoir augmenté en quelque sorte?

Et ce n'était plus seulement que le murmure et le grondement sourd des engins du vaisseau mais aussi, quelque chose comme un bruit confus de voix très basses... si basses qu'elle tendit l'oreille bien malgré elle pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

_«Mais qu'est-ce que? » _pensa-t-elle, confuse, prêtant une oreille furtive aux bruits de murmures lointains qui venaient à elle bien étrangement.

_«Mais bien sûr...c'est le lien, c'est la ruche elle-même! Cette connexion nourricière qui relie et nourrit tous les wraith dès qu'ils mettent le pied sur un de leurs vaisseaux!». _

Sa bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, elle s'arrêta net ce qui fit s'arrêter Todd également. Il la regarda alors avec affection et attention avant de resserrer son bras plus fermement pour la tirer gentiment vers l'avant, reprenant leur marche.

Elle le suivit mais le regard qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait simplement confirmé qu'elle ne rêvait pas! Dès maintenant, elle était incluse dans les tentacules de cette connexion qui se déroulait devant elle, autour d'elle, au-dessus et au-dessous d'elle, sa tête se remplissant de ces sons envoûtants qui n'avaient pour le moment pas vraiment de signification sinon qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de la ruche, aussi spirituellement que physiquement...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir littéralement envoûtée!

Émerveillée, elle laissa son esprit se lier plus étroitement aux tentacules spirituelles des wraith qui habitaient la ruche...

Est-ce que tout cela était momentané? Parce qu'elle était liée plus fortement à eux du fait qu'elle était enceinte et que deux esprits mi-wraith vivaient dans son ventre?

Elle se compara à Teyla qui, portant Torren lorsqu'elle avait prit le contrôle des commandes d'une ruche lors d'une mission, était même entrée en communication avec une reine pour prendre - difficilement et pour un court laps de temps! - possession de son esprit, ayant vu son don augmenter du moins pendant le temps de sa grossesse.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout du corridor débouchant sur le pont de commandement, les voix rudes et sèches _même mentalement_ des wraith l'atteignirent. Bien qu'ils parlaient tous en langage wraith qu'elle pouvait lire mais ne pouvait comprendre tant les sonorités lui étaient totalement aliennes, elle put au moins en séparer des appellations précises qui distinguaient chacun des wraith désignés par l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, alors qu'ils communiquaient ensemble.

_«Leurs noms. Ce sont leurs noms!»_, devina alors dans sa tête la jeune femme.

Bien qu'elle savait que c'était un concept bien plus abstrait que la simple sonorité des syllabes composant un nom comme chez un humain, elle comprenait soudain qu'il s'agissait bien des esprits se reconnaissant entre eux et s'interpellant, interagissant entre eux.

Mais Todd se tournait déjà vers elle pour la ramener à l'ordre, plissant son front en manière de réprimande et elle cacha du mieux qu'elle le put son exultation soudaine.

Elle venait de comprendre que les wraith étaient nommés d'une façon particulière, mouvante, si étrange mais magnifique à la fois et en un éclair, elle sut _**pourquoi**_ un wraith refusait toujours de donner son nom à un être humain.

Comment en effet l'aurait-il pu alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple mot qui les distinguait, d'une simple appellation mais plutôt d'une _musique. _

Non...décida-t-elle, les noms des wraith étaient plutôt de l'harmonique...une série de sons accessoires, de fréquences multiples, différentes du son fondamental contribuant au timbre normal servant d'instrument de la voix. C'était comme une mélodie spirituelle, unique pour chacun d'entre eux mais pas vraiment une musique non plus, réalisa-t-elle en tendant encore plus l'oreille. C'était...en quelque sorte inexplicable pour un être humain. Et on venait de lui faire le cadeau de comprendre, du moins pour le temps où elle serait liée si fortement à eux pendant sa grossesse, _pourquoi_ les wraith ne portaient pas de noms banals...ils étaient liés télépathiquement et aucun humain n'aurait pu en aucune façon bien comprendre ou prononcer le tentacule harmonique qui était soufflé doucement dans le lien, comme une mélodie métallique lorsque l'un d'entre eux était nommé, mentionné, ou appelé...

Alors c'était bien plus que l'arrogance, le mépris de ne pas vouloir dire son nom à de la nourriture, comprit Sara...quoique c'était cela aussi!

Le nom d'un wraith était précieux pour lui et elle comprit soudain que même le vrai nom de Todd n'était pas connu parmi les wraith...lui seul connaissait le nom unique de chacun des membres de son équipage et de son alliance et personne n'aurait osé nommer le nom de leur Chef suprême. Il était le Commandant, l'Aîné, l'Ancien parmi les plus anciens wraith et aussi le Seigneur de leur alliance. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir!

Il _fallait absolument _qu'elle en discute avec Todd dès qu'ils seraient seuls, se dit-elle. C'était simplement fascinant et elle se sentit reconnaissante de faire partie - même temporairement - de cette connexion magique et unique de la ruche!

Mais déjà, le groupe atteignait le pont de commandement. Le Second céda sa place de tête du cortège au bénéfice de son Commandant alors qu'il prenait son rôle de protecteur - probablement par le commandement silencieux de Todd - auprès de la Compagne en restant à ses côtés derrière l'Aîné.

À l'entrée de Todd, les têtes blanches s'inclinèrent encore et le Second laissa Sara entre deux drones près du mur flanquant l'entrée pour aller rejoindre son Commandant.

_«Attendez ici Compagne...»_ avait murmuré le sous-commandant d'un ton tranquille et poli.

Elle avait beau être admise dans le sacro-saint du saint sanctuaire de la ruche, elle ne défierait certainement personne maintenant. Elle resta là, dans l'ombre, observant simplement ce qui se passait sur un des murs faisant face au poste de pilotage de la ruche. Ce mur servait de grand écran rempli de luminosité de couleurs différentes mais surtout verte alors que les symboles du langage wraith, lettres et nombres de couleur plus sombre, chutaient de haut en bas si rapidement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire l'information que Todd et son Second déchiffraient avec aisance.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de wraith peuplaient le pont de commandement aujourd'hui, mais tous s'activaient avec compétence et célérité, ignorant totalement la jeune humaine.

Ils conféraient tous entre eux sur le plan mental mais bien que Sara eut été accueilli dans leur toile mentale à partir du moment où elle avait posé le pied de retour sur la ruche, elle n'osa pas ici tenter de se connecter directement à leur esprit, sachant que c'était la plus haute insulte qui pouvait être proférée d'un humain envers un wraith. Elle se contenta de rester connectée au lien direct avec la ruche.

Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de suivre le fil harmonique des noms et rangs des officiers, toujours séduite par les sonorités si étranges et mélodiques...mais même cela, elle ne réussit pas à le faire discrètement...

La tête d'un officier qu'elle devina être le Quatrième et responsable de l'armement de la ruche se tourna vivement vers elle et il grogna, lui montrant ses dents pointues dans une sorte de grimace menaçante. Dûment avertie de ne pas répéter l'expérience, Sara se retira aussitôt du courant tentaculaire des appellations wraith.

S'ennuyant ferme maintenant et ne désirant qu'être seule enfin avec Todd, elle se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas pour passer le temps se risquer à prendre le contrôle de ces êtres simples qu'étaient les drones, maintenant que le pouvoir de sa force mentale avait augmenté.

Les deux qui la flanquaient comme gardiens pourraient peut-être obéir à un ordre simple? Elle tenta d'abord de pénétrer dans la tête de celui de gauche, lui ordonnant de se reculer un peu pour lui permettre de sortir de la pénombre et de s'avancer un peu plus avant pour mieux voir les officiers wraith concentrés sur leur travail.

«_Quoi?...que...?» _fut la seule réponse simpliste et confuse qu'elle reçut de la part du drone qui tourna et abaissa légèrement son visage masqué vers elle.

Elle sentit soudain un grand malaise l'envahir...de la peur aussi quand elle comprit que le côté rude et sauvage de la créature n'était retenu que par la force agile et impressionnante du contrôle mental des autres wraith sur le pont. Le drone tentait simplement de comprendre _pourquoi_ cette humaine s'adressait à lui par le lien télépathique et lui ordonnait de se reculer pour la laisser un peu plus libre de bouger vers l'avant?

Elle comprit qu'il recherchait une confirmation de la part d'un des officiers supérieurs. Bien que la créature soit plutôt simple d'esprit, elle savait du moins ne _pas_ avoir à obéir à une humaine, à moins qu'un officier wraith supérieur ne le lui ordonne.

Alors que le drone cherchait confirmation, Sara vit la crinière de lion de Todd se retourner vers elle...elle entendit clairement dans sa tête un grognement mental impatient alors qu'il pénétrait brusquement son esprit, lui administrant une réprimande:

_«Ne refais __**jamais **__ça!» _lui souffla-t-il sans même se détourner du grand écran qu'il continuait à examiner avec son Second. Ce dernier néanmoins la regarda en levant son menton d'une façon plutôt ironique.

_«Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, petite humaine, _reprit la voix mentale cette fois plus douce. _Nous serons bientôt seuls tous les deux»._

Cette fois-ci, les mots et la voix dans sa tête résonnaient d'une promesse sensuelle et ensorcelante...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Plus tard, dans les nouveaux quartiers de Todd...**_

-Wowwww! Alors là, je suis bouche bée! dit Sara, tournoyant lentement sur elle-même alors qu'elle prenait la mesure des gigantesques appartements royaux dans lesquels Todd avait fait déménager leurs meubles et affaires.

Comparativement, ces quartiers faisaient deux fois la grandeur des anciens appartements qu'elle avait partagés avec le Commandant et qui étaient normalement ceux les plus vastes sur un vaisseau-ruche, bien sûr après l'habitation royale. Non seulement c'était doublement immense mais il y avait une aire de chambres connexes qui devaient être celles des anciennes intendantes, servantes et adoratrices de la reine.

Todd la laissa tranquillement prendre connaissance de leurs nouveaux quartiers.

Il marcha lui-même tranquillement mais majestueusement vers le trône royal, s'y installant lentement et gracieusement avec l'air le plus arrogant et satisfait de lui qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Levant les yeux vers l'estrade où trônait Todd dans le fauteuil habituellement réservé à une souveraine wraith, Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois:

-Comment aimes-tu nos nouveaux quartiers, petite humaine? dit le wraith avec un sourire criant de fierté sur ses lèvres.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, répliqua Sara en s'avançant lentement, je dirais que ton égo est maintenant encore plus gros que celui de Rodney McKay!...et c'est pas peu dire! dit la jeune femme. _Fichtre!_..._les quartiers de la reine_?

Todd eut un petit reniflement de dérision et lui tendit soudain la main, utilisant un geste grandiose et un peu condescendant:

-Viens me rejoindre, ronronna-t-il d'une voix cependant basse et douce.

Le visage de Sara devint grave. Elle commença à monter les marches et atteignit le trône où était assis son Compagnon. Elle prit la main tendue qui l'attira brusquement vers lui et elle se retrouva vitement installée, assise sur les genoux de Todd qui entoura ensuite son dos de ses deux bras, l'amenant tout contre son torse et la serrant tendrement. Il se mit à caresser aussitôt la chevelure fauve qui était devenue plus longue à sa grande satisfaction.

-Tu n'en mérites pas moins, Sara. dit Todd...car tu es véritablement _**ma **_reine!

Sara sourit et se mit à caresser le visage anguleux du wraith, son tatouage puis ses lèvres. Todd prit deux de ses doigts entre ses dents impressionnantes et les pressa d'une façon provocatrice, mais doucement pour ne pas la blesser.

Sara se demanda subitement _où _était la fausse reine, si elle était encore vivante...

Elle décida cependant de ne pas poser la question tout de suite...ce n'était pas le moment!

Ils avaient tant de choses à discuter mais pour l'instant, elle découvrait que la chaleur du corps et du manteau de cuir de son wraith lui avait terriblement manqué, ainsi que son odeur et son regard si intense.

-Oh seigneur Todd...j'ai tant pensé à ce moment où nous serions enfin réunis! Tu sais, j'ai cru ne pas y arriver sans toi, même si j'étais en sécurité sur Atlantis. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi dur d'être séparé de toi...de notre lien.

-Mais tu es _**forte**_, Sara Sheppard...je savais que tu supporterais cette épreuve. Je n'en ai jamais douté!

Tout le long de leur conversation, le wraith et Sara ne cessaient de se toucher, de se taquiner en posant leurs lèvres un peu partout sur leur visage, leurs mains, leur cou, sans plus...juste pour s'effleurer, s'agacer mutuellement en attendant de laisser exploser leur passion mutuelle.

Tant de choses à se dire...

Mais maintenant ils se dévoraient des yeux et avec la connexion qui se rétablissait fermement entre eux, Sara sentit le désir du mâle, encore plus puissant et possessif qu'auparavant. Est-ce que c'était dû à la trop longue attente, à son cycle qu'elle ressentait fortement ou bien à l'aura du pouvoir énorme qui faisait maintenant partie de lui?

Elle aurait tant de questions à lui poser, sur leurs noms d'abord, sur l'issue heureuse de la bataille menée contre les forces du Concile et elle voulait savoir s'il y avait encore du danger qu'ils reviennent...elle voulait lui dire que grâce à une brillante généticienne sur Atlantis, ils avaient peut-être trouvé un moyen de parfaire la génothérapie sans rendre les wraith malades...elle voulait lui parler de leurs bébés, de sa grossesse, de son accouchement qui devrait idéalement se dérouler sur Atlantis...

Tant...tant de choses à se dire mais dans le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce que son coeur et surtout son corps désirait, c'était être encore plus près de _**lui**_, ne faire qu'un avec _**lui**_.

Todd la couvait des yeux et caressait sa joue du bout de son doigt de garde quand il dit enfin:

-Je t'ai fait apporter de la nourriture...il désignait d'un geste négligent de son autre main la longue table chargée de victuailles qui se tenait dans le coin de la salle un peu plus bas. J'ai ressenti ta faim dès l'instant où tu as mis les pieds ici...

-Oui, en effet, j'ai faim. C'est même insupportable parfois! Je me sens comme..-

-...une reine portant des embryons, termina Todd pour elle. Tu ressens exactement les effets de la faim sur une femelle wraith enceinte car il faut qu'elles se nourrissent plus souvent...

Sara ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la pensée d'être comparée à l'une de ces mantes religieuses. Combien de pauvres humains devaient-elles consommer pour assurer que leur appétit de femelle en train de se reproduire soit constamment satisfait?

-Une telle faim, c'est..._insoutenable_! dit Sara, se rappelant à quel point Todd avait dû être affamé quand Kolya l'avait lentement laissé mourir de faim dans la prison genii, quand elle l'avait rencontré dans ces circonstances détestables.

Le regard de Sara était maintenant vague, ses traits étaient devenus graves et tourmentés.

Todd ne voulait surtout pas que ce moment de leurs retrouvailles soit entaché par de telles angoisses, de si terribles souvenirs. Il releva sa tête en posant deux doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder, lui insufflant en même temps la réassurance de sa dévotion et de sa passion envers elle.

-Viens...tu vas manger et je vais te tenir compagnie, fit-il en montrant à nouveau la table chargée de nourriture appétissante.

Cela avait l'air et sentait _tellement bon!_ pensa Sara...

…..mais elle avait une autre priorité.

Mettant tout son désir lascif dans ses yeux verts brillants, elle saisit à son tour le visage de son bien-aimé entre ses mains:

-Non...ça peut attendre, Todd. Parce que présentement il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont j'ai envie...et dont j'ai faim...

Effleurant de son doigt les lèvres entrouvertes et agréablement surprises du wraith, se penchant pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon sensuelle en évitant habilement les dents du fauve, Sara laisser couler dans leur lien cette passion sur laquelle elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de mettre de la retenue, cette faim de lui qui supplantait l'autre, même si en effet elle était affamée.

Todd n'eut qu'une demi-seconde d'hésitation et écrasa soudain la jeune femme encore plus fortement contre son torse alors que sa bouche broyait brusquement les lèvres tant désirées.

Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser si long et intense que Sara dût prendre une longue goulée d'air pour remplir ses poumons quand enfin Todd la relâcha légèrement.

-Tu en es sûre? tenta encore une fois avec hésitation le Commandant wraith, tournant les yeux vers la table chargée de nourriture pour montrer

à sa Compagne qu'il comprenait qu'elle ait faim et pouvait l'attendre.

Sara poussa un soupir à la fois agacé et plein de désir, souriant ensuite malicieusement. Puis le sourire mourut et elle redevint grave et intense:

-Prends-moi. dit-elle alors d'une voix pleine d'exigence.

Le wraith ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la prenant tout contre lui, se leva d'une seule traite, la transportant comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille. Il se dirigea presque en courant vers la chambre royale qui avait quasi la dimension d'une salle de bal...un immense lit trônait en son centre, recouvert de luxuriantes fourrures.

Il la déposa précautionneusement et se mit à les débarrasser tous deux hâtivement de leurs vêtements, couvrant chaque centimètre de peau découverte de baisers intenses et de légères morsures.

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis...**_

Le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard était nerveux...

…..et même très, très nerveux!

Actuellement alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de la voyageuse à l'extérieur de la cité, il se faisait même penser à Rodney, ce qui était peu dire!

_()()()()()_

Le soir même du départ de Sara avec leur allié wraith, le technicien en devoir aux contrôles l'avait fait appeler alors qu'il allait se mettre au lit...un message important, paraît-il.

Curieux quoiqu'agacé, John s'était rendu auprès du jeune technicien Tucker, relativement nouveau sur Atlantis. Il lui avait alors confirmé le code d'identification du mystérieux messager, lui confirmant que cette personne insistait pour ne parler qu'à lui seul, demandant une audience pour le lendemain matin au sujet d'une matière de la plus haute importance!

Sheppard fut surpris que ce message si important ne soit pas adressé à Woolsey, puis comprit quand il reconnut le code étalé sur l'écran:

-_Larrin_...murmura-t-il, mais trop tard pour que Tucker ne pose pas de question.

-Qui est ce ou cette...Larrin? demanda le jeune homme.

-Euh...c'est la capitaine d'un des vaisseaux des Voyageurs, une des races humaines de Pégase à qui nous avons déjà eu affaire.

Sheppard se détourna du regard insistant du jeune technicien, lui cachant ainsi qu'il venait de rougir. Il pâlit puis rougit à nouveau, pensant à la séduisante et autoritaire jeune dirigeante du vaisseau de tête de la colonie spatiale des Voyageurs...et aussi de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés.

-Dois-je accepter son code ID et ouvrir un canal de communication Monsieur? demanda Tucker d'un ton patient, cachant avec habileté sa surprise de voir son chef militaire si anxieux et embarrassé, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez lui.

Sheppard essuya ses mains moites sur sa veste avant de se retourner vers le jeune sergent et acquiesça de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas trahir sa nervosité soudaine.

Après tout, les deux premières fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle l'avait solidement attaché et menotté à une chaise...une fois pour l'interroger puis le faire poiroter pendant qu'elle délibérait avec les autres dirigeants militaires de sa race. La seconde fois, c'était lorsque son jumper avait rencontré le vaisseau voyageur de la jeune capitaine après qu'ils aient évité de justesse un essaim de ruches...elle l'avait encore une fois maintenu ligoté sur une chaise pour en savoir plus au sujet de son alliance nouvellement formée avec Todd et sa faction de wraith. Encore une fois, elle était allée en réunion avec ses hommes avant d'accepter de joindre quelques-uns de leurs vaisseaux à cette attaque majeure et définitive contre les Réplicateurs.

Quant à la troisième fois, c'était lorsqu'Élisabeth Weir avait souhaité rencontrer la jeune représentante des Voyageurs en vue d'une alliance marchande profitable, tout autant pour eux que pour les atlantes.

Larrin était venue dans la cité et John avait tenté bravement d'avoir un rendez-vous tout seul avec elle le soir même alors qu'elle était l'invitée de l'expédition d'Atlantis.

Prenant son courage à deux mains pour la convier à un repas en tête-à-tête avec lui, son égo avait subi tout une rebuffade lorsque la belle Larrin avait refusé net avec un sourire moqueur.

Sara était alors passée par hasard dans le corridor en face du bureau d'Élisabeth d'où John et Larrin sortaient. Son frère n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui présenter la jeune amazone.

Bien sûr sa soeur, astucieuse et dotée d'un remarquable sens de l'observation surtout concernant son frère, avait noté le rougissement soudain du visage de John, sa voix précautionneuse et anormalement douce quand il adressait la parole à la jeune femme. Et surtout l'hésitation et l'embarras qu'il démontrait en sa présence, lui qui était d'habitude un vrai Casanova si sûr de lui quand il flirtait avec une femme!

Cela avait piqué la curiosité de Sara. Elle avait aussitôt voulu connaître mieux cette Larrin qui semblait avoir attiré son frère dans ses filets par son indifférence et ses regards à la fois pleins de promesses et d'interdictions, réussissant à fasciner John Sheppard, là où toute autre femme avait échoué.

Alors bien sûr elle avait invité Larrin à prendre un café dans ses quartiers...histoire de «parler entre femmes». John avait esquissé le geste de les suivre mais tout autant Sara que Larrin avaient haussé un sourcil pour lui interdire de s'immiscer dans leur petit caucus.

Sheppard était tout aussi nerveux et agacé de ne pas savoir ce dont les deux filles parleraient! Il avait espéré et redouté à la fois qu'il serait le sujet d'au moins une de leurs discussions?

C'est alors que Rodney McKay avait déboulé, content de trouver Sheppard à qui il voulait _ab-so-lu-ment_ montrer quelque chose dans son labo, et ceci _im-mé-dia-te-ment_!

John avait protesté en se sentant impuissant quand les filles avaient tourné le coin pour aller échanger des «petites choses entre filles», comme avait dit sa soeur.

Sara avait suivi lentement Larrin qui la précédait, un sourire malicieux et une lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux alors qu'elle fit en direction de son frère sa plus belle grimace de chipie, hâtant ensuite le pas pour rejoindre sa nouvelle amie.

Jamais Sheppard ne s'était senti si désemparé et inquiet de ce qui allait se dire entre les deux femmes les plus importantes dans sa vie.

Le colonel, brave et sans crainte lors de missions dangereuses, n'avait - presque - jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie!

_()()()()()_

Et voilà John Sheppard le lendemain matin, nerveux, excité de la revoir mais plein d'appréhension, se demandant ce que cette femme qui l'attire plus que toute autre lui veut.

Alors qu'il faisait le pied de grue dans l'expectative de la Voyageuse, John se souvint...

Il y aurait indéniablement eu une histoire d'amour entre lui et Élisabeth Weir qu'il trouvait attrayante, intelligente et admirable, si elle n'avait pas été son chef de service.

Avant qu'elle ne reparte sur terre à son grand regret, il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait repris avec son ex, Simon...donc il était trop tard pour une relation entre eux...

John Sheppard avait également été très attiré par Teyla l'athosienne. Mais encore une fois, elle faisait partie de son équipe...et puis elle était maintenant en couple avec Kanaan. Il se rappelait combien il avait été furieux quand il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte!...non seulement parce qu'elle avait trop attendu avant de le lui dire, mais aussi parce qu'il n'en était _pas_ le géniteur, même s'il ne souhaitait pas réellement avoir de gosses.

Et puis il y avait Sandy, la belle et enthousiaste infirmière de l'équipe de Becket avec qui il avait plus ou moins une liaison...mais ce n'était rien de sérieux. Elle ne pouvait se comparer à..._Larrin_.

Larrin l'excitait au plus haut point mais ce n'était pas le fait vraiment qu'elle semblait prendre plaisir à l'attacher depuis le tout début de leur relation, quoiqu'il n'était pas vraiment le type à se soumettre, (mais Kaye Heightmeyer, la psy de la cité, aurait peut-être eu une opinion différente là-dessus!) non...au-delà de son attirance sexuelle pour elle, ils avaient bien des choses en commun...la lutte contre les ennemis de cette galaxie, le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux des chefs militaires parmi les leurs et bien sûr...son corps incroyablement sexy, ses lèvres qu'il imaginait chaudes sous sa bouche, ses yeux d'un bleu azur et sa voix qui le faisait fondre et faisait tendre le tissu de son pantalon...

Quand même, pensa Sheppard...valait mieux chasser tout de suite ces pensées de luxure, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment! C'était une rencontre professionnelle, voilà! n'est-ce-pas...?

C'est alors que la petite navette des Voyageurs se posa sur le pont extérieur est. John Sheppard s'avança, chassant d'un geste de la main les deux marines qu'il avait emmenés comme escorte, s'étant aperçu finalement que la jeune femme sortait bel et bien seule du petit appareil.

Il n'avait pas oublié ses instincts d'amazone et il ne savait pas du tout de quelle humeur serait la capitaine des Voyageurs!

Élégamment, Larrin s'avança vers le colonel avec un sourire de Joconde, enlevant ses gants de cuir et les frappant contre sa main d'une manière nonchalante.

John Sheppard avala et sentit sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre alors qu'il fit tout son possible pour que ses yeux ne sortent pas trop de leur orbite en constatant la manière dont elle était habillée...

Larrin portait un haut de cuir marron décolleté, découvrant également ses belles épaules bronzées ainsi qu'au niveau du ventre, son nombril garni d'une petite pierre couleur saphir. Le pantalon était de même matériel (un cuir aminci d'apparence veloutée) qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. À partir de là, ses jambes étaient couvertes du cuir brun de bottes effilées et à talons hauts, le genre de bottes que Sara aurait décrite comme étant des «fuck-me boots».

Le tissu de cuir moulait son corps si parfaitement qu'il ne laissait rien à l'imagination, pensa l'homme qui reprit tout le contrôle dont il était capable pour ne pas laisser errer ses pensées plus loin que nécessaire.

La chevelure châtain et bouclée de la jeune femme pendait sur ses épaules et son dos, coiffée lâchement. Ses traits étaient peu maquillés comme d'habitude...elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour rehausser un éclat déjà magnifique naturellement!

-Sheppard...dit la jeune femme d'une voix sensuelle et enjouée, se dirigeant vers lui. Vous me semblez en pleine forme!

Sheppard retint l'élan qui le poussait à aller vers elle et à l'attraper pour l'incliner dans ses bras pour un baiser style cinéma grand écran. Il lui tendit plutôt sa main d'une façon protocolaire en lui souhaitant la bienvenue sur Atlantis.

Larrin la prit et la serra d'une façon appropriée, comme dans une rencontre d'affaires. Sheppard l'invita à le suivre dans la cité vers une des petites salles de réunion, content que Woolsey ait passé la porte des étoiles plus tôt ce matin-là, ayant été sommé pour la rencontre qui avait lieu aux trois mois avec le SGC sur terre.

-Alors Larrin, quelle est donc cette matière urgente qui ne pouvait pas attendre le retour de Woolsey et dont vous vouliez me parler personnellement? demanda Sheppard du ton le plus léger et badin possible, dès qu'ils furent tous deux installés à la petite table ronde l'un en face de l'autre.

_«...peut-être êtes-vous venu me dire que vous pensez à moi sans arrêt, comme dans mon propre cas?...et que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi...» _rêvassa John en souriant intérieurement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez, John! dit Larrin qui semblait avoir deviné le cours de ses pensées, lui décochant la flèche d'un de ses sourires à la fois prometteur mais en même temps froid comme de la glace.

«_Mais_ _comment faisait-elle?»_ se dit John en espérant qu'il avait pu cacher assez son rougissement naissant.

-Je suis ici par affaire, reprit la Voyageuse. Pour vous amener également des nouvelles pas très réjouissantes mais aussi conclure encore une fois une alliance militaire qui serait bénéfique pour nos deux peuples...

C'est comme si Sheppard avait reçu une douche froide. Il tiqua surtout au mot «alliance militaire», redevenant sérieux et professionnel tout d'un coup.

-Que se passe-t-il? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme vous le savez probablement si vous êtes bien informés commença Larrin, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi Michael serait vivant...ou s'il ne l'est pas, il s'agirait d'un clone de lui. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a un dangereux mouvement, une sorte de secte qui est en train d'agrandir son influence et de causer de grands dommages, que ce soit parmi mon peuple ou bien parmi les autres mondes humains dans Pégase.

-Nous en sommes conscients, dit Sheppard. L'une de ces planètes, BJ4-033, nous sert de base présentement et Ronon Dex, si vous vous rappelez bien de lui, c'est le satédien qui a été coureur pendant 7 ans et que nous avons secouru, s'est joint à notre équipe et..-

-Oui, je connais l'ancien coureur, l'interrompit la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

-Et bien continua John, il s'est porté volontaire il y a quelques semaines pour aller entraîner une équipe d'élite sur cette planète...leur peuple a été souvent ciblé par des attaques répétées de la part des hybrides survivants de Michael. Nous avons les choses en main Larrin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès que les soldats de cette force de frappe seront suffisamment entraînés, ils parcourront les planètes du territoire et iront lever des commandos et les entraîneront à leur tour et cela pour que les humains de Pégase soient capables de se défendre, et d'ailleurs...

Larrin le coupa encore une fois d'un ton légèrement impatient et moqueur:

-Ah oui! Vous semblez tellement avoir la situation bien en main, Sheppard...mais saviez-vous que dernièrement la force et l'influence de ces hybrides ont augmenté? Qu'ils ont plusieurs adeptes et qu'ils sont considérés comme une sorte de clan religieux, presque des dieux parmi certains peuples de Pégase?

Sheppard se tut. C'était peut-être plus sérieux qu'il le pensait, se dit-il finalement.

Dernièrement les atlantes avaient été fort occupés à d'abord distribuer la nouvelle cure anti Hoffans pour soigner les pégasiens et prévenir la maladie en vaccinant les humains. Ils avaient aussi tenté de repousser les genii rebelles et surtout essayé de débusquer et capturer le renégat Kolya. Ils prenaient bien sûr la menace du retour de Michael et de ses hybrides au sérieux, mais ils ne croyaient pas pour le moment que l'Abomination voulait qu'on le trouve ou les attaquerait de plein front tout de suite.

Pourtant, on dirait bien que la tonne de briques n'avait pas fini de dégringoler sur leur tête et il devint entre plus préoccupé lorsque Larrin sortit un cristal d'information de sa poche pour le tendre ensuite à Sheppard.

-J'aimerais que vous regardiez ceci, John...

Sheppard se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers le terminal de la petite pièce et chargea le cristal de données sur le côté. Larrin se leva et se plaça à ses côtés, si près de lui qu'il put sentir la chaleur de son corps et l'odeur délicieuse du cuir de ses vêtements combiné au parfum enivrant de sa chevelure. Mais il ne laissa pas divaguer ses pensées cette fois-ci.

Il fit défiler les images et prit connaissance des dernières informations qui leur avaient de toute évidence échappées.

Des mondes attaqués sur des planètes certes plus lointaines et moins peuplées, mais cela ne mettait que plus en évidence l'avance hypocrite et insidieuse de la secte des hybrides de Michael. Des avant-postes créés dernièrement par ces hybrides qui leur servaient de refuges et de bases opérationnelles. Bien qu'on ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur des preuves sûres qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux, que c'était eux qui auraient attaqué et soumis ces mondes humains, il n'y avait finalement presque plus de doute qu'ils en étaient soit les coupables ou bien les instigateurs.

-Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils ont des ruches ou du moins une, continua Larrin. Et dernièrement, ils nous ont pris comme cible...

Sa voix mourut, et ses yeux devinrent tristes.

-Continuez dit Sheppard, résistant à l'envie de mettre son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en signe de réconfort.

-Cette ruche a détruit un de nos vaisseaux...il y avait 68 personnes y vivant, dont une dizaine d'enfants.

-Je suis désolé, Larrin! dit Sheppard. Mais comment êtes-vous sûrs que ce soit les hybrides de Michael et non une véritable ruche wraith qui vous a attaqués?

-Parce que les wraith les auraient certes touchés avec leurs armes, mais auraient ensuite envoyé leurs darts pour aborder le vaisseau et ramasser le plus possible d'humains pour remplir leurs cocons, dit Larrin en regardant Sheppard d'un air de dire «_n'est ce pas évident?_».

John se sentit comme le dernier des idiots. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il aurait dût en conclure par lui-même. Preuve de plus qu'il réagissait en parfait imbécile quand la jeune femme était dans les environs, et surtout si près de lui!

Il se racla la gorge et se raidit, reprenant contenance.

-Alors, quelle est cette alliance militaire dont vous parlez et êtes venue conclure avec nous?

-Je suis ici en tant que représentante de l'alliance des capitaines des Voyageurs, poursuivit Larrin comme si de rien n'était. Comme vous le savez, la plupart de nos vaisseaux sont vétustes. Nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en construire de nouveaux parce que nous n'avons pas de planète-mère qui pourrait nous servir de base. De plus, les matériaux pour le faire sont rares et coûteux...

Elle fit une pause et regarda Sheppard droit dans les yeux, ce qui le fit frémir d'excitation bien malgré lui.

-Il serait donc bénéfique pour nos deux peuples de nous allier à nouveau, tout comme lors de l'annihilation des Réplicateurs. Il faut aller dénicher ces hybrides et peut-être Michael si possible et les anéantir une fois pour toute! Je sais que pour le moment vous avez d'autres soucis et que les forces de Michael ne vous ont pas encore touchés véritablement, mais Sheppard...vous et vos compagnons atlantes représentez pour les gens de cette galaxie les défenseurs de leurs droits...je sais que vous ne les laisserez pas tomber! De notre côté nous avons peu à offrir mais nous savons nous battre, vous l'avez déjà constaté...nous fabriquons aussi des armes hors pair qui sont recherchés et appréciés partout dans les mondes de Pégase...nous pouvons réussir ensemble à nous débarrasser de ce nouveau fléau!

Sheppard avait plongé ses yeux pers dans le regard bleu azur de la jeune femme et ne pouvait s'en détacher. Si ce n'était que de lui, il aurait revêtu son armure de chevalier, réunit ses troupes et combattu à ses côtés!

Mais il y avait Woolsey, le conseil de l'IOA et bien des considérations prioritaires et militaires mais il comprit soudain _pourquoi_ Larrin était venue à lui, plutôt que directement vers Richard Woolsey. Elle connaissait le gros faible de Sheppard pour elle et le voulait à ses côtés pour convaincre son supérieur et le reste des atlantes.

Il sortit péniblement de l'état d'hypnose dans lequel il était et se secoua.

-Larrin, vous savez bien que si ce n'était que de moi...bien sûr je vais en parler avec Woolsey et les autres, mais je crois que vous devez savoir..

Larrin posa une main innocente sur la main de John, celle qu'il avait posé nonchalamment sur le bureau en face de lui. Il trembla intérieurement. Il leva les yeux sur le visage à l'allure toute aussi innocente et sur les yeux azur à la fois francs et ensorcelants. La jeune femme avait recommencé à parler et il dût faire un effort pour porter attention à ses paroles:

-John le coupa-t-elle, vous et moi ne pouvons tolérer plus avant la menace de ce Renégat, ni de ses disciples! Et puis tôt ou tard, vous savez très bien que c'est Atlantis qui sera la prochaine cible de Michael...vous le savez aussi bien que moi! Je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour que vous puissiez convaincre monsieur Woolsey et les autres. Je vous laisse également ce cristal d'informations dans ce but...

John hocha silencieusement la tête. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit avait du sens mais il se demanda soudain si le chef de la cité verrait les choses du même oeil, s'il considérerait que cette alliance avec les Voyageurs pour aller attaquer Michael et ses hybrides serait une priorité étant donné la liste de priorités justement qui occupaient grandement les atlantes ces temps-ci! Puis il se demanda si Woolsey aurait pu être également aussi sensible à ces yeux là?

Il affirma encore une fois à Larrin qu'il ferait tout son possible..._**plus **_que son possible et il enleva le cristal du terminal pour le placer ensuite dans la poche de sa veste militaire.

Larrin se leva et John la suivit alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce...il était envoûté par le mouvement excitant et obsédant de ses hanches. Il buta presque sur elle quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna soudainement vers lui:

-À propos, avant que vous me le demandiez...oui, j'aimerais bien prendre un verre avec vous, Johnnnn...

Elle laissa traîner la syllabe unique de son prénom d'une voix à la fois nonchalante et voluptueuse. Sheppard ramassa sa mâchoire restée grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise et lui fit soudain un sourire timide et incertain, ses yeux cependant plissés d'amusement.

-Oh?...et comment êtes-vous aussi sûr que je vous aurais invité?

-Parce que, John Sheppard...je sais lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Et également parce que vous m'avez invité la dernière fois, vous vous en souvenez?

-Je vous avais invité pour un repas du soir en tête-à-tête, Larrin..._**pas juste**_ pour un verre, répliqua John qui ne put cacher son dépit en se rappelant son refus. Mais vous m'avez préféré une petite jasette en privé avec ma soeur, termina-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Le rire cristallin de Larrin jaillit.

-Ah oui...très intéressante, votre soeur en passant! Une fille intelligente et sympa. Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs?

Sheppard plissa ses lèvres. Il faudrait aussi qu'il explique à Larrin le dernier renforcement des liens de leur alliance avec la faction wraith de Todd et aussi les derniers développements justement, ainsi que le rôle que sa soeur y jouait maintenant. Ce ne serait pas facile de faire comprendre à la voyageuse cet aspect de l'alliance et l'attachement de Sara au wraith.

-Nous allons justement en parler, Larrin. Il y a un petit casse-croûte au bout de ce corridor, suivez-moi. Si vous voulez bien m'y attendre, je vais aller chercher deux bouteilles de bière dans mes quartiers et vous en offrir une...

Il avait prit galamment le coude de Larrin pour la guider hors de la petite salle et dans le corridor vers la droite mais elle stoppa encore une fois et lui fit face, son regard encore plus innocent.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller directement dans votre chambre, John? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil à la fois provocateur et moqueur.

Et comme John Sheppard laissait tomber subitement ses deux bras sur ses côtés où ils pendirent, ballants, alors que sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux grands ouverts trahissaient sa stupéfaction, elle tourna vivement et élégamment sur les hauts talons de ses bottes d'amazone et se dirigea d'un pas militaire vers le côté gauche de l'allée, là où était les quartiers du colonel atlante.

-Mais...ou...oui, b...bien sûr! Par...par ici! balbutia John Sheppard, maintenant rouge comme une betterave, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas attendu ses indications pour se diriger vers la section d'habitation humaine de la cité.

(à suivre)


	9. Chapter 9

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre IX_

_**Dans les quartiers royaux, sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Agrippant le rebord du grand lit alors qu'elle gémissait et ondulait comme une vague accostant enfin à destination, Sara poussa un long gémissement de plaisir alors qu'elle venait. Au dessus d'elle, Todd fut soudain secoué par son propre orgasme, son grand corps vert et lisse frémissant alors qu'il se vidait, proclamant son plaisir par un grand rugissement.

Apaisé, le wraith se pencha et mordilla doucement la nuque de sa Compagne alors que le rugissement se transformait en un ronronnement doux. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps de la femelle qu'il venait de réclamer encore une fois, enfonçant plus la jeune femme dans le matelas de l'immense lit de leur chambre.

Sara détourna son visage de l'oreiller dans lequel elle avait étouffé un reste de gémissement de plaisir...elle poussa un long soupir de délice alors que Todd la retournait doucement pour que son amante lui fit face.

À cause de son ventre plus lourd et encombrant, ils avaient décidé tacitement qu'il la prendrait en levrette, la position du missionnaire ne convenant plus tellement maintenant.

Sara avait un jour expliqué à Todd les positions sexuelles selon une nomenclature humaine, le fameux Kama Sutra: les deux plus populaires, soit Position du Missionnaire, Position en levrette...puis venaient les Position de l'Enclume, la Posture de la Balance, la Posture des Cuillères, etc.

Todd s'était esclaffé, se moquant encore une fois de ces humains de la Terre qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de nommer non seulement les individus, mais aussi les choses du sexe!

Mais excité aussitôt, il avait voulu bien sûr essayer la plupart des positions que sa Compagne lui avait décrit...

_()()()()()_

_* Flashback *_

_Aussitôt que le wraith l'avait déposée sur le lit, il s'était consciencieusement mis au travail et avait dépouillé sa femelle de ses vêtements avec tendresse mais aussi avec hâte, embrassant et mordillant chaque centimètre de peau aussitôt découvert._

_Sara n'était pas demeurée en reste et avait entrepris de défaire les attaches complexes du manteau de cuir qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, ainsi que le reste de son uniforme..._

_Elle s'était aussi activement occupé du grand corps vert et musclé en appliquant des caresses d'abord douces et sensuelles, puis fermes et déterminées sur les creux sensibles enchâssés entre les côtes élevées de sa colonne si alienne. Ensuite elle s'était ardemment saisie de son membre dur et palpitant pour le mener vers la porte de son centre humide et sensible qui réclamait sa présence virile, tout à l'intérieur d'elle...elle avait trop faim de lui pour attendre plus!_

_Mais Todd en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était reculé et l'avait regardée avec ce sourire mystérieux et malicieux, ses yeux si intenses et impérieux l'enjoignant à la patience alors qu'il s'était remis à couvrir tout son corps de baisers parfois doux et tendres, quémandeurs et appuyés, devenant à d'autres moments des succions sensuelles suivies de morsures ardentes qui la firent vibrer à la fois de passion et plisser son front d'une souffrance qu'elle oublia aussi vite quand elle fut balayée par l'orgasme fulgurant qui suivit..._

_Encore et encore son wraith la ravit avec toutes ses années accumulées d'expérience dans l'art de sa sexualité et encore une fois, Sara refusa de comparer leur accouplement à ceux qu'elle avait connu avec des mâles humains..._

_Oui c'était sauvage, exigeant et à la fois le summum du plaisir, mais aussi dévastateur pour la faible musculature humaine de son corps._

_Oui, Todd la possédait et la soumettait, n'exigeant rien de moins que la totalité de son corps et de son esprit, pliés tous deux à son désir impérieux...bien qu'elle sentait que le wraith faisait plus que jamais attention, conscient que les petits êtres à l'intérieur du corps de sa femelle devaient rester à l'abri de sa fougue de prédateur._

_Perdue dans le regard sauvage des yeux vert doré de son amant wraith, Sara laissa encore une fois le plaisir l'envahir et la faire crier alors que les doigts longs et effilés pénétraient son intimité...puis Todd plongea brusquement sa tête vers la sienne et sa langue envahit sa bouche, réclamant la sienne alors que les deux jouaient doucement en s'entrelaçant langoureusement...le baiser devint ensuite possessif alors que Todd retirait ses doigts pour les remplacer par le sexe alien, dur et impatient qui s'enfonça en elle._

_Enfin, elle put pousser un râle de pur désir et de contentement!_

_Leurs mouvements cependant furent lents et précautionneux..._

_Elle se sentait balancée paresseusement par une vague tranquille...elle agrippa la chevelure longue et blanche en passant ses mains dedans, ses doigts comme un peigne lissant les douces mèches argentées._

_Todd fit de même et empoigna la chevelure longue, épaisse et fauve et tira sa tête vers l'arrière, dévoilant ainsi la longue nuque crémeuse qu'il se mit encore une fois à escalader de petits mordillements entrecoupés de baisers tendres, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa lèvre inférieure qu'il se mit à sucer entre ses dents, usant de précaution..._

_Mais ce ne fut bientôt pas suffisant alors que les gémissements de Sara devinrent impatients, exigeants._

_Todd s'écarta doucement et la retourna soudain comme une crêpe._

_Prenant gentiment sa femelle par la taille, il la plaça adroitement sur ses quatre membres et observant la chair pâle des deux globes parfaits de sa croupe qu'elle balançait maintenant d'une façon sensuelle, le wraith suivit le mouvement hypnotique et poussa un grondement de prédateur affamé. Il saisit ses jolies fesses à pleines mains puis pencha son visage au niveau de cet adorable derrière, décidant de la faire languir encore plus - c'était sa faute si elle était si désirable et perverse avec ce mouvement carrément pervers! - et il se mit à lécher et embrasser ses fesses, plongeant ensuite plus bas pour mordiller ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et le supplie de la prendre. _

_Mais il fut aveugle à ses mouvements de panthère en chaleur et sourd à ses appels incessants. Cette fois-ci c'est sa langue qu'il plongea en elle, goûtant le désir intense de sa femelle et lui faisant pousser à la fois des râles et des supplications pour qu'il la possède enfin..._

_Quand il fut suffisamment satisfait par les orgasmes dont elle inonda son visage, que son propre sexe commença à devenir douloureux tant il s'était retenu longuement pour la combler, Todd décida enfin de réclamer Sara, la faisant crier encore une fois alors qu'il s'insérait brutalement et en un seul coup à l'intérieur du tunnel si chaud et fin prêt de sa femelle._

_(Leurs enfants étaient à l'abri dans le ventre durci par l'entrelac des veines recouvrant le ventre et la matrice de leur mère, leurs petits esprits étant fermés par l'action de leur père aux jeux adultes auxquels se livraient leurs parents...il n'y avait donc rien à craindre de ce côté)_

_Alors que Todd prenait Sara, son sexe s'enfonçant vaillamment en elle grâce à cette position propice pour une pénétration profonde, la jeune femme leva sa tête et se retourna à demi, agrippant agressivement encore une fois la crinière du wraith alors que ce dernier liait son esprit au sien, mêlant ensemble leur désir intense dans l'oubli total de tout ce qui n'était pas eux en ce moment. _

_«Ohhhh c'est bon...ahhhh si boonnnn!» marmonna Sara, ses mouvements effrénés rejoignant plus rapidement ceux de Todd, ses hanches agrippés fermement par son mâle, ses cuisses claquant contre les coups de butoir du wraith qui rendit les mouvements plus rapides et intenses, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible pour eux deux de retenir leurs cris de jouissance, la vague irrésistible de l'orgasme les emportant violemment ensemble encore une fois... _

_()()()()()_

_**Plus tard...**_

Son corps à demi relevé sur un de ses coudes, sa main soutenant sa tête, Todd surveillait le sommeil de sa Compagne.

Il s'était passé maintenant cinq heures depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux de retour et enfermés dans leurs nouveaux quartiers. Le Commandant wraith avait ordonné à son Second de ne le déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Ils avaient passé tout ce temps en majorité à s'accoupler au moins trois fois et cela avait à peine suffi à éteindre le feu qui brûlait en lui, depuis qu'il avait tenu enfin sa femelle dans ses bras en reconnectant également le lien entre eux.

Sara lui avait répondu avec enthousiasme et une passion égale mais il avait dû la forcer après la première fois à prendre enfin de la nourriture, car son estomac s'était montré très bruyant et ils en avaient ri tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas été dure à convaincre...Todd l'avait regardé avaler du pain et du fromage, des viandes séchées, des noix, différents fruits et du thé.

S'étant sustentée suffisamment selon elle, elle s'était jetée à nouveau sur lui et n'avait été satisfaite qu'après une série de plusieurs orgasmes.

Maintenant, elle était épuisée évidemment. Todd réalisait en la regardant simplement dormir à quel point la présence de Sara dans son lit lui avait manquée!

Juste le fait de surveiller ainsi son sommeil et de jouer avec le bout d'une des boucles acajou de sa chevelure odorante, délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, réchauffait son vieux coeur de wraith.

Mais il plissa son front avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Bien que la présence de sa Compagne maintenant était acceptée et respectée parmi ses frères wraith, elle n'en était pas moins considérée par eux avec des sentiments de réticence et de circonspection. Une bonne partie des wraith de cette ruche était encore incrédule et ne comprenait pas que leur Commandant tenait tant à leur imposer cette humaine. Qu'elle soit un amusement temporaire et une source substantielle et importante d'informations, ceci à cause de sa science et de son lien avec Atlantis, ça...ils pouvaient toujours le comprendre!

…...mais que l'Aîné l'ait élevée au niveau de Compagne et comme substitut d'une vraie reine wraith, cela dépassait les bornes pour eux.

Mais Todd savait que l'équipage et le reste des wraith de son alliance élargie le craignait et le respectait assez pour ne pas oser le défier ou lever un commentaire malveillant. Tant qu'il aurait l'influence et le pouvoir absolu, les choses demeureraient ainsi.

Mais maintenant en plus d'avoir à protéger Sara, il y avait aussi sa progéniture qui nécessitait son soutien protecteur.

Couchée sur le côté, Sara se retourna inconsciemment dans son sommeil sur le dos, répondant à une suggestion subtile du wraith.

Todd plaça alors sa main sur la peau nue de son abdomen renflé, effleurant à peine la chair chaude qui était maintenant couverte de veines soulevées, rosâtres et bleutées.

Elles étaient maintenant assez intriquées et dures pour protéger efficacement la matrice dans laquelle flottaient ses deux rejetons. C'est ce qu'il avait expliqué brièvement à Sara plus tôt alors que narquoisement, elle lui demandait _pourquoi_ ils pouvaient maintenant jeter par-dessus bord toute prudence, cette précaution à laquelle Todd tenait tant au tout début de sa grossesse.

Il les sentait bien maintenant, l'esprit de ses enfants! Bien qu'il n'y ait que sérénité, innocence, simplicité et une force due à l'accord de leurs deux jeunes esprits dans le courant mental qui lui parvenait maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et se lia à eux plus avant, lançant subtilement et doucement un tentacule spirituel pour les aborder en toute prudence et tranquillité, tâtant leurs défenses si faciles à dépasser, les rencontrant avec douceur et apaisement, les rassurant dès qu'ils prirent conscience de sa présence et de _**qui**_ il était.

Sans connaître la signification du mot Père (ou plutôt Sire chez les wraith), à quelque part ils semblaient savoir qu'il était leur géniteur et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de la présence formidable de ce wraith très ancien.

Leurs esprits s'approchèrent du sien avec hésitation et curiosité, leur instinct toutefois prudent...parce qu'une telle puissance mentale, même si ici bien contrôlée, aurait pu les écraser tous deux en une simple fraction de seconde! Connaissant néanmoins sa bienveillance rassurante à leur égard, ils demeurèrent là, paisibles, fureteurs, intéressés, baignant dans la chaleur maternelle et avalant parfois le liquide amniotique sucré.

Todd ressentit leur faim perpétuelle et bien que l'hybridation avait bien réussi et qu'ils avaient les caractéristiques humaines que leur père avait bien voulu leur permettre de développer, ils avaient également la dominance wraith en eux...cette faim était donc tout-à-fait normale.

Sara avait beau manger tout son soûl et souvent, il faudrait bientôt que Todd lui transfère de la force vitale car les foetus ne se développeraient pleinement qu'à cette condition.

Leur curiosité apaisée maintenant par la caresse paternelle mentale, le mâle et la femelle s'éloignèrent et nagèrent dans la quiétude liquide et tiède de leur environnement devenant étroit, leur petit monde tranquille et protégé des vicissitudes de la vie extérieure qui les attendait.

Le wraith retira sa main et poussa soudain un petit grognement bourru, refusant de reconnaître ce sentiment de tendresse pour ses rejetons.

Todd n'avait jamais ressenti cette faiblesse de l'attendrissement envers sa progéniture passé...en fait, il n'avait aucune expérience de la paternité directe, bien qu'il ait dû produire plus de trois cents rejetons mâles et quelques vingt-cinq femelles wraith pendant sa très longue vie, sans compter les incalculables drones également!

Non, habituellement les femelles wraith procédaient rarement à des compagnonnages uniques dans leur vie, évitant ainsi que les mâles de leur espèce s'attachent trop à leurs rejetons.

Cela était nécessaire parmi sa race, étant donné que les embryons étaient ensuite rapidement transférés dans les cocons de maturation, grandissant au tout début loin des adultes, surtout des mâles dont il fallait les protéger.

Donc il n'avait ressenti que de la fierté au sujet de la force de sa propre masculinité, ainsi que l'orgueil et la gloriole accompagnant normalement le fait d'avoir été choisi comme favori par une reine pour procréer. Et dès qu'elle se retrouvait fécondée de leurs accouplements, Todd, comme tout mâle wraith partenaire en retirait une grande satisfaction, mais était tenu loin de ses jeunes une fois nés.

À part quelques femelles qui avaient été élevées personnellement sous le tutelage direct de la reine jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient assez vieilles pour aller réclamer leur propre ruche, il n'avait pas été en contact avec les fruits de ses nombreuses progénitures...et même là, ces jeunes femelles appartenaient de plein droit à la reine qui avait tous les droits en ce qui concernait leur éducation.

Les choses étaient bien différentes dans le monde wraith, avait-il expliqué une fois à Sara.

Elle savait que les cycles reproducteurs régissaient la vie des femelles wraith, les poussant à choisir un mâle pour se reproduire et elle avait bel et bien expérimenté cette chose quand peu après avoir reçu le traitement génique conçu par Todd, elle l'avait recherché activement et hâtivement sur le pont de commandement pour s'accoupler frénétiquement à lui, poussé par un instinct très fort qu'elle ne pouvait combattre.

Elle avait appris ensuite qu'il était normal, dans ce système inhumain, que les mâles wraith ne connaissent pas leur propre progéniture et ne soit presque jamais en contact avec eux. Oui, si un mâle supérieur wraith en rencontrait un plus tard, il pouvait reconnaître la signature de leur propre semence sur eux, de leur Maison également...mais s'il y avait conflit, père et fils, frères entre frères, ils n'hésitaient pas à éliminer par un combat mortel celui qui les avait défiés.

Sara avait trouvé le tout complètement cruel et inhumain, mais c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient dans le monde cynique des wraith.

Comme Todd n'avait jamais expérimenté la présence dans sa vie de rejetons en tant que jeunes bébés, il n'avait donc aucune véritable expérience paternelle. Sara Sheppard avait décrété qu'elle _«verrait à son éducation, car les enfants avaient besoin d'un père véritable et de son amour tout autant que de sa protection et son soutien»._

Si Todd avait été un être craintif, il aurait alors ressenti de la peur en se demandant s'il aurait la patience et la tolérance requise en la présence de si jeunes enfants! Mais il n'était nullement question de montrer de la peur car il avait lui-même créé la situation. Il se savait capable de relever cet autre défi et de devenir un bon père, de s'accoutumer à ces hybrides mi-wraith mi-humains, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment il y parviendrait.

Il s'était retiré tout doucement de la présence mentale du petit mâle et de la petite femelle dont il était curieusement fier...il se jura de tout faire pour qu'ils grandissent forts, en santé, entourés de la présence de leur mère et père, devenant plus tard la force et l'avenir des wraith!

Il allait se lever avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller sa Compagne car il avait du travail à effectuer quand elle bougea, chassant inconsciemment de la main un insecte imaginaire qui semblait voleter en la chatouillant. En fait, c'était Todd qui tirait délicatement sur une mèche rebelle qui recouvrait sa joue. Le wraith s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été plus prudent quand les paupières de Sara se plissèrent et qu'elle cligna des yeux ensommeillés, les ouvrant soudain et découvrant Todd tout près d'elle.

La vue de son torse encore nu recouvert des tatouages aux signes cabalistiques, sa longue chevelure blanche éternellement emmêlée et ses yeux dorés brillants dans la pénombre l'accueillit.

Elle étira ses lèvres dans un sourire malicieux et affectueux, leva une main pour aller repousser une mèche argentée et toucher doucement du bout des doigts les lèvres de son amant. Il réprima un soupir d'agacement contre lui-même de l'avoir réveillée mais embrassa puis mordilla très délicatement le bout des doigts offerts qui lissaient ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, Sara...continues de dormir, je dois aller sur le pont rejoindre mon sous-commandant.

Sara poussa un grognement de protestation en étirant ses bras pour les enrouler autour des épaules et du dos du wraith et le rapprocha tout contre elle...il se laissa faire après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation.

-Boff...Kenny peut attendre, dit-elle. Je viens à peine d'arriver sur la ruche et on a tant de choses à se dire!

-On vient de passer plus de cinq heures ensemble, petite humaine.

-Oh oui, _«mon Commandant»_, dit une Sara espiègle et enjôleuse...mais on n'a presque pas dit une seule parole! Juste des grognements, des cris, des râlements, des gémissements...je n'appelle pas cela une conversation même si c'était dé-li-cieu-se-ment agréable!

Elle pouffa de rire en voyant le sourire de renard sur le visage du wraith et surtout ses yeux brillants d'une lueur fière et arrogante.

Todd sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde.

-D'accord...je peux t'accorder encore un peu de temps, mais très peu. De quoi donc veux-tu parler, ma Sara?

Sara se leva toute nue, revêtit un long peignoir soyeux de couleur crème laissé par une main secourable sur le dos d'une chaise puis se dirigea vers la table garnie de victuailles, ressentant encore une fois cette damnée faim, comme si elle n'avait rien avalé depuis 24 heures alors que ce n'était pas le cas!

Todd se leva et la suivit, commençant à revêtir son uniforme.

-J'ai remarqué, dès que j'ai pénétré dans la ruche, une telle différence dans le courant du lien! commença Sara en mâchouillant un fruit. Tu as dû voir que j'en ai été stupéfaite et bouleversée!

Elle fit une pause pour prendre le temps d'avaler sa bouchée.

-D'abord, j'ai cru que ces bourdonnements et ces voix c'était parce qu'il y avait plus de wraith présents maintenant sur ton vaisseau, puis j'ai remarqué que le courant mental m'était simplement plus accessible! Cela doit être à cause du lien plus fort et des esprits de mes enfants en moi, n'est-ce-pas?

Todd l'avait suivi et avait prit le siège auprès du sien alors que Sara s'était mise à prendre un morceau plat de pain, y avait installé une sorte de grand légume en feuille qu'elle avait une fois appelé laitue. Elle y étendit ce qui ressemblait le plus à une viande froide rosée, du jambon. Elle garnit ensuite le sandwich improvisé d'une gelée également verte sentant la menthe, une autre odeur étrange mais agréable puis recouvrit le tout d'un concombre émincé, refermant le tout avec un autre morceau du même pain plat. Elle mordit avec enthousiasme dans la chose alors que Todd répondait à son questionnement:

-Tu as deviné juste, Sara. Cela et également l'influence de ma victoire au sein de l'alliance. Mes frères wraith t'accordent dès lors une plus ample connexion avec le lien nourricier de la ruche...

Sara ne sentit pas le besoin de demander si cette «permission» était forcée ou non par le plus grand pouvoir du Chef suprême de l'alliance. Sa curiosité se porta sur une autre matière:

-Je suis également consternée qu'on me permette enfin de comprendre quelque chose de tabou, de secret, de si important parmi les wraith! dit-elle en faisant une pause pour avaler une autre bouchée de son bizarre mais consistant sandwich. Vos noms, enfin...je crois que c'est ça!

Todd fit son petit sourire et hocha la tête avant d'expliquer:

-Le concept des noms chez les humains est beaucoup trop restreint, Sara. Les noms wraith, s'il faut nommer cette façon de mettre une appellation sur chaque individu, sont échangés télépathiquement mais ne consistent pas en simples sons comme dans un nom humain...ils possèdent plusieurs composants, plus comme des couleurs, des formes, des émotions, une sorte de musique...tous cela lié ensemble. Tous ces composants peuvent avoir différentes significations et sont déterminés par la Maison dont ils sont issus, leur personnalité, leurs achèvements et le statut dans la hiérarchie de la ruche...ce qui veut dire qu'un nom peut changer plusieurs fois dans une vie.

Sara déposa le reste du sandwich, ébahie.

-Oui...c'est ça! Je savais bien que c'était une musique, une sorte de murmure métallique et harmonique plutôt, mais...je ne croyais pas qu'un nom de wraith pouvait changer pendant sa vie!

-En effet, ils ne sont pas immuables comme chez les humains. C'est pour cela qu'il est difficile d'en expliquer le concept à un humain.

-Ça, et bien sûr le fait que nous ne soyons pas dignes de les connaître, dit la voix un peu sarcastique de Sara.

Todd ne répliqua à cela que par son sourire énigmatique.

-Donc, ce mot en langage wraith que tu m'as murmuré un jour dans la cellule sur Atlantis, le jour où je t'ai confronté parce que tu entrais délibérément dans mes rêves...?

- Tu veux dire le jour où tu as découvert que ton propre rôle dans tes rêves érotiques à mon sujet découlait de tes propres désirs envers moi?

Encore une fois le sourire sibyllin et arrogant et l'éclair de malice dans les yeux du Commandant wraith...

- Oui. Bon, enfin! dit Sara un peu dépitée. On a chacun notre façon de voir les choses, on dirait...on ne reviendra pas là-dessus..._Sékharrr!_

-Ce n'est plus mon nom, désormais. dit Todd d'une voix insistante et basse, comme s'il voulait enjoindre sa Compagne à ne_** pas **_dire son vrai nom tout haut.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite, suspendant son geste de reprendre le reste de son casse-croûte.

Todd se leva à demi et se pencha sur son oreille et murmura:

_-Alkharrr..._

Avec ce ton métallique et cette harmonique étrange qu'elle n'aurait jamais su comment reproduire avec la limite de sa prononciation d'humaine!

Elle eut un sourire ébloui...elle adorait!

Et elle comprit que la première syllabe signifiait apparemment qu'il dominait maintenant les autres wraith par encore un plus haut rang dans leur hiérarchie.

-Donc, si je comprends bien...tu as pris du gallon?

Todd haussa une arcade sourcilière, confus. Puis lisant dans l'esprit de Sara, il comprit la signification de cette expression terrestre.

-Si l'on veut. Mais ce n'est même pas définitif...tout change et surtout en ce qui concerne nos noms..._**qui doivent rester inconnus de tous**_, Sara! termina Todd avec un ton d'avertissement plein d'autorité en lui coulant un regard à demi voilé.

Elle en déduisit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le dévoiler, que ce soit à un wraith ou à un humain...il lui faisait l'honneur de lui accorder sa confiance!

-Ok...alors je continue à t'appeler Todd, si je comprends bien...

-En privé, oui. Sinon c'est _Commandant, Seigneur_ ou bien..._Maître_.

Sara s'étouffa avec la dernière bouchée de son sandwich.

- Dans tes rêves! ricana-t-elle après avoir raclé sa gorge. Les deux premières appellations, oui mais sûrement pas «Maître»! fit-elle en haussant un sourcil défiant à son tour.

L'expression d'amusement et d'égal défi qu'elle avait été amenée à reconnaître chez lui la rassura et elle sourit, se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres de Todd.

Pendant un moment, ils jouèrent tous deux avec l'idée de retourner au lit et de laisser libre cours aux flammes de leur passion de nouveau allumée, mais Todd arrêta le baiser en posant deux doigts sous le menton de Sara pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux:

-Il nous reste peu de temps avant que je ne retourne à mes devoirs. Parlons encore puis je ferai appeler l'humaine qui a été choisie pour remplacer ton ancienne servante.

La jeune femme fut sur le point de demander justement à Todd ce qui était arrivé à Dyalla?

Le regard parfaitement indéchiffrable et indifférent du wraith lui révéla qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à cette question de toute façon.

Dyalla avait trahi et fait partie du complot dont le but était d'assassiner le Commandant, alors son sort était bien évident. Sara savait mieux que de se mêler de «politiques disciplinaires wraith internes». Elle ne voulait pas réellement d'une autre servante, mais savait qu'il était inutile d'en débattre avec Todd. Comme d'habitude, elle céderait.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à parler ensemble de leurs futurs enfants puis de l'état de santé de Sara.

Todd était satisfait de constater qu'elle avait repris du poids. Non seulement pour son abdomen qui grossissait normalement, mais ses formes étaient plus pleines et ses traits moins anguleux, ne souffrant plus de cette maigreur affligeante depuis qu'elle mangeait de nouveau avec appétit.

Elle l'avisa que pour le reste de la journée elle souhaitait travailler au laboratoire et entrer de nouvelles données venant d'Atlantis. Mystérieusement elle lui dit que dès demain, elle lui ferait part d'une «grosse découverte positive» au sujet du traitement génique visant à changer le mode alimentaire des wraith.

Todd acquiesça, un peu curieux, mais son esprit était déjà concentré sur ses tâches du jour.

Vêtu de son long manteau de cuir il se dirigea vers les portes de l'antichambre et enjoignit d'un geste Sara à le suivre.

Il y avait deux présences à la porte, ayant répondu à l'ordre du Commandant de se présenter devant sa Compagne et lui.

_()()()()()_

_**Dans l'antichambre royale, les deux femmes attendaient...**_

Les lumières luminescentes étaient ici si différentes du reste de la ruche, se disait Mathob. Les plafonds plus hauts, le design dans les murs plus complexe et chatoyant.

Cette ruche ne ressemblait en rien à celle sur laquelle Mère travaillait...

Lorsque les deux femmes avaient été conduites au travers des corridors de ce vaisseau, elle avait remarqué de subtiles différences, une atmosphère bien particulière...même les Maîtres semblaient différents, tout aussi dangereux bien sûr mais leur allure plus esthétique et leurs manières ennoblies reflétaient la récente victoire, un savoir raffiné et une hiérarchie mieux organisée, rendaient l'atmosphère...surréaliste.

Près d'elle, la jeune Morya frissonnait et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid.

Mathob remarqua la sueur qui couvrait son front et sa lèvre supérieure...elle sortit un morceau de tissu d'une des poches de son vêtement d'adoratrice et commença à essuyer les fines perles de transpiration couvrant le visage de l'enfant. Elle prit ensuite la jeune fille fermement par les épaules, forçant Morya à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Écoutes-moi, mon enfant...je sais que tu as peur et que tu ne voulais pas quitter notre ruche, mais je te le redis encore une fois. C'est un grand privilège qui t'es allouée que de servir la Compagne du Commandant. Et même si tu vas me manquer, je sais que tu seras à la hauteur de cet honneur!

Mathob ne pouvait promettre à Morya que «tout irait bien». Il n'y avait jamais de telles promesses qui tenaient dans le monde des wraith...mais elle devait effacer toute pitié et compassion pour sa fille spirituelle et la motiver du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle avait senti les épaules de Morya se détendre à ses paroles et allait rajouter quelque chose, quand l'enfant étouffa un petit cri d'oiseau en couvrant sa bouche d'une main horrifiée, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Mère dans la direction au devant d'elles.

Mathob se retourna et vit s'avancer rapidement vers eux la silhouette impressionnante d'un très grand wraith. Elle devina à son uniforme, son maintien et les descriptions qu'en avait fait certains de ses compagnons qu'il s'agissait de l'Aîné. Derrière lui suivait plus lentement la figure d'une femme humaine restant dans la pénombre, attendant.

Aussitôt, Mathob prit la position convenable d'une adoratrice en face d'un personnage de si haut rang. Elle plongea dans une révérence pliant son corps presqu'en deux, sa tête et ses yeux abaissés, tirant sur le bras de la jeune enfant près d'elle pour qu'elle l'imite...ce que Morya fit en recommençant à trembler.

-Mon Seigneur...murmura la vieille adoratrice. Elle attendit avec déférence que le Commandant commence à parler.

Sara observait le tableau. Si possible, Todd déplia encore plus sa grande taille et carra ses épaules, sa tête redressée et son regard tranquille et hautain. Elle eut pitié de ces femmes, mais surtout du petit oiseau terrifié aux côtés de la plus mature des deux adoratrices.

Mais elle devait se taire et laisser le wraith gérer cet entretien. Elle savait mieux maintenant que de défier son autorité...jamais, au grand jamais devant d'autres wraith, mais surtout pas devant des adorateurs humains!

Todd invita la vieille femme à parler d'un geste impatient et celle-ci s'approcha d'un pas, tirant la fille à ses côtés et commençant d'un ton clair, rapide et respectueux.

-Je suis celle qui a la charge des adorateurs sur la ruche de mon commandant, votre frère...commença Mathob. J'ai reçu l'ordre de procurer une servante à votre Compagne, Seigneur...

-Ouiiiii...dit Todd en fronçant ses traits d'impatience à son adresse, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'attardée qui aurait dû savoir que c'est lui qui avait donné cet ordre!

Puis il retarda la jeune fille terrorisée aux côtés de la vieille femme et s'adressa à elle brusquement:

-Avances que je te vois jeune fille, dit le wraith d'une voix sonore et autoritaire.

Sara se mordit la lèvre. La jeune fille semblait même encore plus jeune que Dyalla quand on la lui avait amenée lors de ses premières journées sur la ruche de Todd. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et n'essayait même pas de se contrôler. On aurait dit qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots et au lieu d'obéir, elle agrippa désespérément le bras de la vieille et resta figée.

Quand elle osa enfin lever le regard, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi à la vue du grand wraith ancien et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Encore une fois, Sara combattit vaillamment le besoin de protester auprès de Todd et de lui demander de rendre les choses moins tragiques et difficiles pour cette enfant. Mais voilà le côté wraith que l'atlante détestait! Ces prédateurs adoraient faire peur et dans la position de Todd, il prenait le droit d'instiller le respect, que ce soit chez ses frères wraith ou chez ses adorateurs. La peur leur était un outil apparemment indispensable et...indiscutable.

De toute évidence, Todd appréciait le moment et ne faisait rien pour faciliter les choses à cette jeune enfant effrayée.

Sara en eut presque la nausée mais encore une fois, elle se restreint de dire quelque chose et préféra envoyer dans le lien télépathique une plaidoirie en faveur de rassurer la jeune fille qui de toute évidence était bien assez effrayée comme ça!

-Je ne veux que mieux la voir, dit Todd d'une voix tranquille et moins dure, semblant s'adresser tout autant à Sara qu'aux deux femmes. Ce fut la seule concession qu'il fit au message muet de sa Compagne.

Mathob, soudain agacée par le comportement apeuré de Morya, la poussa en avant et cette dernière commença d'abord par planter fermement ses pieds sur le sol pour rester hors de portée du wraith qui lui faisait si peur. Mais la vieille la poussa encore doucement et ses pieds glissèrent en avant. C'est alors que Todd attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la tira doucement vers lui, agrippant son menton et la regardant dans les yeux avec insistance. Bien sûr il se mit à la sonder et les cils de la jeune fille frémirent, des larmes de douleur et de frayeur apparaissant au coin de ses yeux tant la tension du scanning mental du wraith était intense.

Sara ne pouvait certes pas blâmer Todd. Elle savait qu'il voulait quelqu'un de complètement fidèle et dénuée de toute ambition, pas comme Dyalla ni surtout pas comme Néva! Ces deux femmes avaient été des catastrophes ambulantes.

C'est pourquoi il la sondait sans pitié, ne voulant laisser échapper aucun sentiment opportuniste, aucune émotion ou pensée menant à la trahison.

C'était aussi la raison pourquoi il avait demandé une fille capturée lors d'une plus récente cueillette sur un des mondes de sa nouvelle réserve alimentaire.

De ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son esprit effrayé, elle était terrorisée par lui et également triste et déçue de quitter la ruche où sa Mère spirituelle s'était penchée particulièrement sur son bien-être...mais elle semblait forte et en santé malgré sa forme malingre, toute nouvelle au monde des wraith. Elle n'en serait que plus malléable pour le service de sa Compagne, trop apeurée pour oser la déloyauté et la trahison.

-Si j'ose, Seigneur...commença la voix hésitante et apaisante de la vieille femme. Morya n'est ici que depuis peu de temps mais a démontré des qualités exceptionnelles de soumission et de bonnes intentions. Je l'ai choisie personnellement et je puis vous assurer qu'elle servira loyalement votre Compagne, ainsi que vous, Seigneur. Elle ne vous décevra pas...alors, je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal!

La tête de Todd se tourna vivement vers la vieille Mère. Elle avait eu l'audace de parler! Qu'elle ait vanté les mérites de la fille et lui ait affirmé que son choix était judicieux pour les besoins de sa Compagne, il pouvait le comprendre et l'endurer de sa part mais qu'elle ait eu le cran de supplier pour qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal était intolérable!...mais toutefois brave et dénotait son attachement à cette enfant, pensa Todd.

L'Aîné gronda néanmoins:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je lui veux du mal, femme? Si elle est si vaillante et si loyale, alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de...fâcheux.

-Je vous demande pardon, Seigneur Commandant, marmonna la voix de la vieille, apeurée. Elle plongea même dans une génuflexion que Todd ignora alors qu'il lâcha un peu brusquement le menton de la jeune fille.

-Mère...fit la jeune fille d'une voix implorante en reculant vivement vers la vieille adoratrice à genoux, tentant d'agripper son épaule comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais la vieille la repoussa. Elle devait couper brusquement leur lien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, parce que la fille resterait ici.

-Ton choix semble le bon, femme. Tu peux maintenant t'en retourner d'où tu viens. dit la voix radoucie de Todd. Ta protégée va commencer dès maintenant son service auprès de ma Compagne...

Mathob se releva et inclina sa tête prestement, ses yeux abaissés. Elle lança un bref et dernier regard intense vers la jeune fille, tourna ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, obéissant sans autre discussion ni regard en arrière comme l'adoratrice docile qu'elle était.

Todd s'approcha de Sara et tout son comportement changea. Il abaissa un regard tranquille et doux sur elle et posa une main tendre sur sa joue. Elle s'appuya aussitôt contre lui, lui faisant un pâle sourire.

-Je vais rejoindre mon Second sur le pont. J'en ai pour plusieurs heures alors, occupes ton temps comme tu le voudras. Fais connaissance avec ta nouvelle servante...

Puis il tourna un regard sévère vers la jeune adoratrice:

-Et toi, obéis en tout point à ma Compagne et ne me déçois surtout pas...tu n'as qu'à t'informer aux autres de ce qui est arrivé aux derniers adorateurs qui ont osé me trahir!

Il tourna les talons et quitta sans autre cérémonie, ne portant plus du tout attention à la jeune fille.

Restée seule avec cette dernière, Sara soupira.

Todd était enfin partie. Elle hésitait entre montrer de la compassion envers cette petite qui sortait à peine de l'adolescence. Et à ce que la vieille adoratrice en avait dit, elle n'était pas ici depuis bien longtemps et venait d'être lâchée sur une nouvelle ruche comme un oisillon poussé brusquement hors du nid, coupé du seul lien qui la rattachait à la raison mentale, c'est-à-dire cette «Mère» qui n'était probablement pas la vraie sienne.

D'un autre côté Sara se souvenait que ce qui fonctionnait avec les adorateurs était d'adopter la même attitude méprisante et autoritaire que les wraith leur montraient. La compassion accordée à un de ces humains-esclaves n'attirait que des ennuis et un manque flagrant de respect de leur part...elle en avait fait elle-même malheureusement l'expérience!

Pourtant son hésitation dura très peu de temps quand la jeune enfant s'effondra soudain à demi sur un genou, cachant son visage dans ses deux mains et éclatant en sanglots impuissants et bruyants.

Sara n'hésita plus et son instinct de compassion humain l'emporta. Todd avait déjà assez montré de froideur et de condescendance brutale, ayant totalement épouvanté la pauvre fille. Elle était certaine maintenant que cette dernière n'oserait jamais lui désobéir, de peur d'affronter de terribles représailles de la part de ce «bonhomme-sept-heures»!

Elle se précipita vers l'enfant et la releva, la sentant se raidir puis s'effondrer cette fois-ci contre elle. Les spasmes de ses pleurs alarmants et pathétiques la secouaient toute entière.

-Allons, allons, c'est fini, il est parti le Commandant! dit Sara, comme si elle parlait à une toute petite fille qui portait sur son dos tous les chagrins du monde.

La fille ne pouvait pas parler tant elle était ébranlée par les sanglots. Sara tapota doucement son dos et ses bras, la laissant se reprendre, parlant doucement pour la calmer:

-J'imagine qu'il est dur pour toi de laisser ta...Mère, dit-elle en hésitant sur le titre à donner à la vieille qui venait de partir, ne sachant pas réellement le lien officiel entre elles et sachant qu'aucun adieu formel ou tendre ne leur avait été alloué. Tel était la cruauté de ce monde wraith!

-Mais tu verras, continua-t-elle, tout ira bien. Et puis je ne te veux aucun mal, Morya...c'est bien ton nom? Un bien joli nom d'ailleurs...c'est bien _Morya, _n'est-ce-pas?

Elle releva la tête de la fille et la regarda attentivement pour la première fois. Morya lui lança un regard à demi caché par le voile de ces longs cils blonds pleins de larmes.

Sara souleva doucement du bout des doigts le menton de la fille pour qu'elle accroche mieux son regard, comme Todd l'avait fait mais pas brutalement comme lui! Elle prit connaissance des traits de sa nouvelle servante:

Elle était petite et chétive et avait un petit visage aux traits fins...un petit nez, des yeux en amande couleur pervenche, de très longs cils blonds, une bouche toutefois mince et exsangue et surtout une cascade de boucles couleur blond miel qu'elle avait coiffé en une queue strictement attachée très bas sur sa nuque. Sara devinait que si elle la laissait pendre librement, sa chevelure devait bien atteindre sa chute de reins! Mais par-dessus tout, la fille avait l'air naïve, impressionnable, pas du tout ambitieuse, encore apeurée...bien trop jeune pour avoir été cueillie! Sara en fut même choquée.

La fille sembla reprendre ses sens:

-Ou...oui, dit-elle finalement en ravalant un sanglot. Mo..Morya..est mon nom. Pardon, Ma..Madame...hoqueta-t-elle en relaxant un peu.

-Bon. Morya...dit le plus doucement mais fermement possible Sara, écoutes-moi attentivement maintenant. Encore une fois, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu sais, je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux!...et ne m'appelles pas Madame, mais...(elle faillit dire Sara mais encore une fois, elle se rappela que Todd réprouvait la familiarité entre adorateurs et maîtres) plutôt _**Compagne**_.

La fille bredouilla quelque chose que Sara ne comprit pas, mais hocha rapidement et vivement la tête trois fois.

Sara la lâcha et s'éloigna, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce s'étirant après l'antichambre. Sara marcha vers la salle de bain et se retourna pour voir si la fille la suivait...mais cette dernière s'était figée, immobile, la tête levée et la bouche ouverte, observant le plafond cathédrale de la pièce et les lumières soit vives à certains endroits, ou chatoyantes sur les murs.

Sara s'arrêta et la rejoignit:

-Oui je sais, c'est impressionnant, et magnifique! J'ai eu la même réaction que toi la première fois en voyant toute cette...majesté.

-Ce sont les appartements royaux? fit la jeune fille maintenant curieuse, avec pour la première fois un accent chantant dans sa voix où il n'y avait plus trace de pleurs. Apparemment, elle voyait ce genre de grandes pièces royales pour la première fois.

-Ouais...tout un égo ce Commandant, n'est-ce-pas? dit Sara d'une voix mi-amère mi-amusée.

La fille ne fit que la regarder, éberluée.

-Viens, dit Sara en repoussant l'idée de lui offrir une explication de sa petite plaisanterie désinvolte. Je t'emmène dans la salle de bain, il faut laver ce joli visage, effacer ces larmes!

-Mais...il n'y a pas de..._Reine_ ici, Mad...eeuhhh..Compagne?

-Il y en avait une, dit Sara. Mais elle a...déménagée de ruche.

Sara n'avait pu cacher le soulagement dans sa voix alors qu'elle se rappelait la très bonne nouvelle que Todd lui avait donnée. Cette _**maudite salope de reine **_n'était pas morte comme elle le croyait, non! Mais au moins elle était hors d'atteinte, inoffensive maintenant, prisonnière sur une autre ruche, sous la garde d'un officier zélé et très désireux de faire ses preuves auprès du nouveau Chef suprême de l'alliance.

Mais pour Morya, ce concept d'absence de reine sur une ruche était incroyable et inconcevable.

Mais elle suivit sa nouvelle Maîtresse sans plus de questions et la vit prendre une petite serviette et la mouiller, puis commencer à la débarbouiller.

-Mais Compagne, c'est _moi _qui dois prendre soin de vous! dit la voix déconcertée et honteuse de la jeune fille.

-Bah! dit Sara en s'activant, on va commencer par te rendre présentable à nouveau puis ensuite je te dirai comment tu peux prendre soin de moi, ça te va?

Morya la regardait, bouche bée, puis hocha la tête en la laissant faire.

Apparemment, Mère avait eu raison. Cette Compagne semblait bonne et juste et elle sentit d'instinct qu'elle ne lui ferait effectivement aucun mal. Pourtant, elle s'assombrit soudain et recommença à trembler nerveusement.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Morya? dit Sara soudain inquiète.

-C'est...c'est le Commandant. Il...n'approuverait pas que ce soit _vous _qui vous occupiez de moi et non l'inverse. Il...il va me punir! finit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Sara laissa tomber le bras qui manipulait la serviette et soupira, excédée.

Ben oui, c'était encore elle qui devait réparer les pots cassés par Todd et tenter d'instiller moins de peur de l'épouvantail wraith! Elle savait que les adorateurs devaient faire preuve de respect et de crainte envers leurs maîtres, mais toute de même...!

-Oui eh bien, _IL_ est parti, le Commandant! Et _IL_ ne saura pas que je t'ai nettoyé et réconforté, ça va comme ça? Je veux que tu cesses d'avoir peur maintenant, Morya. Ce sera mon premier ordre à ton égard.

L'autre resta muette mais cessa au moins de trembler.

Sara termina de nettoyer les rigoles de sanglots séchés sur le visage de la fille. Elle décida qu'elle l'aimait bien et que la vieille responsable des adorateurs avait fait le bon choix pour elle.

- Mais vous...demanda alors Morya d'une voix douce et hésitante. Vous n'avez pas peur de lui, Compagne? Elle levait ses grands yeux naïfs et craintifs sur elle.

_Comment lui expliquer ce qui se passait entre le Commandant et elle? réfléchit Sara, sachant qu'elle devait cependant écourter des explications qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être données à une adoratrice. _

-Oui...et il faut en effet avoir peur des wraith, surtout de celui-ci! décida-t-elle de lui répondre finalement. Mais je suis sa Compagne. C'est...une assez longue histoire! Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir Morya, c'est que si tu me sers bien, que tu restes loyale et franche, il ne te sera fait aucun mal...du moins, je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour assurer ta sécurité. Bien sûr, ce sont des _**wraith**_...il ne faut **_jamais_** leur tourner le dos ou croire qu'on est complètement en sécurité parmi eux. Mais tu survivras si tu te montres intelligente, loyale et dévouée. Compris?

La fille hocha encore une fois la tête et fit pour la première fois un sourire incertain.

Elle se leva ensuite, soudain raide et fière. Sans regarder Sara dans les yeux, elle prit l'attitude de la parfaite servante en regardant droit devant elle et avec une petite révérence, dit:

-Merci Compagne, de votre sollicitude et de vos conseils. Ça va maintenant. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous, je veux me mettre au travail tout de suite et vous servir fidèlement!

Sara devina qu'il s'agissait du discours appris par coeur que sa vieille Mère lui avait enseigné, mais que la jeune fille semblait sincèrement contente et soulagée d'avoir trouvée une Maîtresse juste et compatissante. Elle espéra qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en lui démontrant de la gentillesse et de la compassion. Elle reprit son attitude protocolaire de Maîtresse et lui ordonna de lui faire couler un bain et de s'occuper ensuite de mettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Elle avait remarqué que le ménage dans le placard de la garde-robe de leur grande chambre laissait à désirer.

Il était temps qu'elle se lave de toute la sueur et des odeurs de leurs ébats amoureux et qu'elle se vête de vêtements frais pour ensuite aller travailler au labo en attendant Todd.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain pour aller manger quelques fruits, Morya se précipita d'un pas guilleret vers le grand bassin servant de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude et à s'activer pour aller chercher serviettes, lotions et aromates.

_()()()()()_

Plus tard, Sara se délassait dans le bain préparé par sa nouvelle servante. Un parfum de lavande flottait dans l'air et elle poussa un soupir de pur plaisir, son corps maintenant nettoyé et sa peau absorbant les vertus bienfaisantes de l'eau bleutée légèrement visqueuse qui était maintenant sa thérapie favorite.

Morya avait tenu à laver la chevelure fauve, malgré que Sara avait protesté d'un «merci mais je vais le faire moi-même comme la grande fille que je suis». Mais la jeune fille avait insisté et était arrivé à ses fins.

Elle avait été stupéfaite quand sa maîtresse s'était avancée flambant nue dans la surface vaporeuse du bassin, découvrant que la Compagne avait l'abdomen renflé d'une femme à la grossesse moyennement avancée d'environ cinq mois.

-Vous...vous êtes enceinte Compagne? dit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, curieuse.

Sara avait presque oublié ce fait...et nue, il était impossible de le cacher plus avant maintenant.

-Oui...et j'attends des jumeaux.

Elle hésita un peu, puis se lança:

-Le père est...le Commandant.

Morya eut l'air encore plus surprise et incrédule qu'avant. Sara se demanda pendant quelques instants si la jeune fille était au courant des «choses de la vie dans le monde wraith», si elle allait devoir tout lui expliquer! Mais Morya reprit son expression neutre et parla enfin:

-Oh...je ne croyais pas cela possible entre wraith et humains! dit-elle enfin.

-Quoi...les relations sexuelles ou une grossesse? demanda Sara.

-Je suis au courant pour..._la chose_, reprit Morya en rougissant. Mais personne parmi les Maîtres wraith ne m'a encore réclamée.

Sara comprit que Mère avait protégé la jeune fille depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur sa ruche.

-...et j'entends bien à ce que les choses restent telles quelles pour toi Morya, car tu es bien jeune. Tant que je pourrai te protéger, à moins bien sûr que tu n'en décides autrement, la rassura Sara.

Avec un peu de regret, Sara se mit à nager vers le bord du bassin. Il était temps de sortir de l'eau chaude et bienfaisante et de se sécher dans la grande serviette que lui tendait Morya.

-Quant à ma grossesse, continua-t-elle, ce serait compliqué de t'expliquer car en effet, il est presque impossible que nos deux espèces puissent concevoir ensemble un enfant. Cependant, To...le Commandant est un grand scientifique et a conçu un traitement...c'est une sorte de médication qui m'a permit de devenir enceinte.

Morya la regardait toujours, dubitative. Quand elle commença à sécher le ventre de Sara, elle sursauta tout-à-coup en touchant dans la pénombre une partie dure et veineuse. Elle étouffa un petit cri horrifié en découvrant le réseau de veines violacées et foncées. Sara réalisait que ce n'était pas très joli...elle-même n'aimait pas ces temps-ci cette partie de son anatomie!

-Ce n'est rien, Morya...dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. C'est un moyen de protection, une sorte d' «armure wraith» pour protéger mes bébés de tout choc. Rassures-toi, ça ne fait pas mal...et ça va partir aussitôt que j'aurai accouché.

Morya pencha sa tête, indécise, comme s'il y avait pour elle bien trop de choses à gérer en un seul jour.

Bien séchée, Sara s'enveloppa dans une autre grande serviette tendue par la jeune servante et se dirigea vers sa chambre, saisissant sur le lit les vêtements déposés par Morya...elle décida qu'elle avait fait un bon choix.

Sa chevelure presque séchée, elle décida de renvoyer la jeune fille déjà bien étrennée pour sa première journée de servitude.

Puis elle prit le chemin du laboratoire, escortée par deux drones qui avaient reçu le commandement mental plus tôt de leur Commandant de la suivre où qu'elle aille.

Il y avait du travail à faire et elle voulait surprendre Todd le lendemain en lui exposant la théorie de Lindsay Novak sur la façon de court-circuiter le cancer dans le cas de la thérapie génique.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, réunion de Todd et de son Second...**_

Todd et celui que les humains avaient surnommé Kenny venaient de passer à travers les rapports les plus importants. Il avait d'abord été question de la fausse reine installée sur le vaisseau du capitaine...ce dernier avait communiqué avec la ruche de l'Aîné, confirmant que «tout allait bien», que la souveraine semblait «tranquille et soumise» et ne présentait aucun des effets secondaires relatifs au premier traitement que le Commandant lui avait administré.

Todd en fut satisfait mais son Second confirma ses craintes en soulevant que tout cela n'était pas normal, que cette reine était folle et ne pouvait en aucune façon se conduire subitement d'une façon sensée! Il suggérait de placer une espionne, un agent double parmi ses intendantes car il avait plus confiance en cette méthode plutôt que directement dans le capitaine. Todd convint qu'il avait raison et somma le Second de s'occuper de trouver une telle informatrice, évidemment une femelle wraith car une humaine serait aussitôt repérée et tuée par la reine.

Le Second lui présenta ensuite les rapports des réparations sur la ruche et les autres de son alliance. Toutes étaient parfaitement en ordre maintenant, prêtes au cas où les forces conciliaires auraient décidé de venir les attaquer de nouveau. Il y avait des patrouilles deux fois par jour, dit le Second. Mais Todd ordonna que ces patrouilles soient doublées car leur territoire était maintenant plus grand et il n'était pas question que le Concile les prenne par surprise.

Il y eut discussion sur les deux nouvelles ruches nouvellement acquises et la surveillance de la loyauté des deux officiers en charge. Le sous-commandant n'avait jusqu'ici rien à leur reprocher. Cependant, Kenny avait reçu une demande de la part du plus vieux des commandants et il la soumit à l'Aîné, insistant fortement qu'il était d'accord que cette requête soit répondue le plus vite possible.

-Qu'y a-t-il à ce sujet, Second? dit Todd avec ennui, devinant déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

-Seigneur...le commandant de cette ruche ne sait plus quoi dire pour calmer sa reine. C'est la _seconde_ fois que vous reportez votre rencontre avec elle et elle est furieuse. Nous sommes au-delà de lui opposer un autre refus!

Comme d'habitude, Kenny avait son franc-parler et ne cachait pas ses opinions réprobatrices. Il ne remettrait plus jamais en question ouvertement le choix de son supérieur en ce qui concernait sa Compagne humaine, mais il n'était pas question d'ignorer plus avant une reine cette fois-ci saine d'esprit, en santé et fertile quoique jeune.

Elle était offusquée par le manque de respect et de savoir-vivre de ce wraith qui n'était pas encore venu lui présenter ses respects. Si son Commandant voulait s'assurer de la coopération d'une reine de valeur, il fallait qu'il acquiesce à sa sommation de monter à son bord et de la rencontrer pour négocier.

Todd abaissa un peu sa tête échevelé et réfléchit...

Il était de bien meilleure humeur depuis que Sara était revenue et que son cycle avait pu être contenté et cela, la ruche et tous ses habitants l'avaient bien senti!

Bien que la tâche de rencontrer et marchander avec cette reine qu'il avait gagnée après sa victoire lui semblait plus fastidieuse que jamais, le Second avait raison...il ne pouvait encore remettre à plus tard cette réunion de négociation. Il ne pouvait plus éviter d'aller présenter ses respects à cette femelle wraith royale, car il compromettrait ainsi une partie importante de son plan.

-Bon...je vais aller la rencontrer demain matin, décida subitement Todd. Faites le nécessaire auprès du commandant de sa ruche.

Les deux wraith continuèrent à discuter de dossiers moins prioritaires, puis Todd donna ses derniers ordres et quitta la petite salle de réunion attenante au pont de commandement. Il accéda à celui-ci. Le Troisième céda immédiatement sa place de pilote au Chef suprême de l'alliance.

Glissant ses mains sur la toile organique des contrôles, Todd fit naviguer habilement l'immense vaisseau. Il aimait quelquefois pendant la journée prendre le temps de sentir la puissance du vaisseau glissant dans l'espace sous ses doigts, sous les commandements de son pouvoir mental. Rien ne lui faisait autant de bien alors qu'il réfléchissait en même temps à ses décisions prises et à prendre, au cours de l'action à planifier dans le futur. Il amena une fenêtre sur le grand écran, visualisant aussitôt la position de la ruche dans l'espace et installa lui-même la course de la ruche en direction de celle de la reine qu'il devait rencontrer le lendemain.

Cette femelle-ci, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui ordonner tout simplement de venir et de monter à bord de sa propre ruche. Non...il devrait aller lui rendre hommage, comme tous mâles de son espèce le devait pour une reine potentiellement puissante et pouvant lui fournir le fil procréateur des drones pour son alliance. Bien sûr il ne lui parlerait pas tout de suite des grands changements qui se produiraient bientôt parmi son alliance et qui s'étendraient au reste de l'espèce wraith en vue de la sauver de l'extinction. Il devait d'abord jauger son intelligence, son potentiel en tant que grande souveraine, son ouverture d'esprit et bien sûr s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas trop fourbe ou égocentrique.

Il soupira intérieurement...

La partie ne serait pas facile...ce genre de femelle possédait de forts pouvoirs mentaux qui rivaliseraient certainement avec les siens! Et il avait besoin d'elle, même si Todd avait depuis longtemps passé le cap de se mettre volontairement sous le contrôle encore une fois d'une autre femelle wraith. Il voulait le Pouvoir absolu avec un grand P pour lui-même et il n'était plus question qu'il se soumette ou même le partage, comme auparavant dans sa vie de wraith mature. Il allait devoir manoeuvrer cette entrevue avec soin...

Sa priorité de faire naître une nouvelle race de wraith, de favoriser leur évolution en supprimant leur besoin de se nourrir d'humains et en favorisant l'hybridation pour leur survie était trop importante pour qu'il se plie à la volonté d'une seule reine!

...et il y avait Sara...elle était tellement importante et liée à lui à jamais mais il ne devait pas non plus oublier qu'elle était humaine!

Il pensa ensuite à un autre point dont l'avait informé son Second et eut un petit rire cruel et dérisoire.

_**Kolya…**_

Sheppard avait gauchement tenté de jouer la carte de la franchise, croyant qu'il lui avait _vraiment_ caché où se trouvait réellement le renégat responsable de la perte de sa liberté et de tant d'années gâchées de sa vie. Todd avait la ferme intention de retrouver cet immonde humain, que ce soit avec l'aide de John Sheppard ou non et de lui faire payer chèrement son crime contre un wraith de sa caste!

Il devait également se mettre à la recherche des hybrides de celui que les humains avaient transformé et surnommé «Michael». Éliminer définitivement l'Abomination si elle était encore vivante, réussissant là où les atlantes avaient lamentablement échoué.

Il devrait également protéger la vie de ses dauphins qui viendraient bientôt au monde et qui seraient vu comme une menace ou une curiosité, que ce soit par ses frères wraith ou par certains humains.

Sans compter le Concile qui chercherait sûrement une vengeance éclatante, voulant se débarrasser du wraith rebelle qui avait osé braver leur décision de rejeter sa proposition pour tous les sauver. _«Ces exécrables misérables_ _à l'esprit trop étroit!» _pensa l'ancien wraith.

Tout cela aurait rendu fou d'anxiété et de terreur tout autre que Todd. Mais ce wraith-là n'avait pas vécu plus de 10,000 ans, n'avait pas mené la victoire contre les Anciens qui avaient dû inonder et enfoncer l'imposante cité dans les profondeurs de l'océan pour leur échapper, sans qu'il ne soit présentement l'être le plus rusé, le plus retors, le plus remarquablement intelligent et savant de la race actuelle wraith.

Il sourit encore mais cette fois-ci avec arrogance et confiance.

Pendant un moment il continua de tenir entre ses mains les commandes de sa ruche qui navigua droit devant, s'engouffrant dans une fenêtre hyperspatiale.

_()()()()()_

_xxxxxx_

_**Plus tard, leurs deux corps nichés dans le creux de l'immense lit royal...**_

-Comment se sont passés les choses avec...aaaahh quel est son nom? dit Todd, ennuyé d'avoir à mémoriser encore une fois un autre nom humain.

Sara, agacée du manque de volonté du wraith à se rappeler «une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un nom d'adoratrice», repoussa doucement la main de Todd qui lissait pour la énième fois la même mèche de cheveux acajou.

Néanmoins, la main de son amant se posa malicieusement sur son sein droit, taquinant le mamelon élargi et prenant ensuite en coupe dans sa main ce même sein plus lourd et volumineux et le malaxant avec un regard lubrique plutôt polarisé sur l'augmentation mammaire due au fait de sa grossesse.

Cette fois, Sara leva les yeux au ciel. Les mâles étaient bien tous les mêmes, qu'ils soient humains...ou wraith!

Elle était repue des jeux sexuels pour la journée et commençait à se sentir lasse...mais pas Todd apparemment, vu la soudaine raideur de son membre tout contre sa cuisse. Elle ignora délibérément son excitation naissante en se libérant de ses bras fermement et en se levant, se couvrant aussitôt de son peignoir et se mettant à marcher lentement de long en large.

- Morya. Elle s'appelle Mo-ry-a! et si tu continues à terroriser cette pauvre fille qui ne vit pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour être habituée aux manières des wraith, je vais bientôt devoir la traiter pour des troubles cardiaques! dit-elle d'une voix amère.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Sara se retourna vers le lit qu'elle venait de laisser et vit que Todd n'avait pas bougé ni même ciller. Ses yeux froids et ennuyés étaient posés sur elle et il soupira à peine, réalisant qu'une discussion peut-être orageuse se profilait à l'horizon. Il refoula ses envies badines et érotiques et se mit en position assise, le drap bourgogne recouvrant la moitié inférieure de son corps.

-Sara...dois-je te rappeler qu'il faut vite instiller une crainte salutaire chez nos adorateurs et leur inspirer du respect et de la soumission? Et cela dès qu'ils mettent le pied sur une ruche, dès les premiers instants où ils commencent leur service auprès des..-

- ..des wraith. Je sais tout cela et bla bla bla! le coupa Sara en gesticulant, marchant nerveusement.

Todd la regarda, interloqué plus qu'en colère.

Il ne se rappelait plus les petites crises d'hystérie hormonale d'origine wraith qui avait parsemé son début de grossesse et il était trop tard pour maudire le fait qu'il avait peut-être trop transféré de ces hormones de femelle wraith dans le traitement génique conçu pour Sara. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'y être habitué et se rappeler qu'elle avait besoin de repos pour rééquilibrer ses humeurs. Il décida d'essayer de ne pas la contrarier.

Sara continuait à déambuler, inconsciente que le peignoir qui dévoilait ses jambes et ses cuisses magnifiques à la chair crémeuse continuaient à éveiller des désirs brutaux chez le wraith.

-C'est juste que j'en ai assez de cette règle de terreur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réaliser que cette fille vient à peine de se faire capturer...elle se réveille ensuite dans un monde cauchemardesque, puis on l'enlève ensuite à sa mère adoptive pour la parachuter sur une autre ruche pour devenir ma servante...sans me demander mon avis en plus! Peut-être que je n'ai plus besoin de bonne et puis Méroc est de retour, non? continua Sara d'un ton impatient.

Elle poussa un soupir et s'assit au bord du lit en jetant un regard accusateur sur Todd.

-Puis tu la prends de haut et tu lui fais peur...et puis comment se fait-il qu'elle a été cueillie alors qu'elle sort à peine de l'enfance? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton scandalisé.

-Elle vient d'une autre ruche tout nouvellement associée à notre alliance, Sara...dit calmement Todd. Ils ont d'autres règles, mais je vais changer cela! Mais il est trop tard dans le cas de..._Mo-rya! _termina-t-il en se félicitant d'avoir retenu le nom pour une fois.

Sara boudait mais ne répondit pas.

-J'étais pourtant resté sous l'impression que cette fille te plaisait? demanda le wraith.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je te pris de changer d'attitude avec elle. _S'il-te-plaît,_ Todd! ajouta Sara d'un ton plus conciliant. Si je veux qu'elle soit efficace et bien entraînée, il ne faut pas qu'elle manque à tout coup de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque tu entres ici!

-Je ne peux pas changer des années de règles entre Maîtres wraith et serviteurs humains, Sara...dit Todd d'une voix un peu contrariée.

La hausse hormonale qui avait causée la mauvaise humeur soudaine de Sara semblait être disparue maintenant. Elle soupira et se rappela où elle était et avec qui elle se trouvait.

Todd était son gardien dans ce monde dur, plein de règles dures où une seule action maladroite pouvait mener à une mort soudaine et misérable. Il ne faisait que ce que sa nature lui dictait et ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre.

Et il était Le Commandant, le Chef Suprême de l'Alliance, l'Aîné qui avait défié le Concile et les avait battus à plate couture. Plus que tout autre il devait faire régner l'ordre, ne montrer aucune faiblesse...

Elle savait très bien de qui elle était amoureuse et elle avait bel et bien accepté qui il était. Son choix avait été fait il y a longtemps. Et ce n'était pas elle, une petite humaine certes liée fortement à ce wraith par un amour passionné et une étrange connexion, qui allait changer toutes les lois et les règles en vigueur dans ce monde alien.

Seulement...il y a des fois où elle devait tourner sa langue non seulement sept fois dans sa bouche mais également la mordre, pour s'empêcher de protester contre ce qu'elle voyait comme de l'injustice, du terrorisme envers des esclaves qui n'avaient pas voulu de ce sort. Du moins, ceux qui avaient été capturés et enlevés de leur famille, non les adorateurs qui étaient venus d'eux même offrir leur vie aux wraith.

– Mais je vais essayer de faire un effort dans son cas, dit alors Todd d'une voix radoucie. Est-ce que cela te satisfait?

Sara leva les yeux vers lui, sortant soudain du cours de ses pensées tourmentées. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, s'étant attendu à un autre sermon, à ce qu'il la regarde avec hauteur en la sommant de ne pas se mêler de ce qu'il appelait les «affaires internes de la ruche». Ou bien à ce qu'il ne dise mot, complètement indifférent au sentiment de compassion et de pitié de Sara envers une autre humaine.

Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Todd fasse un compromis, à ce qu'il lui cède si soudainement d'une voix tendre. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il évitait simplement de la contrarier vu son état? Il y avait aussi ce regard intense et lubrique qui se promenait encore une fois avec luxure sur son corps à demi dévêtu, plus voluptueux à cause de la grossesse. Les odeurs de sexe, de leurs phéromones entremêlés flottaient encore dans la chambre royale...

Elle rampa dans le lit à sa rencontre, lui souriant en hochant la tête en réponse à sa question. Il lui ouvrit les bras, ce sourire de Joconde fixé sur sa bouche, ses yeux ambre brillant d'une lueur de concupiscence.

Elle se glissa dans ses bras chauds, enveloppés de l'odeur d'épice et de toile d'araignée qu'il dégageait. Mais cette fois-ci, le charme du mâle ne fit que peu d'effets. Elle était morte de fatigue et elle posa simplement sa tête contre son épaule.

-Est-ce qu'on peut dormir maintenant, dis? Je suis épuisée...

-Mais bien sûr...prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour refaire le plein d'énergie, petite humaine...

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et caressa sa chevelure, embrassant le front de sa Compagne, se rappelant que dans son état il lui fallait la ménager. Il la sentait déjà sur le bord de tomber dans un état presque comateux, tant elle semblait exténuée.

-On est si bien comme ça, juste tendrement enlacés, fit la voix déjà ensommeillée de Sara..._.nessspas, Todd?_

Elle dormait déjà quand le Commandant wraith se défit doucement des bras de la jeune femme, l'installant confortablement contre un oreiller moelleux et la bordant gentiment comme une enfant.

Puis il revêtit un peignoir de soie noire et alla s'installer à son ordinateur de bord. Il ne s'endormait pas du tout et voulait en profiter pour réviser les derniers rapports, communiquer avec le pilote sur le pont de commandement pour voir si tout allait bien et où en était rendu le vaisseau par rapport à la ruche de la reine qu'il devait visiter demain.

Les tâches d'un Chef suprême d'alliance wraith n'étaient jamais totalement complétées!

(à suivre)


	10. Chapter 10

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre X_

_**Atlantis...**_

Les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées avec Richard Woolsey.

Bien sûr le petit directeur chauve avait été agacé de voir son ordre du jour complètement bouleversé - c'est-à-dire les dossiers bien alignés d'une façon maniaque sur son bureau devant lui! - par la nouvelle que John Sheppard venait de lui donner.

Il plissa ses lèvres de contrariété en réalisant que la leader des Voyageurs était venue expressément rencontrer le chef militaire d'Atlantis pendant sa brève absence, plutôt que d'avoir attendu le retour du chef officiel de l'expédition!

Mais Sheppard lui avait fait voir le cristal d'informations et Woolsey n'avait pu que constater l'urgence de la situation, le danger que représentaient Michael, _son drone ou_ _peu importe! _et ses hybrides fanatiques qui avaient commencé à faire plus que de sérieux dégâts dans Pégase, se permettant même maintenant d'attaquer un vaisseau des Voyageurs.

John Sheppard se frottait les mains en sortant du bureau de l'ex-bureaucrate de l'I.O.A.

Woolsey ferait jouer ses contacts sur terre et il était plus que probable que l'Apollo ou le Sun Tzu soit envoyé en reconnaissance d'abord, puis qu'une mission plus musclée soit levée ensuite pour aller libérer une à une les planètes ciblées par les hybrides de Michael pour leur servir de base et de laboratoires expérimentaux. Un vaisseau de classe DSC-304 (comme le Dédale) serait ensuite envoyé en renfort pour porter secours à la flotte des vaisseaux désuets des Voyageurs et servirait de support pour débusquer, attaquer et ensuite éliminer la ruche des hybrides, responsable de la destruction d'un de leurs vaisseaux.

Sheppard sourit en chemin vers ses quartiers. Larrin serait contente et la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, eh bien...la prochaine fois...

_* Flashback *_

_«En entrant dans ses quartiers, John revécut la scène excitante qui s'était déroulée lorsqu'il avait indiqué à la jeune femme un des sièges de son petit salon convivial et s'était dirigé vers un meuble servant de frigo pour en sortir deux bières..._

_Mais la jeune Voyageuse, vive comme l'éclair, l'avait pris par surprise en le clouant habilement et agressivement contre le chambranle de la porte de ses quartiers, aussitôt que le colonel l'avait refermée._

_Elle avait profité du fait qu'il avait entrouvert la bouche, stupéfait, pour enfourner sa langue chaude entre ses lèvres...les prochaines minutes, longues et lancinantes avaient vu les deux chefs militaires échanger des baisers torrides qui avait fait se tendre le tissu des pantalons de John. _

_-Larrin...? avait murmuré la voix rauque et agréablement surprise du colonel alors qu'elle lui laissait quelques secondes pour respirer._

_-John...fit la voix incroyablement sensuelle et en apparence soumise de la Voyageuse._

_Les baisers parfois voraces et parfois à peine effleurés avaient repris. L'incroyable corps de l'amazone se poussait juste assez contre le sien pour s'y frotter avec promesse, mais s'éloignait adroitement au bon moment alors que Sheppard tentait de la saisir et de prendre le contrôle. Il commençait à croire que l'apéritif ne l'intéressait vraiment pas et qu'il pourrait peut-être subtilement la guider vers sa chambre quand elle arrêta brusquement le jeu de la danse des langues et le regarda avec un air narquois et triomphant, suivi d'un sourire très doux et plein d'excuse en s'éloignant de son corps, se défaisant finement comme un chat de l'étreinte des bras de Sheppard qui tentait de la retenir. Le corps de John ressentit aussitôt le vide cruel de l'absence soudaine de la chaleur corporelle de la voluptueuse jeune femme..._

_-Hey...restez ici? dit John d'un ton doux mais dépité._

_-Sheppard...je dois partir, je suis sincèrement désolée mais j'avais oublié qu'il me faut prévenir tout de suite le conseil des Voyageurs dont je suis la porte-parole. Je n'ai plus le temps...peut-être une autre fois?_

_Sa voix incroyablement douce et tentante n'était rien à côté de la promesse muette dans ses yeux. John ne put rien faire d'autre que de la suivre en hésitant en la voyant sortir de ses quartiers puis prendre rapidement le corridor. Paralysé contre le chambranle de sa porte il bougea soudain, se mettant à courir après elle pour l'escorter jusqu'au petit vaisseau de transport qui avait atterri plus tôt sur le pont sud._

_Intérieurement il jurait, traitant la Voyageuse de manipulatrice et de bien d'autres mots grossiers...mais il se demanda qui était le plus intelligent des deux: elle, qui savait très bien quelle ficelle tirer pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait de lui, ou lui qui était assez idiot pour se laisser manoeuvrer par cette excitante guerrière?_

_Pourtant il savait que si elle n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, Larrin ne retiendrait probablement pas son attention pour plus de quelques heures, le temps de la conquérir pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un autre de ses trophées de chasse féminins. _

_Mais tous ces petits jeux s'étaient transformés, maintenant. La sueur sur son front, son malaise qu'il cachait maladroitement quand il était en sa présence, ses pensées obsessionnelles d'elle quand il se couchait le soir, tout lui prouvaient que la chasse ne faisait que commencer et que la personne qui avait la main haute là-dedans n'était certainement pas lui!_

_-Larrin? dit John en trottant derrière elle et en la rattrapant. Vous ne m'avez même pas attaché cette fois-ci?...écoutez là, je suis déçu!_

_Larrin se retourna vers lui et le regarda de haut avec un sourire espiègle. John lui fit son_ _petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, constatant que la jeune femme n'était pas du tout dupe qu'il essayait de cacher son embarras grandissant en plaisantant._

_-Oh? C'est vrai ça. Alors peut-être la prochaine fois, colonel...? dit la jeune femme en lui lançant une oeillade fatale. Elle eut même l'audace de regarder à la dérobée son entrejambe en haussant un de ses sourcils finement dessinés, constatant que la bosse qu'elle avait causée plus tôt était encore bien présente._

_John Sheppard rougit violemment et jura intérieurement quand elle se retourna et le planta là, comme un gosse qui n'a pas eu son bonbon._

_Sur le pas de la porte sud elle se retourna encore une fois et reprit sa voix innocente:_

_-Il est inutile de me raccompagner, Sheppard...je connais le chemin. Je compte sur vous pour convaincre votre patron que cette alliance entre nos deux peuples est le moyen le plus efficace de vaincre Michael et son armée d'hybrides. Vous savez comment me contacter! D'ici là, au revoir Johnnnnn!_

_Elle était partie._

_Sheppard resta vissé sur place comme un collégien congédié, certain maintenant que la voix de la jeune femme qui avait prononcé son nom d'une façon si sensuelle l'accompagnerait dans ses songes des prochaines nuits.»_

John Sheppard sortit de sa rêverie une fois rendu en face du bureau de travail de ses appartements. Il activa son ordinateur en insérant de côté le cristal d'information donné par Larrin pour entrer le code de communication qu'elle lui avait confié.

Il attendit avec impatience, se demandant si Larrin le ferait attendre, comment elle serait habillée et coiffée quand elle apparaîtrait sur l'écran...

Mais c'est finalement l'image du pilote sur le pont de commandement qui remplit le petit écran de son ordinateur quand il eut une réponse. Ce soldat du vaisseau-voyageur que Larrin commandait se présenta alors comme étant Orvin, pilote et bras droit de la jeune capitaine. Sheppard ne se souvenait pas de ce type. En fait, quand _**elle**_ était dans les environs, il oubliait jusqu'à l'existence des autres voyageurs! Orvin lui dit d'une voix morne que son capitaine était absente et lorsque John, déçu, désira lui laisser le message qu'elle communique avec lui à son retour, Orvin devint vague en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quand elle serait de retour et qu'elle lui avait également confié la mission de recueillir la réponse de Sheppard.

Frustré, John cacha sa déception et transmit la réponse de Woolsey en détails. Le pilote Voyageur répondit de sa voix toujours morne que Larrin recommuniquerait directement avec..._Monsieur Woolsey_.

De plus en plus irrité, Sheppard coupa court à la communication sans se donner la peine de remercier l'homme.

John Sheppard savait bien que Larrin l'utilisait...

Pour être franc, lui-même et les atlantes avaient su tirer bénéfice des Voyageurs lors de l'attaque contre la planète-mère des Réplicateurs et également pour les bénéfices ultérieurs de leurs marchandages d'affaires.

Pourtant, quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il y avait plus...que Larrin ne ressentait pas seulement l'attraction physique commune qui les aimantait tous les deux quand ils se voyaient...que tout comme lui, des émotions sincères avaient commencé à poindre en elle. Du moins il en était presque sûr, elle en pinçait pour lui..._n'est-ce-pas?_

Il regrettait que sa soeur ne soit pas là pour en parler avec lui car il se fiait beaucoup à son jugement...il maudit son orgueil de ne pas l'avoir fait quand Sara était encore présente sur Atlantis!

Bien sûr, il avait été furieux lorsque Larrin et Sara s'étaient éclipsées ensemble pour discuter entre filles, la fois où il avait présenté Larrin à sa soeur. Il aurait tellement aimé savoir ce que sa soeur en avait déduit, ce qu'elle pensait de Larrin, si elle croyait peut-être qu'il avait une chance avec la séduisante Voyageuse, si ce serait _plus_ qu'un simple engouement entre eux?...et cela peu importe si Sara l'aurait nargué cent fois avant de finalement lui donner un avis fraternel.

Chassant des pensées qui ne feraient que mettre de l'ombre sur sa journée, Sheppard décida de contacter la planète BJ4-033 sur laquelle se trouvait la base d'entraînement où Ronon Dex s'était installé avec quelques hommes il y a deux mois pour entraîner les natifs en combat corps-à-corps et avec armes. Il savait que le satédien y faisait du bon travail. Il était temps de se changer les idées en communiquant avec le MALP qui leur servait de moyen de communication.

Le colonel sortit de ses quartiers et dirigea ses pas vers la salle de contrôle de la porte, ordonnant une fois rendu là au technicien en devoir de signaler l'adresse de la porte du monde où se trouvait Ronon. Il allait s'informer pour savoir comment se passaient les choses et aussi, questionner Ronon pour savoir si lui-même ou quelqu'un parmi ses hommes n'avaient pas entendu parler de rumeurs d'hybrides commençant à éliminer des campements humains dans le coin?

Il attendit quelques secondes puis après le «whoooooshhh» caractéristique du trou de ver précédant la tranquille surface de l'horizon bleuté, l'écran du MALP de BJ4-033 apparut ensuite sur le plus grand écran de la cité, télévisant enfin le visage rude de Ronon Dex dont les traits se changèrent immédiatement en son large sourire aussitôt qu'il vit Sheppard.

John lui sourit également et installa nonchalamment ses coudes sur une console et salua de la main le satédien, commençant aussitôt à converser avec son ami.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Antichambre des quartiers de la reine, sur une des nouvelles ruches de l'alliance...**_

C'était à prévoir...

Todd patientait, ruminant milles façons de se débarrasser de la reine arrogante qui osait le faire attendre depuis très longtemps. Mais c'était habituellement une tactique d'humiliation largement utilisée par les femelles de son espèce et le wraith comprenait très bien pourquoi cette reine qui se sentait bafouée le réprimandait de cette façon, parce qu'il avait remis deux fois leur rendez-vous!

Mais Todd commençait à atteindre la limite de sa patience. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, d'autres priorités, «de nombreux chats à fouetter», comme aurait quoté finement sa malicieuse Compagne.

Dans une volée de cuir et de chevelure argentée, il se détourna furieusement de la porte de la salle du trône avec l'intention de rejoindre son transport dans la baie des darts de la ruche. Mais son Second fut en un éclair dans l'entrebâillement de la porte comme un véritable mur d'obstruction et de reproche. Todd poussa un long feulement menaçant, à la fois en colère contre l'impudent sous-commandant et contre sa propre trop prolifique propension à ne pas suivre la voie du bon sens quand il marchandait avec une reine wraith. Il soupesa quand même les multiples possibilités de punitions mentales à utiliser contre son très brave Second qu'il admira secrètement cependant.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de partir maintenant, mon Commandant...dit la voix prudente et respectueuse mais cependant ferme et définitive de Kenny. _**Elle**_ le verrait comme l'insulte suprême et ne vous recevrait plus...et cela mettrait fin à nos espoirs de conclure ce marché avec elle.

Todd rugit mais dût reconnaître que son subordonné avait encore une fois raison.

Il hocha la tête, subitement calmé en poussant un «Mmmm!» à la fois de dépit et pour marquer son accord réticent. Il reprit sa place à l'endroit où il attendait le bon vouloir de cette vipère.

Le Second poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement, heureux encore une fois de l'avoir échappé belle! Il comprenait la colère exaspérée de son supérieur mais il se félicitait d'avoir insisté pour l'accompagner, sûr que le Commandant était soumis à plus de pression qu'il n'en voulait laisser paraître.

Avant tout, il voulait également être témoin de la légendaire habileté retorse de renard que l'ancien wraith utilisait avec les reines! Il avait tant à apprendre de son mentor et chef suprême et il savait que la partie d'aujourd'hui serait loin d'être facile...c'était une chose que de soumettre une femelle complètement folle, malade et affaiblie par des drogues. Mais d'amener une souveraine certes jeune, mais alerte et forte mentalement, soutenue par un commandant habile et respecté de tout son équipage à accepter les plans de l'Aîné, c'était autre chose et son Commandant aurait du fil à retordre.

Elle pourrait même éventuellement tenter de le tuer, car elle avait entendu parler de ce tueur de reines, de sa réputation certes impressionnante et proverbiale, mais également que ce wraith ancien entendait maintenant régner _**sans **_une reine officielle et qu'il refusait de partager le pouvoir.

Alors si les choses tournaient mal, un duel pouvait s'en suivre. Pas sûr alors que son Commandant aurait la force mentale pour empêcher la reine de vaincre et s'il gagnait par chance, cela voulait dire un autre meurtre de reine! L'alliance n'accepterait pas cela si facilement cette fois.

La solution était bien évidemment de négocier et en cela, le Second avait pleine confiance en son Commandant.

Mais c'était bel et bien sur un terrain miné de mille explosifs que le vieux wraith allait bientôt marcher...

Todd de son côté avait entrepris de déambuler de long en large dans la petite pièce, tentant ainsi de faire baisser sa tension et sa rage.

Une intendante sortit subitement de nulle part et s'inclina laconiquement et avec juste un soupçon de courtoisie devant les deux visiteurs pour faire ensuite signe à l'Aîné de la suivre dans les appartements de la reine.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce immense, Todd fut mené devant le trône vide. L'intendante leva la main d'une façon autoritaire pour empêcher le Second de les suivre plus avant, s'opposant sans un mot à sa présence directement aux côtés du Commandant en face de la reine.

Todd se tourna vers le sous-commandant et hocha sa tête pour confirmer l'ordre, ne pouvant faire autrement. Kenny resta sagement dans la pénombre de la petite pièce derrière la salle du trône, les portes restées cependant ouvertes pour lui permettre d'observer en silence tout se qui se passerait à distance respectable.

Évidemment, Sa Majesté n'était pas encore là!

Todd ramassa les dernières miettes de patience qui lui restait pour attendre que la reine daigne lever la punition et enfin se montrer.

Encore un bon cinq minutes, puis une nuée d'intendantes encercla tout-à-coup le trône entourée de voiles de couleurs pâles mais opaques, s'activant pour préparer le siège couvert de riches fourrures sur lequel la souveraine allait s'installer.

Cette dernière fit enfin son entrée. Bien que l'Aîné fut depuis longtemps aguerri et même immunisé à la grâce et au magnétisme des femelles de sa propre espèce, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, reprenant ensuite contenance et lâchant une expiration, réalisant qu'il venait juste de retenir sa respiration.

Derrière lui, il sentit dans le courant mental son Second avoir exactement les mêmes réactions...

Avec une grâce fluide digne d'une Matriarche, la reine, précédée et suivie d'une escorte d'intendantes humaines et wraith, marcha d'un pas langoureux et condescendant sur le chemin du trône. Elle n'était qu'une silhouette de rêve, enveloppée dans le peu de tissu de sa longue robe de couleur ivoire...si simple et splendide, mettant franchement en valeur le ton d'un vert pâle tirant sur le sarcelle de sa chair habilement découverte par le design du vêtement vaporeux à sa base.

Lorsqu'elle marchait, le tissu bougeait avec parcimonie, découvrant de ci de là une cuisse, une cheville, un pied revêtu de simples sandales dorées. Ses cheveux qui étaient probablement naturellement rouge avaient été teints en un rose pourpre. Le décolleté en plongée, qui ne tenait que par miracle, révélait à peine une poitrine petite, mais ferme et pigeonnante.

La colère de Todd s'envola immédiatement. Le mâle en lui ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer et de reconnaître indubitablement que non seulement elle avait du style et de la grâce mais qu'en plus, c'était une beauté et qu'elle le savait très bien!

Elle se tourna gracieusement sur les talons bas de ses sandales pour amorcer le détour vers le trône, faisant bruire doucement le tissu de sa robe alors que sa longue chevelure qui descendait jusqu'à sa croupe découvrait la peau nue de sa longue nuque gracile et de son dos. Todd, ébahi, réalisa qu'aucun morceau de vêtement ne recouvrait sa peau à ces endroits.

Elle assuma son trône et deux intendantes se dépêchèrent de bien installer le tissu vaporeux de la robe sur le trône. Elle les chassa ensuite d'un geste nonchalant.

C'est alors qu'elle leva des yeux qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à maintenant à demi baissés...les deux wraith purent voir le reste de son visage dans la lumière qui tombait habilement sur la tête royale.

Un visage long aux traits bien ciselés, un nez droit plutôt inusité chez ceux de leur espèce, une bouche immense qu'elle avait peint en rouge vif, découvrant des dents de louves impressionnantes aux pointes acérées...un front haut et intelligent et de simples pendants d'oreilles en forme de toiles d'araignée fluides qui pendaient jusqu'à son cou étaient les seuls bijoux qu'elle portait. Deux très fines tresses complétaient la coiffure de sa chevelure lisse et brillante, mais c'est surtout ses yeux qui attiraient l'attention.

Deux pures émeraudes serties dans des orbites blanc ivoire...la forme de ses yeux en amande s'étirait presque indéfiniment, rendant la reine semblable à une panthère toute prête à chasser.

Todd et son Second étaient si fascinés malgré eux, qu'il s'en fallut de peu qu'ils ne tombent tous deux à genoux en adoration!

D'un simple geste de sa main longue, élégante, aux longs ongles peints également de rouge sang, elle fit un geste hautain pour que l'Aîné approche.

Si Todd n'aurait pas déjà été amoureux, il aurait tout de suite donné son coeur et son âme à cette reine glorieuse et magnifique et combattu à mort l'autre commandant pour elle.

Mais il reprit le contrôle de ses hormones, repoussa les années de conditionnement des mâles de sa race qui ne vivaient que pour faire les quatre volontés des créatures femelles de leur espèce.

L'Aîné se mit tout de suite en mode «négociation». Il devait cependant passer par les civilités nécessaires, lui rendre les hommages qui lui étaient dus et bien sûr se confondre en excuses pour son manque antérieur de décorum envers elle.

Il s'approcha vivement mais toutefois précautionneusement, s'arrêtant à la distance protocolaire voulue, s'inclinant aussi profondément qu'une telle reine le méritait.

Quand elle parla enfin, sa voix ne le déçut pas...

Elle comportait des intonations rauques, autoritaires mais une harmonie veloutée, sensuelle, métallique comme du sang coulant d'une blessure. Todd ne put s'empêcher de frissonner intérieurement...

Autant cette voix comportait des promesses de volupté, autant il reconnaissait les soupçons de menace et de colère dangereuse que le comportement de Todd avait fait lever en elle. Ce n'était que maintenant que sa voix convoyait son mécontentement qu'il n'avait pu deviner jusqu'à maintenant, tant son attitude était mature et noble!...un autre bon point s'ajouta dans la haute opinion que Todd avait maintenant d'elle.

-Commandant. Enfin vous voilà! dit la reine d'un ton à la fois las et narquois. Je commençais à me sentir...coupable d'oser déranger un personnage aussi _occupé_ que vous!

Todd accepta la réprimande sarcastique et s'inclina plus profondément.

-Ma reine...murmura-t-il. Et il fut surprit et frustré de découvrir que sa voix était tout aussi tremblante que celle d'un tout jeune wraith en présence de sa souveraine, se désillusionnant d'espérer le titre de _**favori**_.

Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis..._.longtemps_. Il gronda intérieurement, sachant très bien que la reine avait perçu bien sûr comment il se sentait et surtout quel effet elle faisait sur les mâles wraith...et pas seulement sur les wraith, rajouta mentalement Todd pour lui-même. Les adorateurs humains, mâles ou femelles dans cette pièce, la regardaient tous avec une totale et authentique adulation!

– -Dites-moi, Aîné...dit alors la souveraine de sa voix traînante en se penchant en avant, le gratifiant d'un regard à la fois condescendant mais intéressé. Était-ce vraiment votre intention de venir ici sur ce vaisseau me rencontrer...ou vous a-t-on conseillé de le faire pour le mieux de vos intérêts, tout autant que des miens?

Elle avait vu juste évidemment et Todd ne devait surtout pas mésestimer son intelligence et sa ruse. Impressionné, il raffermit pourtant sa voix et décida de jouer la même carte:

-C'était vraiment mon intention, Madame. dit-il d'une voix doucereuse et rusée...mais des circonstances déplorables, des matières qui ne pouvaient attendre..-

-ASSEZ! l'interrompit la reine d'une voix mesurée, mais toutefois pleine de menace. Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à descendre le podium du trône comme si elle était portée par un nuage. _Croyez-vous que je sois si dupe et que je n'aie pas deviné pourquoi vous m'avez fait attendre si longtemps et traité si indignement?_

Sa voix d'un ton bas et plus grave comportait maintenant une autorité et une froideur qui transportait tout l'outrage et la colère qu'elle avait accumulés au fond d'elle d'avoir été traitée si cavalièrement par l'ancien wraith. _Il aurait dû plutôt se réjouir d'avoir une telle reine dans son alliance et n'aurait pas dû tant tarder à venir se précipiter à ses pieds!_

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du Commandant. Todd pouvait se vanter de ne ressentir que très, très rarement de la peur. Mais il frémit intérieurement à la pensée qu'elle aurait pu, là, tout de suite, le clouer sur place avec sa main projetée fortement contre sa poitrine et soit lui arracher le coeur, ou bien aspirer toutes les nombreuses années de sa très longue vie...et il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose contre sa très grande force mentale!

En effet, elle avait projeté en descendant vers lui les tentacules de son esprit et au lieu de l'écraser de sa puissance, lui avait montré ce qu'une _**vraie**_ reine pouvait faire.

Elle avait refoulée sa colère et s'en était servie comme d'une force, la transformant en énergie et propulsant vers lui toute sa dignité mais aussi sa connaissance de l'histoire de l'Aîné, de sa Maison, des reines qu'il avait éliminé auparavant. Bien qu'elle était elle-même sans véritable alliance, ayant perdu la sienne dans des combats violents et devant se contenter de régner sur les deux ruches qui lui restait et bien qu'elle ait été forcée de rechercher la protection de l'Aîné, elle ne plierait cependant pas pendant les négociations!

Elle connaissait parfaitement sa valeur et ce qu'elle pouvait offrir au Commandant rebelle. Todd sut tout de suite qu'il l'avait mésestimée, qu'il n'avait probablement pas prit la bonne approche avec elle en la faisant attendre quelques jours avant de la rencontrer...

….mais il était trop tard pour les regrets.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté maintenant. Mais le vieux renard était très habile et savait manier l'art de révéler la vérité, mais d'en dire le moins possible. En fait, juste ce qui était nécessaire, petit à petit, taisant soigneusement et délibérément ce qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de savoir. Cependant il faudrait jouer serré. Cette reine-là n'était ni folle, ni idiote...bien que jeune, son manque d'expérience était compensé largement par sa ruse, son intelligence et sa grande force d'esprit!

Todd n'hésita pas à mettre un genou en terre et ne leva la tête qu'un peu pour lui permettre de regarder la reine entre ses yeux à demi fermés.

-Ma reine..reprit-il d'une voix basse et humble. J'ai fait une grande erreur. En effet, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas estimé correctement la...situation et tout le potentiel que Votre Majesté a à offrir à _**notre**_ alliance. Je vous en demande humblement pardon.

Il sentit plutôt qu'il ne le vit le sourire satisfait mais pas du tout superficiel de la reine. Dans un geste éloquent et habituel aux reines, elle releva son menton d'un long doigt effilé, blessant un Todd indifférent à la douleur qui n'essuya même pas la mince estafilade sanglante sur la peau de son menton qui commençait d'ailleurs à guérir.

Elle l'évalua tranquillement, avec tant de grâce et de discernement dans ses yeux où un reste de froideur et de colère faisait briller la couleur émeraude de ses prunelles qui s'était assombrie. Le Commandant se sentit encore une fois comme un très jeune officier novice, bouillonnant de testostérone et d'énergie, fin prêt à se mettre au service d'une si splendide créature.

-Qui vous dit que je tiens réellement à vous offrir ce potentiel, Commandant?

La voix de la reine était cette fois-ci plus calme, mais pleine de défi.

Dans un mouvement gracieux qui fit balancer à peines ses minces hanches et dévoila une jambe lisse au galbe parfait, elle reprit en trois enjambées le chemin du trône et s'y réinstalla, se laissant envelopper dans les lisses et sombres pelleteries par ses intendantes.

Todd aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait d'elle-même ordonné à son commandant de mettre leurs deux ruches au service de l'Aîné après sa retentissante victoire contre les forces du Concile...mais il ne serait pas judicieux d'adopter le même comportement avec cette reine-ci qu'avec la folle qui résidait maintenant sur la ruche du capitaine.

-Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer précédemment, ma Reine...ne devons-nous pas négocier au mieux de nos intérêts communs? dit tranquillement le wraith, osant cette fois-ci regarder pleinement les yeux émeraude de la souveraine.

-Précisément, dit la voix mélodieuse...et c'est pour cela que je vais pardonner votre fâcheuse et discourtoise attitude à mon égard...si bien sûr il s'agit de la dernière fois où vous refusez mes sommations! Mais laissez-moi d'abord vous posez quelques questions. Nous sommes tous deux des êtres intelligents et sensés...il ne sera donc pas nécessaire que j'utilise quelque persuasion mentale que ce soit pour tirer de vous les justes informations...êtes-vous d'accord?

Elle penchait gracieusement sa tête sur le côté, le laissant admirer son cou de cygne. Todd ne put qu'acquiescer, devinant tout de même la menace évidente et sous-jacente.

Si elle découvrait ou même soupçonnait un mensonge de sa part, elle n'hésiterait pas à engager une joute des esprits avec lui qu'il n'était pas si certain de gagner!

Il acquiesça de la tête sans un mot comme un jeune officier junior impressionné puis reprit contenance et répondit un «Oui ma Reine!» fort et clair.

Derrière lui, le sous-commandant qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle bougea inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se réinstalla dans l'immobilité pour surveiller les habiletés et les ruses déployées devant lui tout autant par son supérieur que par cette formidable reine.

C'est à ce moment qu'un autre personnage entra. C'était un mâle qui s'inclina à quelques pas du trône et la reine fit un geste avenant de la main pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Todd reconnut aussitôt le commandant plus âgé, le favori de la reine, celui qu'il avait rencontré lorsque ces deux ruches s'étaient mises sous sa protection après sa victoire.

La reine avait interrompu la conversation pour permettre à son commandant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il resta debout après avoir brièvement pris la main élégante de sa reine et lui avoir offert un baisemain suranné mais plein de dévotion.

Pendant un moment, Todd envia ce commandant qui avait cette femelle formidable dans son lit mais qui était également le conseiller avisé d'une authentique grande reine.

Le commandant ne dit pas un seul mot alors que la souveraine retournait son regard vert intense sur Todd et continuait:

- Je veux savoir si la décision que j'ai prise de me joindre à votre alliance s'est avérée la meilleure...certes, Aîné, votre triomphe qui nous a cependant surpris (elle faisait un geste court et nonchalant de la main pour inclure son favori dans le _nous_) a été éclatant! Cela demandait une confiance en soi et une audace incroyable pour oser ainsi défier les décisions irrévocables du Concile à l'égard de votre proposition...

Todd inclina sa tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rengorger de sa victoire avec un petit sourire suffisant.

-Je me félicite, Commandant, continua la reine, d'être aussi ouverte d'esprit que vous l'êtes. Je vois très bien que notre espèce est en voie d'extinction...nos Matriarches se meurent...nous sommes pris dans cette guerre ridicule entre nous, car nous manquons cruellement de ressource alimentaire. Il _faut _faire quelque chose!

La reine gagna encore une fois un échelon dans l'admiration de Todd. Elle était non seulement belle, intelligente et pleine de bon sens, mais aussi bien plus ouverte d'esprit que les femelles de son espèce. Il commençait à penser que les négociations seraient peut-être plus faciles qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru!

_**-Cependant...**_reprenait la souveraine en haussant légèrement le ton. Dois-je faire confiance à un régicide? Un wraith qui a certes défait les Anciens, mais a l'impudence de croire qu'il n'a pas besoin de _**nous, les**_ **_reines?..._**qui a même défié sa propre Matriarche et n'a pas hésité à repousser et droguer une femelle wraith méritant légitimement le droit de régner et d'être sa Compagne authentique?...pour plutôt accorder cette place à une simple..._humaine d'Atlantis?_

Elle n'avait pas traité cette humaine de tous les noms vils que l'autre folle de reine avait osé utiliser. Cependant Todd, dont le teint vert eut l'air soudain malade, ressentit dans le ton dont elle avait prononcé le mot_ humaine _toute l'insignifiance, l'aversion et l'incrédulité méprisante que la reine projetait vers lui pour son choix de Compagne.

Il comprit également que cette reine avait eu l'intelligence de s'entourer de très bons espions, car elle possédait sur lui bien plus d'informations qu'elle n'était en droit d'en connaître!

Le chemin des négociations lui sembla tout-à-coup beaucoup plus étroit et périlleux, du moins pour lui...

Le commandant et favori de la reine ne disait mot, restant dans l'ombre, imperturbable et son esprit refermé, ne permettant pas à l'Aîné de s'y introduire pour voir ce qu'il pensait réellement de tout ceci. Todd dût prendre quelques secondes pour bien choisir son prochain mouvement.

Mais la reine, implacable, en profita pour continuer:

-Est-il vrai, Aîné...que vous vous êtes même abaissé à négocier avec ces «gens» d'Atlantis?

Cette fois-ci, cela devenait dangereux.

Todd ne pouvait se permettre de nier car elle n'hésiterait pas à extirper ces renseignements d'elle-même s'il mentait et ce serait plutôt...formidablement douloureux.

Le tout était de savoir si elle exigerait alors de savoir où se trouvait la cité que tous les wraith avaient cru détruite à jamais, ou bien si elle verrait l'opportunité de laisser l'Aîné mener à bien et librement ses négociations avec ces humains, les utilisant pour un jour trouver le bon moment pour accéder enfin au chemin vers la Terre, _cet oasis promis plein de milliards de vies humaines! _par la voie d'Atlantis.

-C'est la vérité, ma reine...Par des circonstances dont je vais vous épargner le récit, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une humaine spéciale à qui j'ai accordé le Cadeau de Vie car elle le méritait amplement. Depuis, j'ai mené des alliances intermittentes et temporaires avec les atlantes mais il en est résulté de grandes choses, comme vos sources _si bien informées_ ont dû vous l'apprendre! C'est avec leur aide que j'ai pu vaincre et éliminer définitivement les Réplicateurs. Et nous sommes également sur le point, grâce aux efforts concertés de nos scientifiques et des leurs, d'enfin éradiquer la peste Hoffans qui entache notre source de nourriture.

La reine sembla réfléchir, faisant pianoter sa main gracieuse sur le bras de son trône. Elle lança un coup d'oeil intense et rapide vers son favori et conseiller qui pencha légèrement sa tête vers elle avec déférence.

Todd constata qu'il était laissé en dehors de la petite concertation mentale privée de la reine et de son commandant. Il en ressentit un peu de rancoeur...c'était une gifle, car toute négociation aussi importante devait être menée en plein jour entre toutes les parties, sans cachette. Mais cette gifle était bien méritée, il devait l'admettre.

-Je ne peux nier la victoire éclatante contre les Réplicateurs qui menaçaient à court terme de détruire notre source de nourriture, admit-elle enfin. Quant à la drogue Hoffans qui infecte une grande partie de notre nourriture, il reste encore à prouver que vous l'avez _vraiment_ éradiquée! Mais cette Compagne...cette_ humaine_ qui partage votre vie et votre lit, qui usurpe la position d'une reine de ruche? Cela est au-delà de ma compréhension et en tant que reine, je ne peux tolérer que vous ayez destituée l'une d'entre nous de son juste titre!

Todd eut envie de rire en signe de dérision. Les reines étaient connues plutôt pour se couper la gorge entre elles et non se défendre l'une l'autre...mais elles étaient assez opportunistes pour utiliser l'argument d'une «solidarité féminine de reines» qui n'existait pas réellement, si cela pouvait leur servir. Mais il n'allait certes pas la rendre furieuse en le lui faisant remarquer!

Il devait cependant répondre de la même façon, même si c'était très risqué. Il faisait confiance à l'intelligence et au bon jugement de cette reine.

Il s'avança donc d'un pas conquérant, levant fièrement la tête et fixant de ses yeux intenses la souveraine, parlant d'une voix forte et convaincante:

-Madame...est-ce que vos informateurs auraient manqué quelque chose? Ne vous a-t-on pas renseigné sur la complète aliénation mentale de la reine que même la Matriarche a constaté d'elle-même?...de sa stérilité?..du fait qu'elle a pris des décisions déraisonnables contre le bien de sa propre ruche et de ses membres? Elle a également levé un complot contre moi-même et ma Compagne pour nous assassiner tous deux.

Todd n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser filtrer sa colère à la fin de son discours.

La reine ne disait rien, ses traits complètement illisibles. Todd ne put savoir si ce qu'il venait de dire lui était complètement connu ou bien s'il y avait une chance qu'une de ces informations expliquent son propre comportement vis-à-vis sa reine fantoche.

Il fit encore un pas en avant, martelant les prochains mots:

-Quant au choix de ma Compagne et sur le fait qu'elle est en effet humaine, cela ne regarde que _**moi. **_Mais sachez qu'elle connaît sa place, qu'elle n'usurpe en rien le trône d'une femelle wraith et qu'elle est également une brillante scientifique. Avec son aide je suis sur le point de trouver un moyen de sauver notre espèce et de nous assurer une descendance qui n'aura pas besoin de compter sur la force vitale humaine pour survivre!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à la reine de laisser voir une surprise qu'elle cacha aussitôt. Apparemment, ses informateurs n'avaient pas été si efficaces que cela!

-Et comment cela serait-il possible? dit la souveraine, réussissant à cacher dans la calme indifférence de sa voix sa curiosité et son intérêt soudain.

-Ma Compagne porte ma progéniture, Madame...laissa tomber Todd d'une voix tout aussi calme.

-Impossible! fit le commandant aux côtés de la reine, sortant soudain de son vigilant silence.

Sa voix avait résonné d'une façon sonore, incrédule et méprisante dans le petit silence qui avait suivi le coup de théâtre de l'Aîné.

Les têtes de ce dernier et de la reine se retournèrent en même temps vers lui, surpris de son intervention. Même le commandant semblait étonné lui-même de son audace! Il s'inclina respectueusement devant la reine, s'excusant silencieusement de l'interruption.

Mais Todd s'était repris et avança d'un autre pas téméraire. Il ne regarda cependant que la reine quand il répondit:

-Oui, c'est maintenant possible grâce à un traitement génique que nous avons pris tous les deux. Mes descendants devraient naître dans quelques semaines...(il n'était pas sûr si ce serait des semaines ou des mois, mais ce détail était insignifiant).

La reine semblait réfléchir...mais cette fois-ci elle n'échangea pas de regard ni n'eut de discussion mentale en aparté avec son commandant.

-Quant à la reine, s'enhardit Todd. J'aurais pu en toute impunité me prévaloir de mon droit de vengeance pour ses crimes contre notre ruche, fit-il d'une voix imperturbable. Mais je lui ai offert un choix...vous savez qu'elle souffre d'une maladie, due à sa consommation d'humains infectés et qu'elle ne peut plus produire d'embryons viables...

Pour la première fois, la reine eut une moue incertaine et une sorte de lueur d'épouvante et de répulsion passa brièvement dans ses yeux. Comme toute femelle wraith, elle savait que c'était une véritable calamité, une disgrâce que de ne _pas_ pouvoir se reproduire car c'était la première règle pour être une vraie reine. Elle crut bon de faire valoir un de ses avantages:

-Oui, on m'en a informé. Personnellement, lors de mon dernier cycle de reproduction, j'ai pu enfanter une centaine de drones et deux mâles supérieurs.

Le ton de sa voix était fier et vain alors qu'elle lança une oeillade vers son Compagnon qui se rengorgea à son tour. Todd vit enfin une ouverture:

-C'est pourquoi mon alliance a besoin de vous, Majesté...dit-il en laissant cependant tomber le ton mielleux qu'il aurait utilisé avec quelqu'un de moins intelligent et clairvoyant.

-Néanmoins continua-t-il, je vous parlais de la reine. Elle a accepté de suivre mon traitement expérimental et si nous obtenons du succès, elle pourra procréer à nouveau.

-C'est pour cela qu'elle a eu la vie sauve, alors. dit la reine avec un sourire plein de fiel. Pourquoi suis-je surprise que vous n'ayez pas rajouté une reine de plus à votre tableau mortel de chasse royale?

Elle avait repris son ton sarcastique et la cascade de son rire chuintant mais tout de même séduisant se fit entendre.

-Elle a simplement compris qu'elle pouvait enfin être utile à sa ruche, dit Todd sans se compromettre.

-Une dernière chose. dit la reine en cessant de rire brusquement. Je vous ai entendu plus tôt me parler de «tout le potentiel que je pourrais offrir à _notre_ alliance».

-En effet, dit Todd, ne saisissant pas trop à quoi elle voulait en venir en répétant une de ses phrases.

Encore une fois, elle fit mine de se lever et cette fois-ci, c'est son commandant et favori qui étira son bras et lui offrit sa main. Elle descendit gracieusement l'estrade pour s'arrêter en face de l'ancien wraith.

-Il me tarde de savoir ce que vous avez en tête en parlant de _notre_ alliance, Aîné. Je connais votre réputation...alors, comment voyez-vous ce partenariat! Je comprend que vous attendez de mon Compagnon et de moi...- elle fit une pause et désigna mollement de la main le commandant qui l'avait suivi - que nous assurions la partie de reproduction comme part de notre marché pour avoir le privilège d'être sous votre protection et de faire partie de votre alliance qui se veut le futur des wraith...c'est bien cela? termina-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

-Si l'on veut, Madame...dit Todd sans trop se compromettre.

-Mais votre réputation me dit également que vous êtes...assoiffé de pouvoir. Alors ce pouvoir...allez-vous accepter de le partager avec moi, votre _**nouvelle **_reine?

C'était le moment crucial.

Todd ne pouvait se permettre de mentir, de créer des affabulations pour éviter d'apporter une réponse directe tout de suite à cette reine. Elle était trop rusée, trop intelligente.

Ahhhhh...enfin une reine de son époque à lui! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rencontré avant? Elle lui ressemblait tellement dans la ruse et l'esprit brillant! Mais il eut soudain une pensée attendrie pour Sara. Non...c'était _elle _son choix. Personne ne pouvait prendre sa place dans son coeur maintenant!

Todd avait trop longtemps vécu dans son plus jeune temps sous le joug des femelles wraith...

D'abord sa Matriarche, qui l'avait même poussé à éliminer son Sire quand elle n'avait plus eu besoin de lui...ensuite les nombreuses reines qu'il avait servi sans ne vraiment rien recevoir de sincère et substantiel en retour, sauf quelques nuits volées pour permettre la reproduction...quelques avantages intéressants il est vrai, mais que de minces parcelles de pouvoir véritable.

Plus _**jamais**_ il n'accepterait d'abandonner ce pouvoir si durement gagné, ni même de le partager...et au risque de sa vie, _maintenant_, il devait s'affirmer!

Qu'était une reine sans pouvoir véritable et celle-ci, qui en avait l'étoffe, acceptait même de le _partager_ avec lui pour que tous deux tirent tous les avantages de leur alliance...

L'Aîné prit sa décision.

Il garderait le Pouvoir, ou bien il mourrait! Le Second vit son Commandant redresser avec hauteur sa longue silhouette jusqu'à sa pleine grandeur, raidir son dos et abattre sa moins bonne carte. Il comprit, se raidit et avala péniblement dans la pénombre.

-Non. dit simplement l'Aîné.

Même le commandant de la reine, mal à l'aise, ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction puis la referma, vacillant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais osé ce que l'Aîné venait de faire!

Rien ne bougea sur le visage de la reine. Même pas une seule lueur dans ses yeux.

Elle était forte...et très près de Todd. En un éclair, sa main allait jaillir et le priver de sa vie pour cet affront. _«Je suis mort...tellement, __**tellement**__ mort...»_ pensa Todd, citant intérieurement encore une fois la façon de s'exprimer de Sara.

La reine allait soit voir les avantages de ce que l'Aîné lui offrait: régner sur sa propre ruche, produire les embryons de wraith nécessaires à la survie de l'alliance, lui servir également de vrai reine tout en gardant son Compagnon...mais elle ne pourrait pas réclamer le droit aux décisions importantes, donc ne détiendrait aucun réel pouvoir.

…..ou bien si elle n'était _**pas**_ aussi intelligente et sensée que Todd l'avait cru, elle affirmerait sa suprématie en le tuant sans plus tarder.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, qui devinrent des minutes. La reine resta impassible, aucun muscle de son visage ou de sa silhouette ne bougeant. Todd n'avait pas reculé et était tout aussi inébranlable. C'était maintenant un duel de regard entre ces deux êtres hors du commun.

Seul le Second, dans la pénombre, se permit de jongler discrètement d'un pied sur l'autre. Si son Commandant mourait, il subirait évidemment le même sort...

Le favori de la reine brisa l'immobilité du tableau en abaissant légèrement sa tête et ses yeux vers sa reine, projetant son inquiétude, semblant lui demander expressément de prendre enfin une décision.

Mais plus le temps passait, moins elle risquait de le tuer sinon, cela aurait déjà été fait! pensait Todd...

Et le dénouement qu'il espérait tant se produisit:

-...qu'il en soit donc ainsi! finit par dire la reine sur le ton d'une conversation légère, comme si toute cette histoire de pouvoir n'avait plus eu d'importance.

Dans un mouvement élégant, elle se retourna pour monter prestement les marches menant à son trône sans laisser le temps à son favori de réagir et de la raccompagner. Il se dépêcha aussitôt de regagner sa place sans regarder l'Aîné.

Todd était **_vivant_**. Il avait gagné!

Il avait bien jugé cette reine...elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux sacrifier son orgueil de reine et sa soif de pouvoir pour le bien de sa ruche et avait prouvé également son ouverture d'esprit.

Elle était tout aussi probablement lassée des guerres et des conflits entre factions qui lui avaient coûté la vie des siens, la perte de plusieurs de ses ruches...

Il avait misé sur le fait qu'elle avait réclamé sa protection, désirant des privilèges et la continuation de sa vie auprès de son commandant favori, plutôt que de réellement réclamer sa part de pouvoir et toutes les obligations qui y étaient rattachées.

Elle avait donc bluffé, ceci pour pousser sa recherche d'avantages au maximum!

Todd en fut à la fois surpris et soulagé, louant encore une fois secrètement les habiletés politiques et diplomatiques de cette reine.

Il regagna lentement sa place, ne quittant pas des yeux la reine qui le regardait d'un oeil évaluateur mais également avec une menace sous-jacente, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ferait bien de tenir ses promesses et de lui allouer ces privilèges que leurs négociations venaient de lui accorder, sinon elle pourrait changer d'avis et le mettre à mort.

Comme pour souligner ce fait et lui rappeler leur entente, elle se pencha en avant sur son trône, le graciant d'une vue plus qu'intéressante sur sa gorge magnifique dévoilée par le décolleté...elle pointa une main aux ongles menaçants dans sa direction.

- Mais je vous ai à l'oeil, Commandant. ajouta-t-elle. Mon Compagnon et moi allons, dès mon prochain cycle, produire des embryons pour notre alliance commune... _**mais**_!...je suis désormais la reine de cette alliance, même si seulement que de nom et vous allez nous fournir de la nourriture non contaminée, cela va de soit.

Todd s'inclina profondément, devinant que l'audience se terminait.

-C'est entendu, ma reine! dit-il d'une voix sincère, tentant de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait son exultation.

Congédié d'un geste de la main royale il se retournait et allait rejoindre le Second, quand elle le rappela soudain avec cette dernière phrase:

-Oh...Commandant? Je tiens à connaître cette..._Compagne_ que vous avez et à voir de mes propres yeux _**qui**_ elle est. Je veux également sentir les esprits de votre progéniture...alors, lorsque je vous sommerai de venir, elle et vous...la prochaine fois, ayez donc l'obligeance et la courtoisie de ne _**pas**_ me faire attendre à nouveau!

Voilà, elle venait en quelques mots de ruiner chez l'Aîné la joie et la fierté de sa réussite d'avoir convaincu cette reine d'acquiescer à leur marché, avec tous les avantages principaux de son bord.

Le sourire de Todd s'évanouit alors qu'il s'inclinait de nouveau en répondant:

-Ma reine...je ne vous décevrai pas!

La souveraine ne daigna pas se retourner alors qu'elle quittait la salle du trône en compagnie de son commandant et de quelques intendantes.

Todd tourna les talons et rejoignit son Second sans mot dire.

Il venait aujourd'hui de gagner un combat subtil et dangereux...

…..mais de convaincre Sara, enceinte de sa progéniture, de venir affronter encore une fois _une_ _autre_ _reine_...cela s'avèrerait encore plus délicat et difficile!

(à suivre)


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A : Bonjour les amis! Encore quelques chapitres à cette histoire (4 ou 5 en fait) et je commencerai plus tard à publier "Renaissance II" mais plus après les Fêtes, puisque cette fic demande encore pas mal de travail._

_Eh bien gentils lecteurs, où sont donc toutes vos fascinantes reviews? Je commence à être déçue...je vais bouder, là! LOL!_

_Bon...sans plus tarder:_

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre XI_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd, dans une grande salle faisant partie des quartiers royaux, quelques trois jours plus tard...**_

_«I ain't got no money...I ain't got no car to take you on a date...I can't even buy you flowers..._

_but together, we can be the perfect soul mates, talk to me girl!_

_Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me...if we go there, you can still touch my love... it's free._

_We can work without the perks, just you and me, thug it out 'til we get it right!». *_

_(* «The way I are» (Timbaland) *)_

Sara dansait dans la pièce récemment insonorisée grâce à l'ingéniosité de Rodney McKay.

Le savant canadien lui avait fait cadeau, quelques jours avant qu'elle parte d'Atlantis, d'un appareil inventé par lui qui rendait un environnement d'une certaine superficie parfaitement étanche. C'était une pièce d'ingénierie astucieuse, basée sur les principes d'un champ de force...elle l'avait installé dans une des pièces fermées faisant partie des appartements royaux et elle pouvait danser tout son soûl comme elle le faisait maintenant, faisant jouer son MP3 branché à son système de son - minuscule mais puissant! -, sans que cela ne dérange le moins du monde les wraith qui déambulaient dans le reste de la ruche.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Todd de la laisser convertir cette pièce de dimensions moyennes en «salle de danse et exercice». Comme tous les wraith, il ne voyait rien de positif dans cette musique tonitruante et ces paroles sans queue ni tête. Ses oreilles hypersensibles souffraient, tout comme les autres de son espèce, du bruit très dérangeant de ce «divertissement humain insignifiant», comme il l'appelait.

Sara avait supplié, lui affirmant que la danse était un très bon exercice, surtout pour les femmes enceintes. Il avait répliqué avec son humour particulier et si humain parfois «qu'il connaissait un autre très bon exercice qu'ils pouvaient pratiquer ensemble!».

Sara avait levé les yeux au ciel, ajoutant que la danse était le seul divertissement qui lui manquait vraiment de la planète d'où elle venait, la terre. Et puis avec l'invention de Rodney McKay qui pouvait couper tous les bruits pour le reste de la ruche, à moins qu'on n'ouvre les portes étanches, cela n'indisposerait pas le reste de l'équipage.

Todd avait fini par acquiescer à sa demande. Elle lui avait sauté au cou, commençant tout de suite à installer l'appareil et ses caisses de son. Il avait assisté à sa première danse, un mélange de rock, de hip-hop personnalisé et de danse aérobique, lui avait-elle appris. Mais le tapage et les bases et accords bizarres de cette musique alienne l'avait perturbé plus qu'autre chose. Il avait dû sortir en grommelant, regrettant déjà de lui avoir donné son accord. Mais il devait avouer que de la voir bouger si étrangement mais souplement, érotiquement, était en quelque sorte une incitation à des activités beaucoup plus à son goût!

Maintenant, elle était seule...ou presque, si on exceptait Morya qui la regardait la bouche ouverte, consternée de la façon dont sa Maîtresse bougeait! Elle se tortillait en toute liberté dans la grande pièce, transportée par la musique entraînante...

_«Baby, if you strip, you could get a tip, 'cause I like you just the way you are..._

_I'm about to strip and I want it quick, can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the cheese or the car keys...Boy, I like you just the way you are,_

_and let me see ya strip, you could get a tip, 'Cause I like._

_I ain't got no Visa, I ain't got no Red American Express..._

_we can't go nowhere exotic, it don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best,_

_Talk to me girl!_

_Baby it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me, if we go there, you can still_

_touch my love, it's free! ...we can work without the perks, just you and me,_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right!» (* «The way I are» (Timbaland) *)_

La jeune servante de Sara avait sursauté vivement quand la musique était partie. Sa Maîtresse avait ajusté un contrôle qui n'avait pas réellement abaissé le son, mais au moins les sonorités assourdissantes de la base et d'autres plus stridentes. Et maintenant elle tournoyait, sautillait, faisait des mouvements souples ou tordus, selon le rythme.

Morya tendit l'oreille à certaines paroles qu'elle reconnut: «_du fromage...? parles moi, fille...?» _et rougit à d'autres: «_Bébé, si tu te déshabilles, touches mon amour, c'est gratuit!», _mais il y avait bien des mots également qu'elle ne comprenait pas...on aurait dit une sorte d'argot!

La Compagne lui avait dit que de l'endroit sur la planète d'où elle venait, cette sorte de musique était très populaire et que des gens «s'éclataient» en bougeant de la sorte.

Morya ne voyait pas très bien _pourquoi des gens voudraient se faire éclater, ni où allait_ _tous les morceaux de cet éclatement!..._et rien dans les mouvements spasmodiques et rythmés de sa Maîtresse ne lui rappelait les danses conventionnelles et pudiques de la petite tribu si traditionnelle du monde où elle était née et avait vécu, avant d'être capturée par les wraith.

La femme l'avait invité d'un mouvement simultané de la tête et de la main à venir la rejoindre sur le «plancher de danse» qui vibrait sous cette musique diabolique.

Mais Morya avait hoché vivement et négativement la tête, se contentant d'observer avec des yeux ronds et des traits plutôt choqués la Compagne danser d'une façon étrange qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier!

Elle se secoua finalement de la transe dans laquelle elle était tombée. Voyant que sa jeune Maîtresse n'avait pas besoin d'elle dans la salle, elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et termina le ménage et le rangement qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Morya prenait sur son bras les vêtements sales du Commandant et de la Compagne pour les porter à la buanderie, les portes des quartiers royaux s'ouvrirent. La jeune fille recula prestement et se mit en position de soumission, reconnaissant le Commandant.

Todd entra, ignorant la jeune fille, prenant cependant l'attitude tranquille et non offensive qu'il adoptait maintenant en sa présence pour faire plaisir à Sara.

La fille tremblait beaucoup moins maintenant. Elle s'écartait vite du chemin du wraith alors que Todd, à moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose à lui demander, la traitait comme si elle était invisible. Ils en étaient arrivés à ce modus vivendi qui semblait faire l'affaire de tout le monde...Morya n'ayant plus la peur de sa vie chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en la présence imposante du Commandant wraith, qui lui n'était plus agacé de la trouver apeurée et encombrant son chemin...et puis Sara n'avait plus à se plaindre qu'il se comporte avec malice et férocité avec les serviteurs!

Morya prit l'arrivée de l'Aîné comme le signal de son départ des appartements royaux. S'inclinant profondément devant le Maître, elle alla vaquer à ses autres tâches sur la ruche.

Todd se dirigea vers la grande aire ouverte de leur salon, s'attendant à y trouver Sara...mais elle n'y était pas. Il soupira en devinant que c'était l'heure de sa «séance d'exercice» et qu'elle devait se trouver dans la salle insonorisée. Encore une fois le wraith se surprit à admirer le physicien atlante responsable de cette ingénierie qui permettait vraiment aux sons de ne pas passer au travers du courant mental de la ruche!

Un peu irrité cependant qu'elle n'ait pas terminé, il se prépara à affronter la cacophonie que sa Compagne appréciait tellement et entra par les portes, découvrant Sara en train de bouger et de sauter sur les dernières notes rythmées d'une musique à la fois tribale et trop forte pour les oreilles sensibles du wraith.

Couverte de transpiration, le bas de son corps trop ajusté dans une sorte de maillot noir collant, venant visiblement d'Atlantis - son abdomen était assez proéminent dans cet attirail - le haut de son corps également recouvert d'un maillot noir décolleté de même tissu et sans manche, Todd l'observa pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne le vit.

Pour clore sa danse, la jeune femme se jeta à genoux et glissa habilement et élégamment jusqu'à lui, un sourire lumineux sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Elle fut arrêtée quand elle se cogna presque contre les genoux du wraith.

Se prenant au jeu, Todd la saisit par les mains et d'un mouvement gentil mais rapide la tira sur ses jambes et jusque dans ses bras. Elle éclata de rire. La bonne humeur évidente de sa Compagne finit par le convaincre qu'après tout, il avait prit la bonne décision en lui allouant une pièce personnelle pour installer ce système étanche pour le son.

Si cela la rendait heureuse et la gardait en forme comme elle le lui avait affirmé, d'endurer ce bruit affreux et les paroles incohérentes de ces mélodies si étranges valait bien le coût!

Le wraith se pencha sur la bouche aux dents blanches éclatantes qui riait et la croqua en un baiser vorace et possessif qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

-Si je comprends bien...ça va finir au lit? dit la jeune femme haletante, encore essoufflée de l'effort fourni, haussant un sourcil espiègle.

Todd ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête avec une lueur pas du tout angélique dans ses yeux.

Passant ses mains sur son dos moite, ses bras et sa poitrine, il se pencha simplement pour saisir ses jambes entre ses mains alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui en nouant ses mains autour de sa nuque, caressant la crinière de son mâle. Il les dirigea évidemment vers le grand lit.

-En passant...les enfants _a-do-rent _la musique et me sentir danser! dit Sara avec un petit ton satisfait.

-Et tu le sais parce que...?

-Ils me l'ont dit évidemment!

Todd savait que sa progéniture «parlait» en quelque sorte à Sara. Ceci par le biais de songes, de sensations et émotions primaires mais bel et bien présentes...le fil télépathique reliant mère et enfants était de plus en plus fort, à mesure qu'ils grandissaient dans son ventre.

Soupirant intérieurement, il se motiva à devoir endurer encore plus souvent et longtemps les bruits et les mélodies chaotiques dans la «salle de danse et exercice» dans l'avenir.

Installant sa femelle sur le lit et commençant à la débarrasser des vêtements collés sur sa peau par la sueur, - il n'en était pas le moins du monde incommodé et avait refusé qu'elle aille d'abord se doucher - il commenta avec un ton un peu dédaigneux:

-De toute évidence, il s'agit de la partie humaine en eux...

-Oui bien sûr! dit Sara en hochant la tête...parce que vous les wraith, vous n'avez aucune culture musicale et ab-so-lu-ment aucun bon goût en ce sens!

Le wraith grogna simplement et lui sourit. Elle se contenta de tirer sur les longues mèches de la chevelure argentée pour attirer sa tête vers sa nuque pour quelques baisers et mordillements qui serviraient de premiers préliminaires à leurs ébats...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_Sur une autre ruche de l'alliance..._

Néva sortit de la chambre royale et se dirigea vers le quartier commun des adorateurs. Elle devait trouver Nescar de toute urgence!

La reine venait de lui confier une mission importante, mais périlleuse.

Elle avait trouvé la souveraine nerveuse, colérique...elle lui avait même semblé malade, ce qui était étrange chez une femelle wraith étant donné leur grande résistance et capacité d'auto-guérison.

Bien sûr elle avait entendu les rumeurs...elles affirmaient que la reine ne pouvait plus produire d'embryons viables et qu'elle était infectée par de la nourriture contaminée.

Elle pourrait même le confirmer car pendant son audience auprès de la reine, cette dernière avait quelquefois vacillé, prenant ses tempes entre ses longues mains fines, fermant ses yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau, grimaçant même une fois sous une douleur qui semblait intense. Son teint était livide et des cernes d'un vert plus foncé que sa peau se voyaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait eu même l'air parfois incohérente pendant sa courte discussion avec l'adoratrice.

Plus, on la disait atteinte de folie! Néva commença à se demander si sa fidélité n'avait pas été mal placée.

Après la mort de l'Instructeur et la capture de Dyalla qui avait servie de bouc émissaire, Néva n'avait eu malheureusement personne vers qui se tourner...

Elle avait été forcée de faire les volontés de la reine, soit servir d'agent double en devenant la concubine du tant détesté frère de l'Aîné.

Maintenant que Nescar lui avait permis de se cacher ici sur cette ruche, évitant la vengeance de l'Aîné, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de recommencer à servir la reine. Bien qu'elle avait constaté que cette dernière semblait souffrir autant d'un mal physique que mental, elle ne pouvait espérer retourner sur son ancienne ruche et retrouver une position plus haute et digne de son rang...il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les manoeuvres de la reine soient fructueuses et qu'un jour, elle redevienne enfin Femme de Tête comme le lui avait promis la reine bafouée.

Se dirigeant rapidement dans les longs corridors tortueux de la ruche, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'aux quartiers des humains et elle se mit en devoir de retrouver Nescar.

Il était maintenant celui qui était en charge des transports auprès de l'officier-pilote wraith...cette partie de la flotte effectuait tous les échanges de marchandise: nourriture, matériel et ressources humaines, d'une ruche à l'autre.

Néva avait un plan pour exécuter les ordres reçus.

Un plan dangereux mais..._génial_!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Laboratoire sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Pleine d'enthousiasme, Sara était en train d'expliquer plus en profondeur le projet génique sur lequel elle travaillait depuis son retour sur la ruche. Elle en avait brièvement discuté avec Todd dès son retour mais c'était la première journée que le Commandant wraith pouvait se permettre de s'éloigner de ses tâches prioritaires et venir passer quelques heures avec elle pour travailler au labo.

-Comme tu le constates sur ce graphique, disait Sara...l'idée est de révolutionner complètement le processus de réactivation des organes de digestion de votre corps. En fait, l'idée me vient de cette brillante généticienne, le docteur Novak dont je t'ai parlé. Et pour cela, on devra abandonner la première version du rétrovirus qui était de l'administrer en un seul coup, ce qui bouleversait non seulement les protéines et cellules normales, mais créait aussi des cellules anormales...résultat: ce cancer virulent qui a tué ton premier groupe de cobayes et a failli également te coûter la vie. La trouvaille de Novak est de retravailler méticuleusement tout le traitement et au lieu de l'injecter en une seule dose intense et concentrée, de prendre un groupe témoin qui recevra de petites doses, changeant le processus de la nutrition normale très lentement mais constamment. Le tout sera échelonné sur une période de plusieurs semaines, voire des mois. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ni de doses cela prendra...

-Il faudra cependant méticuleusement retravailler le tout avant de l'essayer, Sara. Je ne me contenterai pas cette fois seulement de simulations virtuelles. Cette fois-ci, tous les effets secondaires bénins ou mortels devront être éliminés si vous désirez vraiment que moi-même et mes frères wraith soyons consentants à prendre cette génothérapie à nouveau.

-Bien sûr! C'est pour cela que le processus se fera très graduellement. Il y aura prise de nourriture normale, lentement, progressivement...et vous devrez bien sûr continuer à vous nourrir d'humains...mais moins fréquemment, jusqu'à ce que la faim puisse être satisfaite _seulement_ par de la nourriture normale plutôt que la force vitale humaine. Ce qui prendra peut-être un an tout au plus, mais ainsi comme tu le vois sur les simulations de ces graphiques...(elle pointait la colonne relative aux protéines et celle indiquant la courbe du système immunitaire)...votre immunité naturelle plus renforcée trouvera un moyen de s'ajuster tranquillement aux changements, à la réactivation progressive de vos organes de nutrition et de combattre tout effet secondaire aussi déplaisant que le cancer.

-Mmmm...ingénieux, admit finalement Todd. Tu as bien travaillé!

-Comme je viens de te le dire, ce n'est _pas_ moi qui ai eu cette idée brillante, c'est notre meilleure généticienne d'Atlantis...Lindsay Novak! Elle va travailler de son côté sur Atlantis. Elle est bien plus versée en génétique que je ne le suis et pourra vérifier nos travaux communs, y apportant les corrections nécessaires...

Le wraith pencha sa tête, pensif.

-Cela pourrait bien fonctionner cette fois-ci, dit-il d'un ton réfléchi et intéressé, ce qui rendit espoir à Sara.

-Génial! Euuhhh...je pensais également inviter le Docteur Novak de temps à autre pour qu'elle nous donne un coup de main en direct?

Todd la regarda, étonné.

-Je ne sais pas. Mes frères et moi-même sommes habitués à toi maintenant, petite humaine. Mais...une autre atlante qui n'est pas adoratrice ou «réclamée» sur la ruche?...c'est un risque élevé pour sa sécurité, ainsi que la nôtre.

-Oui...j'y ai pensé, dit Sara en se mordillant la lèvre. Mais...Kenny pourrait la prendre sous son aile, la protéger? Il est également un très bon scientifique et pourrait travailler avec elle, veiller sur elle quand elle serait ici?

-Mon Second? dit Todd, surpris. Et pourquoi cela, Sara...pourquoi lui?

Sara sourit et se mit à lui raconter les mésaventures de son Second sur Atlantis, lorsqu'il avait reçu comme mission d'aller porter un cristal d'informations prioritaires en main propre à Carson Becket. Le Second avait été amené à travailler également avec le Docteur Lindsay Novak.

Elle lui relata fidèlement le récit de Lindsay au sujet de ses altercations avec celui qu'elle s'obstinait à appeler avec irrespect et défi «Kenny». Elle raconta son imprudence et son agressivité ouverte envers lui au tout début, puis la façon dont le sous-commandant s'était comporté, attirant le respect de la généticienne puis son intérêt et même quelque chose de plus qui avait passé entre eux, quand ils s'étaient touchés par inadvertance.

Todd avait écouté, n'aimant pas trop cette femme au tout début à cause de sa folie et de son irrespect envers son Second. Il constata cependant au fur et à mesure du récit de Sara que certains phéromones avaient peut-être joué dans la suite de leur courte relation...il aurait voulu être là pour regarder et ressentir les expressions et les pensées de son subalterne quand il avait eut à travailler avec la récalcitrante et trop curieuse scientifique!

Sara lui affirmait que selon Novak, il y avait bel et bien attraction mutuelle. Peut-être que si leur propre expérience d'hybridation pour sauver l'espèce wraith de l'extinction fonctionnait pleinement, s'ils avaient besoin de volontaires pour la répandre à plus grande échelle...Novak pourrait avec enthousiasme servir de partenaire au Second?

Todd ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement à la suggestion.

-Mon Second? Mais il n'est pas vraiment porté sur les humaines comme tu le sais. Il a pu en utiliser une ou deux comme concubines, mais saurait-il bien gérer une telle..._excentrique_ femelle de la terre? Il est habitué à la soumission des adoratrices et à se faire obéir au doigt et à l'oeil...alors une scientifique venant d'Atlantis et de surcroît d'une autre galaxie que celle-ci? Cela me semble plutôt un concept avec lequel mon sous-commandant aurait bien du mal à s'ajuster!

Le visage de Sara s'assombrit en se rappelant l'ancienne concubine de Kenny, la sympathique Althéa. Elle avait appris avec horreur et chagrin que l'adoratrice était morte lors de la grande bataille contre les forces du Concile. Elle déambulait dans la section de la ruche qui avait été attaquée et avait éclaté, répandant dans l'espace tout son contenu, ainsi que les wraith et humains malchanceux qui s'y trouvaient. L'officier responsable des systèmes vitaux avait ensuite scellé et colmaté la section entière pour ne pas que le vide de l'espace n'absorbe le précieux oxygène du gros vaisseau...mais il était hélas trop tard pour la douce Althéa...

Et malheureusement pour Sara, cette jeune femme avait été la seule adoratrice avec qui elle avait vraiment senti un lien spécial, avec qui elle aurait pu développer même une amitié.

Elle se secoua et en revint à leur sujet de discussion:

-Oui, c'est vrai que Lindsay Novak est..._spéciale_, même pas facile du tout! J'imagine même que le pauvre Docteur Becket a dû être horrifié et terriblement mal à l'aise quand au tout début elle a ainsi traité ton Second, osant même l'appeler Kenny en face de lui! Mais si je me fis à elle, les choses ont rapidement changé dès qu'ils se sont touchés...il y a eut une sorte de magnétisme, une attirance mutuelle d'après elle.

-J'aurais aimé voir ça, dit Todd avec un sourire narquois.

Puis plus sérieusement, il continua:

- Il s'agit des phéromones, probablement. C'est un phénomène rare, mais il arrive parfois qu'un Maître wraith et une adoratrice humaine partage un lien chimique et en quelque sorte, se «trouvent» tous les deux...

-Donc...c'est comme pour nous? demanda Sara.

-Oui et non. Ce n'est pas aussi fort...dans notre cas, ce n'est pas seulement le lien chimique des phéromones qui nous affecte, mais c'est notre connexion spéciale qui a été «allumée» par le Cadeau de Vie que je t'ai offert...elle a alors grandi et grandi encore.

Pour toute réponse, Sara se glissa doucement dans les bras déjà ouverts du wraith et posa tendrement sa tête sur son épaule en souriant.

Puis elle pensa encore à Althéa et son sourire mourut. Comme la vie était injuste, surtout celle d'une concubine de wraith!

Est-ce que Kenny s'ennuyait d'elle intérieurement, portait son deuil? Car bien sûr, en bon wraith insensible et implacable à l'extérieur, rien ne se voyait de la perte de sa concubine qui faisait partie de sa vie intime depuis quelques années.

Quand Sara était revenue sur la ruche et avait fait demander Althéa, Todd lui avait appris le sort de la pauvre fille en présence du Second. Les expressions sur le visage de ce dernier avaient été complètement illisibles et à part une simple prise rapide d'inspiration et une lueur légèrement vacillante dans ses yeux, on aurait pu croire que son Commandant était en train de parler d'une humaine quelconque inconnue de lui!

Sara se demanda s'il valait la peine de pousser Lindsay dans les bras du Second...ne lui ferait-il pas plutôt la vie dure?

Mais qui était-elle pour blâmer la généticienne de se sentir également attirée vers un wraith? Elle, elle était forte bien sûr. Mais que connaissait-elle réellement des forces et des ressources intérieures de la scientifique solitaire d'Atlantis, elle qui rêvait encore à 38 ans d'avoir des enfants?

-Sara dit Todd, tirant la jeune femme du fil de ses pensées. Nous n'en sommes pas encore aux essais véritables pour regrouper des humaines et leur faire prendre la génothérapie pour produire des grossesses d'hybrides. Attendons d'abord de voir comment les choses vont se passer avec notre propre progéniture. Toutefois, si je voulais créer un tel groupe, je commencerais d'abord par les adoratrices en âge d'enfanter de cette ruche et celles de nos autres vaisseaux. Elles seraient sûrement volontaires et enthousiastes pour sauver la race wraith de l'extinction. Mais dans le cas de ton amie généticienne d'Atlantis, nous verrons...il faudrait d'abord et avant tout que mon Second l'accepte pleinement. Sommes-nous d'accord?

Sara hocha la tête, trouvant que cet argument était plein de bon sens.

Todd et elle se remirent au travail en se penchant à nouveau sur la génothérapie ainsi que l'idée géniale de Novak pour l'améliorer et la rendre sans danger.

L'avant-midi passa vite. Puis, encore plus intransigeant que Carson l'avait été sur Atlantis, Todd força Sara à aller se sustenter pour ensuite faire une sieste, cela malgré ses protestations. Il se montra inflexible...

Cédant finalement en maugréant, Sara alla prendre un repas – elle devait admettre qu'elle avait assez faim! – puis elle se dirigea vers leurs quartiers pour faire une sieste, alors qu'elle aurait préféré retourner à ses recherches.

Toutefois, aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller de leur grand lit, la jeune femme tomba dans un sommeil apaisant et reposant...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur l'autre ruche...**_

Le traitement ne fonctionnait pas...elle le savait bien!

Marchant de long en large, la reine massa encore une fois ses tempes pour soulager la migraine lancinante, maudissant encore une fois la maladie qui l'affectait et empêchait ses facultés de guérison naturelles d'en soigner les effets secondaires.

Pour la première fois, la reine avait vraiment peur.

Ce matin, ce maudit Commandant était venu pour lui administrer une autre phase du traitement qui lui redonnerait la santé et la faculté de reproduire des embryons viables.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe...ce troisième traitement aurait dû montrer du progrès, mais voilà...quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas bien!

L'Aîné l'avait regardé avec la même lueur de mépris dans les yeux que d'habitude, mais aussi autre chose. De la perplexité, puis une sorte de vérité lui était apparu ainsi qu'à elle...la thérapie était un échec!

Au tout début, elle crut qu'il l'avait fait exprès...que tout cela n'était qu'un placébo, un moyen de l'éliminer insidieusement!

Mais ce n'était pas le cas parce qu'elle avait senti au premier traitement une sorte de bouleversement dans son ventre, des changements profonds affectant son pouvoir reproducteur. Il y avait eu un espoir...quelque chose se produisait en elle, fortement, intensément. Ce n'était pas douloureux, comme l'avait promis l'Aîné...juste inconfortable et dérangeant...

Mais dès la seconde dose elle sentit son taux d'hormones chuter et les mêmes malaises qui l'affectaient auparavant recommencèrent...mais plus violemment.

Avec eux revinrent les douleurs, les maux de tête insupportables. Elle avait beau se nourrir de plus d'humains, rien n'y faisait!

Et ce matin, elle avait lu dans les yeux du Commandant renégat sa propre condamnation.

Alors, elle avait fait appeler Néva. L'adoratrice avait reçu une mission précise...une mission de vengeance.

C'était la dernière chance de la reine de s'en sortir!

Il ne lui restait que très, très peu de fidèles et encore moins de chance de s'enfuir, puis de revenir plus tard prendre le pouvoir...

Alors elle avait confié à Néva la tâche d'exercer sa juste vengeance, d'écraser l'usurpateur et son insignifiante putain. Si la reine mourait, au moins elle serait vengée et c'est un autre que cet arrogant tueur de reines qui prendrait les commandes de l'alliance, redonnant aux wraith les traditions anciennes qui les mettaient sous le joug des reines à nouveau, non d'un faux roi qui se croyait investi de tous les pouvoirs!

Elle pouvait bien accepter sa propre mort, s'il n'y avait rien à y faire...

…..mais _jamais _elle n'accepterait l'affront qui lui avait été fait ni le rejet du Commandant ancien qui détenait maintenant le pouvoir...

_**Jamais**_**!**

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Planète Sarrovik, système solaire de Orth, à quelque part dans la galaxie de Pégase...**_

-Et à quand remonte la...visite de ces mercenaires?

Méroc était assis à la lourde table de bois franc, faisant face au cultivateur dans la quarantaine avec qui il prenait un pichet de bière locale.

-C'est arrivé il y a à peu près deux semaines. Ils ont tout rasé, ont volé le fruit de mes récoltes et ont même vidé notre réserve de nourriture...ils ont pris quelques-uns de mes meubles faits main et même mes outils! Ils ont menacé de mettre le feu et ensuite de s'en prendre à ma femme et ma fille, si je m'opposais à ce qu'ils prennent tout! Mais cela n'a rien changé...ils ont quand même mis le feu et tout détruit. Maintenant, je dois loger chez mon frère avec ma famille et ils ont déjà peu de place et de ressources.

L'homme se mit à vider son verre presque plein. Méroc, subtil dans sa quête d'informations, se montra patient et compatissant en prenant le temps d'écouter l'homme dévasté, lui versant le reste du pot de bière une fois qu'il eut terminé son verre.

-Merci...fit l'homme faiblement, levant encore une fois son verre et le vidant d'une traite, après avoir ravalé péniblement ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

Il tenta ensuite du mieux qu'il put de voiler son chagrin, ne voulant pas apparaître faible et non viril.

-Je suis désolé pour la perte de tes terres et de tes biens, dit sincèrement Méroc. Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de l'uniforme des genii?

-Oui, indéniablement! dit la voix de l'homme qui commençait à être altérée par un état d'ébriété débutant. Sales, poussiéreux mais c'était bel et bien des genii!

-Et...aurais-tu entendu par hasard le nom de leur chef, un certain..._Kolya_? Était-il parmi eux ou un de ces mercenaires aurait-il mentionné ce nom?

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

- Kolya? Non, connais pas ce nom. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, l'ami?

Méroc prit son temps pour répondre:

-Étant comme tu le sais un marchand qui troque en voyageant parmi bien des peuples humains, j'ai entendu dire que ce renégat nommé Kolya avait levé une armée de mercenaires, certains étant d'anciens soldats genii. Ils deviennent en effet dangereux et_ mon maî-_..._**celui**_ qui dirige notre groupe de marchands cherche à l'attraper pour mettre fin à ses odieux chantages pour voler les terres et les biens des habitants de Pégase.

-Eh bien, ton patron est bien généreux, Méroc! Mais comment se propose-t-il de nous aider à nous débarrasser de ces rats, si nous-mêmes ne le pouvons pas? Ils possèdent des armes que nous n'avons jamais vu, des vaisseaux que nous ne pourrions pas construire ou faire voler. Ce sont de vrais démons, aussi malfaisants que les wraith!

Avec colère, l'homme posa brusquement son verre vide, retenant le tremblement de rage dans ses mains.

Méroc fit un geste vers le tavernier pour qu'il leur amène un autre pot de bière.

-Tu serais surpris du pouvoir de mon..._patron_, dit doucement Méroc.

Il y eut un silence alors que le propriétaire de la taverne apportait un autre pot de bière bien fraîche.

-Crois-tu que ces mercenaires se cachent encore dans la montagne? Avez-vous observé si leurs vaisseaux avaient quitté la planète? demanda Méroc d'un ton qu'il essaya de ne pas faire paraître trop avide.

L'homme commençait à être très imbibé. Il fronça encore les sourcils, comme si cela l'aidait à se concentrer à travers les brumes de l'alcool puis il fut prêt à continuer à donner des informations.

-Nous ne sommes pas des guerriers, nous ne connaissons rien à ces armes étranges ni aux vaisseaux spatiaux, dit-il enfin. Mais nous savons nous cacher et observer...un groupe de traqueurs a parcouru la forêt jusqu'au pied de la montagne et ils ont pu observer sans se faire repérer un des deux vaisseaux de ces scélérats décoller il y a une semaine avec les marchandises volés. Cependant, les intrus ont laissé l'autre vaisseau et quelques hommes derrière. Ils se cachent dans une caverne...nos espions les ont vu un soir manger et parler autour d'un feu. Oui, ils sont encore là...

-Combien d'hommes? ...et est-ce qu'un de tes traqueurs pourrait nous conduire à leur cachette? dit Méroc, tentant de cacher sous un regard imperturbable son intérêt grandissant.

-Hé!..attends. Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à savoir ces renseignements?...et pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais? Qu'est-ce que cela va me donner, dit l'homme en déposant sa bière, soudain suspicieux.

Méroc lui fit un sourire rassurant puis se pencha en avant, mettant toute la persuasion possible dans sa voix:

-Dis-toi que tu le ferais pour une bonne cause, l'ami! Mon patron veut réellement aider les habitants de cette planète en les débarrassant de cette racaille. N'oublies pas qu'ils nous nuisent également pour notre commerce. Et puis tu viens de perdre tous tes biens, ta demeure, tes récoltes...à mon tour, je pourrais t'aider!

Méroc fit alors résonner les quelques espèces en métal lourd dans sa besace qu'il venait de poser sur la table. Les yeux de l'homme s'arrondirent lorsque Méroc en sortit des écus en argent qu'il commença à empiler sur la table de bois. L'expression du fermier devint ouvertement concupiscente.

-Comme tu l'as dit, mon patron sait être généreux. Je vais lui transmettre l'information et lorsqu'il viendra, il faudra que tu amènes avec toi un traqueur et que vous nous meniez à la cachette de ces mercenaires genii. Avons-nous un accord? continua Méroc en empilant encore plus d'écus devant l'homme qui s'était soudain désintéressé complètement de sa bière.

Le fermier qui avait tout perdu n'eut pas besoin de se laisser convaincre plus avant.

Il hocha la tête et tendit sa main à Méroc pour sceller leur accord, puis ramassa l'argent et se mit ensuite à lui transmettre les informations de l'endroit où se cachait les hommes de Kolya.

_()()()()()_

_Satisfait, Méroc avait prétexté un client à rencontrer et avait laissé le cultivateur_ _soûl, peu désireux de le voir rouler sous la table. Il paya le tavernier et sortit._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le serviteur de Todd parcourait les villages de cette planète, ayant reçu comme mission de son Maître de ramasser le plus d'informations possibles au sujet d'un groupe de mercenaires, possiblement des genii rebelles dirigés par un humain connu sous le nom de_ Kolya._

Méroc n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Commandant voulait à cet homme ni de ce que cet humain avait pu faire pour mettre son Maître si en colère...mais il n'aurait certes pas voulu être à sa place car lorsqu'il avait reçu ses nouveaux ordres dès son retour sur la ruche de son Seigneur, l'éclair définitif de rage et de cruauté dans les yeux de son Maître lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Kolya avait fait frémir de terreur le vieux serviteur...

Nul doute que Méroc serait grandement récompensé si sa mission d'espionnage était couronnée de succès!

Le Premier Serviteur ne détestait pas du tout être envoyé en mission sur les mondes humains. L'Aîné avait pleine confiance en lui et Méroc avait les talents d'un bon agent double, ainsi que quelques contacts d'humains opportunistes.

Il avait réussi à aborder ce cultivateur qui était la dernière victime des hommes de Kolya...ceci grâce à un ami commun, un artisan originaire de ce village qui vendait parfois certaines pièces travaillées comme ameublement utile pour les quartiers d'habitation des humains de la ruche.

Méroc, pendant bien des années, avait réussi à se fondre dans la masse humaine en se faisant passer pour un voyageur offrant ses services d'ouvrier ou bien un chasseur, un brocanteur ou un marchand, comme maintenant. Il pouvait ainsi fraterniser avec les humains de la place, tendre l'oreille pour écouter les dernières nouvelles, les rumeurs plus ou moins fondées, entendre les discussions et les commérages qui lui donnaient assez souvent de bons tuyaux pour ses Maîtres.

Souvent, c'était pour découvrir où se trouvaient les cachettes des humains qui voulaient éviter d'être victimes des prochaines sélections des wraith. Ou pour trouver de nouveaux villages qui pourraient recevoir la visite des prédateurs que Méroc servait.

Mais aujourd'hui, le serviteur était à la recherche d'informations plus précises et ne ciblant qu'un seul individu. Il sourit d'un air satisfait en reprenant le chemin du petit abri qu'il s'était fait dans les confins de la forêt, y retrouvant sa tente et ses affaires et aussi l'appareil traqueur que son Maître lui avait donné.

Il s'installa et envoya le signal convenu, s'apprêtant à manger sa ration avant de signaler une adresse de porte et de passer le grand anneau qui l'amènerait sur une planète près de Sarrovik, là où le rayon d'un dart viendrait le ramasser pour le ramener auprès de son Maître.

Méroc était un vieux de la vieille et savait comment cacher son identité d'adorateur de wraith. C'était tant mieux car s'il était découvert et capturé, les habitants humains de Pégase l'auraient tué sans pitié, probablement après l'avoir longuement torturé!

Un observateur plus perspicace aurait pu découvrir sa véritable identité, se demander pourquoi l'adorateur ne tentait pas de s'affranchir du joug des wraith en s'enfuyant pour recouvrer enfin sa liberté.

Bien des fous en avaient fait la tentative, Méroc le savait bien!...soit ils s'étaient fait capturer et assassiner par des villageois, ou bien une faction wraith les retrouvait tôt ou tard, grâce au même traqueur implanté que portaient les coureurs et que portaient également les serviteurs les plus importants des Maîtres.

Il frissonna à la pensée de ce qui pouvait alors arriver au malheureux qui avait osé tenter d'échapper à ses Maîtres wraith!

Non...Méroc était trop avisé pour tenter de fuir et de recouvrer une liberté de toute façon perdue depuis trop longtemps...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était attaché depuis le temps à d'autres compagnons adorateurs de sa ruche...son cerveau lavé était conditionné à croire que les wraith étaient vraiment des êtres supérieurs, les Seigneurs et Maîtres de cette galaxie et que ses Maîtres savaient mieux que les humains ce qui était bon pour le monde de Pégase.

Et il avait déjà de grands privilèges en tant que Premier Serviteur du Commandant. En plus la Matriarche le lui avait confié, et il ne la décevrait certainement pas.

D'autant plus que l'Aîné était le Pouvoir incarné. Il avait l'esprit très ouvert pour un wraith...d'après sa compréhension limitée mais néanmoins acérée, Méroc en avait conclu, d'après les recherches menées sur Atlantis qu'il avait pu observer dans le laboratoire, que la Compagne et ses amis atlantes tentaient d'éradiquer la peste qui affectait les humains de Pégase et aussi de changer la nature des wraith, de les sauver de l'extinction et surtout de trouver une façon de changer leur moyen de se sustenter en n'étant plus dépendant de la force vitale fournie par les humains.

Et cela, pour Méroc, c'était extraordinaire! Lui, il avait la chance de servir le wraith qui allait permettre à cette évolution d'avoir lieu.

Méroc avait hâte de rentrer sur sa ruche. Et il ne revenait pas les mains vides!

Il ne savait pas si l'homme qui commandait ces rebelles genii était bel et bien l'individu recherché par son Maître mais au moins, les vigiles restés derrière pourraient fournir les renseignements à l'Aîné dès qu'ils seraient capturés.

Son petit en-cas terminé, Méroc ramassa ses maigres possessions et composa l'adresse du cadran DHD.

Il attendit patiemment que le nuage bleuté se résorbe et que la surface tranquille de la piscine de l'horizon se présente, puis il passa tranquillement la porte des étoiles pour rentrer chez lui.

(à suivre)


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A: Bonjour à tous! Je tenais à vous souhaiter un très Joyeux Noel 2011 et voici donc mon petit cadeau de Noel pour vous tous! :o) Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre XII_

_**Atlantis...**_

Richard Woolsey ouvrit le premier dossier en face de lui sur la grande table d'acajou de la salle de réunion.

Assis sur des sièges épars autour de lui, la petite assemblée assistant à la réunion se composait de John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Laura Cadman, Lindsay Novak, Teyla Emmagan, Carson Becket et de Ronon Dex qui avait quitté pour un répit de quelques jours le campement où il entraînait des volontaires pour apprendre l'art du combat main-à-main et également les tactiques militaires des commandos.

-Eh bien Mesdames et Messieurs, commença Richard Woolsey, nous avons du pain sur la planche! D'abord pour libérer plus rapidement les Docteurs Becket et Novak qui ont besoin de retourner à leur travail, commençons par parler de la reprise des travaux sur la génothérapie destinée à libérer les wraith de leur besoin de se nourrir de force vitale humaine.

Lindsay Novak se leva comme sur un signal pour commencer à expliquer l'idée qu'elle avait exposée à Sara Sheppard, avant que cette dernière ne regagne la ruche.

Encouragée par la jeune médecin, elle l'avait présentée à Carson Becket et maintenant, c'était au tour du groupe réuni dans la salle de conférence d'en entendre les grandes lignes expliquées sur un tableau noir qu'elle avait fait monter dans un coin.

Pendant que la généticienne enthousiaste leur présentait sa découverte pour améliorer la génothérapie et empêcher toute forme de cancer ou autre effet secondaire grave de réapparaître dans l'organisme des wraith traités, Rodney McKay se pencha vers Carson à ses côtés:

-Pourquoi a-t-elle apporté ici ce tableau et ces craies de couleurs qui sortent tout droit de la petite école? grommela le scientifique canadien avec l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Ne connaît-elle pas les écrans muraux reliés à un terminal d'ordinateur ou bien encore la réalité virtuelle en trois dimensions avec le gant numérique?

-Rodney! le réprimanda Carson à voix basse en lui tapant légèrement sur le bras pour le ramener à l'attention. Le Docteur Novak est plutôt de la vieille école...si elle se sent plus à l'aise de fonctionner avec ce vieux matériel, alors ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, en autant qu'elle se fait bien comprendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi passionnant que vos travaux informatiques ou vos démonstrations d'astrophysique, mais ayez la décence d'écouter, au nom du ciel!

McKay soupira, frustré. Il mit ses coudes sur la table, mettant son menton au creux de ses doigts croisés ensemble.

Bien que Ronon et Teyla semblaient douter que les wraith reprendraient la thérapie qui avait échoué en tout premier lieu en tuant tous les cobayes de Todd, Woolsey, le lieutenant Cadman et le colonel Sheppard semblaient plutôt impressionnés par l'exposé de la généticienne et lorsqu'elle termina, ils la félicitèrent.

-Mmmphhh...dit Rodney, un peu jaloux et condescendant. Vous êtes sûre que Todd sera d'accord pour tester cette deuxième version de la génothérapie? Ils sont tous morts la première fois à une exception près, figurez-vous!

-Sara Sheppard se charge de convaincre Todd, dit Lindsay Novak. Et puis il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il a peut-être remporté une grande victoire contre les forces du Concile, mais à quoi ça lui servirait d'avoir une alliance élargie s'il ne peut nourrir tous ses wraith par peur qu'ils tombent sur un lot d'humains contaminés? Il n'y a déjà pas assez de nourriture pour tous d'après ce qu'ils affirment, pas vrai? Alors il devra tenter le coup une autre fois...cela donnerait un gros avantage à son alliance sur les autres factions wraith, s'ils n'ont plus à se fier à leur source habituelle de nourriture.

-J'ai testé virtuellement la théorie de Lindsay...elle est remarquable! J'aurais aimé y penser moi-même auparavant, on aurait évité bien des morts! ajouta Carson Becket d'une voix un peu dépitée.

-Ben c'était des wraith, fit Ronon...alors, ça compte pas.

Il y eut quelques soupirs autour de la table. À quoi s'attendre d'autre comme réflexion de la part du satédien quand cela concernait les wraith?

-Combien de temps avant que la deuxième version de cette thérapie soit prête, Docteur Novak? questionna Richard Woolsey.

-Eh bien, c'est là que c'est plutôt délicat, continua Novak. Il nous faut méticuleusement calculer le dosage de chaque partie du traitement et également calculer combien de doses il faudra que les cobayes prennent, de combien de temps les espacer. C'est cela que je ne sais pas encore et c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu si longtemps avant de vous présenter mon idée...mais Sara m'a poussé à vous l'exposer de toute façon, alléguant qu'elle et Todd vont y travailler sur la ruche. D'ailleurs au moment où nous en parlons, il est fort probable qu'ils aient déjà tous deux commencé! Il faut également qu'ils introduisent une partie du bagage génétique des Matriarches qu'ils sont allés quérir sur la planète-mère des wraith. C'est ainsi que le traitement pourra préserver leurs dons spéciaux de longévité, force et auto-guérison...et c'est une autre partie délicate que je dois leur laisser, Todd étant le mieux placé pour bien gérer la situation.

Il y eut encore quelques questions et remarques sur cette partie de la réunion puis Woolsey s'informa de la cure et de la vaccination contre la peste Hoffans qui étaient en cours.

Ce furent Laura Cadman et Carson Becket qui répondirent. La première était responsable des équipes de militaires qui formait le groupe de sécurité, se promenant de monde en monde dans les villages d'humains de Pégase pour installer des campements de vaccination, de prévention et aussi seconder les équipes médicales qui soignaient les gens qui n'étaient pas assez atteints encore et ceux pouvant être sauvés.

Carson de son côté rendit compte du succès du traitement...si on ne comptait pas à peu près 2% de gens allergiques aux vaccins, la campagne contre la peste Hoffans était un succès! Bientôt, on tenterait de convaincre les mondes humains qui n'étaient pas encore alliés avec la cité d'Atlantis de prendre le vaccin et la cure avec comme témoins les gens déjà guéris sur les autres mondes alliés.

Becket et Novak purent quitter et là, Woolsey prit un autre dossier en fronçant ses sourcils et en plissant son front, enlevant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux fatigués, puis il les reposa sur son nez.

-Venons-en à la partie tactique militaire de notre réunion, commença-t-il. Nous avons fait enquête et il n'y a aucune preuve que l'embuscade tendue à l'équipe du major Lorne, lorsqu'ils étaient en mission sur Kaonas, puisse être mise sur le dos de nos alliés genii.

-Mais les impacts de balles qui ont été retirés du lieutenant Kent sont bien de signature genii, fit remarquer John Sheppard d'un ton qu'il tenta de garder calme.

-Les hybrides de Michael ont peut-être volé ces armes et ces munitions dans un campement genii? dit Teyla.

-Ou bien les genii de Ladon Radim attendaient nos hommes et ont tiré, dit Ronon Dex, sa voix pleine de ressentiment.

-Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Ladon est notre allié, quel serait l'intérêt de nous attirer sur cette planète en prétextant que ses habitants ont besoin de notre aide et puis de s'attaquer traîtreusement à seulement quatre d'entre nous? dit Rodney McKay avec logique.

-Un plan genii...ils n'ont aucune logique sauf la leur! martela Ronon.

-Je serais tenté d'y voir un argument valable, dit John Sheppard en pointant du doigt le satédien. Souvenez-vous! Vous n'étiez pas là, Richard...c'était Élisabeth Weir qui était alors chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis lorsque Ladon Radim a planifié son coup d'état contre Cowen. Il est venu à nous, demandant notre aide en nous appâtant avec un ZPM...il voulait des armes, de l'aide tactique et puis on s'est retrouvé dans un piège, Cowen et Ladon Radim agissant ensemble pour nous attirer et nous prendre en otage pour forcer la main d'Élizabeth en vue d'obtenir non seulement des armes et du C4, mais nos jumpers!

-Si si! continua Rodney, je me souviens très bien et il a raison! Finalement, Radim s'est avéré aussi retors que peut l'être Todd dans ses meilleures journées, sinon plus! Il avait bel et bien planifié son coup d'état pour renverser Cowen pendant l'absence de Kolya, seulement...il nous a utilisé et révélé ses intentions plus tard...donc, il se pourrait qu'il refasse la même chose et nous ait attiré _encore_ dans un piège qui tournera à son avantage.

-D'accord, je comprends votre point, dit Richard Woolsey. Je n'étais peut-être pas là mais comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai lu attentivement les dossiers relatifs à cet épisode.

_«Faites confiance à Woolsey pour lire méticuleusement toute la paperasse et la nomenclature relative à l'époque où il n'était pas le directeur d'Atlantis!» _se dit Sheppard à cet énoncé de Richard.

-…et je peux voir pourquoi vous êtes inquiets, continua l'ex-bureaucrate de l'I.O.A. Mais j'ai rencontré personnellement Ladon Radim...le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas au rendez-vous sur M2Y-233 quand nos hommes sont arrivés et ont été attaqués est dû à une circonstance malheureuse...ils ont eu un problème majeur d'adressage avec le DHD de la planète d'où ils partaient.

-Oh...et vous vous fiez _seulement_ là-dessus pour nous affirmer que ce ne sont pas des traîtres? dit Ronon Dex, ironique. Vous ne connaissez pas les genii comme nous les connaissons, monsieur Woolsey!

-Il faut user de diplomatie avec des alliés, Ronon...dit le petit homme chauve en se tournant vers le satédien. Et je vois plus de logique dans le fait qu'il s'agit probablement des rebelles de Kolya qui devaient surveiller la porte des étoiles de cette planète et ont attaqué le major Lorne et son équipe. Vous savez qu'ils possèdent de l'armement genii également!

-Bon...imaginons que nous continuons sur cette idée-là, dit John Sheppard, désireux de couper toute autre discussion sur le _qui _et le _pourquoi _de cette attaque. Si Kaonas est bien un repère des hommes de Kolya, qu'est-ce que nous attendons pour envoyer des troupes de choc et le capturer, pour le remettre à la justice de Ladon?

-Colonel...c'est là que je veux que vous interveniez. Comme vous le savez, il y a aussi notre alliance avec Todd et sa faction wraith à considérer.

-Oui et c'est pas mal un bel imbroglio, si vous voulez mon avis! dit Sheppard en prenant son expression mi-figue mi-raisin. Ça m'a été difficile de lui cacher qu'on en savait bien plus sur Kolya quand il est venu chercher Sara. Mais il n'a pas été dupe du tout et, sur le coup, j'ai été chanceux qu'il ait eu d'autres priorités ce jour-là! Et puis je suis sûr qu'il recherche activement celui qui est responsable de je ne sais pas combien d'années d'emprisonnement qu'il a dû endurer!

-Attendez...vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de remettre Kolya entre les mains de Todd au lieu de celles de Ladon? dit Rodney en levant une main.

Bien qu'il détestât le rebelle genii de tout coeur, rien ne justifiait la façon horrible dont un être humain mourait sous la main d'un wraith, surtout un certain Commandant qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de faire souffrir lentement et péniblement un humain qu'il haïssait avec une force particulière.

Todd était en effet comme tous les wraith indifférents aux humains, - à part Sara et ses alliés atlantes - car il ne voyait en eux que de la nourriture. Mais si le wraith se mettait à haïr réellement un humain comme c'était le cas pour Kolya, alors ce renégat ferait mieux de prier pour ne jamais tomber entre les mains du wraith!

-Bien sûr que non! dit Woolsey, visiblement agacé que le savant canadien ait pu penser cela de lui. Mais...comment réagira Todd? Et c'est là que vous intervenez, colonel...

-Moi? et comment cela? dit John, qui s'en doutait toutefois un peu.

-Quand entrerez-vous en communication avec votre soeur? dit Woolsey.

-Elle communique avec moi à toutes les semaines...pourquoi?

-Il va falloir lui demander son appui pour convaincre Todd de nous laisser capturer nous-même Kolya et ses hommes, puis de les remettre à la justice genii.

-Pffffff! fit McKay, sa bouche tordue en un petit sourire narquois. Ben voyons! Un wraith qui laisserait Kolya s'en tirer comme ça, lui un humain, et de surcroît celui qui est responsable de l'avoir affamé et utilisé comme instrument de torture pendant je ne sais combien d'années!

-Il a un bon point, dit Sheppard. Et dois-je vous rappeler que ma soeur et moi-même avons promis de le tuer à vue, vous vous souvenez? Après ce qu'il a fait au lieutenant Ford, à Sara et à des milliers d'habitants de Pégase et cela de sang-froid? Allons Richard! Et même si je serais convaincu de le remettre à Ladon Radim pour qu'il ait un juste procès, même si je sais pertinemment que cela finira par une sentence de mort...vous croyez vraiment que Todd nous laissera faire sans réagir?

Richard Woolsey prit le temps d'enlever encore une fois ses lunettes, ce qui devenait une manie agaçante! Il appuya sur le pont de son nez et frotta ses yeux brièvement avant de remettre ses lunettes en place. Il avait l'air épuisé et harassé. Sheppard savait que l'homme ne dormait sûrement pas très bien dernièrement...la menace des rebelles de Kolya et également des hybrides de Michael pesaient lourdement sur les épaules du directeur d'Atlantis.

-J'aimerais que vous parliez au docteur Sheppard, colonel..continua alors l'homme comme si John ne venait pas de lui réciter ses objections. Elle seule peut avoir une influence positive sur Todd et le convaincre que de toute façon, Kolya va rencontrer la justice des genii et sera mis à mort! Il _**faut**_ qu'elle persuade Todd de ne pas agir seul ou de nous empêcher de capturer Kolya, que ce soit par nous ou par les genii...il est important pour ces derniers et surtout pour la position de Ladon Radim parmi les siens...et je vous rappelle qu'ils sont des alliés puissants! Il faut que Kolya soit jugé et exécuté par son peuple...

-Eh bien Richard, j'ai des petites nouvelles pour vous, reprit Sheppard, narquois. De un, la justice des wraith ne fonctionne pas comme ça et vous le savez très bien! De deux, Todd va se faire un immense plaisir de nous botter les fesses et de nous rappeler qu'en tant qu'allié d'Atlantis, _**lui seul **_a le droit de statuer sur le sort de ce renégat! et enfin de trois?...qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Sara va se laisser convaincre de nous aider? Elle en veut à mort à Kolya. De ravaler son sentiment de colère et de vengeance contre lui, sachant qu'il va mourir de toute façon aux mains des genii, c'est une chose...mais elle, se retournant contre Todd? Non...ça, c'est de mettre un poids sur elle dont elle n'a pas besoin présentement. Elle est enceinte, elle attend la progéniture de Todd et elle travaille activement sur des recherches importantes pour l'avenir des wraith et de surcroît, vous savez très bien qu'on aura besoin de Todd pour répandre cette génothérapie parmi les siens. C'est bien plus important comme priorités que de se soucier de donner un de nos pires ennemis aux genii, non?

Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde autour de la table se regardait à la dérobée.

-Je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle, dit Rodney, brisant le silence le premier. Je suis avec Sheppard là-dessus. On a bien plus besoin de Todd que de Ladon Radim après tout.

-Je dois me ranger du côté du colonel et de Rodney, dit la conciliante Teyla, à la surprise de tous. Si Todd se retourne contre nous, nos alliés genii seront bien le dernier de nos soucis.

-On donne pas ce gars aux wraith, dit simplement Ronon avec un regard implacable.

-J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi en penser! dit honnêtement Laura Cadman qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là depuis que le sujet de Kolya avait été amené. Je n'étais pas là lors de l'attaque d'Atlantis par sa faction rebelle et je n'ai pas vu non plus Sara se faire torturer pour vous faire du chantage. Mais je sais une chose...il est impensable de demander au Docteur Sheppard de prendre parti pour nous contre celui avec qui elle vit. Elle m'a déjà également mentionné qu'elle ne prenait jamais part aux décisions de commandement de Todd, ne se mêlant pas de politique wraith. Elle n'est pas reine et il serait mal vu par les autres wraith de la ruche de Todd qu'elle participe aux mécanismes décisionnels de leur Chef suprême. C'est délicat à tout le moins. Elle n'est intéressée que par les recherches médicales qu'elle effectue avec lui pour sauver son espèce...et puis comme le dit le colonel Sheppard, elle va bientôt avoir des enfants! Ne peut-on pas la laisser en paix?

Si possible, Woolsey eut l'air encore plus épuisé et ennuyé.

-Je conçois que c'est une décision difficile et je comprends tous vos points de vue à _**tous**_, croyez-moi! finit-il par dire. Mais..l'I.O.A. veut que..-

-Oh...on sait tous qui est derrière ça maintenant! dit Rodney d'un ton sardonique.

-Oui Docteur McKay! dit Richard Woolsey d'une voix ferme et irritée. Comme vous le savez, je réponds à mes patrons sur terre, qui sont l'I.O.A...Et ils décident du mieux de nos actions et de notre budget également!

Il se retourna cette fois-ci vers John Sheppard et ignora les autres alors qu'il le regardait intensément:

-Alors, colonel Sheppard. Malgré vos objections, êtes-vous prêts à tenter de convaincre votre soeur de nous aider?

Sheppard prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, bien qu'il n'eût pas vraiment le choix.

L'I.O.A. devait avoir ses raisons de pressuriser Woolsey à mettre sa priorité sur les alliés genii, plutôt que sur les alliés wraith...qui pouvait les en blâmer? Mais ces maudits bureaucrates qui ne voulaient jamais se mouiller étaient loin, dans une autre galaxie et ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment les impacts de leurs décisions trop prudentes et souvent irrationnelles.

Il se dit qu'au moins, il pourrait mettre ses longs gants blancs de diplomate et parler avec Sara pour voir si ses sentiments envers le scélérat genii avaient changé...mais il en doutait! Il allait lui demander de parler avec Todd. Après tout, une sanction de culpabilité serait indubitablement l'issue dans le procès contre Kolya et il serait mis à mort...juste pas par la main vengeresse du wraith!

-Je suis prêt, monsieur Woolsey...finit-il par dire d'une voix réticente. Mais je vais simplement tenter de la convaincre...je ne lui forcerai pas la main. Todd est son Compagnon maintenant et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de conflit entre eux à cause de cette ordure qui mérite cent fois un sort plus horrible que ce qu'il a fait subir aux nôtres et aux gens de cette galaxie! Je ne lui mettrai pas de pression sur le dos. Je vais aussi lui offrir de l'aider à persuader Todd en lui parlant moi-même pour l'appuyer, mais si à deux nous échouons...

-Bien, colonel! le coupa soudain Woolsey. C'est tout ce que j'espérais de vous, que vous tentiez le coup! Après tout, donnons-nous le bénéfice du doute que notre allié wraith y verra peut-être un bénéfice et que dans quelques temps, tout ce problème sera loin derrière.

Rodney McKay renifla encore une fois en dérision mais Woolsey ignora son incrédulité et termina enfin la réunion.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche de l'alliance de Todd...**_

-Todd...disait Sara d'un ton plein d'ennui et de tristesse plutôt que de colère. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai vraiment pas le goût d'accoucher ici sur une ruche, avec «Merlin» comme _médecin_ pour m'assister!

-Merlin...? fit le wraith interloqué par ce nom inconnu que venait de lui sortir Sara.

Ils étaient tous deux dans le laboratoire en train de travailler sur un échantillon du bagage génétique de l'ancienne Matriarche, cherchant à savoir comment préserver et transférer les bénéfices de son ADN en vue de préserver les dons des wraith lors du traitement génique.

Sara avait profité de la bonne humeur du wraith pour lui confier son désir de retourner sur Atlantis lorsque le moment serait venu de mettre ses enfants au monde.

Elle lui projeta par le lien l'image du guérisseur dont l'esprit avait été assez fort pour percevoir la première émergence de la conscience minuscule de ses enfants.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh...celui-là! dit le wraith en souriant légèrement. Ne t'inquiètes pas...il n'est pas médecin ni même scientifique, il ne peut s'apparenter qu'à une sorte de...devin parmi mon espèce. Non, j'avais prévu demander l'aide d'une des intendantes de ma ruche qui a déjà assisté les reines lors de la délivrance des embryons, de leur transfert dans les podes de survie.

-Ben voyons, se moqua Sara. Cela n'a rien à voir! Comme si une femelle wraith qui chouchoute les reines peut y connaître quelque chose dans l'accouchement d'une humaine!

-Je vais également réquisitionner l'aide d'une...- je crois que vous les appelez...sage-femme? - qui vit sur une autre ruche de mon alliance. Son nom est Mathob...c'est en quelque sorte la Mère spirituelle, la plus âgée parmi les adorateurs wraith et elle a la charge de s'occuper des nouvelles adoratrices nouvellement arrivées et de les former...elle a d'ailleurs emmené ici ta nouvelle servante, Morya.

- Oui, je me souviens d'elle...et cette femme est sage-femme depuis combien de temps?

-Elle a assisté de nombreuses fois plusieurs humaines qui ont accouché sur nos vaisseaux.

-Peuh! continua Sara d'un ton sarcastique. Cette femme, aussi efficace et aidante qu'elle soit auprès des adoratrices enceintes, ne peut avoir le même niveau de compétence que Carson Becket! Je suis médecin moi-même, Todd...je connais très bien les risques reliés à un accouchement de jumeaux! Ma place sera sur Atlantis à ce moment-là, avec les meilleurs médecins et infirmières et le meilleur équipement technologique pour m'assister!

Todd soupira et cessa de taper sur la toile organique de son terminal de données. Il se retourna et marcha vers la jeune femme dont le front portait un pli buté. Elle refusait de le regarder mais il la saisit gentiment par les deux épaules et la força à se détourner du travail qu'elle effectuait.

-Je ne passerai pas une journée de plus éloigné de toi, Sara Sheppard. Ce moment de la délivrance de notre progéniture, nous le vivrons ensemble!

-Bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas être éloignée de toi quand cela arriverait! Simplement, tu viendras sur Atlantis avec moi.

-Petite humaine...il n'y a pas que la naissance de nos enfants qui soit prioritaire. Je dois maintenant diriger une alliance beaucoup plus grande et mon devoir est de la protéger! J'ai peut-être remporté une grande victoire, mais je me suis également fait encore plus d'ennemis parmi les wraith qui sont restés fidèles au Concile. Je ne peux pas rester en permanence près de l'orbite de New Lantéa juste au cas où nous ayons besoin de te transférer de toute urgence dans la cité des Anciens!

-Je comprends, Todd. Mais je suis en contact constant avec l'esprit de mes petits et bien que Carson ne soit pas capable de me dire exactement quand ils naîtront sauf que ce sera plus tôt que les neuf mois standard humain, nous pouvons tout de même nous rapprocher de l'orbite au-dessus d'Atlantis environ une semaine avant le moment de la naissance!

Le visage du wraith était imperturbable. Sara aurait aimé croire qu'il était en train de réfléchir, de changer d'avis peut-être. Mais il avait plutôt son regard évaluateur, celui qu'il utilisait quand il se demandait quelle ruse serait efficace, quels mots serviraient le mieux pour la convaincre que sa façon de gérer les choses était la meilleure!

Son visage plein d'espoir se ferma alors. Elle sentait encore une fois ses hormones femelles wraith bouillonner en elle et un début de colère poindre à l'horizon. Tout ça à cause de l'incompréhension totale de ce wraith pour comprendre certaines nécessités humaines! Cependant, elle se calma plutôt que d'éclater et tenta une autre approche.

-N'as-tu pas juré de me protéger à tous prix? Mon expérience de praticienne n'est-elle pas assez bonne pour que tu me crois quand je te dis que mes meilleures chances de bien passer à travers cet accouchement sont sur Atlantis? Avec les gens les plus compétents et la meilleure technologie, plutôt que sur une ruche sombre et au savoir archaïque en ce qui a trait à la physiologie des femmes humaines enceintes?

La voix de Sara frisait l'hystérie quand elle termina sa plaidoirie.

Todd ne disait toujours mot, refusant de céder mais ne voulant surtout pas se lancer dans une dispute avec une femelle humaine dont le taux d'hormones de grossesse déjà élevées était entremêlé avec les encore plus dangereuses hormones femelles wraith dans le même état!

-Sara...dit-il simplement en passant deux de ses doigts le long du visage de la jeune femme, caressant tendrement son front, sa joue, sa mâchoire, puis entreprenant de caresser ses douces lèvres.

Mais elle ne se laisserait pas charmer cette fois! Elle leva sa main et rapidement éloigna la sienne, ses yeux sombres remplis de colère et de reproche, expirant bruyamment avec un grognement rageur alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et reprenait sa place devant sa station de travail, raidissant son dos sous le coup de la contrariété. Elle releva la tête fièrement, avec un maintien furieux digne d'une reine wraith.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes, puis ses épaules semblèrent s'effondrer et son dos se courba alors que sa voix soudain effrayée sortit à peine d'entre ses lèvres:

-J'ai peur, Todd. Je ne veux _pas_ accoucher ici! répéta-t-elle, cette fois-ci d'une voix implorante.

Elle se retourna doucement, mettant le plus d'intensité et de prière dans son regard:

-Une telle grossesse n'a jamais vraiment eut lieu auparavant. Tu reconnaîtras avec moi que c'est loin d'être ordinaire et habituel! J'ai fait ma part en acceptant de prendre ce traitement génique qui a failli me coûter la vie, Todd...parce que je t'aime et que je veux bien être l'avenir des wraith, mais...

Todd grogna...du chantage évidemment! pensa-t-il.

Il était souvent étonné et frustré que ces humains de la terre reviennent sur la parole qu'ils avaient donné, reconsidérant des choix qu'ils avaient déjà fait et que sa Sara ne fasse pas exception, cherchant même à le manipuler ainsi. S'il lui avait fait remarquer cet état de fait, elle aurait bien sûr répliqué que le wraith, lui, n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à manipuler sa Compagne et les atlantes...et elle aurait eu raison!

Il allait lui répondre quand un courant passa dans le lien communautaire de la ruche, rapide, urgent, jusqu'à ce que Todd réalise que c'est lui-même qu'on recherchait. Il vit dans le regard de Sara qu'elle avait senti la perturbation et qu'elle savait que le Second appelait son Commandant. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait arrêté soudain de plaider sa cause.

_«- Commandant...nous avons localisé une ruche isolée inconnue au-dessus d'une de nos nouvelles réserves alimentaires...elle s'approche dangereusement et est sur le point d'entrer en orbite, ignorant notre appel de semonce pour qu'elle quitte le territoire de notre alliance.»_

Todd avait comme d'habitude sécurisé le lien télépathique pour en éloigner sa Compagne car il s'agissait de la connexion d'informations militaires dans la hiérarchie wraith et elle en était évidemment exclue, ce qu'elle comprenait très bien.

«_- Bien, sous-commandant! Je vous rejoins tout de suite sur le pont mais avant tout,_ _envoyez d'abord une dernière semonce pour les aviser que je ne tolèrerai pas un tel affront. Faites préparer une première vague de darts en cas de représailles...»._

Le lien entre le Second et lui-même se referma soudain. Todd hocha la tête en direction de Sara, son visage soudain fermé. Elle avait comprit qu'il devait répondre à une urgence et devait s'en aller tout de suite.

-Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, Sara. dit le wraith déjà concentré sur sa tâche de Commandant avant de tourner les talons vers les portes du labo pour quitter rapidement.

-Et merde! dit Sara une fois seule, frappant du pied la colonne de veines durcies composant le podium de sa station de travail, prenant ensuite son pied entre ses doigts pour le masser en faisant un «owwww» long, s'apitoyant sur son sort.

-Je suis sûre qu'il aurait fini par céder à la fin! grommela-t-elle en continuant à entrer les données de sa recherche dans son terminal dans le but de refaire une simulation.

_()()()()()_

_**Sur le pont...**_

Todd entra en coup de vent et se dirigea vers la centrale de contrôle, rejoignant son Second qui s'était mis de côté pour laisser son supérieur suivre sur l'écran la course de l'intrus. Il resta cependant près de lui et le mit au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans le court laps de temps où le Commandant les avait rejoint:

-Toujours aucune réponse à notre dernière sommation, Commandant. C'est bel et bien de la provocation. Nos darts sont prêts, voulez-vous ordonner le lancement d'une première salve?

Todd ne répondit pas tout de suite. Que faisait cette ruche sur le bord du territoire de sa réserve alimentaire?

Le commandant de ce vaisseau n'était certainement pas aussi stupide que sa manoeuvre le laissait supposer...n'avait-il pas vu sur ses senseurs à longue portée qu'il y avait une flotte d'importance dans l'espace non loin de la planète qu'il s'apprêtait à orbiter?…que s'il osait lancer une salve de darts pour attaquer les humains de cette planète il aurait sur le dos en quelques secondes la douzaine de ruches de l'Aîné?

Non...il y avait quelque chose de louche dans tout ceci et Todd n'était pas prêt à perdre encore une armada de darts.

Le sous-commandant attendait en silence les ordres de l'ancien wraith.

-Non...finit par dire calmement Todd. Nous allons plutôt nous approcher... ordonnez à nos deux plus proches croiseurs de nous escorter et aux darts de se tenir prêts. Je veux voir _pourquoi_ cette ruche isolée a l'audace et l'imprudence de nous provoquer.

Le Second se rendit à la console la plus proche de lui pour transmettre les ordres.

Les yeux de l'Aîné restaient fixés sur l'écran. Habituellement, une ruche ainsi isolée pouvait être soit un éclaireur venu espionner ou bien une ruche ayant survécu à une attaque majeure qui avait détruit le reste de sa flotte. Mais normalement, le commandant aurait dû communiquer avec eux pour négocier, troquant quelque chose en retour de la permission - peu probable, mais il était toujours possible de s'arranger! - pour aller faire une cueillette dans une réserve alimentaire appartenant à une autre alliance. Ou bien, la ruche lançait un appel et sollicitait une audience de la reine pour s'offrir à joindre leur ruche à l'autre alliance.

Mais le silence radio ne laissait ici aucun doute. Soit ils espionnaient, soit ils provoquaient et allaient irrémédiablement à leur perte!

Todd croyait plutôt qu'il s'agissait du premier cas. Il ressentit soudain un malaise, se rappelant la ruche qui s'était enfuie en hyperespace lors de la bataille contre les forces conciliaires. Grondant, il initiala de lui-même un appel de commandant à commandant alors que sa propre ruche s'était approchée à une distance respectable de l'intruse, assez pour permettre une communication mais toutefois assez éloignée pour empêcher qu'une attaque surprise ne les détruise.

Sa sommation étant restée encore une fois sans réponse, Todd le prit cette fois comme un affront ultime. Si un commandant en ignorait un autre, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi illustre que l'Aîné, c'était un défi, un soufflet en plein visage. Il ordonna à la première salve de darts de sortir du hangar et d'attaquer.

Mais à sa surprise, le vaisseau ouvrit une fenêtre hyperspatiale à une telle vitesse pour s'y engouffrer aussitôt, que Todd devina que la programmation de la fenêtre avait été initialée bien auparavant, préparant la fuite de cette ruche aussitôt qu'un mouvement belliqueux à leur égard serait amorcé.

Une fuite en hyperespace était impossible à réaliser dans la seconde. Pour que cet ennemi ait prévu de la programmer d'avance, cela prouvait alors leurs intentions de ne venir que pour provoquer et recueillir de l'information.

Todd rugit, laissant aller sa rage alors que la ruche suspecte disparaissait à travers le brouillard blanc hyperspatial. Tous les wraith sur le pont se raidirent, comprenant tout comme leur Commandant que le Concile n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Pour effacer tout doute restant, la voix forte et alarmée du Troisième Officier retentit alors qu'il fixait quelque chose sur sa console avec incrédulité puis se retournait vers l'Aîné en s'inclinant avec déférence:

-Commandant...j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je crois que notre système de navigation a été infiltré.

-Inconcevable! rugit Todd.

Comme une tempête il se déplaça de son poste à celui du Troisième, repoussant impatiemment de son chemin un sous-officier qui avait eu la malchance de s'y trouver.

Todd faisait confiance à ses codes personnels et à ceux du brouillage qu'il avait piraté lui-même dans la cité des atlantes lorsqu'il s'y trouvait et travaillait aux côtés de McKay et de Sara.

Il tapa frénétiquement sur la toile organique et réalisa que le Troisième disait vrai. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas d'un ver ni d'un virus, mais plutôt d'un mouchard qui avait infiltré le système et probablement cherché de l'information relativement aux nombres de ruches de son alliance, à leurs réserves alimentaires et toute autre information relative à la course prévue de leur chemin à travers l'espace.

Si comme dans le passé Todd avait été un jeune wraith impulsif, il aurait ragé et démontré sa fureur en tapant sur la première console ou le premier mur à portée de sa main. Mais il était maître de lui et prit simplement une grande inspiration suivie d'une encore plus longue expiration pour se calmer.

Rien ne se lisait sur ses traits impressionnants mais le Second le connaissait bien maintenant...d'après la lueur intense et furieuse dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour contrarier l'Aîné!

-Plus aucune trace de l'infiltration, poursuivit le Troisième d'une voix calme et prudente. J'ai retracé la fuite de l'information mais il n'y a eu aucune manipulation pour détraquer notre système. L'intrus ne cherchait qu'à connaître certaines données, mais nous sommes clairs maintenant.

_«Bien sûr...c'était bel et bien une mission d'espionnage! Comment ont-ils pu passer si facilement sur mes codes et nous voler l'information sans que notre alerte d'infiltration étrangère ne nous avertisse?» _soliloquait Todd, maudissant sa trop grande confiance en cet efficace, intelligent, mais pas si compétent humain McKay à qui il avait volé ce système d'alerte et ces codes de brouillage!

Pourtant Todd les avait retravaillé et entré lui-même, ces codes. Mais il réalisait qu'il avait été trop confiant! Il n'était pas le seul scientifique brillant parmi les wraith. Le Concile avait sûrement ses propres scientifiques, informaticiens, spécialistes de la technologie, tous plus malins et doués les uns que les autres et il ne s'était pas assez méfié des failles dans le système de brouillage du savant atlante.

Il réalisa également que le Troisième avait récemment travaillé fort et probablement mit beaucoup de temps dans ses études pour garder sa position dans la chaîne de commandement.

Alors que pendant le combat il avait fait preuve d'inexpérience et de nervosité, aujourd'hui Todd lui devait d'avoir découvert l'acte de piratage de l'ennemi. Ce genre d'infiltration aurait normalement passé totalement inaperçue, tant cette pénétration-pirate de leur système de navigation avait été fugace et glissante!

-Beau travail, gratifia-t-il l'officier d'une voix tranquille et reconnaissante.

Le subordonné garda son dos droit et son visage impassible comme il se devait, inclinant simplement sa tête en signe de respect et de remerciement.

-Maintenant, poursuivit Todd, sortez-nous de cette course et mettez-nous en hyperespace. Rappelez les pilotes de darts. J'ai besoin de temps pour reprogrammer les codes de brouillage du système de navigation. Je vais également changer la course prévue pour ce jour et les jours suivants.

Il demeura à la station de travail du Troisième qui resta immobile, semblant attendre la suite des ordres.

-Je prends cette station, dit Todd d'une voix maintenant impatiente. Vous avez sûrement d'autres tâches à accomplir!

Encore une fois, une autre inclinaison de sa tête puis le Troisième s'éloigna prestement.

-Sous-commandant, dit Todd. Je veux que vous réunissiez l'état-major dans la salle de réunion attenante à mes quartiers. Je vous y rejoins dans une demi-heure.

-Oui, Commandant! dit le Second en s'éloignant à son tour.

Une fois les deux officiers partis, Todd se remit au travail avec dans l'ombre tous les autres officiers et sous-officiers vaquant dans un silence tendu à leurs occupations.

La grande ruche était entrée en hyperespace.

Le Commandant, encore une fois, contrôla un autre accès de rage qui menaçait de remonter à la surface. _Comment avait-il pu être si imprudent? _

Sa tâche était évidemment plus lourde depuis que sa puissance et son influence lui avaient apporté plus de responsabilités...il devait se séparer entre son travail de commandement et ses importantes recherches en laboratoire.

Il devait vieillir, pensa Todd en refoulant un petit rire sarcastique qui se moquait de lui-même. Car il y a plus de 10,000 ans, c'est lui qui avait mené de main de maître et sans faillir la bataille ultime contre les Anciens d'Atlantis. Il les avait acculés dans un cul-de-sac, les forçant à s'enfuir vers une autre galaxie, engouffrant leur si belle cité dans le fond de l'océan de Lantéa. Mais ils les avaient tous illusionnés, ses frères et lui, leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient tous été détruits!

Il devait reprendre le contrôle car sinon ses frères croiraient qu'il n'était plus à la hauteur, affaibli probablement par cette «reine humaine» qui occupait ses quartiers royaux...

….et il n'était pas question que Todd perde le Pouvoir et qu'il ne permette que du mal soit fait à sa Compagne et à sa progéniture!

Il sentit justement dans le lien Sara s'inquiéter car elle avait réalisé que le vaisseau était entré en hyperespace.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, il l'avait informé qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une planète non loin de là...en fait un campement d'adorateurs humains sur le territoire de Todd où ils pourraient aller recueillir les résultats des dernières expérimentations de Sara au sujet des humains traités contre la maladie Hoffans.

Et maintenant, la jeune femme avait été surprise que la ruche entre en hyperespace car ce monde n'était pas assez éloigné pour la nécessité d'un tel mouvement de navigation.

Par leur connexion il apaisa la jeune femme et lui dit qu'il venait la rejoindre tout de suite pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il termina ce qu'il faisait sur la console de contrôle de navigation et sortit du pont sans un mot. Il avait encore quelques minutes à consacrer à sa Compagne avant sa réunion.

_()()()()()_

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Sara tout de suite alors que Todd passait les portes de leur laboratoire commun.

Todd se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, autant pour la protéger que pour se réconforter lui-même. Il ne dit d'abord rien mais sentit que la colère de Sara était tombée. Par leur lien, il comprit qu'elle était vraiment inquiète et ne cherchait qu'à être à ses côtés en tant que support et pour partager sa vie, que ce soit en ce qu'il y avait de bien...ou de pire.

Malheureusement, les problèmes allaient en s'accumulant pour le nouveau Chef Suprême de l'alliance. Mais Todd avait compris une chose...il avait prit la bonne décision il y a des semaines en cachant Sara sur Atlantis avant son affrontement majeur contre les forces du Concile et depuis qu'elle était revenue, il savait que pour être _vraiment _sa Compagne, il devait d'abord officialiser ce lien publiquement. Deuxièmement, il ne devrait plus rien lui cacher de ses inquiétudes et des évènements inquiétants ou non qui se passeraient dans le futur.

Patiemment, Sara attendait que tout se mette en place dans le cerveau du wraith. Elle le connaissait bien maintenant! Il soupesait probablement ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et surtout _comment_ il le ferait.

Et elle avait décidé de montrer plus de patience envers son comportement parfois calculateur et sournois. Il était, après tout_ wraith_ et de surcroît, un puissant Commandant qui devait garder certains secrets. Cela, elle le comprenait.

Pourtant une partie d'elle était chagrinée qu'il ne lui fasse pas assez confiance. Oui, elle était limitée par son humanité et elle ne serait jamais au niveau des wraith - à ses yeux elle était son égale, mais certainement pas à ceux des autres de son espèce! - et elle devait se faire à cette réalité. Mais en tant que sa Compagne, il fallait qu'il la traite comme telle...parce qu'à une femelle wraith, il n'aurait rien caché _n'est-ce-pas_?

Todd sentit les questionnements muets de Sara par leur connexion. Cela le décida à être totalement franc. Il l'amena jusqu'à un large banc bas qui servait de siège de repos. Ils s'y assirent tous les deux, Sara faisant face à Todd.

-Nous sommes espionnés, Sara...commença le wraith...et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le début d'une vague de représailles de la part du Concile. Il y a quelques minutes, une ruche s'est présentée à la périphérie d'une planète de notre territoire et nous y a attiré. Lorsque nous l'avons semoncée, il n'y a eu aucune réponse. J'ai voulu lancer une vague de darts en représailles mais elle a disparu dans l'hyperespace. Mais avant...

Il se tut et elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Notre système de navigation a été piraté...

Sara était stupéfaite. Elle croyait que les nouveaux codes de brouillage que Todd avait élaboré étaient impossibles à déchiffrer? Elle sentit par leur lien que Todd avait du ressentiment à l'égard de...Rodney McKay!

-Oh...tu ne vas pas en tenir rigueur à Rodney, voyons! Il t'a procuré cette arme et il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il essaie de bypasser et deviner tes nouveaux codes de brouillage, c'était irrésistible pour lui de tenter le coup! Et comme tu n'as eu toi-même aucun scrupule pour pirater bien des choses lors de tes séjours sur Atlantis...

Elle plissait les lèvres, ses yeux à la fois mécontents et espiègles, le défiant de se plaindre que McKay ait tenté d'infiltrer et voler ses codes de brouillage!

-Je ne blâme pas le Dr. McKay, Sara. dit Todd d'une voix toutefois frustrée, passant sous silence ses propres ruses pour retirer de l'information des ordinateurs d'Atlantis. Et je dois avouer que je suis tout aussi en colère contre moi-même, car c'est moi qui ai trouvé sa technologie et ses inventions assez ingénieuses pour l'implanter dans mon propre système de navigation, les modifiant évidemment. Mais...j'ai dû faire une erreur car le commandant de cette ruche a réussi à nous voler des informations, notamment sur mon armada, mes ressources et surtout les plans de vol de la ruche pour les prochains jours. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû en changer le cours. J'ai demandé également une réunion d'urgence de mon état-major pour informer mes officiers et leur donner de nouveaux ordres.

Sara comprenait que la situation était sérieuse. Elle fut heureuse de constater que Todd ne lui avait rien caché cette fois! Quoique...ce renard pouvait très bien lui dissimuler des choses, sa puissance mentale était bien plus forte que la sienne...il y avait de nombreuses couches de son esprit qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Néanmoins, il y avait eu une ouverture et elle se sentit à quelque part soulagée, même si ces dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes.

-Que vas-tu faire? demanda-t-elle, lui faisant part par leur lien mental de sa confiance en lui et de sa volonté de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pourrait.

-J'ai déjà changé les codes et je vais le faire régulièrement pour dérouter l'ennemi, quoique je suis certain que toute trace de leur infiltration est disparue. Et il va falloir effectuer plus de patrouilles, se montrer vigilant et...

Puis il regarda sa Compagne avec cette lueur de réflexion impénétrable dans les yeux qu'elle détestait, car cela annonçait souvent quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout.

-Je crois également qu'il serait bon que tu retournes sur Atlantis, en sécurité...du moins pour..-

-NON!

Véhémente et suppliante, sa voix avait retentit. Sara ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation à nouveau! Il ne gagnerait pas cette fois...il ne l'éloignerait pas d'elle à chaque fois que quelque chose allait de guingois.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle mit un doigt sur les lèvres exsangues et chercha désespérément les mots pour convaincre cette inflexible créature qu'elle avait prise comme Compagnon.

-Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas m'éloigner de toi! dit la voix ferme et irritée de la jeune femme. Puis elle se calma avant de continuer:

-Je t'aime! Quelle sorte de compagne serais-je si à chaque fois que la situation est dangereuse ou que tout va de travers, tu m'envoies le plus loin possible et que finalement moi et les enfants ne passons que très peu de temps avec toi? Car après tout, la vie ici ne sera_ jamais _vraiment paisible, n'est-ce-pas? Et puis dis-moi franchement, dit-elle en se rapprochant encore de lui, mettant le regard intense de ses yeux verts dans celui vert-doré du wraith...s'il s'agissait d'une femelle de ton espèce, tu la garderais auprès de toi. Avoues-le?

-Sara...une reine wraith a la force physique et mentale, l'endurance, la capacité de combattre, tout comme un mâle wraith...

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu m'as choisi, moi, une humaine! Comme tu me l'as souvent dit..._..«Ton choix a été fait autrefois sur cette plage, tout comme le_ _mien!» _Alors Todd, traites-moi comme tu le ferais d'une femelle de ta race. Je reste ici à tes côtés, un point c'est tout! Rien ne va me faire changer d'avis cette fois! Et si tu me force à partir, ça te prendra une armée de drones pour me porter hors du vaisseau parce que je vais résister, crois-moi!

Sa voix n'était même pas pleine de colère ou de désespoir, mais plutôt empreinte d'une confiance et d'une dévotion si extrêmes que Todd en eut le souffle coupé.

Impressionné, il caressa la joue de Sara, laissant la chaleur du souffle lent et régulier de sa Compagne caresser sa main. Il la fit descendre ensuite lentement contre sa gorge, sa poitrine, puis elle se posa avec tendresse et possessivité sur son abdomen rebondi.

Pendant un moment, Sara craint d'avoir perdu...il allait encore lui faire valoir l'importance de mettre encore une fois sa progéniture à l'abri!

Mais il leva de nouveau les yeux sur elle et elle y lut de la fierté et autant de dévotion pour elle que la jeune femme lui en avait démontré. Finalement, il hocha simplement sa tête pour acquiescer.

-Tu es ma reine, petite humaine...dit-il avec un sourire doux. Tes arguments m'ont convaincu...mais je viens également de prendre une autre décision.

-Et qui est? demanda Sara un peu craintive.

-Nous allons nous rapprocher d'Atlantis et orbiter les planètes les plus proches de New Lantéa. Je veux rester dans ce périmètre par prudence, pendant que je concocte un plan pour dérouter mes ennemis. Nous serons également plus près des tiens quand le moment sera venu...pour la délivrance de nos enfants.

Sara comprit brusquement qu'il était d'accord pour qu'elle accouche sur Atlantis. Elle lui fit son sourire lumineux, puis cria de joie en lui sautant au cou! Puis elle broya à son tour les lèvres du wraith, complètement assaillie par son amour pour lui. Ahhhh les wraith avaient des défauts terribles, mais aussi des qualités renversantes!

Leur vie ensemble serait certes chaotique, inusitée, mais la seule chose dont elle était sûre était que vivre avec lui ne serait jamais ennuyant, même s'il la laissait vivre plus d'une centaine d'années!

Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné pendant quelques minutes...jeu de langues, de dents, de pression de lèvres chaudes. Puis Todd dénoua avec regret les bras noués autour de son cou et dans l'enchevêtrement des mèches de sa crinière blanche, avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux renversés par la vague déferlante de leur passion et ne puissent rien faire d'autre que d'y donner suite.

-Je dois aller à cette réunion, Sara...je reviens plus tard pour continuer à t'aider dans nos recherches.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais ne put résister à avoir encore une fois le dernier mot:

-Oh...fais-moi donc penser plus tard à te parler d'une cérémonie qui aura lieu et qui nous impliquera tous deux, dès que nos enfants seront nés! fit-il d'une voix légère et innocente.

Les yeux grands ouverts de curiosité, Sara s'était levée et s'était rendue à sa station de travail. Elle regarda impatiemment le wraith qui avait l'air si mystérieux.

-Eh bien...c'est quoi, cette cérémonie? demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix faussement indifférente.

-C'est la _Shuula__ï_...quelque chose d'ancien parmi mon espèce, de très vieux et d'oublié parmi les wraith...et que je compte bien réintroduire comme tradition!

-Bon. Ok, mais...cela nous implique en quoi, Todd?

Mais le wraith refit ce petit sourire énigmatique qui pouvait parfois - comme maintenant! - tant l'agacer. Il ne répondit rien, lui tournant simplement le dos pour ensuite quitter le labo.

- Ouais, c'est ça! dit une Sara dépitée en résistant à l'instinct de frapper de nouveau du pied la surface dure du podium de son terminal, se rappelant que ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée auparavant!

Pas banal en effet, sa vie avec un wraith aussi retors mais...avait-elle besoin de toutes ces petites surprises et ces petits chocs _à chaque sempiternelle journée?_

(à suivre)


	13. Chapter 13

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre XIII_

_**Atlantis, quartiers du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard...**_

Sheppard avait un peu de temps libre et avait avisé le poste de contrôle qu'il rejoignait ses quartiers pour tenter de faire la sieste...

Mais voilà, ça ne fonctionnait pas! Son cerveau hyperactif refusait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Demain, Woolsey qui avait finalement accepté une mission de reconnaissance pour satisfaire les Voyageurs, devait rencontrer Larrin avec lui-même. L'idée de revoir la jeune femme, même pour affaires, l'excitait déjà bien assez comme ça!

Mais prioritairement, il allait parler à sa soeur ce soir par vidéoconférence...un message directement de la ruche de Todd par le biais de la porte des étoiles qui lui était acheminé sur l'écran de son ordinateur dans ses quartiers...

...et il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder avec elle le sujet délicat de la capture de Kolya!

Pourtant, il avait promis à Woolsey de le faire, bien qu'il soit détaché et insensible au sujet de la manière dont le bâtard genii terminerait...en autant qu'il meurt!

Que ce soit sous la main de Todd, d'une mort horrible et lente ou bien au bout d'un fusil par les genii quoiqu'il leur arrivait de voter pour la peine de mort par décapitation, il voulait que tout cela se termine. De supplier sa soeur pour qu'elle intercède auprès de Todd pour les laisser gérer tout ceci et remettre Kolya aux mains des genii lui puait littéralement au nez!

Lui-même avait fini par passer par-dessus cela...il ne regardait que rarement le passé! Il savait qu'ils étaient sur le point de retrouver le rebelle genii et franchement, il était mieux qu'il meure par la main de ceux de sa propre espèce. Pourtant, il lui aurait bien plu que ce salaud soit déjà mort, que Todd se soit déjà débarrassé de lui depuis belle lurette!

Mais un des talents du voyou genii était de se cacher dans les souricières les plus introuvables et de passer inaperçu. Il y avait réussi, du moins jusqu'ici...

Maintenant, restait à savoir si Sara était plus rancunière que lui. Si son bonheur actuel avec le wraith et sa grossesse lui avaient fait oublier quelque peu sa soif de vengeance. Est-ce que de savoir que bientôt son ennemi juré allait subir la peine de mort après procès dans le monde des genii serait suffisant pour elle?...ou bien voudrait-elle le voir périr sous la main vengeresse de Todd ou encore le tuer de ses propres mains?

Il doutait de la dernière hypothèse, mais pas de celle d'avant!

John avait prit sa balle de baseball et son gant. Étendu sur son lit, regardant le plafond, il faisait rebondir la balle le plus haut possible et la rattrapait avec le gant, se demandant encore quels mots il utiliserait pour convaincre Sara Sheppard qu'il valait mieux oublier que Kolya, qui était très près de se faire prendre, serait bien mieux de finir sous le tir des balles ou le couperet des genii, plutôt que dans les terribles souffrances de la vengeance de son wraith.

_«Pas sûr...» _se disait John Sheppard en fronçant le nez, rattrapant pour la énième fois la balle puis reposant celle-ci et le gant sur la petite table de chevet près de son lit.

Puis il sortit de ses quartiers pour aller rendre une petite visite à Rodney McKay pour voir où il en était de ses dernières réparations sur le jumper no. 2, dont la commande d'invisibilité avait rendu l'âme pour la énième fois...

_()()()_

...mais Rodney n'était pas dans la baie des jumpers en train d'examiner le petit vaisseau. Décidant de retourner ses pas vers le labo d'astrophysique où McKay passait la majorité de son temps, - si on ne comptait pas le temps passé à la cafétéria ou dans un casse-croûte pour «contrer les effets de son hypoglycémie», ce qui était son excuse pour manger sans cesse! - Sheppard qui avait oublié son oreillette de communication dans ses quartiers et n'avait donc pas pu appeler directement le savant, réalisa que McKay n'y était pas non plus.

Zélenka, visiblement soulagé de l'absence de l'irritant astrophysicien, l'informa que Rodney était parti à l'infirmerie.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec sa santé..._encore_? demanda Sheppard, qui comme tout le monde était habitué aux crises hypocondriaques de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit cette fois-ci, dit le scientifique slovaque. Mais depuis hier, je peux vous dire que notre ami Rodney se pointe bien souvent à l'infirmerie!

L'air de conspiration de Radez Zélenka alluma la curiosité de John et l'inquiéta quelque peu.

-Quoi...il est _vraiment_ malade cette fois-ci?

-Oh...je vois que vous n'avez pas encore fait la connaissance du nouveau docteur en médecine qui va remplacer votre soeur? demanda Radek.

-J'en conclus que Woolsey a finalement accepté de donner son aval pour décharger un peu notre bon Docteur Becket? sourit Sheppard, qui n'avait effectivement pas eu le temps d'aller rencontrer ce nouveau médecin.

-Oui en effet! dit Zélenka...et c'est une _**elle**_! Moi, elle ne m'impressionne pas outre mesure, j'aime mieux les grandes brunes que les petites blondes mais Rodney, lui, semble être tombé sous le charme!

Et sur ce, Radek lança un regard entendu vers Sheppard, s'excusant ensuite car il devait continuer de travailler parce que tant que McKay n'était pas dans les parages, il pouvait avancer les choses sans se faire constamment critiquer. John leva le bras pour le saluer puis s'éclipsa, menant cette fois-ci ses pas vers l'infirmerie.

Cela valait la peine d'aller voir le phénomène qui détournait l'attention de McKay de son précieux travail et puis pour tout dire...il se demandait bien **_qui_ **avait enfin fait oublier Sara à son ami Rodney!

_()()()_

Quand John Sheppard pénétra dans l'aire d'examen de l'infirmerie, une ou deux infirmières l'ayant salué, il fut soulagé de constater l'absence de Carson Becket dans son bureau aux stores ouverts - il n'aurait pu éviter alors d'être vu et aurait dû aller lui parler - car il était maintenant trop curieux de voir tout de suite la belle qui occupait les pensées de Rodney McKay.

Il trouva le savant assis sur le bout d'un lit d'examen, le visage légèrement rouge...probablement à cause de l'embarras, tout autant que d'avoir oublié de reprendre son souffle tant il parlait vite sans faire de pause.

Une jeune femme lui tournait le dos et était penchée sur la main que McKay lui tendait, palpant prudemment mais fermement sa paume puis étirant ses doigts un par un, scrutant tout signe d'anomalie.

-…comme je vous le disais, bavardait McKay...quand j'ai voulu saisir mon portable et le transporter à l'autre station de travail, je l'ai presque échappé tant ma main était engourdie! Heureusement que le professeur Svenson se trouvait tout près et qu'il l'a saisi d'une main sinon il se ramassait par terre! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait la sieste et me suis endormi dessus, je fais bien attention de ne jamais engourdir un de mes membres de cette façon...

Il rit nerveusement, son regard timide mais admiratif ne voulant pas se détacher du visage de la jeune femme qui continuait de tâter sa main. Elle se retourna alors pour saisir un instrument sur sa table de travail.

Jusque là, John n'avait vu que la silhouette mince et la taille en effet assez petite de la femme ainsi que son dos et aussi la cascade de longs cheveux couleurs miel, légèrement bouclés. Mais de profil il put voir bien qu'elle avait la tête baissée, qu'elle était effectivement jolie mais pas d'une façon si spectaculaire.

Une peau lisse et crémeuse, de longs cils châtains qui cachaient des yeux à demi baissés dont il ne pouvait pas encore apercevoir la couleur...un petit nez mutin, mais surtout un air de gamine à peine sortie de l'enfance! John ne lui donna pas plus de 25 ans.

-Attendez! dit soudain Rodney alarmé, la voyant saisir une sorte de petit stylet alors qu'elle le dirigeait vers la main du savant que la jeune femme avait saisi plus fermement. Ne...v..venez vous pas de tester mes réflexes avec le marteau il y a deux minutes? Là, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de me piquer avec.._**.ça!**_

La jeune femme leva un regard de fausse commisération sur Rodney McKay, puis une voix tranquille et très jeune en effet sortit de sa bouche en coeur.

-Faites-moi donc confiance, Docteur McKay, ça piquera à peine un p'tit peu! Il faut bien que je vois jusqu'à quel niveau de votre peau cette sensation d'engourdissement s'est installée...

- J..je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire, Jennifer...- si vous me permettez de vous appeler par votre prénom! -, dit un Rodney qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'oeil...et en passant, je vous ai dit tout-à-l'heure de m'appelez Rodney.

Ricanant, Sheppard décida qu'il était finalement temps d'attirer l'attention des deux parties en se raclant la gorge, croisant ses bras et jetant un regard du genre:_ «vous-êtes-si-pathétique!»_ en direction de Rodney. Puis alors que la jeune enfant qui était apparemment le nouveau médecin sur Atlantis tournait le regard intrigué de ses yeux bruns chocolat vers la personne qui avait fait du bruit derrière elle, il s'avança et décroisa ses bras pour tendre la main à la jeune femme qui regardait, surprise, cet officier aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux pers et à l'uniforme noir qui lui seyait très bien.

-Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, chef militaire de cette cité. Désolé de vous déranger, mais je vois que Rodney ne souffre apparemment pas d'une maladie...mortelle! On n'a pas encore été présenté, je crois. Vous êtes...?

Des émotions de soulagement se jouèrent sur les traits de Rodney McKay, produites par l'entrée providentielle de John Sheppard, l'ayant sauvé de la palpation par un instrument pointu sur sa main.

De la perplexité, suivi d'inquiétude et d'un froncement de sourcil de jalousie se virent sur le visage blême du canadien. Celle qu'il avait appelé "Jennifer" essuya ses mains avec une lingette stérile avant de présenter sa droite à Sheppard, à la grande contrariété de McKay. Le militaire arbora son sourire irrésistible de Casanova et son attitude à la James T. Kirk.

-Docteur Jennifer Keller...enchantée de vous connaître enfin! J'ai déjà longuement entendu parler de vous, colonel, dit la gracieuse jeune docteur.

-En bien, j'espère! ricana Sheppard qui pour taquiner McKay, avait été sur le point de baiser galamment la main de la jeune médecin. Mais il décida d'épargner Rodney McKay dont les yeux lui envoyaient sans subtilité le signal de se tourner vers la porte de l'infirmerie et de sortir sur-le-champ.

D'autant plus que cette femme était du genre timide et hésitante, très douce mais plutôt gentille...quand même un peu fade, pas vraiment son type en effet!

-Attendez...Sheppard? dit-elle finalement après qu'un éclair de compréhension se soit allumé dans ses yeux. Vous êtes donc le frère du médecin que je remplace, Sara Sheppard?

-Oui, c'est bien moi son frère! sourit John, les mains sur ses hanches.

-Ok! Sheppard, on était en consultation, là! dit McKay, déconfit. Si vous cherchez Carson il est retourné dans son labo de recherche et il a laissé le cabinet de consultation médicale à Jenn...au Docteur Keller pour l'après-midi!

-Non...c'est vous que je suis venu voir, Rodney. Mais...pas de McKay dans la baie des jumpers! Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre examen, Docteur Keller, fit Sheppard en lançant un regard d'excuse au médecin...puis il retourna son regard vers McKay. Qu'en est-il du jumper 2, Rodney? Vous avancez ou bien votre main vous fait trop mal? termina-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Cette fois, Rodney eut la décence de piquer un peu du nez. Non, il n'avançait pas...et il n'osa pas se mettre en colère après le colonel, parce qu'il voulait éviter à tous prix de donner une mauvaise impression à la jeune femme charmante et intelligente qu'il venait consulter.

-Sheppard...dit Rodney en grinçant toutefois des dents, on peut en parler tout-à-l'heure, là?

-De toute façon, les interrompit Jennifer Keller, j'en ai terminé avec Rodney.

Elle se retourna vers l'astrophysicien douillet.

-Vous ne voulez apparemment pas que j'examine l'état de vos nerfs avec le stylet, alors je ne peux rien faire et puis je ne vois vraiment rien de grave à votre main. Hier, je vous ai fait un scanner et tout me semble en parfait état de marche! Il se peut que ce ne soit qu'un petit nerf coincé qui vous incommode...laissez passer un peu de temps et si l'engourdissement ne disparaît ou ne diminue pas, revenez me voir.

-Combien de temps? dit Rodney avec une lueur dans les yeux disant qu'il venait de perdre un bon prétexte pour revenir le lendemain et qu'il devrait chercher un autre mal bénin pour se présenter encore une fois à l'infirmerie, bien sûr pendant les heures de garde de la gentille Jennifer Keller.

John retint un éclat de rire qu'il cacha en se retournant résolument vers le mur. Il étouffa la moquerie dans sa main alors qu'il dit à Rodney:

-Bon...vous avez autre chose à faire examiner par le Docteur Keller? Parce que je vous attendrai à la baie des jumpers, ou bien vous venez tout de suite, Rodney?

McKay sauta à pieds joints de la table d'examen et grommela:

-Non, ça va...je viens!

Sheppard attendit qu'il soit près de lui dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis il se retourna vers Jennifer Keller:

-Enchanté d'avoir _enfin_ fait votre connaissance, Docteur Keller. On devrait aller prendre un verre ensemble un de ces quatre...

McKay blêmit, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma, cachant du mieux qu'il le put sa jalousie et les commentaires acerbes qu'il réservait plus tard à..._**Kirk**_...

-….tous ensemble bien sûr! continua John avec une voix malicieuse et une lueur d'exultation dans les yeux. Parce que Rodney et moi devons vous présenter le reste de notre petite équipe sympathique!

-J'en serais très heureuse, répondit Jennifer Keller en se retirant vers son bureau et les saluant tous les deux de la main alors que John Sheppard sortait, suivi d'un Rodney McKay fulminant de rage contenue.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Enthousiaste, Sara Sheppard parlait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de John et commentait avec maints gestes excités de ses mains le début de la reprise des dernières recherches médicales menées par Todd et elle sur la génothérapie améliorée par Lindsay Novak.

À la demande de son frère, elle s'éloigna pour que la caméra qui faisait un gros plan de son visage et de son torse lui montre finalement un ventre très arrondi, ressemblant à celui d'une femme enceinte de sept mois! Elle caressa son abdomen par-dessus le tissu d'une longue chemise plutôt colorée qu'elle portait sur des leggins noir et extensibles qu'elle avait ramené de la cité d'Atlantis.

Elle se mit alors à parler des jumeaux, excitée de lui confier les derniers développements de sa grossesse et à quel point les bébés bougeaient et «communiquaient» en quelque sorte avec elle, surtout dans ses songes. Changeant de sujet, elle demanda:

-Et le lieutenant Kent, comment il va? Elle avait repris un ton d'inquiétude professionnelle envers un patient.

-Il se remet plutôt bien d'après Carson! répondit John. Un rein en moins et deux trous de balles pas encore bien guéris bien sûr, mais Becket m'assure qu'il est bel et bien hors de danger. Faible oui, mais il ne fait pas d'infection. Je suis allé le voir tout-à-l'heure et il te transmet ses salutations et encore une fois ses immenses remerciements!

Sara sourit. John en profita pour aborder le sujet qui le tenaillait. Mais sa soeur le précéda...même de si loin à travers la galaxie par le biais de cet écran d'ordinateur, elle pressentait que quelque chose ennuyait profondément son frère:

-Quoi, John? dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _quoi? _tenta de biaiser Sheppard, son visage le plus neutre possible.

Sara se croisa les bras de la même manière que son frère le faisait quand il prenait une attitude narquoise, sachant qu'il avait la main haute.

-Allons...je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas à la minute où j'ai vu ton visage sur l'écran!

Sheppard tenta de voir dans la pénombre des appartements de Sara, derrière elle dans la ruche si Todd était à ses côtés. Mais derrière elle il n'y avait que les lumières parfois vives et d'autres fois tamisées des murs organiques et il pouvait deviner l'immensité des nouveaux quartiers royaux du couple.

-_Ton wraith_ n'est pas auprès de toi? demanda-t-il avant de se décider à aborder le délicat sujet.

-Todd travaille au laboratoire...il m'a forcé à venir faire la sieste! dit la jeune femme d'un ton légèrement outré.

-Il a bien fait! Il faut te reposer, tu as l'air fatiguée.

Elle chassa d'une main agacée des conseils qu'elle semblait entendre sempiternellement de toute façon. Elle s'approcha de l'écran pour que John ne voit que son visage en gros plan et surtout ses yeux inquiets et insistants:

-Tu peux parler! Craches le morceau...qu'y a-t-il?

John prit une grande respiration intérieure et se lança, faisant confiance à son instinct même s'il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé, n'ayant pas encore trouvé tous les bons mots et les bons arguments.

-Justement, cette attaque dans laquelle Kent s'est fait grièvement blessé? Nous avons découvert que c'était une embuscade des rebelles genii. Il semble qu'ils se soient créé une base sur Kaonas, prenant les villageois en otages. Mais avant que tu ne poses la question, on n'a encore aucune preuve que Kolya soit vivant et qu'il se terre à cet endroit.

Les yeux de Sara s'étrécirent légèrement à la mention du nom tant haï et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

-Je me doutais un peu qu'il s'agissait bien des rebelles genii, dit-elle calmement. Les balles que nous avons extraites du lieutenant Kent ne m'ont pas laissé de doute à ce sujet! Les armes sur Kaonas ne sont pas si sophistiquées...j'allais t'en parler, mais alors on opérait d'urgence et puis Todd m'attendait pour retourner sur la ruche.

Sheppard se tut, se demandant comment il allait formuler la requête confiée par Woolsey.

-…mais ça n'est pas tout ce que tu avais à me dire sur le sujet, n'est-ce-pas? dit alors sa perspicace de soeur.

-En effet, Sara. Comme tu le sais sûrement, sa tête est mise à prix dans la galaxie et si nous ou d'autres habitants de Pégase le retrouvons, il sera remis à Ladon Radim pour être soumis à un juste procès, puis à sa mise à mort...nul doute qu'il sera trouvé coupable!

-Sa tête est mise à prix également parmi les wraith, dit Sara. Ses yeux étaient à présent froids et elle utilisait une voix plus acerbe qu'elle n'aurait voulu avec son frère.

Sheppard se jeta à l'eau:

-Sara...ce que je vais te demander, c'est Richard Woolsey, secondé par l'I.O.A. qui me l'impose. J'en comprends les raisons, mais je dois te préciser que je ne les cautionne pas du tout! Je ne suis que le messager...moi, la façon dont Kolya mourra, je m'en fous totalement!

-Dis ce que tu as à dire! dit Sara, cette fois-ci d'une façon glaciale, fatiguée des louvoiements de son frère et commençant à comprendre ce qui s'en venait.

-Woolsey aimerait beaucoup que tu parles à Todd, lança John Sheppard tout de go. Que tu intercèdes auprès de lui pour lui demander de cesser de rechercher Kolya...et s'il finit par savoir où il se trouve, il doit nous en informer, et ne _**pas **_aller le capturer lui-même.

Sheppard se dépêcha de continuer en prenant une grande respiration pour dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire de déplaisant d'un seul coup, empêchant ainsi sa soeur de le couper:

-Écoutes, je sais ce par quoi tu es passé autrefois et je n'imagine même pas à quel point Todd veut détruire celui qui est responsable de son incarcération loin des siens pendant je ne sais combien d'années! Et avant que tu puisses dire quelque chose, j'étais là quand il a tiré sur Aiden Ford pour le tuer simplement par pure malice...j'étais là également quand nous avons été témoin de la torture infligée sur toi par Todd qui à ce moment-là n'était qu'un wraith affamé qui servait d'instrument à Kolya pour faire chanter Élisabeth. Crois-moi petite soeur, ma colère n'a pas diminué envers ce maudit bâtard. Je souhaiterais simplement le voir mort et cela, peu importe de quelle façon! La galaxie n'a pas besoin de salopards cruels et sans coeur comme lui.

Il fit une pause, à la fois pour reprendre sa respiration et laisser à sa soeur le temps de gérer tout cela. Mais elle était restée silencieuse, son visage un exemple parfait de mimétisme de l'impassibilité habituelle chez les wraith.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de cela en ce moment, avec les enfants qui s'en viennent et tout! reprit John, surpris qu'elle ne proteste déjà pas. Crois-moi, ça m'ennuie terriblement de devoir te demander cela...mais il est essentiel que Todd reste en dehors de tout ça. Je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup à faire ailleurs dans le moment de toute façon et nous savons très bien que les genii vont le condamner à mort et l'exécuter publiquement, ils nous l'ont affirmé et réaffirmé! C'est devenu le but ultime de Ladon et nous devons à ce dernier de faire tout notre possible pour satisfaire sa demande et le leur remettre en main propre. C'est important également pour l'alliance entre nous-mêmes et les genii de Ladon Radim!

Il se tut finalement, s'attendant à ce que Sara rétorque aussitôt que leur alliance avec la faction wraith de Todd était toute aussi importante...

…...mais rien ne vint.

Sur les traits de Sara alors que John terminait de parler, il avait d'abord lu un ennui profond, comme si elle avait mis cela bien loin derrière elle et que la demande de John faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs horribles et enfouis loin dans son subconscient. Il y eut ensuite une lueur sarcastique et rageuse dans ses yeux.

Que son frère ose même lui demander cela, même venant de l'arrogant et détestable petit rat-bureaucrate qui avait malheureusement remplacé Élisabeth Weir, était le bouquet! Sara regretta soudain l'ancienne leader d'Atlantis...Élisabeth, elle, n'aurait jamais osé même penser à quémander cela de la part de Sara. Quoique souvent, des raisons politiques et diplomatiques forçaient une personne en charge à prendre des décisions contre ses propres sentiments.

Puis il y eut une sorte de haine qui recouvrit tous ses traits et elle releva la tête, fière comme une reine wraith mais se forçant au calme. Elle répondit finalement à son frère d'une voix tranquille, les yeux rêveurs, comme si elle était soudain ailleurs:

- John...non seulement Kolya a exécuté mon fiancé devant mes yeux par haine totale et manque de compassion mais plus tard, j'ai été utilisé par ce salaud...cruellement! Il n'y avait aucune excuse à ce qu'il m'a fait. Il savait qu'Élisabeth Weir ne cèderait jamais et il m'a quand même réduit à l'impuissance, me faisant torturer en face de _**toi**_, mon frère! et de tous mes amis et collègues atlantes. C'était un jeu de pouvoir pour lui, une vengeance personnelle après son échec lors de son assaut raté sur Atlantis, une revanche sur Atlantis...alors tu imagines bien que ce que les genii croient et veulent, je m'en fiche totalement! Il m'a fait souffrir en face de tout ceux qui comptaient pour moi, m'a totalement humilié...

Il y eut une pause...la voix de sa soeur avait craqué alors qu'elle avait baissé la tête. Puis, elle redressa son front avec mépris, le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, sa voix raffermie quand elle continua:

-Peu importe si je voudrais ou non utiliser mon droit de vengeance contre lui, peu importe si je veux le voir souffrir et périr sous la main de Todd. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de telles cours de justice dans le monde wraith comme sur terre et que Todd ne laissera _**jamais**_ un être comme Kolya s'en tirer si facilement s'il met la main sur lui avant vous tous...

-Il ne s'en tirera pas, Sara. Je viens de te dire que Ladon Radim compte bien l'exécuter publiquement après procès.

-Oh, _pitié_, John Sheppard! dit Sara en reniflant de dérision. Comment donc me suggères-tu de convaincre Todd de passer par dessus toutes ces décades d'années perdues de sa vie dans les prisons genii? de la faim qui l'a tenaillé et torturé et de tout ce que Kolya lui a fait subir? Crois-tu réellement que s'il trouve ce salaud avant vous, il va gentiment et simplement le remettre aux genii? Même moi je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le persuader...il ne comprendrait pas que je m'oppose à lui sur ce sujet-là, moi qui ai tant de haine pour ce monstre immonde! Todd est peut-être notre allié, mais c'est avant tout un _wraith_...ne l'oublies jamais!

-Oh, je suis loin de l'oublier crois-moi! dit John d'une voix triste mais pleine de compréhension. Bon...cela dit, je comprends ton point de vue et je suis désolé d'avoir dû faire pression sur toi. C'était un ordre, tu le comprends bien!

-Pourquoi est-ce si important d'ailleurs que ce soit les genii qui exécutent Kolya? reprit Sara, agacée. Je croyais que c'était chasse ouverte _**pour tous **_et maintenant, ils exigent d'être les seuls qui ont le droit d'exercer leur vengeance contre ce traître?

-Oh Sara, je ne vais pas recommencer à répéter tout ce que je t'ai dit, fit Sheppard soudain las en soupirant. Maintenant...j'ai besoin d'une réponse pour Woolsey, peu importe ce qu'elle sera. Vas-tu,_ oui ou non _en parler avec Todd?

Il y eut un long moment d'incertitude qui flotta entre la soeur et le frère dans la distance énorme séparant les quartiers d'Atlantis de Sheppard et ceux de la ruche sur laquelle vivait maintenant Sara...puis cette dernière soupira à son tour et répondit enfin:

-Je vais voir de quelle humeur il est et lui en parler...mais _une seule fois _et je n'insisterai pas! Ce sera _**sa **_décision...je ne peux rien promettre de plus.

John sourit, soulagé que sa «mission» soit accomplie. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes mais sans réel enthousiasme. John se sentait coupable en voyant les traits crispés et tourmentés de sa soeur et il faillit lui dire de tout oublier mais elle lui dit alors au revoir, prétendant qu'elle devait faire une sieste pour satisfaire son wraith inquiet de sa santé avant de se remettre au travail.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Étendus tous deux sur le grand lit alors qu'ils venaient encore une fois d'avoir du sexe passionné - quoique le wraith faisait très attention maintenant que son ventre était plus proéminent et encombrant, - Sara se sentait si bien avec un Todd affectueux, maintenant que la tempête mutuelle de leurs sens enflammés s'était apaisée.

Elle plongea une main dans la crinière blanche désordonnée et de l'autre, caressa les aspérités pointues de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle se sentit soudain hautement ennuyée d'avoir à lui parler de..._Kolya_.

Mais elle avait fait une promesse à son frère et Todd était de bonne humeur en ce moment...et même de très, très bonne humeur si elle se fiait aux ronronnements de contentement de son mâle!

Elle avait réfléchi de son côté...bien qu'il lui paraisse injuste qu'Atlantis trouve l'alliance avec les genii plus importante que celle avec les wraith de Todd, elle comprenait pourtant que sur Terre (d'où elle et les atlantes étaient originaires) la peine de mort comme sentence donnée au pire des plus ignobles criminels n'allait souvent même pas à la cheville en fait de douleur de ce que leurs victimes avaient pu endurer...et elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle repoussa encore pour quelques minutes le sujet qu'elle devait aborder, désirant se renseigner sur les progrès de la cure de Todd sur sa fausse reine.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un espoir que ta cure fonctionne sur elle et la rendre fertile à nouveau? demanda Sara.

En fait, elle aurait préféré que non, car plus que jamais elle souhaitait que cette maudite folle meure. Elle vivait encore! et ce fait seul stupéfiait Sara quant elle y pensait car elle l'avait presque tuée! Elle était même surprise que Todd ne l'ait pas encore étranglée de ses propres mains.

-Ce sera la quatrième dose demain, répondit le Commandant wraith...mais d'après les derniers résultats de ses tests, il semble que son organisme ne réponde pas très bien à la cure. Sa maladie est, je crois, trop avancée mais je vais laisser le bénéfice du doute à mon traitement et voir par moi-même son état demain.

Sara ne dit mot. Si ce n'avait été de la haine viscérale qu'elle ressentait envers cette reine malsaine qui avait posé sa main vengeresse sur sa poitrine pour lui arracher la vie, elle aurait presque été désolée de son état. Elle-même qui n'avait jamais cru vouloir d'enfants, s'émerveillait tous les jours de la présence dans son ventre de ses jumeaux, de pouvoir en quelque sorte «parler» avec eux, même si c'était par le canal primaire de sensations et émotions basiques. Son instinct maternel s'était réveillé et elle aimait ses futurs enfants, sans même les avoir vu ou tenu dans ses bras, sans plus s'inquiéter de quoi ils auraient l'air et que c'était des hybrides.

En plus, pour une femelle wraith, ne pas être capable de se reproduire, de mener à terme des embryons viables était très grave...en fait, une atteinte à la puissance d'une reine.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit Todd s'infiltrer doucement dans son esprit tourmenté et il crut à tort qu'elle avait encore peur de la reine:

-Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ce...problème, Sara. Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal, ni à toi ni à nos enfants...et d'ailleurs si je constate que la cure ne fonctionne vraiment pas, le sort de cette folle est scellé.

Il avait parlé avec fermeté et véhémence et la lueur de haine et de colère dans ses yeux la fit frémir. Il allait se débarrasser enfin de cette reine encombrante car elle semblait pour lui être arrivée à la fin de son utilité. Elle en conclut que le cas de Kolya serait difficile à aborder car Todd le haïssait probablement dix fois plus que la reine! Mais elle s'apprêta à plonger tout de même.

-Quelque chose te trouble, petite humaine. dit alors Todd avec un regard pénétrant. Nous avons déjà statué que tu aurais nos enfants sur Atlantis et la reine est presque déjà chose du passé...alors, comment puis-je te rassurer ma Sara?

Todd avait sa voix tendre et enjôleuse. Sara se mordit les lèvres, détestant de tout coeur servir de commissionnaire à son frère, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'opposait pas du tout à ce que Todd inflige lui-même sa propre manière de représailles envers Acastus Kolya.

-Oui...finit-elle par dire. Plutôt, je ne souhaitais pas m'en mêler mais j'ai une demande qui vient de la part de mon frère...ou plutôt c'est un ordre que lui a donné Monsieur Woolsey.

Le bras du wraith était relevé sur son coude et il soutenait sa tête d'une main mais il recula légèrement pour mieux voir Sara, ne la laissant pourtant pas partir complètement de son étreinte chaleureuse.

-Alors pourquoi le colonel ne me fait-il pas_ lui-même_ cette demande qui semble si importante?

Sara pencha sa tête et eut l'air plus ennuyée que jamais.

-Savais-tu que le marine que j'ai opéré avec le Docteur Becket, lorsque tu es venu me chercher sur Atlantis avait été blessé par balles par un groupe de rebelles genii?

Todd devint aussitôt alerté. Mais elle ne le sentit que par leur lien, car son visage était resté imperturbable.

-Sheppard l'a admit...dit tranquillement le wraith. Mais il m'a affirmé ne pas être sûr à ce moment qu'il s'agissait bien de genii. Je sais que Sheppard me cache quelque chose, Sara. Il ne voulait pas me dire si Kolya y était ou était même encore en vie...il y a longtemps qu'il ne le serait plus si j'avais mis la main sur lui!

-Ça, je n'en doute pas...dit Sara.

-Quel est le message de Sheppard? dit Todd d'une voix sinistre et grondante.

-Atlantis souhaite que tu les laisses agir pour capturer, juger et ensuite exécuter Kolya. Ils ont en quelque sorte promis aux genii de Ladon Radim de le lui remettre...ils croient que la justice humaine doit prendre soin de ce cas.

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle était tout-à-coup à la fois soulagée du fardeau mais pleine d'appréhension face à la réaction de Todd.

Ce dernier s'était levé si rapidement en étirant sa longue silhouette impressionnante même s'il était encore nu, se mettant à marcher de long en large comme le symbole d'un guerrier vengeur, plus _wraith _que jamais en ce moment.

Il s'arrêta soudain et se planta devant la jeune femme toujours sur le lit. Sara s'était assise avec précaution à cause du poids de son ventre, soutenant son corps de ses deux mains contre les oreillers derrière elle.

-Comment ont-ils l'audace de me demander cela? dit Todd d'une voix sonore...et comment votre monsieur Woolsey et même _ton frère _osent-ils t'imposer la tâche d'intercéder auprès de moi? J'ai déjà dit à Sheppppaarrrd que la justice wraith n'a rien à voir avec celle des humains! La vengeance est notre seule règle et il n'est pas question que je cède au _**souhait **_de tes amis atlantes!

Ses yeux flamboyaient maintenant de colère et il recommença à marcher de long en large.

Ennuyée et vaguement effrayée, Sara soupira et secoua la tête, souhaitant n'avoir jamais soulevé ce sujet et même avoir opposé un refus à John pour intercéder en sa faveur.

Non seulement elle comprenait bien son besoin de vengeance, mais elle s'était fait la promesse de ne pas intervenir dans les affaires internes de la ruche, leur politique, les jeux de pouvoir et les règles dans le monde wraith. Elle vivait avec Todd..._point!_ Bien qu'elle eût senti à son égard un certain respect, de la protection, de la curiosité et plus que de la tolérance à sa présence sur la ruche de la part des frères wraith de l'Aîné depuis qu'elle était revenue, surtout depuis qu'elle portait la progéniture de leur Commandant, elle était tout de même _humaine_ et jugée de ce fait indigne de participer aux jeux politiques, diplomatiques et à la justice dans le monde des wraith.

Todd n'allait pas se lamenter à elle du fait que sa capture par les genii l'avait éloignée de ses frères et du lien unique nourricier que procurait une ruche à un wraith ni qu'il ait passé des décades loin des siens et surtout perdu sa reine, sa position de haut rang parmi les siens.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue et s'était sentie annexée elle-même à ce lien de la ruche, elle savait à quel point tous les wraith étaient dépendants et reliés à cette connexion communautaire entre eux...elle frémissait à l'idée de l'isolement que Todd avait dû ressentir, loin de ce lien avec ses frères lors de son long emprisonnement dans la forteresse souterraine genii. Il aurait dû devenir fou à cause de cette coupure avec ses frères wraith. Elle admirait sa force et sa résistance qui s'étaient accrues à cause de cette épreuve...

Elle comprenait donc le sentiment de colère du Commandant wraith et pourquoi il se sentait justifié de capturer lui-même Kolya et d'ensuite se venger. Il avait été, parmi tous les chefs genii précédents, le plus froid et le plus cruel, bref le pire des genii qui l'avaient affamé et utilisé!

-J'ai dit que j'allais essayer de t'en parler...dit doucement la jeune femme. Mais bien sûr, tu as la décision finale.

Todd renifla de condescendance.

-Bien sûr que c'est _**ma **_décision!

Il regarda attentivement et intensément sa Compagne, se penchant sur le lit pour attirer l'attention de son regard.

-Toi plus que tout autre, Sara...devrait souhaiter pour ce déchet humain une mort lente et souffrante! Tu as perdu un être cher et tu as subi la torture sous les yeux des tiens à cause de sa cruauté!

-Si tu entends par là que ma haine de lui n'est pas aussi intense que la tienne, tu te trompes complètement! dit-elle alors d'une voix véhémente sous ses accusations. Kolya ne devrait même plus être de ce monde, mais son sort sera la mort de toute façon! Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait, la manière dont il meurt si finalement nous sommes débarrassés de lui?..et puis...

Todd s'approcha d'elle, sifflant d'impatience, peu désireux de perdre du temps dans des discussions philosophiques.

-Sans le fait que nous ayons été emprisonnés ensemble dans la prison de Kolya, on ne se serait jamais rencontré, tous les deux...dit alors Sara avec défi, de mauvaise foi, mais utilisant néanmoins cette dernière munition.

-Tu as d'ailleurs presque failli en mourir, lui rappela Todd.

Elle revit l'image de sa main impitoyable sur sa poitrine, les yeux du wraith affamé et indifférent à son sort, les années drainées irrévocablement et douloureusement de son corps qui vieillissait petit à petit, puis soudain, le flux de vie, le Cadeau, les années lui étant remises avec force et énergie, et même plus...

-Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, dit doucement Sara, tu n'aurais même pas fait attention à moi! Tu m'aurais volé ma vie, que ce soit parce que tu étais affamé ou bien parce qu'un wraith procède ainsi quand il trouve sur son chemin un humain de trop...et nous les atlantes étions une menace. Si aujourd'hui nous vivons ensemble, que nous nous aimons, c'est parce que Kolya nous a emprisonné tous deux côte-à-côte, que nous avons été forcés de nous allier ensemble pour nous enfuir, puis de faire d'autres alliances, travaillant ensemble sur Atlantis et sur ta ruche pour vaincre les Réplicateurs et maintenant sauver les wraith de l'extinction!

Todd ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis se releva et recommença sa marche de long en large.

-...et je ne dois rien à ce monstre, Sara. Absolument rien pour cela! dit-il soudain plus calmement, mais d'une voix sinistre et définitive.

_«Eh bien, John...j'aurai essayé, au moins!»_, pensa Sara, plutôt en accord avec Todd.

-Oh, oublions ça! soupira-t-elle finalement en tendant la main au wraith pour qu'il la rejoigne à nouveau sur le grand lit.

Mais il continua à déambuler, ignorant son geste et elle ne sut trop si c'est parce qu'il rageait encore, aveugle à son tourment ou bien qu'il lui en voulait pour avoir osé défier sa décision à l'avantage des atlantes et des genii.

Sûr qu'il ne devait rien y comprendre! Sara repensa au moment où son frère et ses amis l'avaient retrouvée dans cette clairière et au wraith avec qui elle s'était enfuie et qui n'avait pas encore à ce moment reçu le surnom de «Todd».

À Ronon qui avait soudain ramené à la réalité une Sara dont la vie venait d'être renouvelée et rajeunie:

_«-..et Kolya? Où est-il?»_

_...et elle qui s'était ruée sur la radio et avait crié:_

_«-KOLYA? C'est Sara Sheppard, vous vous êtes donc enfui. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion! La prochaine fois, je tire à vue...vous allez payer pour la mort d'Aiden Ford et de ce que vous venez de me faire, VOUS M'AVEZ COMPRIS?»_

Et maintenant elle venait de montrer son indifférence à la façon dont ce traître mourrait alors que ce jour là le wraith avait tellement ressentit en elle de la haine, une colère bouillonnante et surtout son _désespoir_ que le renégat ait réussi à fuir et qu'elle n'ait pu mettre le canon d'une arme sur son crâne pour le faire exploser froidement, ou bien le jeter en pâture au wraith.

Non en effet, il ne devait pas comprendre et se dire que les humains avaient la mémoire tristement courte!

Mais il se trompait...Sara Sheppard n'oublierait jamais!

Mais elle avait d'autres priorités maintenant, elle voulait laisser tout cela derrière elle. Le simple fait que Kolya était condamné à mort de toute façon était tout de qui comptait pour elle et non le _comment _il mourrait!

Elle s'attendait à ce que le wraith sorte et la laisse là en plan sans plus rien dire mais il se retourna et se calma, la regardant solennellement:

-Voici ce que tu répondras à ton frère et aux atlantes: si eux ou les genii trouvent Kolya en premier, je ne me mêlerai pas de la façon dont ce traître sera exécuté mais je vais pourtant m'assurer qu'il le soit. Mais..._**si**_ c'est moi qui le trouve le premier, alors il n'est pas question que je remette Kolya entre les mains de ton frère ou des genii...il connaîtra la justice des wraith et _**ma**_ vengeance!

Les yeux de Todd étaient brûlants de fureur et de détermination. La jeune femme, frissonnant un peu, sut que le débat était clos. Elle fut même très surprise de la concession que Todd venait de faire.

Il commença tranquillement à se rhabiller pendant que la jeune femme le regardait d'un air absent, soliloquant toute seule. Puis, il se tourna vers elle et dit de sa voix de velours habituelle quand il s'adressait à elle:

-Je dois aller gérer la situation sur le pont de commandement. Reposes-toi...je serai avec toi plus tard pour te tenir compagnie pendant ton repas.

Il sortit rapidement et dignement sans regarder en arrière.

_()()()_

Le soir il ne fut plus question du tout de Kolya et l'atmosphère entre eux s'était allégée.

Comme d'habitude, ils parlèrent de leurs recherches et des jumeaux. Tendrement, Todd posa sa main sur le ventre de sa Compagne, scannant encore une fois l'esprit de sa progéniture, découvrant qu'ils avaient grandit et grossit. Malgré les jérémiades de Sara qui trouvait encore le procédé étrange il lui insuffla de la force vitale, car malgré le fait qu'elle se nourrissait comme Gargantua, l'enzyme wraith n'était pas assez présente dans le liquide amniotique et le Commandant wraith souhaitait insuffler assez de force aux deux foetus, mais également plus d'énergie pour la poursuite de la grossesse de Sara.

Après le souper, Todd continua ses travaux sur le terminal de leurs quartiers pendant que Sara prenait un long bain puis lisait un des livres qu'elle avait ramené avec elle de ses appartements sur Atlantis.

Ils s'endormirent ce soir-là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous les deux ayant plus besoin de tendresse et de repos que de sexe.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Le lendemain, sur la ruche, à l'entrée de la baie des darts...**_

S'infiltrer sur la ruche de l'Aîné avait été aussi facile que Nescar le lui avait promis.

Maintenant, ils supportaient tous deux l'intrusion dans leurs esprits du sous-officier responsable des transports sur la ruche.

Très grand et mince mais presque aussi costaud au niveau du thorax qu'un soldat-drone, le wraith aux longs dreadlocks et aux dents impressionnantes fit d'abord un scannage rapide des pensées du mâle humain.

Il le connaissait déjà...Nescar était responsable d'accompagner les petites navettes se promenant entre les ruches de l'alliance pour transporter des marchandises périssables et non périssables, telles que nourriture pour les adorateurs, meubles pratiques et objets d'artisanat pour embellir les quartiers des wraith ainsi que différents cuirs et tissus pour fabriquer des vêtements, des produits de lessivage et autres items d'utilité.

Nescar avait affirmé être venue avec une adoratrice d'une autre ruche, ceci pour la présenter à un officier en tant que candidate pour devenir sa concubine.

C'est cette partie qui serait plus délicate...

Néva était aguerrie dans l'art de dissimuler ses pensées les plus profondes et elle put cacher au sous-officier la mission que lui avait confiée la reine. Au lieu de cela, elle projeta l'image du frère de l'Aîné qu'elle avait servi récemment et son expérience en tant qu'adoratrice sur plusieurs vaisseaux-ruches. Le sous-officier, pas tellement fort en fait en puissance mentale et plutôt confiant dans la parole de Nescar qui lui avait dit pourquoi Néva l'accompagnait, ne la scanna pas plus profondément que cela et se contenta de la parole de l'adorateur humain.

Néva fut soulagée quand le contrôle mental du wraith la relâcha. Elle plaqua sur son visage un sourire contenu et un peu gêné quand le wraith, qui cette fois-ci la regardait de la tête aux pieds avec un regard lubrique, se moqua en affirmant qu'il aurait bien aimé être à la place de cet officier wraith chanceux qui ferait de cette femelle attirante sa concubine.

Les deux mâles, humain et wraith, se mirent alors à rire à ces paroles puis le sous-officier wraith leur donna leur sauf-conduit.

Soulagée qu'ils aient pu enfin s'éloigner de la baie des darts, Néva qui avait reconnu le chemin des quartiers des humains-adorateurs tira sur le bras de Nescar pour qu'ils se hâtent, ne désirant surtout pas être reconnue des autres. Il est certain que si un ancien adorateur la voyait et la reconnaissait, il voudrait s'attirer des faveurs et ne ressentirait aucun remords à la vendre aux wraith, pour qu'elle soit ensuite livrée à la vengeance du Commandant.

-N'ais crainte, dit tranquillement Nescar. Je ne te mène pas aux quartiers communs des adorateurs. Il y a un endroit où l'on s'occupe de la marchandise arrivée, avec une petite pièce de repos attenante qui est réservée aux adorateurs qui viennent décharger les fournitures. C'est là que tu attendras mon signal. En attendant, je t'apporterai moi-même de quoi te sustenter.

Néva acquiesça sans un mot...ils atteignirent la dite-pièce et elle s'installa pour une attente plus ou moins longue avant de remplir sa mission.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nescar alla lui quérir un en-cas qu'elle mangea machinalement et lentement, -elle n'avait pas très faim - pendant que son compagnon humain s'occupait de délivrer et classer les marchandises.

Il lui fallait être patiente. C'est Nescar qui déciderait du moment le plus favorable pour la mener aux quartiers royaux pour qu'elle puisse accomplir la mission confiée par la reine...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Ruche du capitaine, quartiers royaux où est détenue la reine folle...**_

Elle avait senti leur présence...

Ce Commandant tant haï, son Second et ce Capitaine responsable d'elle, qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à séduire et corrompre.

Donc, tout était terminé, devina la reine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mage ou d'un guérisseur quelconque pour deviner que sa maladie était trop avancée, que la cure de l'Aîné ne fonctionnait finalement pas.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le Second avait tiré son sang dans une seringue et avec l'approche du petit groupe, elle en concluait que les résultats étaient désastreux...

Il n'y aurait aucune réversion. Jamais plus elle ne produirait d'embryons viables. Et cela pour une femelle wraith, de surcroît une reine...c'était la déchéance. Aucun commandant ni même officier de plus bas rang ne voudrait la défendre, la représenter, encore moins la prendre pour Compagne.

Elle mourrait tôt ou tard, à petit feu si sa maladie progressait...alors, valait mieux accepter le sort que l'Aîné lui réservait.

Il n'était pas encore apparu à sa vue mais sa présence aux portes de l'antichambre était forte, hautaine..._malfaisante._

Bien sûr il devait _tellement_ être satisfait de lui-même, se réjouir enfin d'exercer sur elle sa vengeance!

Alors que prudemment une intendante venait lui annoncer l'arrivée du Commandant et de son escorte, elle se laissa glisser dans son trône, mettant une main contre son front et fermant les yeux. Puis elle reprit contenance, se raidissant, prenant pour une dernière fois la position royale qui seyait à une femelle de son rang.

Elle donna la permission à son intendante de faire introduite les visiteurs..._comme __**s'il **__avait besoin de sa_ _permission!_ pensa-t-elle, sarcastique.

Todd, suivi du sous-commandant et du capitaine de la ruche, entra d'un pas de maître dans la grande pièce et marcha sans s'arrêter vers le trône, s'arrêtant à trois pas du siège royal.

-Majesté...dit-il en s'inclinant d'une façon moqueuse. Il est l'heure de votre quatrième traitement!

Elle garda la tête haute et regarda au loin. Nul besoin de dire que ce traitement ne lui serait pas donné! D'habitude, l'Aîné venait seul et n'avait nul besoin d'une escorte pour lui injecter sa dose. Non...il avait bel et bien amené des témoins pour son exécution.

-Cessez donc d'insulter mon intelligence et faites vite..._**.régicide!**_ dit la reine d'une voix fière et méprisante.

Elle n'était pas dupe, pensa Todd. Et pour la première fois elle agissait en vrai reine, acceptant sa future mort dignement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi comme cela avant? se demanda l'Aîné en soupirant intérieurement.

Il hocha la tête brièvement à l'adresse du Second. Ce dernier s'avança et sans même s'embarrasser de s'incliner respectueusement, il fit mine de s'approcher du trône.

Mais elle le devança en se levant majestueusement. Elle passa devant l'Aîné en l'ignorant superbement, s'avança jusqu'à son Second, s'arrêtant à un pied de lui puis lui tendit son bras d'une façon orgueilleuse et fataliste.

Le Second, cachant sa surprise, leva la seringue et tapa du doigt dessus pour enlever les bulles d'air puis il prépara le plongeur et abaissa l'aiguille vers le creux du bras de la souveraine déchue. Mais avant d'injecter le traitement qu'il avait, sur les ordres de son supérieur, teinté du poison concentré qu'il avait composé, il tourna son regard vers le Commandant, quêtant l'ordre définitif du regard.

La reine renifla de dérision et retournant ses yeux jaune canari dans lesquels brillaient une lueur de suprême ennui et de moquerie, elle eut un sourire triomphant qui rendit Todd soudain perplexe.

Bien qu'il soit satisfait de voir qu'elle acceptait finalement son sort, l'Aîné était néanmoins dubitatif de la voir non pas arborer de la peur, mais plutôt un air victorieux, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait...

Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de pénétrer son esprit avant de la mettre à mort et alors qu'il avait d'un signe de tête donné sa permission finale au Second qui venait d'appuyer sur le plongeur de la seringue, il le regretta quelque peu.

Une fois injectée, la reine marcha de nouveau vers son trône et s'y réinstalla du mieux qu'elle put, attendant que la drogue fasse effet.

Elle n'avait même pas demandé si ce serait douloureux.

Au tout début, elle ne ressentit qu'un vague étourdissement et continua le plus longtemps possible à maintenir son corps raide et les traits de son visage dignes et impassibles.

Dans un silence de mort, Todd, le sous-commandant et le capitaine attendirent...

Quand les premiers spasmes commencèrent à secouer le corps de la souveraine, elle serra les dents et continua à vriller son regard plein de haine sur l'Aîné.

Les intendantes, qui avaient attendu dans la pénombre, se précipitèrent. Mais d'un geste raide et furieux de la main, elle les chassa...elle mourrait seule et dignement.

Elle put contenir ses premiers gémissements et contractions corporelles de douleur, mais pas pour longtemps.

D'une respiration hachée, son corps se tordant, elle prononça quelques mots que Todd ne put comprendre. Il s'avança pour lui faire la courtoisie d'au moins recueillir ses dernières paroles, mais elle le somma d'un geste impatient de rester où il était. Elle partit ensuite d'un grand éclat de rire, suivi aussitôt de deux spasmes affreux.

L'Aîné se rua vers elle, maintenant inquiet de la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux déjà voilés de la reine. Il s'était attendu à son mépris, sa colère, sa haine mais pas à ce triomphe, comme si elle lui cachait une chose qui la faisait grandement exulter!

-Vous...allez re..gretter ce meurtre..._**traître!.**_..ainsi que tous vos autres ...régicides! fit la voix hachée et pleine de souffrance, entrecoupée de râles et de gémissements contenus.

Soudain inquiet, Todd devina qu'elle lui avait probablement réservé un autre mauvais tour...un qu'elle ne verrait pas de son vivant mais qui tomberait sur lui au moment où il s'y attendait le moins...

-V...vous...z allez vous en...repentir...amè..rement! souffla-t-elle difficilement, un sourire tordu et pathétique sur ses lèvres bleuies.

Furieux, alors qu'elle se mourait, il saisit la longue chevelure artistiquement coiffée et tira sa tête par derrière, s'approchant à quelques pouces du visage détesté:

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? murmura-t-il, rageur.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un dernier rire hystérique puis soudain elle porta sa main à sa gorge, étouffant, cherchant désespérément l'air qui lui était refusé. Un dernier et long spasme secoua son corps tout entier puis elle devint molle dans les bras de son exécuteur.

C'était fini! Todd la lâcha et elle tomba comme une poupée désarticulée, glissant par terre de son trône alors que les intendantes se dépêchaient d'aller s'occuper de la dépouille.

Todd grogna et siffla...son plaisir de voir enfin cette folle morte était diminué par le fait qu'il était **_sûr_** maintenant qu'elle avait levé un dernier complot contre lui par pure vengeance, qu'il aurait dû plus tôt infiltrer son esprit, avant qu'il soit trop altéré par le poison...

Il redescendit le chemin menant vers les portes des quartiers royaux, suivi prestement par les deux autres wraith.

Alors que lui et son Second se dirigeaient rapidement vers l'aire des transports pour y retrouver leur petit vaisseau et regagner sa ruche, il fut arrêté dans son élan par le capitaine qui lui demanda servilement _«s'il y avait autre chose qu'il pouvait faire pour_ _servir l'Aîné»_. Les traits de Todd se détendirent. Ce capitaine avait très bien répondu à ses attentes et il ne voyait aucune duplicité dans son esprit.

-Pas pour le moment..._Commandant!_ dit tranquillement Todd.

Le wraith en face de lui haussa une arcade sourcilière, comme s'il n'osait pas croire ce que son supérieur venait de dire.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, reprit Todd. Vous m'avez bien servi...je ne vois donc aucune raison de ne pas vous redonner votre rang de commandant de cette ruche, continua-t-il. Continuez de répondre à mes attentes et vous prospérerez.

Sans attendre un remerciement du commandant nouvellement nommé, il tourna sur ses talons et se rua dans son vaisseau de transport.

Alors qu'il s'installait dans son poste de pilotage il ressentit soudain une sorte d'oppression dans sa poitrine et le cri de peur de l'esprit de sa Compagne retentit dans sa tête, en choc...alors que deux autres minuscules esprits lui convoyaient également un danger imminent!

Sans se soucier si le Second était bien installé dans le siège du copilote, Todd fit décoller la navette sans plus attendre, soudain écrasé sous le poids de l'angoisse...

C'était l'avertissement que la reine lui avait donné en se moquant de lui dans son dernier souffle...

Sa vengeance arrivait plus tôt que prévue!

(à suivre)


	14. Chapter 14

_N/A: Alors chers amis lecteurs, voici mon cadeau du Nouvel An, le chapitre 14...encore deux autres chapitres pour ce volet de Renaissance I, puis je serai prête pour commencer à publier Renaissance II. Encore une fois vos reviews sont toujours lues et appréciées! :-)_

_Bonne Année 2012! _

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre XIV_

* _Flashback _*

_**Beaucoup plus tôt, dans les quartiers royaux de Todd et Sara...**_

Ce matin-là, Sara s'était réveillée seule...

Elle se rappela que Todd lui avait dit la veille devoir faire une tournée des ruches de l'alliance puis se rendre avec quelques officiers sur celle où était détenue la reine.

Elle se leva et prit sa douche puis mangea le déjeuner consistant que Morya lui avait fait apporter. On s'habituait vite à se faire servir, pensa-t-elle, mais bon!...elle était enceinte, travaillait fort au labo et avait besoin de beaucoup d'énergie.

Parlant d'énergie...elle se sentait pleine de vitalité et d'endurance et elle dût s'avouer que le bénéfice lui en venait du flux d'énergie vitale que Todd lui avait insufflé la veille.

Elle ne voulait pas en venir à dépendre d'un tel procédé trop souvent, mais c'était important pour ses jumeaux et comme cette grossesse était une première et avait énormément d'inconnu scientifiquement pour elle, elle devait se fier au wraith pour en assurer le bon déroulement.

Maintenant habillée et bien nourrie, elle alla vers l'entrée et en activa le contrôle d'ouverture d'un mouvement de la main dans le but de se rendre au laboratoire.

Mais à l'ouverture des portes, au lieu de trouver seulement les deux drones habituels voués à sa garde, elle se frappa presque contre le mur de cuir d'un grand wraith mince.

Revenant de sa surprise elle recula, prenant la mesure de l'individu en face d'elle.

-Que voulez-vous? dit-elle d'une voix un peu bourrue.

Sara avait moins peur des wraith de cette ruche maintenant...mais il lui fallait ne _jamais_ oublier la prudence et démontrer une attitude respectueuse et soumise envers eux.

Elle reconnut soudain le wraith qui lui faisait face...il était très grand, mais moins que Todd.

Plutôt mince, couvert de l'uniforme de cuir marron clair des sous-officiers et en fait, elle se rappela de par son expérience récente de la hiérarchie militaire wraith que cet uniforme dénotait que c'était un simple soldat, sans encore de distinction de rang. Et ceci était également souligné par l'absence totale de tatouages visibles sur son visage.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir remarqué parfois ce wraith dans leur entourage depuis son retour avec Todd sur la ruche.

Comme tous les autres, le jeune wraith la regardait avec curiosité mais précaution. Elle appartenait au Commandant suprême et cela voulait dire qu'elle était hors de portée!

Mais il la reluqua avec encore plus de curiosité, une sorte de respect et même de la dévotion. Elle en fut agacée et après avoir rendu ses regards au wraith avec une hauteur irritée, elle osa pénétrer dans son esprit et réalisa que ce n'était pas une curiosité malsaine ou un manque de respect, mais plutôt une attirance faite de l'excitation de sa jeunesse et même, une admiration qui était peu commune de la part d'un wraith envers une humaine, peu importe quel était son rang dans la hiérarchie.

Elle le regarda alors avec plus d'attention: il était très jeune et selon les standards de leur espèce, même si amplement plus âgé qu'elle une simple humaine, il devait à peine être sorti de l'adolescence en terme d'individu wraith. Il venait apparemment d'une des nouvelles ruches gagnées par l'alliance de Todd, car cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était dans les parages.

….et ma foi elle devait s'avouer qu'il était, tout standard wraith impliqué évidemment! plutôt «joli garçon».

Sa peau jeune était plus lisse, brillante et d'un vert lime miroitant, ses traits anguleux insectoïdes étaient adoucis par un air d'innocence inattendu chez une créature de cette espèce. Pourtant, Sara ne s'y trompait pas. Ayant été témoin de la vitesse et de l'agilité avec laquelle Todd avait agi quand il avait attaqué autant les wraith que les humains sur MR3-552, où sa base de travail avait été détruite lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé côte-à-côte, elle savait que la surface tranquille de ces prédateurs pouvait changer en un clin d'oeil, qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en monstres agressifs et tailler un humain en pièces. Cela, elle ne l'oubliait jamais.

Elle continua son observation du jeune wraith qui l'observait avec admiration et dévotion, ouvertement envieux envers son supérieur.

Pour un wraith, il était définitivement très beau...des cheveux lisses d'une blancheur brillante qu'il portait lâchement aux épaules, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore poussé pleinement...des lèvres minces mais sensuelles, des dents petites, pointues, très blanches, pas encore entachées par l'âge.

Pas encore de tatouages non plus ni vraiment de poils faciaux, sauf un tout petit début de bouc sous le menton et surtout, les yeux émeraudes les plus beaux dans lesquels elle n'avait jamais plongé.

Le jeune wraith la dévisagea sans aucune gêne avec émerveillement avant de plonger du nez. Elle en fut estomaquée...est-ce qu'il avait rougi?

Et pourquoi montrer tant d'embarras devant elle alors que les wraith regardaient toujours une humaine avec condescendance, peu importe la science et l'intelligence en dedans d'elle, peu importe quel rang elle tenait maintenant dans la ruche auprès du Chef Suprême de l'alliance?

Elle en fut perturbée et comprit subitement que le jeune soldat wraith en pinçait pour elle!

Étant donné sa jeunesse et son inexpérience, elle lui donnait en similarité l'âge humain d'un début vingtaine, alors sa réaction était logique.

Elle avait déjà demandé à Todd pourquoi ce jeune soldat pas encore gradé dans la hiérarchie militaire était à son bord, car elle savait qu'il préférait mettre des wraith d'expérience à son service.

Il avait répondu que ce jeune avait démontré des habiletés de combats corps-à-corps extraordinaires, qu'il se battait souvent avec lui pour des pratiques et bien qu'il n'avait certainement pas encore pu vaincre l'Aîné, il l'avait grandement impressionné!

De plus, c'était un pilote de dart hors pair et son grand désir d'apprendre était secondé par de l'ambition certes, mais il ne désirait pas brûler les étapes, préférant plutôt être au coeur de l'action et observer les autres wraith de plus haut rang, surtout l'Aîné pour lequel il avait une admiration et une dévotion sans borne. Cette sagesse et ces habiletés chez un wraith d'un aussi jeune âge avaient décidé Todd à le choisir pour apprendre et servir sur sa ruche.

Ayant reconnu le jeune wraith, Sara revint de sa stupeur de le trouver là et le salua en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

-Compagne...fit le jeune avec dévotion, inclinant la sienne encore plus bas.

Il était peut-être temps de faire plus ample connaissance pensa Sara, se disant que Todd avait probablement mandaté le jeune soldat pour être à son service comme escorte pendant son absence de la ruche.

Plus délicatement cette fois, elle lia les tentacules de son esprit au sien pour connaître son nom wraith...elle avait souvent, depuis le temps qu'elle vivait ici, trouvé des surnoms humains aux wraith qu'elle croisait le plus sur son chemin, gardant la même manie que John de nommer les wraith.

Maintenant que son réseau mental avec la ruche s'était plus fortement développé, elle pouvait se permettre de leur «demander» mentalement de s'identifier et elle respectait soit leur accord ou leur refus de le faire.

Mais le jeune, à sa surprise, la laisser entrer avec grand plaisir et ouverture, content semble-t-il qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Il mit sa main sur son coeur et inclina sa tête, prononçant même le nom à haute voix de cet accent alien étrange de la langue ancienne wraith.

-Raaavikkh... dit-il d'une voix douce et humble, étirant ensuite ses lèvres dans un sourire timide.

Cela sonna un peu comme _«Raaaaviksshhhhkk»_.

…..ou peu importe comment la mélodie métallique de cette langue gutturale plutôt belle résonnait aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Elle tenta de répéter elle aussi à voix haute le nom, bien qu'elle avait conscience de le faire très gauchement avec son pauvre accent humain.

Il sourit, cette fois-ci ouvertement, semblant ravi qu'elle prononce son nom, même de la mauvaise façon.

-Eh bien, Ravik (*)...dit-elle en simplifiant le nom, sachant qu'elle serait pardonné. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à ma porte et ce que vous me voulez?

Le wraith reprit une attitude professionnelle mais le regard émeraude intense ne la quittait pas. Soudain horrifiée, Sara comprit que le jeune s'était probablement _beaucoup_ entiché d'elle!

-J'ai été mandaté par le Commandant hier, Compagne...j'ai reçu ordre de vous escorter sur la ruche partout où vous irez jusqu'à son retour...

Sara ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux verts dans les profondeurs émeraude de ceux du jeune soldat.

-….._et je_ _suis à votre entière_ _disposition...**peu importe**_ _ce que vous_ _nécessiterez_..._Compagne_! rajouta l'audacieux jeune freluquet.

Il semblait si fier de sa mission même si d'habitude, tout wraith même de bas rang aurait obéi mais en étant également fort mécontent d'une telle charge qui n'était pas _«digne d'un wraith»._

Sara se souvint de ses habiletés remarquables au combat, selon Todd. C'était probablement pourquoi le Commandant l'avait choisi, Méroc étant encore absent de la ruche, envoyé en mission peu après leur retour.

Et ses derniers mots étaient sans équivoque pour Sara et même empreints d'une telle arrogance qu'elle eut le bon goût de stopper le petit rire dérisoire avec lequel elle aurait réagi normalement, dans le cas où un jeune adulte humain sorti tout droit de l'adolescence l'aurait flirté aussi outrageusement! Mais il était wraith...et elle devait ménager sa susceptibilité.

Présentement, le jeune Ravik semblait perdu dans le regard observateur de la Compagne. Sara décida de briser le charme tout de suite. Ce jeune était beaucoup trop gentil pour mourir, décida-t-elle...

_...car s'il fallait que Todd remarque un tant soit peu le soupçon de son «intérêt différent et insistant» envers elle, nul doute qu'il serait retiré d'une façon «définitive et permanente» de son nouveau poste!_

Il était certes mignon mais Sara n'avait pas du tout ce genre d'intérêt envers lui...elle était amoureuse de Todd et ses sentiments et sa passion envers lui n'avaient pas du tout diminué avec le temps, bien au contraire! Il n'y avait pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Merci...soldat! dit-elle d'un ton calme, décidant de ne plus le nommer par son nom car cela faisait trop personnel.

-Mais je dois vous avertir, continua-t-elle d'un ton froid...cessez cela _**tout de suite!**_

Il cligna des yeux, jouant l'innocence:

-Pardonnez-moi...que voulez-vous dire Compagne?

-Vous le savez très bien! soupira Sara plus gentiment cette fois-ci.

Encore une fois, le jeune wraith piqua du nez et sa peau pâlit, ce qui devait être la version de rougir chez un wraith.

-Je crois que vous savez aussi à _**qui**_ j'appartiens...à _**qui **_je me dévoue entièrement! Et si le_ Commandant_ apprenait le moindrement la sorte...d'intérêt que vous me portez autrement que professionnel, vous ne seriez bientôt plus que de la chair à pâté!

Le jeune wraith cligna doublement des yeux cette fois-ci.

Sara se dit qu'il ne devait pas comprendre l'expression «chair à pâté» alors elle lui fit voir par la pensée une chaîne de montage d'usine humaine où on transformait les restes de chair animale non consommable pour les humains en pâté pour animaux. Comprenant, il finit par hocher la tête mais fronça ses traits juvéniles:

-Et pourquoi donc le Commandant se donnerait-il la peine de passer à travers ce long et inutile processus de transformation de ma personne en «chair à pâté», Compagne?...alors qu'il pourrait simplement et plus rapidement me drainer de ma force vitale en signe de représailles.

Cette fois-ci Sara se mit à rire, à la fois moqueuse et attendrie.

Était-ce de l'humour wraith ou en fait, ne comprenait-il tout simplement pas les sarcasmes humains?

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et d'un ton si sérieux!

Elle pencha pour la deuxième idée et hocha simplement sa tête en dérision, comme devant un gosse incorrigible.

- Oh laissez tomber, dit-elle au jeune qui lui faisait un demi-sourire avec des yeux légèrement agrandis, semblant émerveillé du rire en cascade de la jeune femme. Allons plutôt au labo, dit-elle et elle rajouta, ne pouvant résister à la bonté de lui faire un peu plaisir:

-J'accepte avec plaisir et reconnaissance votre compagnie en tant qu'escorte!

_()()()()()_

Sara Sheppard travailla un bon trois heures au laboratoire, secondée par Dum, le technicien wraith qu'elle avait connu lors de leurs travaux communs sur la base de MR3-552.

Todd était toujours au loin et bien que Sara en soit un peu contrariée, elle savait que c'était la journée de la semaine où il visitait ses ruches.

Le Commandant entendait être un chef vigilant et présent...et pour lui, cela ne se faisait pas seulement en déléguant trop de pouvoir à ses hauts officiers ni en communiquant avec ses autres ruches par le biais de communication technologique ou mentale seulement.

Non...il voulait rencontrer hebdomadairement ses commandants des autres vaisseaux-ruches, jauger personnellement leur loyauté et les résultats de leurs actions tout en affirmant encore et encore sa puissance de mâle alpha en charge...et c'était compréhensible qu'il démontre encore plus de prudence qu'avant l'attaque contre les forces du Concile.

C'est pourquoi elle comprenait qu'il tardait tant à la rejoindre. Cela...et le fait aussi qu'il allait régler définitivement, à la grande satisfaction de Sara, le problème de la reine folle dont elle avait encore peur.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sara ressentit à nouveau la fatigue. Les jumeaux devenaient de plus en plus lourds et ils bougeaient souvent la nuit, volant ainsi de précieuses heures de sommeil à leur mère. Avec agacement, cette fois-ci poussée à le faire par elle-même plutôt que par Todd, Sara reconnut qu'il lui fallait une pause. Elle n'avait pas très faim mais il fallait qu'elle aille faire la sieste car elle ne voyait plus clair dans les résultats de la dernière simulation. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle regagne sagement ses quartiers pour s'y reposer.

Elle l'annonça à Dum, dont le véritable patronyme était _Thorrvvekkrrhh_...ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s'inclina simplement en lui assurant qu'il prendrait la relève des simulations.

Sara se dirigea vers ses quartiers avec sa nouvelle escorte, le jeune wraith admiratif. Elle y entra seule et machinalement alla cueillir dans un grand bol un fruit qu'elle commença à peler puis à manger, s'installant sur les coussins amples et confortables étalés sur la banquette au pied de l'immense fenêtre donnant vue sur l'impressionnant vide sidéral au dehors. Elle mangea distraitement, observant le scintillement des étoiles au loin et le pâle satellite qu'ils orbitaient présentement. Il ressemblait à une lune jaune doublement plus grosse que celle de la terre. Puis elle regagna sa chambre, se couchant confortablement entre les pelleteries chaudes et épaisses recouvrant le lit gigantesque, heureuse de la pénombre entre les murs de la ruche qui lui permit de plonger aussitôt dans un sommeil accueillant et bienfaisant.

_()()()_

Néva avait attendu une bonne partie de la journée après avoir consommé le repas amené par Nescar. Elle commençait à perdre espoir que son action soit prise ce jour quand l'adorateur humain en charge des transports vint la rejoindre dans la petite pièce et l'enjoignit en silence de la suivre. Il avait un plan et il se mit à le décrire à l'ex-Femme de Tête.

Silencieusement, se cachant le plus possible pour n'attirer l'attention d'aucun wraith, ils se faufilèrent calmement vers l'aire des quartiers royaux.

_()()()_

Le jeune wraith qui avait escorté la Compagne, constatant par le silence dans ses quartiers qu'elle se reposait, décida de s'absenter temporairement et avisa mentalement les deux drones de ne quitter sous aucun prétexte les portes des appartements royaux.

Il avait faim et depuis deux jours il repoussait ce besoin, rationné comme tous les autres wraith maintenant. Mais il se devait de rester vigilant pour bien remplir sa mission de surveillance et il profita du fait que la Compagne du Commandant dormait pour se rendre dans l'aire des cocons et aller se restaurer. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques quinze minutes, se dit-il...et sa faim ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il atteignit l'aire de la réserve alimentaire en se réjouissant intérieurement. Il espérait de toutes ses forces trouver un jeune humain fort et plein de vitalité pour satisfaire son appétit maintenant accru.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Quand Nescar et Néva atteignirent les portes des quartiers royaux qu'occupaient le Commandant et la Compagne, ils virent bien évidemment les deux drones servant de vigiles.

Mais ils firent comme prévu...Néva s'avança et dit à haute voix qu'elle avait quelque chose à remettre à la Compagne, tendant le plateau de nourriture chaude que Nescar lui avait remis auparavant. Les drones hochèrent vigoureusement et négativement la tête, avançant d'un pas. Mais Nescar avait déjà été un habile chasseur au service d'un wraith de haut rang dans une autre ruche. Il se glissa donc par derrière et sortant une longue lame impressionnante volée, sauta au cou d'un drone et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec. Néva poussa brusquement son plateau en direction de l'autre drone et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu activer le signal d'alarme à son poignet, Nescar qui avait saisi la lance paralysante de l'autre drone tombé s'en servit pour tirer sur l'autre drone momentanément surpris et décontenancé par le liquide brûlant de la soupe et des autres ingrédients chauds qui dégoulinaient sur lui. L'éclair bleu le paralysa tout de suite et il s'effondra au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Nerveusement, Nescar vérifia en se rendant aux coins du corridor si d'autres drones avaient été alertés. C'était la partie la plus douteuse et périlleuse du plan, mais il revint et hocha la tête à l'endroit de Néva en souriant. Ils étaient saufs.

_«Fais vite!»_ lui mima-t-il des lèvres.

La jeune femme hocha solennellement la tête et activa le contrôle manuel de la porte puis pénétra le plus silencieusement possible dans la pénombre des quartiers royaux, ne constatant aucune autre présence, wraith ou humaine.

Connaissant par coeur les aires et le design commun des appartements d'une reine, elle atteignit en un rien de temps la grande chambre et longeant soigneusement les alcôves des murs, regarda encore une fois pour ne pas tomber sur la présence sournoise et ô combien non souhaitée du Commandant. Mais les informations fournies par Nescar étaient véridiques. L'Aîné était bel et bien partit faire sa tournée des autres ruches et Méroc, cet adorateur tant détesté de Néva, n'était pas revenu de sa mission d'espionnage.

L'adoratrice sourit, satisfaite et consciente d'être sur le point d'accomplir la mission de sa reine, de se venger une fois pour toute de cette _maudite putain d'usurpatrice_ _lantéenne..._elle s'avança lentement dans l'ombre de la chambre vers le grand lit.

Rendue à son pied, elle prit quelques minutes pour ajuster sa vue à la pénombre et reconnut une forme humaine étendue sur le dos, le visage sur le côté, plongée dans le sommeil.

Elle marcha jusqu'au côté droit du lit, observant calmement et cruellement la femme qu'elle détestait presque autant que ce maudit Commandant wraith. Elle constata alors l'enflure de son abdomen, caractéristique d'une grossesse.

_«Enceinte..?»_ se dit-elle, soudain frappée de cette évidence par le ventre rond, sans aucune autre marque d'obésité sur le corps, mais surprise surtout de ce fait.

Ce n'était certes pas commun qu'un wraith puisse mettre enceinte une concubine humaine...en fait si rare, même si elle avait déjà entendu parler sous couvert de ces rumeurs entre adorateurs...mais elle avait longtemps cru que ce n'était qu'une légende urbaine! Elle ne savait par quel miracle technologique ce wraith avait réussi à engrosser la femme, mais elle s'en fichait complètement maintenant. Nullement saisie de pitié ni de compassion pour ce fait nouveau ni pour les bébés presqu'à terme que portait la Compagne, Néva renifla simplement de mépris en silence puis sortit des confins de son vêtement modeste d'adoratrice un long poignard...

Il était temps d'entrer en action, se dit-elle. Elle se positionna calmement pour prendre le meilleur angle, pour s'assurer d'exécuter d'un seul coup la femme endormie puis de s'enfuir ensuite pour rejoindre Nescar le plus vite possible et sortir de cette ruche en vie.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_«Elle rêvait..._

_Comme souvent, elle était dans cette même clairière avec un vent chaud qui fouettait les longues tiges des épis de blé...les rayons du soleil faisaient briller les têtes des épis comme des petites étoiles._

_Ses enfants couraient et riaient...elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à tenter de les rejoindre, agacée de n'avoir toujours pas la possibilité d'apercevoir les véritables traits de leur visage._

_Tout-à-coup les deux bambins relevèrent leur petite tête en même temps, soudain alertés comme de jeunes lionceaux aux abois. _

_Ils se retournèrent en un seul bloc vers Sara et marchèrent, plutôt coururent vers elle, s'accrochant d'abord de leurs petites mains à ses jupes, attirant désespérément son attention puis alors qu'elle abaissait sa tête vers eux, vaguement interloquée du fait qu'ils se soient tant rapprochés d'elle, - pas du tout comme dans ses autres songes! - elle vit leurs yeux s'agrandir d'horreur, leur bouche faire un grand « ô » impressionnant. _

_Puis la vrille d'un cri wraith, plus ténu mais néanmoins poignant et effarant, sortit en duo de leur bouche alors qu'ils pointaient tous deux un bras par devant, l'avertissant d'un danger imminent avec un doigt solennellement pointé vers l'horizon externe du rêve...»_

Soudain paniquée et s'assoyant droit dans son lit, complètement réveillée, Sara se retrouva non seulement en face de la longue silhouette se découpant dans les ombres de la ruche d'une femme beaucoup trop près d'elle, mais aussi en face d'une mort imminente en conclut-elle par la lame brillante d'un long poignard, subitement abattue sur elle par un bras très rapide.

Se rappelant par instinct ses manoeuvres d'évitement lors de bataille corps-à-corps, que ce soit par son entraînement militaire très sommaire mais surtout ses exercices avec le vigilant Méroc, Sara n'eut que le temps de se pousser plus loin. La lame manqua de justesse son thorax, allant se planter avec un _«_tchaaak!» feutré dans le matelas du lit.

Maintenant pleinement réveillée, Sara eut l'instinct de s'éloigner encore plus loin dans le lit immense, s'agenouillant le plus rapidement possible avant de faire face à la femme, trop effrayée pour ne faire autre chose que de se figer sur place, ses yeux et sa bouche agrandis de terreur!

Un rayon de lune venant de l'immense fenêtre frappa le visage de la femme et elle reconnut l'adoratrice..._celle qui avait été pressentie pour être la favorite de Todd avant que celui-ci ne la choisisse, elle, l'humaine d'une autre galaxie..._

_**Néva! **_

Mais comment avait-elle réussi à arriver jusqu'ici? se demanda brièvement Sara avant de retrouver sa voix et de crier de toutes ses forces:

-AU SECOURS! À L'AIDE!

Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire! Elle retrouva soudain sous ses sens. Déterminée, elle farfouilla rapidement sous un des grands coussins du lit qui servaient d'oreillers pour récupérer vivement le poignard que Todd lui avait donné pour se pratiquer à se défendre...cela _sans_ quitter l'attaquante des yeux! Le prenant bien en main comme Méroc le lui avait enseigné, elle serra les mâchoires et regarda l'autre d'un air farouche, une lueur de haine et de défi dans les yeux: _**du diable si elle et ses enfants allaient mourir aujourd'hui!**_

Néva se mit à rire d'une façon hystérique:

-Tu me m'échapperas pas, _putain!_ Je suis meilleure que toi à ce petit jeu, fit-elle en faisant tournoyer trop habilement son poignard à la lame bien trop longue.

Elle avança vers l'autre côté du lit d'un pas résolu et Sara décida plutôt de plonger vers le côté opposé, amorçant le mouvement de se lever et de se précipiter vers la porte, se demandant pourquoi ces maudits drones qui étaient censés la protéger n'avaient pas déjà surgi dans la pièce et saisit cette meurtrière hystérique! Mais en voulant se mettre à courir elle trébucha dans les couvertures qui étaient tombées sur le côté du lit et se ramassa par terre, roulant aussitôt sur le dos. Pointant son poignard droit devant elle, Sara vit venir la harpie qui fut en un clin d'oeil directement au-dessus d'elle, la dangereuse lame pointée cette fois-ci sur son abdomen. Sara se mit à hurler encore désespérément ses appels à l'aide.

-C'est ici que toi et tes petits monstres allez crever..._Compagne!_

La voix venimeuse et méprisante avait prononcé ce titre qu'elle lui avait tant envié avec une telle haine, alors qu'elle prenait un peu de recul pour brandir son bras armé du poignard et porter le coup définitif.

_Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps._

Une furie de cuir sombre et de chevelure blanche apparut soudain dans la chambre, un cri de colère féroce et typiquement wraith sortant de sa gorge.

Sara avait appelé Todd par leur lien, sachant pourtant désespérément qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps mais ayant souhaité naïvement qu'il vienne à son secours.

Quand sa vue put enfin mettre le focus sur le tableau en face d'elle, elle reconnut sa jeune escorte wraith...le soldat s'était transformé en le prédateur apex de la galaxie qu'il était.

Une fois rendu sur la jeune femme, il la saisit si vite que Sara vit à peine le visage stupéfié de Néva et son corps se faire repousser violemment et rebondir sur un lointain mur organique de la chambre.

Ne se dérangeant pas pour aller voir si l'assaillante de la Compagne était hors de combat ou non, le jeune wraith saisit doucement Sara par les épaules et l'aida attentivement à se remettre sur ses pieds. Puis il lui prit le poignard des mains et la repoussa doucement mais fermement dans une alcôve du mur derrière pour la mettre à l'abri, sans rien dire. Il retourna à toute vitesse vers Néva et la releva, silhouette à moitié inconsciente et étourdie, après sa violente entrée en contact avec le mur. La saisissant par la taille d'une seule main il la releva tout d'un bloc, la faisant glisser en haut contre le mur, grondant et sifflant, ses yeux brillants de rage et de menace, son autre bras brandissant l'arme de sa main meurtrière.

-Voyons voir ce que le Commandant pensera de ce que tu viens d'oser tenter, _imprudente folle!_ gronda la voix de son sauveteur qui retentissait maintenant, pleine de superbe et d'autorité, toute trace de la douceur qu'il avait utilisée envers Sara disparue.

Il laissa retomber la femme comme un jouet désarticulé et en fait, Sara crut comprendre qu'un des bras et peut-être une épaule de Néva étaient disloqués. Mais elle s'en fichait complètement!

Entretemps, quatre drones - sûrement sommés mentalement par le jeune soldat - s'étaient précipités dans la chambre. Le jeune wraith leur ordonna mentalement de se saisir de l'assaillante et de l'emmener jusqu'aux cellules.

Deux des drones sortirent avec leur fardeau: une femme épouvantée qui regardait furtivement et rapidement derrière elle vers le tableau du wraith et de celle qu'elle avait voulu tuer, comme si elle se demandait ce qui avait mal tourné, n'osant même pas encore envisager le sort qui l'attendait.

Le wraith se rendit jusqu'à l'alcôve et ramena Sara vers le lit où il l'aida à s'installer, si gentiment que la jeune femme en demeura interdite.

-Comment vous portez vous? lui demanda le wraith, utilisant une voix douce et calme, complètement l'opposé maintenant de la créature sifflante et hurlante, si rapide et efficace qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

-Euhhh...ça va...je crois! dit Sara d'une voix incertaine, pas encore remise de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se mit à tâter son ventre, ses membres, ne découvrant aucune contusion sérieuse ni rien de conséquent dans son abdomen, les petits bien en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'enceinte des veines proéminentes et dures protégeant son ventre.

-M...merci! dit-elle finalement avec un regard de reconnaissance, consciente que ses petits l'avaient bel et bien averti du danger proche par le songe et que Todd avait bien choisi ce jeune wraith à qui elle devait son salut et celui de sa progéniture.

C'est à ce moment que la présence de l'Aîné se fit connaître dans la pièce.

Todd, alerté précédemment, avait rejoint en toute hâte sa ruche et courut tout le long des corridors. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre royale, suivi de son Second et des deux drones à la porte.

Bien sûr l'officier responsable de la répartition des drones avait dû être alerté par tous les bruits de combat et aussi par le jeune wraith qui lui avait mentalement convoyé la situation. Il avait pu alors informer son Commandant.

Todd évalua en un coup d'oeil la conjoncture, ordonnant aux drones de reprendre leur place de vigiles à la porte et marchant rapidement vers le grand lit où il se pencha, prenant Sara par les épaules et d'un mouvement angoissé mais prudent, il la releva sur ses jambes.

-Comment vas-tu petite humaine? dit la voix inquiète du grand wraith, la tâtant brièvement un peu partout pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de mal, puis caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

Une fois qu'il eut constaté que Sara allait bien et sans qu'elle n'ait eut même le temps de lui répondre, il se retourna vers le jeune wraith.

Ce dernier s'était incliné avec respect, attendant dans l'ombre que son Chef suprême ait réalisé que sa Compagne était bel et bien saine et sauve.

-Que s'est-il passé ici? dit le Commandant, prenant du regard l'état en désordre de la pièce. Comment ma Compagne a-t-elle pu être ainsi mise en danger?

Sa voix avait enflé de plusieurs octaves dangereux. Sara fit un geste pour s'interposer mais le jeune wraith était tombé à genoux, tête respectueusement et craintivement courbée devant son Commandant.

-C'est ma faute, Chef Suprême...dit la voix calme et soumise du jeune wraith. J'ai quitté mon poste, seulement quelques moments pour aller me nourrir, profitant de son repos...j'ai laissé sa garde aux deux drones à sa porte.

Todd grogna, poussant un sifflement lourd de menace. Il allait s'avancer mais cette fois-ci, Sara ne se laissa pas intimider.

-Commandant! dit-elle en s'interposant physiquement et mentalement entre les deux wraith. Le jeune soldat était resté agenouillé et sa tête était inclinée de honte, attendant sa punition imminente.

- _**Il vient de me sauver la vie!**_ continua-t-elle. Apparemment, il était le seul à être dans les parages et à pouvoir le faire. Il mérite des louanges et non une punition! dit la voix de la jeune femme, hautement offusquée que Todd puisse même songer à menacer le jeune soldat wraith. Et comment donc est-ce que _**cette femme**_ a pu se faufiler dans notre ruche et tenter de me tuer? continua-t-elle, tentant de mettre Todd sur cette piste plutôt que de punir injustement son jeune sauveur.

Todd vit mentalement l'image de la prisonnière que l'on emmenait vers le quartier carcéral et sa rage augmenta. Non plus contre le jeune soldat wraith, mais plutôt contre l'impudente Néva, aussi folle que cette reine maintenant éliminée...un autre problème dont il devait s'occuper tout de suite.

Il avança plus lentement vers le wraith et cette fois-ci, lui parla tranquillement mais fermement:

-Je vais m'occuper de questionner immédiatement la prisonnière, dit-il.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de fermer son esprit aux images de cruauté et de vengeance dans la tête de Todd..._oh qu'elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde être_ _à la place de Néva! _Elle referma tout de suite cette vision, ne voulant pas affecter l'innocence de l'esprit de ses jumeaux.

-...en attendant, continua Todd. Vous allez demeurer ici et doubler la garde de la Compagne en face de nos quartiers. _**En aucun cas **_je ne veux que vous la quittiez d'une semelle, tant que je ne serai pas de retour..._**est-ce clair?**_

-Oui, Commandant...dit la voix calme et soumise du jeune wraith.

-Si je ne suis pas obéi _totalement_ cette fois-ci, soldat...je ne serai pas aussi clément, peu importe ce que ma Compagne en pensera!

Sur ce, il sortit en trombe. Sara Sheppard et le jeune wraith se fixèrent en silence.

_()()()()()_

Aussitôt qu'il avait entendu le chahut et les cris dans les quartiers royaux, Nescar avait comprit...

_Quelque chose avait mal tourné!_

Il ne pourrait pas se permettre d'attendre comme prévu la sortie de Néva pour la ramener vers la baie des transports et s'enfuir avec elle par la petite navette. L'alerte était maintenant donnée et il abandonna lâchement l'adoratrice à son sort. Elle avait été assez idiote pour se faire prendre, pour encore une fois faire échouer le plan de la reine...

...alors elle ne méritait pas qu'il la secoure et d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il pu faire?

Il courut vers l'aire des transports de la ruche, se cachant dans la petite pièce attenante où l'ancienne Femme de Tête avait attendu précédemment. Apeuré, il vit dans le corridor quelques minutes plus tard passer un sous-officier et le petit groupe de drones qui gardait à l'intérieur de leurs rangs serrés la prisonnière.

Nescar vit Néva regarder partout comme une biche aux abois, totalement effrayée et le cherchant des yeux probablement, pensant qu'il était son dernier espoir de secours.

_«Tu te trompes ma belle, soliloqua l'adorateur._ _Maintenant que tu as été assez stupide pour échouer dans ta mission, c'est chacun pour soi!»_

Nescar se repoussa encore plus dans les ombres de sa cachette et vit le groupe se diriger vers les cellules. Il expira enfin, soulagé momentanément. Il attendit que le sous-officier pilotant la navette le remarque. Il demanderait évidemment où était la femelle qui l'accompagnait auparavant et Nescar pourrait lui dire qu'il l'avait laissé comme convenu à un officier wraith chanceux...et si tout se passait bien, il pourrait reprendre la navette et retourner sur sa ruche. Pas sûr pourtant que s'il passait cette étape déjà périlleuse en soi, qu'il pourrait ensuite s'en sortir face à la reine une fois de retour!

Soudain angoissé, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et la frotta inconsciemment, anticipant déjà la fureur de cette folle à la nouvelle que son dernier plan ait encore échoué...

_()()()()()_

Elle se leva aussitôt que les pas lourds de bottes qu'elle avait entendu dans le lointain s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule...

Une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne alors que les drones qui gardaient sa porte faisaient maintenant place à une silhouette sombre et imposante qu'elle reconnut aussitôt avec terreur.

_**Il **_était suivi de deux autres officiers wraith de haut rang qu'elle ne regarda pas vraiment, soudain paralysée par la peur!

Malgré la douleur présente dans son bras et son épaule disloqués et sa jambe gauche boiteuse qui lui élançait, elle réussit à se précipiter dans le fond de sa cellule, comme si le mur allait se dissoudre et la cacher à la vue de son futur tourmenteur.

Au signal muet et mental de Todd, le soldat responsable des cellules toucha le panneau qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte. La toile durcie et résistante qui servait de barreaux à la cellule de Néva sembla se dissoudre et disparaître dans les interstices du mur.

Le Commandant entra d'un pas rageur et rapide, les deux autres wraith le suivant mais s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'Aîné saisit violemment Néva par une épaule, la tirant du mur où elle se collait désespérément. Il la traîna dans le centre de la cellule puis la projeta sur le sol en face de lui à ses pieds.

-Non! cria la femme affolée, je...je ne voulais pas le faire! C'était sur les ordres de la reine, je le jure!

Probablement sur un autre ordre mental du Commandant, le Second fut tout de suite aux côtés de Néva et la tira tout aussi violemment sur ses pieds, la poussant en face de son supérieur.

Todd ferma la distance entre lui et la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la fière arrogance de l'adoratrice qui avait été autrefois en tête de liste pour être sa favorite...

Néva tremblait tellement de terreur que ses dents s'entrechoquaient, ses yeux trop agrandis refusant de se fermer, incapable de ne_ pas _regarder les yeux trop calmes, menaçants, intenses et le sourire cruel et sibyllin sur les lèvres du plus puissant wraith de cette alliance...et probablement maintenant de _**tous **_les wraith de cette galaxie!

Todd en effet souriait. Son agressivité naturelle de prédateur se réjouissait de se venger de cette folle et par les fentes sensorielles de ses joues ainsi que par ses narines, il respira longuement et avec délice la peur immense de la femelle qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa Compagne.

Le sourire malfaisant disparut soudain et Néva fut encore plus remplie de terreur quand il fut remplacé par des yeux froids et implacables, une bouche figée en une ligne mince et impitoyable...

Le Commandant wraith parla d'une voix épouvantablement calme:

-Maintenant, _humaine_...tu vas me dire **_qui _**sont tes complices et peut-être... _**peut**_-_**être alors! **_te ferai-je la grâce d'une mort rapide.

_()()()()()_

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, Nescar fut arrêté. En fait, Néva avait parlé rapidement mais Todd avait néanmoins fouillé son esprit méticuleusement pour découvrir si elle avait d'autres complices...mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand il en eut terminé avec elle, son esprit était si ravagé et endommagé que ce fut finalement une grâce qu'il lui fit en drainant ses années jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une vieille momie desséchée.

Todd fit jouer tous ses contacts mentaux dans la ruche et les wraith sommés se lancèrent dans une recherche active pour retrouver le complice humain.

C'est ainsi que le sous-officier responsable des transports reçut mentalement la description de l'adorateur appelé Nescar, trouvé grâce à la mémoire de Néva. Il communiqua immédiatement par la pensée avec le pilote de la petite navette qui attendait le signal pour décoller.

A son bord, Nescar se pensait enfin en sécurité. Mais il vit soudain le pilote se détacher de son siège et surgir devant lui, lui bloquant le passage contre toute idée de fuite impromptue.

-Seigneur...que se passe-t-il? dit l'adorateur d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme. Mais il échoua.

_«Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient découvert quelque chose au sujet du complot?...qu'il en faisait partie? Néva avait donc été sondée?»_ se disait Nescar, espérant de toutes ses forces que l'officier qui lui faisait face maintenant avec rien de moins qu'un air hostile ne cherche qu'à le scanner mieux pour voir s'il n'avait pas volé quelque chose dans les marchandises d'échange qu'il ramenait sur sa propre ruche.

-Je crois que tu le sais très bien..._humain!_ siffla le pilote.

Nescar comprit que tout était fini. Le wraith avait prononcé le mot "humain" avec un tel mépris et du ressentiment! C'était le même wraith qui depuis un certain temps pilotait la petite navette de transport. Nescar et lui en étaient venus à s'être habitués l'un avec l'autre et le wraith l'accueillait toujours du même regard morne et calme à chaque transport, l'appelant même maintenant par son nom. Il n'avait presque plus besoin de le scanner. Nescar s'était servi de ce fait pour réaliser leur coup. Mais tout venait d'être découvert se dit-il, alors que le pilote l'avait appelé _«humain»_ au lieu de Nescar, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait reçu des ordres et qu'il était au courant de la traîtrise de l'adorateur!

Effectivement, il y avait un grand désir de vengeance plaqué maintenant sur les traits grimaçants du wraith. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui en se penchant lourdement sur l'humain, sifflant son dédain et son mécontentement. A cause de cet adorateur trop ambitieux, son Commandant saurait qu'il avait failli à sa tâche et il serait sûrement puni, voire même rétrogradé!

-Tu es un traître! Sois heureux que j'aie reçu l'ordre de te conduire au Chef Suprême, car sinon je t'aurais tué de mes mains...je n'aurais même pas sali ma personne en te consommant et je t'aurais plutôt lentement tranché la gorge!

Nescar avala péniblement, sentant des perles de sueur couler de son front. Il comprenait la rage du pilote, mais tout ce qu'il avait retenu de son discours était que l'Aîné était revenu à bord, avait découvert ce qui avait été fait - ou tenté d'être fait - à sa Compagne! Bien que Nescar ne sache pas réellement si la favorite atlante était morte ou non, cela n'avait en fait aucune d'importance. Néva l'était sûrement à l'heure qu'il était et bientôt, ce serait son tour d'être «interrogé» par l'Aîné!

-NOOOOOONNNNNNNNN! hurla-t-il en s'agenouillant devant le wraith, prenant avec ferveur la main du pilote et la posant lui-même sur sa poitrine dont il avait ouvert la veste pour la dénuder. Prenez ma vie vous-même, Seigneur. Oui, je suis un traître et je mérite la mort..._tout de suite!_ Mais je vous en supplie, ne me livrez pas au Commandant!

Le pilote grogna en arrachant sa main de la poitrine de l'adorateur.

-Tu es tellement pathétique! cracha-t-il...et tu ne mérites même pas le privilège d'être un adorateur de wraith! J'ai reçu des ordres de t'amener devant notre Chef Suprême. Oui, tu mérites bien la mort...mais elle sera lente et douloureuse!

Il hocha simplement la tête vers les deux drones qui étaient apparut sous son commandement mental et ceux-ci saisirent Nescar sous les bras, traînant l'humain hurlant jusqu'au quartiers carcéraux de la ruche.

_()()()()()_

_Plus tard..._

Après avoir interrogé l'adorateur mâle qui avait aidé Néva à accomplir son forfait, Todd avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres complices. La reine étant morte ne pourrait plus faire de mal ni à lui ni à sa Compagne. Le Commandant wraith laissa l'humain à son sort aux mains du Second qui s'en servit comme repas.

Maintenant, il réalisait qu'il devait mettre plus d'accent sur la sécurité de sa ruche.

_**Qui **_entrait et sortait de sa ruche devrait être scanné mentalement plus méticuleusement. Il changea certains protocoles de sûreté, convoyant ses nouveaux ordres pour tous ceux que cela impliquait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses aller pour que cela se reproduise!

Il se rappelait maintenant avec agacement que ce Docteur McKay s'était vanté souvent d'être capable de pénétrer facilement dans une base wraith et aussi de pouvoir pirater les protocoles des vaisseaux ruches. Pour les atlantes, avec l'aide de ce savant si irritant, entrer et sortir d'une ruche était souvent comme entrer et sortir d'un moulin avec des portes aux quatre vents.

Il ne fallait pas que la ruche - _toutes_ _les ruches de l'alliance de_ _Todd!_ - deviennent si faciles à pirater. _Plus jamais! _grommela-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il regagnait ses appartements.

Mais il découvrit en chemin, par leur connexion mentale, que Sara était allée plutôt directement au labo pour continuer les recherches.

Inquiet et surpris qu'elle se soit remise si rapidement de cette attaque, il tourna ses pas vers l'aire des laboratoires et la rejoignit, ronchonnant intérieurement qu'elle aurait dû s'accorder une plus longue période de repos. C'est ce qu'il lui envoya mentalement au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes du laboratoire.

Il trouva la jeune femme en plein travail à son terminal, penchée sur la lamelle de matériel génétique qu'elle étudiait, agrandissant l'image sur l'écran d'ordinateur qui reproduisait fidèlement l'échantillon, zoomant sur un endroit spécifique.

-Je vais bien! lui dit Sara d'une voix lasse en réponse à haute voix, sans même qu'elle ne lève la tête alors que Todd s'avançait vers elle. En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi requinquée! J'ai préféré me remettre au travail tout de suite, plutôt que de me morfondre à vous attendre, Commandant!

Comme toujours lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Sara vouvoyait Todd et s'adressait à lui avec respect par son titre officiel.

D'un seul mouvement de tête, Todd chassa les deux techniciens wraith qui étaient également dans le labo. S'inclinant, ils sortirent sans discuter.

Resté seul avec elle, Sara fit mine de ne pas s'apercevoir que son wraith filait tout droit vers elle, debout dans son dos alors qu'elle ne lui accordait aucun regard, toujours penchée sur ce qu'elle examinait.

-Si tu veux bien regarder ça, fit la jeune femme d'un ton affable et professionnel, c'est la troisième fois que je fais une simulation avec le matériel génétique de la Matriarche mais malheureusement au bout de quelques secondes, l'enzyme wraith détruit les protéines de la nourriture. Donc j'en conclus que la première partie du rétrovirus modifié, destinée à faire absorber les nutriments des aliments, est un lamentable échec! Le besoin de force vitale va prendre préséance sur les bénéfices de la prise de nourriture et..-

-Tu es forte, petite humaine...la coupa Todd derrière elle d'un ton admiratif.

Sa voix profonde et impressionnée s'était élevée. Il n'était pas intéressé par les résultats des recherches de Sara de ces dernières heures apparemment! se dit la jeune femme en reniflant de dérision.

Elle sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes puis, abandonnant l'échantillon sous microscope et l'écran ouvert sur l'image agrandie, elle pivota pour faire face à Todd. Son visage se retrouva à quelques pouces de la poitrine recouverte de cuir noir.

-En fait, non..._pas vraiment!_ fit la toute petite voix haut perchée et apeurée de Sara en réponse au commentaire du wraith.

Elle abandonna toute bravade et s'écroula littéralement contre le mur de roc qu'était le Commandant wraith qui l'enveloppa aussitôt de ses bras. Elle tremblait maintenant comme une feuille...elle avait besoin du rempart protecteur de son corps, réalisant que c'était le choc des évènements qui la secouait ainsi.

-Elle...elle m'a presque...bégaya-t-elle. Et..._les enfants?_ Oh Todd, j...j'ai eu si peur! lâcha soudainement Sara, sa façade d'indifférence s'écroulant, se rappelant le regard de haine de Néva, la lame brillante du poignard élevé au-dessus de son thorax puis son sauvetage in extremis grâce au jeune soldat wraith.

Elle n'avait pas été capable de prononcer le mot «tuée», ni de même imaginer que leurs jumeaux auraient aussi été exterminés!

Elle frissonnait violemment tout contre le torse de Todd. Il sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit les larmes couler de ses yeux, le tremblement de frayeur rétrospective soulevé en elle secouer tout son corps.

-Non, je suis pas si forte! dit la voix chevrotante alors qu'elle levait ses yeux remplis de larmes sur le visage auguste du wraith.

Il enfonça ses mains dans la chevelure fauve et maintint son visage élevé pour ne pas qu'elle évite son regard intense.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord...encore une fois tu es forte, Sara Sheppard! Quand je pense que j'ai failli te perdre...(cette fois-ci, c'est la voix du wraith qui frémissait de rage)...je ne sais pas ce que je..-

Il ne put continuer. Les deux se serrèrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'étreinte de Todd était si forte qu'au bout d'un moment, Sara dût le repousser doucement mais fermement pour qu'il la laisse reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu t'en serais remis, fit Sara un peu sarcastiquement. Tu as survécu plus de 10,000 ans...tu en as vu bien d'autres!

Encore une fois, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Je peux te_** jurer **_ma Sara...que plus _jamais_ elle ne te fera de mal! Que plus jamais, toi et les jumeaux ne ferez face à une telle menace...

_«Des promesses...des promesses!» _fut ce que Sara pensa en premier lieu mais elle ravala ces pensées ironiques avant qu'il ne les infiltre. C'est que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle manquait de mourir et que Todd jurait de la protéger de tout mal!

Mais même lui, aussi fort et influent soit-il, ne pouvait tout prévoir et tout contrôler...

Au moins il venait de lui confirmer que cette damnée folle était morte!

-Ça va...dit doucement Sara en se reculant finalement du long corps puissant. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir le jour où sur cette plage, j'ai accepté de te suivre sur ta ruche...ou plutôt non! admit-elle finalement. Mais je l'ai compris plus tard et accepté pleinement.

C'était la vérité...Todd rit doucement.

-Cela n'excuse pas que tu as failli mourir deux fois...

-Oublions ça! dit doucement Sara, entremêlant ses doigts aux mèches rebelles du wraith, jouant distraitement avec elles alors qu'elle parlait. Au moins, cette maudite reine est morte et je suis loin des Matriarches...et c'est nous qui occupons les quartiers royaux donc...plus de menace de la part d'une reine!...ahhhhh enfin!

Elle rit, soulagée puis nicha encore une fois sa tête contre l'épaule du wraith qui la serra doucement par la taille.

Mais il coupa aussitôt le lien entre eux...

_Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de «l'autre reine». Celle qui était jeune mais forte, saine d'esprit, celle-ci!_

_Intelligente, ouverte d'esprit, avisée...**éblouissante **en fait!_

_Celle qui appartenait au plus vieux commandant des deux ruches qui s'étaient annexées volontairement à son alliance._

_Celle enfin qui avait conclu un marché avec l'Aîné, à l'avantage des deux partenaires. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle serait redoutable comme ennemie et il préférait la garder de son bord car son potentiel génétique de reproduction n'était pas à négliger et serait bénéfique à leur alliance. Déjà, elle lui avait promis les prochains embryons qu'elle portait - de ses derniers accouplements avec son commandant - et qui seraient de futurs drones._

Todd se rappela qu'ils seraient sommés tous deux pour comparaître en sa présence...

Il ne savait pas quand, mais il devait préparer Sara. La reine _voulait_ absolument la voir et Todd ne pourrait refuser cette fois, même s'il redoutait de mettre en présence de cette puissante femelle wraith les esprits encore primaires de sa progéniture! Mais elle voulait voir par elle-même la Compagne de l'Aîné et le résultat de leur hybridation.

Et cela, il ne pourrait l'éviter à Sara.

Il était réticent à mettre en péril la survie de sa progéniture mais qu'en serait-il de Sara, quand elle saurait? Elle se croyait en sécurité maintenant et il savait qu'elle réagirait en lionne, protégeant ses enfants lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il y avait une autre reine!

Todd soupira et chassa ses pensées, serrant encore sa femelle dans ses bras.

Ce soir...il lui dirait ce soir...même si ça signifiait une autre dispute!

-Ne préfères-tu pas que nous nous retirions dans nos appartements pour que tu puisses manger et te reposer? dit le Commandant wraith, ronronnant les mots de sa voix suave, heureux de sentir les doigts de Sara jouer dans sa longue chevelure blanche.

-Non. Je veux que nous nous penchions sur ce problème que je viens de t'exposer et que tu n'as _pas _écouté! Encore une heure de travail, qu'en dis-tu?

-Tu te trompes...j'ai tout entendu! D'accord, travaillons une heure ensemble puis nous regagnerons nos quartiers...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur Atlantis, pendant ce temps...**_

Nerveux, John Sheppard qui avait revêtu son uniforme le plus neuf, le plus beau et le plus noir, se tenait debout au pied de la passerelle de la porte des étoiles.

Il passa distraitement sa main dans sa chevelure hérissée, tentant sans succès de la lisser en un semblant de discipline...puis il vérifia pour la énième fois que le col de sa veste d'uniforme était correctement relevé et sa chemise sans faux plis.

Woolsey lui lança un regard intrigué, se demandant pourquoi son chef militaire avait une attitude si fébrile. Il poussa un léger soupir. Seuls Teyla et Ronon semblaient savoir quelque chose dont on l'avait encore une fois laissé dans l'ignorance!

Teyla lança un regard entendu par en-dessous en direction de Ronon qui lui, avait une expression carrément narquoise étalée sur ses traits.

C'est que _la belle Larrin_ était sur le point d'arriver avec quelques-uns des hauts gradés parmi les Voyageurs, ceci pour une rencontre importante avec la direction d'Atlantis.

Enfin, l'anneau s'activa et Amélia Banks, la technicienne en devoir ce jour, annonça d'une voix claire à Richard Woolsey que le code d'identification de la Voyageuse avait été reconnu. Le petit directeur chauve hocha la tête pour lui signifier d'abaisser le champ de force et de laisser passer leurs invités, amorçant le mouvement de se diriger vers la passerelle pour accueillir le petit comité des Voyageurs, aussitôt qu'ils sortirent de l'horizon bleuté.

Richard Woolsey serra cérémonieusement la main de la capitaine Voyageuse ainsi que celles des deux officiers masculins qui l'accompagnaient et dont John oublia le nom tout de suite après qu'elle les eut présentés aux atlantes. Essuyant sa main en sueur sur son pantalon, il se dirigea vers Larrin pour l'accueillir en serrant la main de la jeune femme alors qu'il avait plutôt le goût de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément...

Mais la bienséance et le professionnalisme reprirent le dessus sur ses émotions. John Sheppard plaqua un sourire conventionnel approprié sur ses lèvres et salua Larrin et ses hommes à leur tour.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Teyla et Ronon de venir saluer les visiteurs. Puis à l'invite de Richard Woolsey, tout le monde prit le chemin de la grande salle de conférence.

_()()()()()_

La réunion s'était bien passée...

…..à part que John devait souvent cligner des yeux pour sortir de ses rêveries, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer Larrin qui comme à son habitude, était époustouflante.

Les Atlantes et les Voyageurs en vinrent à un accord.

Des jumpers avaient d'ores et déjà fait une reconnaissance au-dessus des supposés bases des hybrides rescapés de Michael. Et les informations fournies par leurs espions stationnés sur différents mondes humains de Pégase avaient été vérifiées et authentifiées.

C'est XZB-3835 qui serait la cible de la mission de l'alliance entre atlantes et voyageurs. C'est là qu'ils avaient découvert que se cachaient les hybrides qui se croyaient à l'abri. Les détails et les étapes de la mission ne prirent pas de temps à se mettre en place. Le Sun Tzu naviguait déjà en orbite autour de New Lantéa et était prêt à entrer en action, de concert avec un des vaisseaux voyageurs les moins obsolètes.

Larrin semblait souriante et plutôt détendue...du moins c'est ce que Sheppard avait observé! Bien sûr elle venait de gagner sur tous les points, soit protéger les siens en s'annexant l'alliance des atlantes encore une fois et surtout ce raid de représailles pour se débarrasser de ceux qui avaient osé les attaquer et détruire un de leurs vaisseaux. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment trouver la ruche volée aux wraith par Michael, mais détruire leur base la plus importante serait déjà quelque chose de très significatif!

Une fois que Woolsey eut signalé la fin de la réunion et expédié les civilités d'au revoir, Sheppard se poussa rapidement en avant pour intercepter les Voyageurs qui sortaient de la salle.

-Je pensais vous offrir l'hospitalité pour sceller notre accord, dit-il d'un air hardi et détendu, rassuré par la bonne humeur apparente de Larrin...et aussi vous faire visiter la nouvelle aile d'Atlantis, celle que nous venons de restaurer. Bien sûr vos compagnons sont invités! dit Sheppard d'une voix courtoise et indifférente, espérant de tout coeur que Larrin décide plutôt de rester seule avec lui.

-Bien sûr, allez-y! répliqua aussitôt Woolsey. Moi je dois voir à des choses urgentes, relativement à notre accord...et aussi à d'autres dossiers en attente! Je ne pourrai donc pas vous accompagner, veuillez m'en excuser.

Sheppard et Larrin le saluèrent alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Larrin regarda John Sheppard ouvertement, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux mais aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, semblant peser le pour et le contre de son invitation.

Ses lèvres se détendirent enfin dans un sourire authentique et elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Mais ce qui fit bondir encore plus le coeur de Sheppard, ce fut quand elle ordonna à ses deux hommes de rentrer pour prévenir les autres voyageurs de l'accord passé entre eux et Atlantis. Elle leur donna aussi ses ordres pour préparer la mission qui se tiendrait dès le lendemain. John jubila intérieurement, comprenant que sa belle resterait seule avec lui.

Elle s'excusa auprès du colonel pour aller parlementer quelques minutes avec ses hommes avant qu'ils ne repassent par l'anneau de la porte.

Pendant ce temps, John tenta de cacher son exultation.

Mais ses mains posées fièrement sur ses hanches, ses doigts pianotant sur la ceinture, sa façon de danser d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant la jeune femme attirèrent l'attention de Teyla qui s'apprêtait à regagner ses appartements pour rejoindre Kanaan et Torren. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et il sursauta quand elle dit d'une voix joyeuse:

-John Sheppard...vous êtes amoureux!

-Qui...quoi..._MOI?_ bégaya le colonel en se retournant brusquement et en détachant ses doigts de sa ceinture, les pointant ensuite vers sa propre poitrine.

Elle inclina la tête pour acquiescer avec un sourire charmant et moqueur.

Sheppard croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, à la fois pour reprendre contenance et comme pour se protéger.

-Ah bon? ...et qui croyez-vous que...de _**qui **_serais-je amoureux, Teyla?

L'athosienne s'approcha et pointa du menton la jeune capitaine Voyageuse à quelques pas d'eux alors qu'elle discutait encore avec ses hommes.

Sheppard rougit violemment, maudissant intérieurement son manque d'assurance qui le vendait et cela dès que Larrin était dans les parages ou que son nom était juste mentionné!

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, John...continua la sage Teyla. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.

_«Comme si ce n'était pas visible de toute façon!» _pensa toutefois l'athosienne.

Mais bien sûr ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était au courant de l'attirance des deux leaders l'un envers l'autre. Sa soeur évidemment l'avait pressentie, elle-même, peut-être Ronon, probablement Carson Becket, le Major Lorne et le Lieutenant Laura Cadman.

Rodney McKay était bien trop centré sur lui-même pour avoir la subtilité de ressentir les magnétismes passionnels en place qui liaient les autres dans son entourage...et monsieur Woolsey manquait de ce flair également!

Sheppard avait froncé les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne proteste plus avant, elle s'avança et toucha le bras de son compagnon et chef d'équipe.

-Vous devriez le lui dire, John...dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle vivait elle-même une belle histoire d'amour, calme, sereine, mais solide et heureuse. Elle se prenait souvent à souhaiter la même chose à tous ceux et celles qu'elle chérissait!

Comme tout le monde, elle savait le colonel volage, incapable de vraiment s'attacher à une seule femme. Bien qu'il était plutôt DonJuan, il se faisait quand même un devoir de ne blesser personne, de ne rien promettre et d'être franc en tout temps. Au moins, une femme savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui ou plutôt...à quoi ne _PAS_ s'attendre!

Mais cette vie de bambocheur ne devrait-elle pas finir à un moment donné? Sheppard n'avait-il pas dans la mi-trentaine? se disait Teyla.

Oui, il y avait eu quelque chose au tout début entre eux...soliloqua l'athosienne.

Juste une amorce de relation et John Sheppard l'avait même embrassée une fois! Mais le fait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, qu'il était son supérieur avait tout arrêté et c'était mieux ainsi...

John avait eu aussi un gros penchant pour Élisabeth Weir...mais encore une fois, elle était sa patronne et en tant que directrice de la mission d'Atlantis, elle se faisait une règle de ne _**pas **_se compromettre avec un de ses employés. Et depuis son retour sur terre, elle s'était remise avec Simon, son ancien compagnon de vie.

Puis il y en avait eu d'autres...des aliennes humaines de Pégase, toutes plus jolies et intelligentes les unes que les autres...mais personne n'avait vraiment retenu l'attention de John Sheppard.

Même un début d'idylle avec Sandy, la gentille infirmière attentive qui travaillait aux côtés de Carson Becket...mais encore une fois, rien de sérieux.

Mais Teyla voyait bien que John Sheppard ne se comportait pas avec Larrin de la même façon qu'avec les autres femmes!

D'habitude, les femelles d'Atlantis et de Pégase se ruaient presque sur lui et c'est toujours lui qui avait la main haute sur ses relations amoureuses. Il ne se laissait jamais intimider, ni même piéger.

Mais..._Larrin!_

John redevenait un bête adolescent, un jeune homme rougissant et hésitant quand il était juste question d'elle...

Alors qu'elle était là aujourd'hui à quelques mètres de lui, Teyla voyait bien que Sheppard la dévorait des yeux quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait. Il n'attendait qu'un signal d'elle pour que les choses aillent plus loin entre eux!

C'est pourquoi elle décida de pousser un peu les choses, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre d'habitude.

Sheppard en fut un peu surpris, car Teyla n'aurait d'habitude jamais osé s'interposer dans ses relations personnelles.

-Lui dire quoi? tenta John une dernière fois, embarrassé que son amie athosienne ait découvert son gros penchant pour la séduisante voyageuse.

-Que vous voulez...approfondir votre relation commune? dit Teyla avec tact, évitant d'effaroucher ce mâle indépendant avec les mots: _«lui dire que vous_ _l'aimez»._

Encore une fois il fut sur le point de protester, ouvrant la bouche et levant les bras en l'air pour repousser l'idée, comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde, comme si lui, John Sheppard, le Casanova et le grand libertaire libre de tout lien n'était pas déjà bel et bien pris dans les filets de la belle!

-Vous croyez? dit John d'une voix hésitante en se rapprochant de Teyla pour que personne n'entende qu'il admettait enfin ses sentiments envers Larrin.

Teyla allait répondre quand la Voyageuse se dirigea enfin vers eux, ayant congédié ses compagnons voyageurs qui s'apprêtaient à passer la porte des étoiles déjà activée.

Teyla lança un sourire entendu à John puis avec un plus large sourire envers Larrin, elle s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner pour la visite, devant aller rejoindre Kanaan et s'occuper de son fils.

Ronon Dex avait également disparu du décor sans que personne ne s'en soit aperçu, probablement vers la salle de gym pour aller encore faire souffrir d'autres élèves en combat corps-à-corps. Sheppard ne savait pas du tout s'il devait être reconnaissant de la discrétion de ses amis ou les blâmer de l'avoir laissé seul avec une situation qui se révélait pour lui encore plus périlleuse que d'aller sauver encore une fois un monde humain de cette galaxie d'un sort dangereusement mortel!

Il sursauta légèrement quand il découvrit la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques pas en face de lui, ses mains nouées derrière son dos, levant sa tête vers lui avec un regard engageant et un sourire qui encore une fois, coupa le souffle au colonel.

-Alors John?...et cette visite on la fait? dit-elle avec un air innocent.

-Une visite...? Ah oui bien sûr! se rappela subitement Sheppard. La nouvelle aile restaurée! termina-t-il en expirant, reprenant contenance.

Il toucha délicatement le coude de la jeune femme pour la mener vers le premier transporteur disponible.

Perdu dans le regard bleu azur de Larrin, il lui fit son sourire le plus séduisant et ils s'engagèrent dans le téléporteur qui les mènerait à l'aire nouvellement découverte de la grande cité des Anciens.

(À suivre)

(*)_ : Pour ce qui est du jeune wraith Ravik, je lui ai donné les traits de «Spike», c'est-à-dire le wraith qui se cache sur terre et se déguise en humain gothique pour aller jouer au casino...cela se passe dans l'épisode «Vegas» de la saison 5. _

_Je le trouvais mignon en wraith alors c'est évidemment ainsi que vous devrez l'imaginer dans mon histoire!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre XV_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

-...alors comme je vous le disais, dit John Sheppard en dirigeant la jeune femme à travers les corridors de la nouvelle section...depuis que nous avons découvert Atlantis et l'avons fait resurgir du fond des océans, on n'a pas encore entièrement exploré toute la cité. Cela est dû au manque d'énergie énorme que cela prendrait pour la faire fonctionner au complet! Déjà qu'avec nos trois E2PZ, on ne peut activer à peine que la moitié d'Atlantis mais depuis quelques temps, les Docteurs McKay et Zélenka, ainsi que d'autres brillants scientifiques, ont réussi à trouver un moyen de rallonger la durée de vie des extracteurs de points zéro et comme résultat...Rodney a persuadé Monsieur Woolsey de restaurer cette aile dans laquelle nous sommes présentement, cela pour prouver que les E2PZ sont efficaces comme des piles à longue durée...

-Intéressant, dit la jeune femme...et à quoi servira cette aile?

-Eh bien, on commençait à manquer de place pour installer de nouveaux labos et il fallait agrandir l'infirmerie. Nous voulons aussi permettre à nos équipes de marines d'être stationnées le plus près possible de l'aire de la salle de contrôle de la porte, en cas d'urgence...alors on va déménager - petit à petit bien sûr! - les quartiers d'habitation des humains ici. On a également besoin de cet endroit où les appartements seront plus vastes, à la fois pour accommoder les couples qui se sont formés avec le temps parmi le personnel et aussi les familles de réfugiés quand nous devons les héberger après l'attaque des wraith ou d'autres ennemis contre leurs villages...

Larrin et lui continuèrent à marcher et atteignirent le bout d'un corridor. La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise émerveillée lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un rond-point qui avait été transformé - ou plutôt redécouvert et réinstallé - en jardin luxuriant avec fontaines d'eau, bancs de parc et toit de verre très haut au-dessus de cette aire de repos, créé autrefois par les habiles et esthètes architectes Anciens.

Cet espace ressemblait beaucoup au jardin botanique de l'aile Sud d'Atlantis mais était ici beaucoup plus large, plein de statues représentant des dieux et déesses de l'Antiquité. Cette amélioration esthétique était un rajout récent d'un scientifique historien amoureux de l'histoire grecque et romaine qui avait offert d'aider à la restauration de l'endroit.

-Je voulais vous faire la surprise, dit John très fier.

Il avait délibérément mené Larrin à cet endroit, ne lui disant rien d'avance de leur future destination.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux à l'intérieur du jardin, John ayant l'intention de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le banc situé près de la plus haute fontaine, celle qui comportait une colonne ressemblant à un obélisque.

Ses façades nord et sud contenaient chacune une niche avec d'un côté la déesse de l'amour et de l'autre, celle de la fertilité. Les deux autres côtés, est et ouest, avaient des cupidons qui s'inclinaient pour permettre au vase qu'ils tenaient dans leurs petites mains potelées d'en déverser l'eau dans le bassin de la fontaine.

Mais avant que John ne puisse réagir, Larrin l'avait cloué tout contre la base murale de la façade portant la statue de la fertilité, indiquant ironiquement ses intentions.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle l'avait déjà recouverte de la sienne, chaude et avide alors qu'elle l'empêchait de parler avec un baiser plutôt affamé, sa langue s'infiltrant entre ses lèvres avec habileté. John Sheppard en resta évidemment «bouche bée»!

-Larrin...murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque quand elle lui permit enfin de reprendre sa respiration.

Il se sentait tout aussi surpris et émoustillé que le jour où elle l'avait «agressé» dans ses quartiers.

Les baisers reprirent de plus belle mais il était évident que la provocante capitaine voyageuse en voulait plus! Sheppard n'était pas homme à refuser une telle opportunité, surtout de la part de la femme dont il rêvait depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait de la part de la direction d'Atlantis et demain, leurs forces mises en commun iraient défaire ces maudits hybrides. Alors...John se sentit soudain flatté qu'elle ne s'attende pas à tirer profit de son attirance envers elle autrement que par l'évidence de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Il reprit encore son souffle et regarda tout autour de lui, heureux de ne voir aucune paire d'yeux indiscrète fureter dans le coin pour les surprendre. L'endroit était désert en ce moment, car le reste des rénovations se tenaient ailleurs. Il se sentit ragaillardi, pensant déjà aux mille et une façons différentes de baiser Larrin pour bien l'impressionner.

Les jeux de langues reprirent, cette fois-ci bien accompagnés de ceux de leurs mains et les plus hardies n'étaient pas nécessairement celles de John!

Excité au plus haut point, Sheppard allait proposer à Larrin de rejoindre ses quartiers personnels car on ne savait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait surgir et les déranger et il n'était pas enclin à l'exhibitionnisme. Mais soudain, les paroles de Teyla lui revinrent en mémoire:

_« - Vous devriez le lui dire, John...que vous voulez approfondir votre relation commune.» _

_...qu'il l'aimait en fin de compte!_ réussit-il à réfléchir, à travers le voile du désir lancinant qui occultait en ce moment ses pensées les plus logiques.

Et Teyla avait parfaitement raison...

Il réussit à repousser légèrement Larrin, remettant dans son cerveau un peu du sang qui avait voyagé allègrement et rapidement vers son bas-ventre.

Il devait savoir...est-ce que cette femme magnifique ne voulait qu'une histoire d'un soir, puis le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette après?

…..ou bien avait-elle l'intention d'entamer avec lui une véritable relation, plus sérieuse?

Sheppard se retrouvait parfois fatigué de ne pas avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui avec qui partager sa vie entre les missions.

Bien sûr il ne pensait pas du tout mariage mais pour faire changement, une relation amoureuse à long terme, stable et réconfortante était peut-être maintenant toute indiquée pour lui?

De plus il ne savait pas s'il se remettrait d'une simple histoire de sexe occasionnel avec la femme de ses rêves. Car en plus de prendre le contrôle de ses sens, Larrin avait son fragile coeur entre ses mains.

Il se força à la repousser un peu plus fermement, même si elle avait justement ses belles mains sur une partie plutôt dure au bas de sa ceinture, les promenant voluptueusement et d'une façon déterminée sur le tissu tendu de son entrejambe.

-L...Larrin...? croassa un Sheppard naviguant entre son plaisir et sa volonté de statuer son point.

Elle cessa ses gestes si délicieux et directs et le regarda, interloquée.

Son _«Larrin»_, n'avait pas prononcé d'une façon bien passionnée mais résonnait plutôt comme un avertissement, un point d'interrogation conditionnel.

-John? dit la jeune femme maintenant en mode écoute, cessant ses caresses très directes.

-J'ai besoin de savoir...dit Sheppard avec effort, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de se livrer pieds et poings liés à la belle capitaine qui rirait ensuite de lui et recommencerait de plus belle à le traiter comme un jouet.

Cette fois-ci Larrin se recula légèrement, le regardant interrogativement sans parler.

-Est-ce que ce n'est que pour une fois...une nuit?...ou bien c'est du sérieux nous deux? Parce que j'ai bel et bien l'intention de mon côté de te revoir.

Cette fois, Larrin lui fit un sourire sibyllin mais ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Devait-elle continuer le jeu du chat et de la souris et prétendre qu'ils ne faisaient tous deux que badiner et se permettre un petit jeu de chassé-croisé entre deux rencontres, deux missions? Ou bien est-ce que le jeu allait enfin cesser là, avec l'aveu de ses propres sentiments envers Sheppard?

Mais il venait de lui prouver que c'était du sérieux de son côté en se rendant vulnérable par ses dernières paroles, ce qui n'était pas du tout le genre du Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard!

Elle eut peut-être pitié de lui...ou bien elle était peut-être lasse également de quelque chose qui au début pour elle n'était qu'un divertissement comme un autre pour soulager la pression d'être un des leaders de son peuple.

Elle ressentait un profond respect et quelque chose de plus que juste une attraction physique intense pour cet humain venu d'une autre galaxie...

Alors elle décida subitement qu'il était temps de jeter les gants...pas de se soumettre bien sûr, mais de donner la chance à cette relation de devenir plus que le petit jeu qu'elle était présentement!

-John...fit-elle d'une voix langoureuse. Moi aussi je veux te revoir et sur une base régulière. Je ne l'aurais jamais envisagé autrement!

Tous deux recommencèrent à s'enlacer et à s'embrasser.

John Sheppard étouffa un petit rire victorieux alors qu'il la fit pivoter et lentement sortir de l'aire des jardins pour qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le transporteur le plus proche, menant aux quartiers personnels d'un colonel fortement excité.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Plus tard...quand Sara commença à cligner des yeux, Todd la poussa gentiment loin du microscope pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de regagner leurs quartiers. Elle ne se fit finalement pas prier pour sortir du laboratoire avec lui.

À l'extérieur la garde avait été doublée, c'est-à-dire quatre drones au lieu de deux.

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, Morya apporta un plateau contenant un repas chaud copieux pour Sara.

Elle mangea puis Todd et elle discutèrent de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de mener.

Ils s'étaient heurtés comme Sara l'avait craint à la destruction des nutriments apportés par la nourriture par le matériel génétique wraith qui servait en quelque sorte un peu de globules blancs, attaquant les nutriments jusqu'alors étrangers ou plutôt désactivés depuis la sortie de l'enfance des jeunes wraith, ne reconnaissant plus rien d'autre que la force vitale humaine comme source de nourriture unique.

C'était un peu comme si un système immunitaire majeur, enclenché grâce à l'enzyme wraith, empêchait l'apparition de toute façon différente de se nourrir, la traitant comme un élément étranger et dangereux à combattre. S'ensuivait l'incapacité des wraith de se nourrir autrement...

On avait d'abord enlevé leur ADN wraith dans le traitement génique, leur permettant de réveiller le système digestif humain mais il s'en était résulté un cancer virulent dont on connaissait maintenant les conséquences sur les wraith. Ils abandonnèrent alors le premier essai.

De renforcer le traitement avec l'introduction du matériel génétique de la Matriarche avait été brillant de la part de Todd, reconnaissait Sara...

Car les wraith tenaient bien sûr à conserver leur force, leur longévité et la capacité de s'auto-guérir. En plus, le puissant enzyme wraith lutterait contre toute forme de cancer ou autres maladies graves.

Malheureusement comme ils l'avaient constaté tout-à-l'heure au labo, l'enzyme traitait la nourriture normale en ennemie, empêchant les nutriments, vitamines et minéraux de sustenter réellement le sujet.

Et bien sûr, Todd ne voulait rien savoir de retirer le matériel génétique matriarcal du traitement génique car aucun de ses frères n'accepteraient de reprendre la génothérapie, s'ils étaient pour perdre les dons naturels gratifiant leur espèce. Et cela, Sara le comprenait bien.

Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils étaient face à un problème qui leur semblait pour le moment sans issue, et cela malgré la percée faite grâce à l'idée brillante de Lindsay Novak. Car même si le traitement génique serait incorporé très graduellement avec des doses espacées sur une certaine période de temps, l'enzyme wraith fortifiée de la Matriarche bloquait tout de même les changements majeurs souhaités dans la façon de s'alimenter.

Mais ils parviendraient à une solution lui assura Todd, tentant de lever quelques hypothèses qui les y aideraient.

Sara écoutait Todd parler dans le lointain, soudain harassée, ses paupières se fermant malgré elle.

Le wraith s'arrêta soudain de parler, constatant qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle avait posé son menton sur sa main, son coude appuyé sur la table, son assiette à moitié terminée et il s'aperçut qu'elle somnolait comiquement, sa fourchette en l'air.

Il eut un sourire attendri et se leva, marchant jusqu'à elle, prenant l'ustensile et le reposant doucement sur la table sans qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il lui prit doucement le bras et elle sursauta, ouvrant grand des yeux rougis qu'elle posa sur lui, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Viens, dit le wraith. Je t'emmène au lit. Assez de discussion scientifique pour ce soir! Tu as besoin de sommeil...ton état devient plus difficile, il sera toujours temps de reprendre avec tout cela demain matin!

Elle ne se fit pas prier et ne protesta pas non plus quand il la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle et les jumeaux ne pesaient rien. Il alla la déposer avec douceur entre les couvertures de fourrure du grand lit.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée et presque instantanément assoupie de nouveau, Todd revint au terminal de travail qui était installé dans l'antichambre de ses appartements et y travailla un bon deux heures.

Les explications au sujet de la nouvelle reine devraient attendre à demain, se dit-il avec à la fois du soulagement et de la contrariété.

Maintenant, Sara était une vraie marmotte qui dormait presque tout le temps et quand elle était réveillée et que Todd pouvait s'éloigner de ses tâches et passer du temps avec elle, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se disputent.

Il révisa les simulations et les résultats de Sara et n'y vit aucune erreur. Ils faisaient bel et bien face à un problème récurrent avec ces éléments nouveaux mais il était néanmoins sûr que la solution ne consistait pas à complètement se passer du puissant matériel génétique de la Matriarche pour en revenir à l'enzyme seul, comme Sara l'avait suggéré plus tôt.

Il faudrait seulement plus de travail, se dit-il.

Il passa ensuite au travers de quelques rapports de navigation, d'informations envoyés par les adorateurs espions en mission. Il fut en particulier amplement satisfait de ceux de Méroc.

Il entra dans le terminal les ordres du lendemain, en particulier pour que soit rappelé de mission son Premier Serviteur.

Bien qu'il faisait confiance au jeune soldat wraith qui avait sauvé la vie de Sara, il se sentirait plus en sécurité si Méroc reprenait sa garde vigilante autour de leurs quartiers royaux, surtout quand il devrait s'absenter et laisser sa Compagne seule.

Il décida ensuite de rejoindre Sara dans leur chambre.

Il se déshabilla mais bien qu'il ait été prudent, elle se réveilla dès qu'il se mit au lit.

-Todd...dit la jeune femme en étirant un bras pour le toucher d'une main, agrippant un bras tatoué qu'elle commença à caresser doucement.

-Shhhhh...dors, petite humaine. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée...dit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue puis en posant ses lèvres sur son front, l'embrassant chastement.

Sara grogna, ne l'entendant pas ainsi. Elle était maintenant pleinement réveillée et elle s'assit carré dans le lit, posant ses mains sur les épaules du wraith.

-Mmmm...je vois! Sommes-nous devenus deux p'tits vieux qui n'osent plus se toucher? Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à une montgolfière maintenant que tu dois me ménager tant que ça et couper à ton «devoir conjugal»! dit-elle, plissant ses lèvres en un sourire malicieux.

Le wraith rit. Il comprenait «petits vieux» et «devoir conjugal» car Sara parsemait souvent ses discours d'images bigarrées typiquement terriennes...mais il dût fouiller dans la mémoire humaine de la jeune femme pour voir l'image de cette montgolfière à laquelle elle pensait ressembler.

Mais il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Sara se comparait à un de ces ballons volant à base altitude! À part bien sûr qu'elle exagérait toujours quand elle se qualifiait «d'énorme»...Todd la trouvait toujours désirable, seulement différente...et il y avait en elle une nouvelle grâce qu'elle ne se voyait pas, une lueur de sérénité et de plénitude dans ses yeux plus verts émeraude que jamais.

Et il était fier d'elle.

Il voulait simplement ne pas la blesser alors ils avaient du sexe moins souvent maintenant et en plus, elle tombait souvent endormie avant lui le soir, comme aujourd'hui.

Mais apparemment, là, elle était en pleine forme! Elle l'attira vers lui, posa les mains du wraith sur la base de sa robe de nuit pour qu'il la soulève et l'en fasse sortir, frôlant ses lèvres pour quémander un baiser.

-Tu es sûre, Sara? demanda Todd, visiblement tenté mais hésitant, ne voulant pas la contusionner ou l'ébranler car maintenant, son ventre était plus gros et encombrant.

-Oh oui monsieur! tout-à-fait...sûre! J'ai fait...la sieste quelques heures...et là...je veux du sexe...de la...passion!

Elle avait ponctué ses mots de rapides baisers sur sa bouche et son visage, noué ses bras autour de sa nuque puis elle fit descendre une de ses mains le long de son torse dur et tatoué, commençant à défaire les lacets qui fermaient son pantalon de cuir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le wraith soit tout-à-coup aussi désireux qu'elle d'un moment de passion. Il souleva d'un seul coup la robe de nuit et l'étendit sous lui, toute nue sur le lit pour commencer à la recouvrir de baisers et de légères morsures.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent plus qu'embrassades, étreintes, gémissements, grognements jusqu'à ce que d'un commun accord, elle se retourne pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, Todd à genoux derrière elle.

Depuis quelques temps il la prenait en levrette, car son ventre devenait gênant dans les rapprochements. De plus Sara lui avait avoué raffoler de cette position dans son état. Le membre de Todd allait plus loin ainsi et ses organes féminins semblaient plus enflés et sensibles sous la pression...elle en ressentait un plaisir accru!

Le wraith se retenait pourtant, craintif de la blesser. Il n'avait pas non plus d'expérience d'accouplements avec des femelles si avancées dans la grossesse et craignait de «heurter sa progéniture». Mais Sara l'avait rassuré...c'était un mythe, plusieurs couples humains avaient des rapports sexuels jusque tard dans la grossesse et les seuls inconvénients étaient la position prise et bien sûr, si la femme se sentait trop fatiguée pour avoir un rapprochement sexuel.

Il commença donc à la pénétrer mais doucement, lentement...

En fait, c'était insupportable pour Sara qui en voulait plus, gémissait et se poussait tout contre ses hanches pour le forcer à la prendre plus vite, plus fort. Mais le wraith se contenait, prudent de ne pas lui faire de mal, ainsi qu'aux bébés.

Pourtant, elle accéléra la cadence en se frottant contre lui et en balançant et agitant ses hanches et son bassin d'une telle façon que bientôt son Compagnon se déchaîna, accélérant tout en la maintenant fermement. Une fois qu'elle eut connu au moins deux orgasmes et qu'il se soit répandu en elle en rugissant son plaisir, il s'écroula à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Ils se firent tendrement face en se serrant longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Todd crut qu'elle retomberait dans le sommeil comme elle le faisait souvent ces temps-ci, mais Sara apparemment voulait parler.

Il l'écouta distraitement pendant deux minutes, se demandant si c'était le moment...?

Mais Sara n'avait rien perdu de son intuition féminine, ni de sa capacité plus forte à se connecter dans leur lien surtout quand, comme maintenant, Todd lui semblait soucieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il? dit-elle simplement en traçant du doigt les angles de sa mâchoire et en terminant par une caresse qui consistait à tirailler sa barbichette.

Elle l'avait encore surpris en lisant en lui ouvertement! Todd se maudit de ne pas lui avoir fermé son esprit à temps.

-Il y a un problème? devina la jeune femme.

Cela lui donna le signal: c'était le moment de lui parler de..._la nouvelle reine._

Il se désengagea doucement de ses bras et s'assit sur le lit alors qu'elle en fit tout autant, le front soudain soucieux. Todd ramena les fourrures chaudes tout autour de la partie inférieure de leurs corps.

-En effet, Sara. Il y a un «problème» dont nous devons parler tous deux...

_()()()_

Sara n'avait pu s'empêcher de cesser de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Par leur connexion, elle vit que le problème en question ne les mettait pas pour le moment en danger, wraith et humains de cette ruche.

Non...c'était une question politique qui inquiétait Todd.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse fouiller plus avant dans l'esprit du wraith, il ferma le lien et la prit par les épaules. Mortifiée d'être coupée ainsi de leur connexion télépathique, elle plissa ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent de rage pendant une minute...mais elle se calma et se mit en mode écoute.

Elle connaissait bien Todd pourtant...

Rien n'allait _jamais vraiment bien_ dans l'entourage du wraith et maintenant qu'il était Chef Suprême d'une alliance plus importante, les privilèges et pouvoirs allaient peut-être de soi mais aussi les problèmes et dangers qui allaient avec!

-J'ai exécuté la reine, commença Todd ouvertement et franchement.

-Bon débarras! dit Sara en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'allait certainement pas pleurer sur le sort de la folle qui avait osé la toucher et presque la tuer...elle était aussi responsable de la dernière tentative de meurtre contre elle par Néva, l'adoratrice-espionne de la reine.

-Mais...tu sais que deux ruches se sont récemment annexées à notre alliance, continuait Todd...avec tous les avantages qui en ont résulté pour nous...

Sara songea au jeune soldat wraith qui l'avait si bien défendu. Elle savait qu'il venait d'une de ces nouvelles ruches et en effet, c'était un avantage certain.

-Oui...dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Comme dans les cas où Todd était sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose qu'il avait gardé pour lui un certain temps et qui ne lui plairait pas, les yeux de Sara s'assombrirent et elle pinça ses lèvres, poussant un soupir et se préparant à ce qui s'en venait.

Le wraith avait son air prudent et retors et le regard qu'il posait sur sa Compagne était intense. Il parlait même avec une voix qui aurait pu se vanter de porter des gants blancs.

-L'un de ces avantages dit-il enfin, c'est une nouvelle reine...encore jeune mais celle-ci est fertile...et sensée!

Le regard de Sara s'assombrit considérablement. Elle n'aimait pas en effet ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Ne venait-on pas de se débarrasser d'une?...et pourquoi lui fallait-il encore une reine alors qu'il ne cessait d'affirmer à Sara qu'il ne voulait plus être sous la férule des femelles de son espèce qui étaient cruelles, égocentriques et impitoyables?_

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, se hâta de dire Todd qui avait lu ses pensées. Elle a déjà un Compagnon attitré qui est le Commandant de sa ruche...ils sont très attachés l'un à l'autre.

-Oh. Je suis tellement _rassurée!_ dit Sara, ne pouvant empêcher le ton mordant et sarcastique de sa voix.

-Tu dois comprendre que mes frères, du moins ceux qui ont accepté de me suivre, respectent mon leadership et mon plan pour éviter l'extinction de notre espèce. Ils sont cependant très fidèles aux coutumes et traditions qui règlent le mode de vie des wraith depuis des milliers d'années. Ils ont accepté l'inévitable mort de la reine car elle était malade, stérile et son esprit était insensé mais...ils _savent_ désormais que notre alliance bénéficie d'une autre reine, celle-ci saine d'esprit et très fertile. Ils ne comprendraient pas que je ne tire pas bénéfice d'un tel cadeau, Sara.

-Mais tu ne cesses de me répéter que tu ne _veux pas_ partager le pouvoir, Todd! argumenta Sara...tu ne veux plus t'incliner devant personne ni céder les rênes!

-C'est vrai...mais j'ai rencontré dernièrement cette reine et elle possède un esprit surprenammant ouvert. Elle était sur le point d'être effacée de son alliance précédente car le combat qu'ils ont dû essuyer a été mortel pour cette dernière. Elle est maintenant seule avec seulement une poignée de wraith qui lui sont restés fidèles et juste deux ruches sur lesquelles régner. Elle et son Commandant sont venus presque me supplier de les accueillir au sein de notre alliance! J'ai consentit à les laisser y entrer mais en posant mes propres conditions...

Sara se taisait. Elle devait donner le bénéfice du doute à son Compagnon qu'elle admirait souvent secrètement pour la façon dont il menait les affaires de son alliance, le courage et l'ingéniosité dont il faisait preuve...cette négociation n'avait sûrement pas été facile!

Bien sûr elle était déçue qu'il y ait **_encore _**une maudite autre reine wraith dans les parages mais elle écouta attentivement, refoulant sa contrariété et sa colère, patiente de savoir enfin quel était le «problème» de Todd.

-Entre autres, continuait son Compagnon, elle va produire pour nous avec son commandant et favori tous les drones dont nous aurons besoin car plusieurs des nôtres sont morts lors des derniers affrontements...et elle consent à ne _pas_ se mêler de politique, à me laisser les pleins pouvoirs en autant qu'elle est officiellement la reine de cette alliance et que je pourvois à tous ses besoins. Elle est aussi curieuse, fort intéressée par mes plans pour contrer l'extinction des wraith...

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux.

_Quand Todd lui parlerait-il enfin du maudit problème? _se dit Sara, le regardant avec une gravité et une patience rendue au bord de la limite.

-Ok...dit-elle lentement et soigneusement en se mordant presque la langue pour ne pas sortir un juron tant elle était maintenant irritée. Tout me semble...parfait pour toi! Tant qu'à moi, tant que je reste loin de cette autre _salope_, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans?

Le visage de son Compagnon était maintenant illisible. Sara avait envie en ce moment même de le mordre jusqu'au sang. _Évidemment, il y avait un os!_

-Elle veut te rencontrer...fit le wraith, tout de go.

-Oh ça. _PAS QUESTION!_

_«Le voilà le problème!»_ se dit Sara.

Mais _quand donc_ apprendrait-elle qu'une courte période de félicité sans nuage avec Todd était toujours suivie d'une longue, difficile et spectaculairement effrayante révélation, mésaventure ou déplaisante expérience?

-Petite humaine...dit le wraith en clignant des yeux une seule fois.

Mais sa voix n'était pas menaçante du tout...elle était juste lasse et même empreinte de compréhension.

-Il n'y a plus de _petite humaine_ qui tienne! Je suis ta Compagne, la mère de tes futurs enfants et je viens d'échapper il y a peu de temps à la mort! Et tu veux me soumettre une _**seconde**_ fois à la présence d'une de ces folles maniaques et meurtrières alors que _TU AS JURÉ DE NOUS PROTÉGER DE TOUS DANGERS, LES ENFANTS ET MOI?_

Todd réalisait qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter la dispute. Il lâcha les épaules de Sara qui de toute façon l'avait violemment repoussé.

Sara s'était levée debout et avait commencé à arpenter le sol de la chambre en face du grand lit.

Son expression était déçue et tourmentée, bien plus qu'empreinte de colère.

-En effet, je l'ai promis dit Todd...et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma promesse!

-Mais tu veux me soumettre à l'examen mental et aux humeurs changeantes d'une de ces _**sorcières **_au gré de tes besoins politiques, c'est ça que tu veux dire?

Elle s'était arrêté devant lui qui était toujours assis sur le lit pour le fixer, raide avec un regard hautain et indignée, digne de la reine la plus majestueuse.

Todd gardait toujours son calme. Il répondit:

- Nous allons être sommés, Sara...par la nouvelle reine de cette alliance. Elle tient à te rencontrer, à voir par elle-même les résultats de la thérapie que nous avons tous deux prise et qui nous a permis de concevoir, d'assurer l'avenir de ma race. Et quand elle nous appellera...ce sera un ordre, rien de plus, rien de moins!...et nous ne pourrons _**pas**_ refuser cette sommation.

Sara recommença à marcher de long en large, énervée. Elle était désappointée de l'attitude de Todd, de tous ces secrets qu'il ne lui révélait que goutte-à-goutte et quand c'était vraiment nécessaire ou inévitable. Mais sa rage tomba pour céder la place au désespoir. Il était _wraith_ après tout! À quoi donc s'était-elle attendu? Il faudrait donc qu'elle protège ses enfants elle-même, car pas question qu'elle affronte encore une de ces créatures diaboliques!

Todd s'était levé, revêtu maintenant de son peignoir. Il se tenait debout près du lit en attendant qu'elle se calme, lisant trop bien en elle le tourment et la déception, mais n'y pouvant rien. Son visage était couvert de prudence et d'hésitation, ce qui était ultimement rare chez ce puissant Commandant!

Sara se tint soudain debout devant lui, déterminée:

-Je ne peux pas Todd, je suis désolée...elle va scanner l'esprit des enfants! C'est ce qu'elle veut n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui, en effet, mais...

_-MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU MÊME OSER PERMETTRE CELA?_

Elle avait crié. Todd restait impassible. Quand elle continua, elle parla d'une petite voix déçue:

-Je...croyais que tu m'aimais, que nos enfants avaient de l'importance pour toi?

Todd se précipita vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder:

-Tout ce que tu viens de dire est vrai, petite humaine...mais je suis AUSSI le Commandant suprême de cette alliance et je dois m'occuper du bien-être des miens, de la survie de ma race. Il y a certaines priorités politiques que je ne peux éviter, tu le comprends Sara?

Les yeux étaient insistants. Elle avait voulu se débattre d'abord, lui crier de ne pas la toucher, mais elle était si fatiguée de tout ça...

Mais malgré tout, pas une seule fois elle n'envisagea de retourner sur Atlantis, d'être ailleurs qu'ici, aux côtés du mâle qu'elle aimait...

…..mais là il n'était pas question simplement de sa vie à elle, mais aussi de celles de ses enfants!

-Ok, fit-elle d'un ton d'abord neutre. Je peux comprendre ton engagement, tes obligations envers les tiens. Mais comprends cela aussi..._je ne mettrai pas en danger la vie, la salubrité de l'esprit de mes enfants, Todd. En tant que leur mère, je dois les protéger...si leur père doit faillir à sa tâche!_

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots avec fermeté, défi et même accusation, sans ciller, regardant Todd en plein dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils discutaient du problème, Sara vit une lueur féroce dans les yeux du wraith et ses traits se changèrent en un masque de rage. Mais elle n'avait pas peur...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais faillir à ma tâche de père? gronda la voix dangereusement basse de Todd. Crois-tu vraiment que je suis assez fou pour te laisser comparaître devant la reine, enceinte, sans avoir adopté des mesures de sécurité assez fortes pour vous éviter de mourir?...sans être à tes côtés pour contrôler la force mentale qu'elle va utiliser?

C'est lui qui cette fois avait fini par hausser le ton mais Sara ne défaillit pas. Elle resta immobile, ne bougeant aucun trait de son visage alors que le sien s'était rapproché à seulement quelques pouces de la jeune femme. Il la regardait de haut mais elle inclina sa tête par derrière au risque d'attraper un torticolis, soutenant le feu rageur dans ses yeux car elle savait bien que cette rage était plutôt tournée contre lui-même.

-Non...concéda Sara. Je te sais assez soucieux de nous pour ne pas nous mettre inutilement en danger et nous protéger. Mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas assez Todd! _**il n'y**_ _**aura pas d'audience**_! Elle ne touchera pas l'esprit de mes enfants, ne serait-ce que d'une parcelle de son esprit maléfique! Ma réponse est non et je ne reviendrai définitivement pas là-dessus! termina-t-elle en sifflant entre ses dents.

Elle lui tourna alors le dos et s'éloigna du wraith. Il aurait pu la forcer à rester mais il la laissa quitter la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et il entendit le grand bassin se remplir de l'eau thérapeutique.

L'esprit de Todd était le théâtre d'une foule de sentiments: colère typiquement wraith que _cette humaine lui résiste_, rage contre lui-même qui les avait mis dans cette situation, compassion pour ce par quoi passait sa Compagne depuis qu'elle vivait auprès de lui, besoin de la protéger ainsi que sa progéniture qui ne serait même pas là, si ce n'avait été de son propre besoin de secourir son espèce, de l'empêcher de s'éteindre tragiquement...

Il était également contrarié que lui et Sara se soient encore disputés...mais étrangement, il était fier d'elle également!

Elle voulait protéger ses enfants, c'était très louable...elle avait en elle beaucoup plus d'instinct maternel qu'elle ne le croyait, elle qui lui avait affirmé il y a plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle ne voulait même pas d'enfants, quand il lui avait demandé de porter sa progéniture.

Il était aussi bizarrement mécontent que pour la première fois, elle ne finisse pas par faire ses quatre volontés comme d'habitude.

Très embêté, - car s'il lui concédait cette victoire, il devrait sérieusement penser à une façon de refuser poliment et non sans danger la sommation de la nouvelle souveraine de l'alliance! - il décida de laisser tomber la discussion pour ce soir et de se mettre au lit.

Il entendait Sara qui prenait son bain. Les mouvements de son corps dans l'eau bienfaisante le renseignèrent qu'elle semblait vouloir s'y attarder plus que nécessaire pour éviter de continuer cette discussion. Il avait vu dans son esprit qu'elle était déterminée, plus entêtée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et également très déçue de l'attitude de son Compagnon.

Il jugea qu'il serait mieux de continuer cette conversation plus tard et se demanda encore s'il essaierait de la convaincre ou si, entre temps, il aurait trouvé un moyen de contourner les caprices de sa nouvelle reine et de remettre cette semonce au moment où Sara aurait accouché.

Sur ce il glissa dans le sommeil, n'attendant pas le retour de sa Compagne.

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur une autre ruche de l'alliance de l'Aîné...**_

_Le commandant était furieux. _

_Le Second de la ruche de son frère venait de quitter, faisant à la place de l'Aîné l'inspection et la transmission des ordres. Le wraith s'était senti offusqué que cette tâche ait été confié à un subalterne alors que normalement, en tant que frère de la même Maison, il aurait cru que l'Aîné lui aurait fait la courtoise de le visiter lui-même!_

_Depuis qu'il avait obéi à sa Matriarche, leur mère, en rejoignant l'alliance de son frère, le wraith n'avait jamais tant regretté sa décision, fortement poussé il est vrai par la persuasion mentale de sa génitrice. _

_Le fait est qu'au début, il avait été impressionné et satisfait de la victoire de son frère aîné..._

_Il avait honnêtement cru que son standing en aurait bénéficié, qu'il aurait été rappelé auprès de l'Aîné dans sa ruche pour y monter dans la hiérarchie d'une façon fulgurante et devenir son premier conseiller. N'étaient-ils pas de la même Maison, tous deux membres de la même lignée?_

_Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit! _

_Son frère aîné ne lui faisait apparemment pas assez confiance. Il était resté commandant de sa ruche mais rien de plus, au même rang que les autres commandants des autres vaisseaux-ruches de l'alliance, ni plus ni moins consultés qu'eux tous._

_De plus, il savait que l'Aîné lui cachait des choses...comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son réseau d'adorateurs-espions lui avait appris bien des choses et il devenait de plus en plus mécontent. Plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait s'il avait bien choisi l'alliance à qui il devait porter allégeance et loyauté. _

_Dans les réunions hebdomadaires des hauts Commandants de la hiérarchie wraith de l'alliance, l'Aîné ne lui montrait aucune faveur ni ne lui allouait de privilèges particuliers comme il s'y était attendu...et cela même si rien n'avait été clairement promis de la part du Chef Suprême de l'alliance. Pire, s'il remettait en question ses règlements ou décisions pendant ces rencontres de hauts gradés, son frère le regardait soit avec condescendance ou indifférence, ne daignant pas répondre à ses questions. _

_Le commandant rageait de plus en plus. Même sa concubine préférée, Néva, avait été renvoyée de sa ruche pour servir auprès de la reine de l'Aîné, celle que l'on disait stérile et instable mentalement...et même depuis sa récente mort, elle ne lui avait même pas été retournée! _

_Aujourd'hui, il avait appris qu'elle avait commis un acte criminel sur la ruche de l'Aîné, à la suite de quoi elle avait été interrogée et exécutée par son frère._

_Bien sûr c'était une humaine et ultimement, le Chef Suprême avait tous les droits, dont celui de vie ou de mort sur tout adorateur et adoratrice de son alliance. Mais tout de même! C'est une humaine qu'elle avait tenté de tuer et non un wraith! __Le frère de l'Aîné était offensé que ce dernier ne lui ait pas retourné la jeune femme parce que, en tant que commandant de sa ruche et Maître de Néva, il se croyait le seul à décider d'une simple punition ou de sa mort._

_C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase!_

_Il avait également demandé __à l'Aîné la permission de se présenter comme favori de la nouvelle reine, celle que l'on disait_ _maintenant officiellement la femelle souveraine de l'alliance. Oui elle était en couple, lui fut-il répondu...mais le wraith aurait pu défier son commandant, le tuer et devenir le nouveau Compagnon, acquérant ainsi un rang de plus dans la hiérarchie en plus d'une nouvelle ruche, d'une reine à conseiller et d'être le géniteur officiel des drones de l'alliance._

_Mais cela **aussi** son frère le lui avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre la reine à dos car le couple qu'elle formait avec son commandant était uni, stable et_ _prolifique. _

_Le Chef Suprême de l'alliance avait aussi rétorqué:_

…..._**«que son frère ferait bien d'apprendre la patience et la persévérance, nécessaires pour monter les grades de la hiérarchie wraith...qu'il n'était pas prêt car trop empressé d'aller trop vite, trop avide de pouvoir...qu'il bénéficierait s'il voulait bien s'astreindre à acquérir de l'expérience auprès son frère aîné et de autres wraith plus âgés de haut rang, en se montrant patient et en observant, jusqu'à ce que son frère le juge digne de monter dans l'alliance.»**_

_Le frère de l'Aîné (beaucoup plus jeune, mais quand même âgé de près de 8,000 ans!) en avait été encore plus enragé. Non, il ne voulait plus attendre!_

_Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été contacté par le biais d'un de ses espions. Le mâle humain lui avait confié un précieux cristal de données et l'ouvrant, le commandant avait découvert un message codé...du Concile! _

_En quelques mots, en colère contre l'Aîné pour avoir non seulement défié leurs ordres mais aussi défait leurs forces, ceux-ci offraient au wraith de trahir son frère aîné en échange de récupérer toute sa flotte de ruches et d'une position plus illustre parmi le conseil conciliaire. _

_Le wraith avait réfléchi...bien sûr il se mettrait à dos la Matriarche, mais il n'avait aucune intention de retourner sur sa planète-mère après sa déloyauté envers son plus vieux frère et Chef Suprême. Soit, il ne pourrait jamais faire partie à nouveau de sa Maison..._

…_..mais il y avait un prix à payer pour gravir les échelons plus vite. Il se mit donc à considérer une manière de se débarrasser de son frère et de s'approprier son titre en plus des faveurs du Concile._

_Peut-être alors cette reine abandonnerait-elle volontairement son Compagnon actuel pour se tourner vers lui...?_

_Après seulement quelques minutes d'hésitation alors qu'il était debout devant son terminal personnel dans ses quartiers, pesant le pour et le contre, le frère de l'Aîné pesa sur la toile organique de son terminal de communication, déterminé, entrant les coordonnées du dernier vaisseau des forces conciliaires qui se cachait dans un monde d'une de leur réserve alimentaire et il attendit..._

_Il était maintenant_ _fébrile de se mettre en communication avec leur représentant et de changer à jamais le cours de sa vie. _

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**De retour sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Sara était restée plus longtemps dans l'eau.

Elle avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et décolérer, mettre ses idées en ordre.

_«Ah cette maudite ruche où l'on ne pouvait jamais_ _être totalement seule!» _soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Heureusement, les serviteurs (Méroc et Morya) s'étaient retirés pour la soirée mais le seul moyen de réfléchir tranquillement pour elle était de rester loin de Todd, ce qui voulait dire traîner dans son bain à l'eau chaude, visqueuse et thérapeutique.

Encore une fois, elle avait perdu des illusions sur son Compagnon de vie!

Bien sûr elle était au courant que leur fibre paternelle/maternelle wraith n'était pas très solide et aimante, comparée à celle des humains mais tout de même! Bien sûr, elle portait ses hybrides wraith/humains en tout premier lieu parce qu'ils étaient le résultat d'une démarche de la part de Todd...d'un grand plan pour sauver ultimement son espèce de l'extinction. Mais à quelque part en chemin, elle avait espéré qu'il développe un côté paternel avec un amour inconditionnel pour sa progéniture et non seulement sa fierté possessive et scientifique à leur sujet...car si un wraith si intelligent et ouvert d'esprit avait appris à aimer une humaine avec de véritables sentiments et de la tendresse, ne pouvait-il alors pas faire de même avec ses propres enfants?

Mais à quelque part, quelque chose manquait...il était consentant à laisser l'esprit de sa progéniture se faire scanner, étudier, scruter par une de ces créatures égomaniaques à l'énorme pouvoir mental qu'étaient ces femelles-reines wraith, comme s'il s'agissait de pas grand chose!...oubliait-il donc que les jumeaux étaient à moitié humains et que de ce fait, ils n'étaient pas de quelconques embryons à l'intérieur de la matrice de leur mère wraith, donc qu'ils étaient vulnérables à la conscience mentale puissante des femelles de cette espèce?

En tant qu'humains également elle savait très bien d'instinct qu'une de ces marâtres pourraient les endommager grandement, juste en s'introduisant dans leur petit esprit primaire et innocent! Et même si cette reine ne leur ferait pas de mal en ne tâtant que délicatement leur esprit...qui dit qu'elle n'allait pas tromper Todd en attirant sa Compagne humaine enceinte sur son vaisseau pour ensuite écrabouiller d'une simple pression mentale un peu insistante ses enfants de l'existence, avant même qu'ils ne soient nés, comme s'ils n'étaient que de la compétition pour elle?

Mais hélas...Todd semblait tenir au Pouvoir, acquiescer aux demandes et exigences de la diplomatie et de la politique wraith et avoir besoin de cette reine plutôt symbolique pour lui permettre de rassembler ses frères wraith conservateurs sous sa bannière, évitant ainsi les trahisons auxquelles il avait eu à faire face si souvent dans le passé.

C'était pourquoi elle était si déçue de lui, même si une partie d'elle reconnaissait qu'il avait des devoirs envers les siens, que ça lui plaise ou non!

Il l'avait laissé s'en sortir avec un _**non **_ferme, alors que d'habitude il recherchait le dernier mot, c'est-à-dire la forcer à rester en sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dit **_oui,_** jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit soumise encore une fois à un des ordres du Chef Suprême de l'alliance.

Elle en avait été surprise...même s'il avait dû quitter pour des tâches urgentes en prétendant que leur conversation reprendrait plus tard elle avait vu son hésitation, une sorte d'admiration pour sa volonté et même de la résignation avant qu'il ne referme rapidement ce tentacule de son esprit qui menait à ses émotions.

Despotique, sournois et calculateur d'habitude, fin renard quand il s'agissait de la convaincre de quelque chose ou bien autoritaire en terminant une conversation par son propre point de vue imposé d'une façon définitive, Todd cette fois-ci lui avait bel et bien ouvert une porte de sortie...

Peut-être s'inclinait-il devant le fait qu'elle était la mère et protectrice des jumeaux et savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour eux?

Et_ toute_ reine même celle-ci, était très, _**très**_ mauvaise pour eux, avait décidé Sara...

...et elle se fichait complètement que Todd ait toutes les misères du monde à justifier son refus de comparaître devant cette reine pour promener son ventre plein de petits hybrides comme des bêtes de cirque, simplement pour le plaisir curieux et le contentement de _«Sa Majesté»!_

Elle ne reviendrait pas là-dessus, un point c'est tout!

Une fois qu'elle eut assez mijoté dans son bain, elle sortit en faisant attention de bien se tenir, car son gros ventre la déséquilibrait maintenant. Elle s'enveloppa dans un grand drap de bain et marcha vers un placard, sortit une belle robe de nuit confortable de couleur bleu sombre et marcha jusqu'à leur chambre.

Todd était déjà endormi de son côté du lit. Elle s'infiltra prudemment sous les couvertures de fourrure et pour la première fois n'alla pas se blottir tout contre lui, profitant du fait que le lit était considérablement large, ce qui lui permit de se mettre tout contre le côté gauche pour ne pas toucher au wraith pendant la nuit.

Épuisée, elle s'étendit sur son flanc gauche, calmant ses enfants qui semblaient vouloir danser la sarabande dans son ventre, plaçant une main apaisante et flattant son abdomen au niveau du nombril. Parfois, ça fonctionnait et ils se tranquillisaient...d'autres fois, non.

Récemment ils avaient commencé à donner des coups de pied, à se retourner de tout bord tout côté, à avoir le hoquet...elle avait même l'impression qu'ils se taquinaient l'un l'autre, voire se bataillaient ensemble. _**Bien sûr **_cette activité fébrile avait lieu la nuit, entachant sérieusement le sommeil de leur mère et _évidemment!_ les chers petits dormaient le jour comme de petits anges.

Si l'activité intra-utérine comme ils le disaient voulaient dire quelque chose, alors ses enfants seraient des hyperactifs super remuants. Bref...de vraies petites pestes.

_«Va falloir que je m'informe à Todd du comportement des jeunes enfants wraith!» _se dit-elle, se rappelant finalement qu'elle voulait lui reparler...le plus tard possible!

Elle réussit enfin au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à sombrer dans le sommeil...une fois bien installée, entre deux pirouettes des jumeaux dans son utérus.

(à suivre)


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Eh oui...voici finalement le dernier chapitre de cette première partie de Renaissance. Sans plus attendre, profitez-en et bonne lecture!

_Renaissance I_

_Chapitre XVI_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Le lendemain...Sara fut soulagée de voir qu'à son réveil, Todd était parti au laboratoire comme l'en informa Méroc.

Elle mangea le déjeuner que le serviteur lui avait apporté, s'habilla des vêtements propres que lui tendit Morya puis se décida finalement à rejoindre Todd au laboratoire.

À l'extérieur de leurs quartiers elle retrouva le jeune soldat wraith qu'elle n'osait plus appeler _Ravik,_ même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne voulait pas encourager ses sentiments à son égard.

Il semblait pourtant mieux «contenir ses émotions» maintenant, comme s'il avait appris la leçon. Le Commandant l'avait probablement réprimandé et conservé à son poste de gardien de sa Compagne, en autant que son comportement soit irréprochable à l'avenir.

En fait, le jeune wraith ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Ça en devenait irritant parfois! Plus de regards admiratifs et énamourés mais plutôt une inclinaison respectueuse de la tête et parfois un regard intense des beaux yeux émeraudes, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un mot ou un geste, une pensée d'elle pour exaucer le moindre de ses désirs. Elle se sentait curieusement comme une reine wraith mais cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement, même si tout au fond d'elle la dévotion d'un wraith junior était attendrissante et la flattait!

Donc, Sara était très peu désireuse de rejoindre les labos mais ne pouvait parler et se confier au jeune wraith pour ne pas l'encourager ou le compromettre.

Sur Atlantis, si elle n'aurait pas été en nerf de travailler ou d'affronter son frère ou Rodney par exemple, elle aurait pu aller dans une aire quelconque de repos ou bien à la cafétéria pour jaser avec un ou une collègue...ou bien rechercher la solitude sur la passerelle sud-ouest de la cité, songeuse, admirant l'océan.

_Ben non! _car elle était sur une ruche pleine de wraith, en froid avec son amoureux. Et impossible de trop laisser son esprit divaguer, de peur que le jeune la «capte» et ne soit rendu encore plus curieux ou attiré par elle!

Elle soupira et ralentit soudain le pas, ressentant le questionnement chez sa jeune escorte, ce qui l'agaça encore plus..._«comme je le disais...aucune intimité possible ici!»_ pensa Sara ironiquement.

Elle fit donc contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et se dit qu'il lui faudrait bien affronter son Compagnon et continuer cette déplaisante discussion sur la reine.

Alors elle décida d'accélérer le pas.

_()()()()()_

_Sur la ruche du frère de l'Aîné, tout le monde se tenait prêt. La discipline et la cohésion de l'esprit de la ruche étaient telles que même si un des wraith de la ruche se serait trouvé en désaccord avec la décision de leur commandant, personne n'aurait pu le deviner parce que ce wraith l'aurait soigneusement caché._

_Le commandant, ayant prit sa décision, ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il était en direction du pont de commandement et avait convoyé ses ordres d'attaque à ses officiers._

_À son arrivée, son second lui céda le poste de contrôle et de pilotage. Le commandant prit les commandes, heureux de sentir sous ses mains la grande ruche prendre le chemin des coordonnées qu'il avait donné à son pilote quelques minutes auparavant._

_Déterminé, laissant même sa colère et sa cupidité effacer le bon sens et la raison en lui, il envoya au Concile un message crypté pour leur confirmer qu'il était en route pour sa mission et que bientôt, le rebelle qui les avait défiés ne serait plus un problème pour eux!_

_Ses lèvres se tordirent férocement alors qu'il changea soudain complètement de trajectoire, s'éloignant des autres ruches mais naviguant en parallèle dans le but de rejoindre doucement la tête de la flotte des ruches de l'alliance pour mettre alors son plan à exécution. _

_Il ordonna à deux de ses gros croiseurs de flanquer sa ruche pour lui servir d'escortes et de se «préparer à toutes les éventualités»._

_()()()()()_

Quelques moments plus tard le Second, aux commandes de pilotage de la ruche de Todd ce matin-là, fronça les sourcils (ou plutôt son absence de sourcils) et toucha quelques commandes sur sa console organique.

Pourquoi donc ce vaisseau quittait-il la queue de la flotte pour s'avancer en parallèle? se dit-il. Il suivit leur course sur l'écran radar et s'aperçut également que deux gros croiseurs escortaient cette ruche.

Faisant une enquête rapide, il amena l'écran des membres d'équipage et identifia le commandant de ce vaisseau-ruche. Il n'aima pas vraiment ce qu'il découvrit...c'était le frère de l'Aîné et Kenny ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

Il était connu que dans la Maison de son supérieur, la compétition était féroce...surtout entre ces deux frères là! Mais jusqu'ici ils avaient tous deux mené la compétition avec honneur. Pourtant, le Second avait toujours eu un mauvais pressentiment à l'égard de ce wraith, ne comprenant pas vraiment la confiance que lui montrait son Commandant...même si étant son frère, il ne l'avait ni promu ni favorisé en aucune manière que ce soit après la victoire de l'alliance.

Méticuleux, le Second lança le mode de communication intra-spatiale par le fil mental plutôt que celui de la technologie. Il était pressé et cela irait plus rapidement de cette façon.

_«Pourquoi vous êtes-vous déplacé de votre trajectoire programmée?» _fit-il sans perdre de temps en civilités.

La question avait été envoyée directement au commandant, mais celui-ci avait tous les droits de ne pas répondre directement et de le faire par le biais d'un subordonné. C'est donc leur troisième officier plutôt que leur second qui lui répondit:

_«Les ordres ont été changés...nous devons effectuer une reconnaissance au-dessus de la planète dont nous frôlons actuellement l'orbite», _fut la réponse laconique de l'officier alors qu'il envoyait au Second de Todd les coordonnés d'un monde humain près de leur nouvelle trajectoire, monde qui avait pourtant déjà été scruté.

Le Second n'appréciait vraiment pas l'information plutôt vague.

_«Qui donc vous a confié cette reconnaissance...votre commandant? Ce monde a pourtant déjà été examiné et répertorié!»._

Il laissa filtrer son insatisfaction de ne pas avoir été prévenu et également sa suspicion à l'égard de ces ordres suspects.

_«Mais...cet ordre vient de vous!», _fit l'officier authentiquement surpris.

Le fait est qu'il semblait sincère et le Second se mit à penser que même si son supérieur avait un plan, il ne l'aurait certainement pas confié à ce subalterne, surtout s'il avait de mauvaises intentions!

Il se mit à douter soudain de quelque chose. Il révisa les derniers ordres donnés par l'Aîné la veille.

Avait-il manqué quelque chose avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers hier soir? Son Commandant avait-il changé à la dernière minute les plans de formation de la flotte pour permettre à cette ruche d'aller examiner une autre fois ce monde?

_- «Je ne vois rien ici de changé dans les tactiques de vol de la flotte qui aurait été ordonné par mon supérieur...et pourquoi donc ces deux croiseurs vous accompagnent-ils?» _reprit Kenny, de plus en plus contrarié.

L'autre parut décontenancé mais reprit le ton mental calme et professionnel le rendant compétent à sa tâche:

_- «Mes ordres ne me donnent pas les raisons de ce changement. Cependant selon les derniers rapports de mission concernant cette planète, il y a eu des mouvements de révolte parmi les habitants et nous savons bien tous deux que lorsque la nourriture est agitée quelque part, nos supérieurs nous envoient faire une seconde évaluation pour sécuriser nos réserves alimentaires.»_

Oui, ç'aurait été logique...se dit le Second.

Mais il connaissait bien son Seigneur et celui-ci n'aurait pas manqué de signaler un mouvement aussi important et surtout des changements à la dernière minute! Également, Kenny l'aurait lu dans les premiers rapports du matin avant de prendre son poste, si vraiment l'Aîné aurait fait ces changements ultimes.

Il eut un peu froid dans le dos, songeant soudain que si ces ordres venaient du commandant de cette ruche, alors il n'y avait aucune logique en eux parce que cela c'était fait en sourdine, sans qu'il n'en avise franchement la ruche de l'Aîné.

_- «Changez immédiatement le cours de votre trajectoire!»_ _ordonna le Second. Si le Chef Suprême n'a pas fait ces modifications lui-même, alors votre ordre est de suivre la première trajectoire par défaut. Je vais vérifier moi-même ces supposés changements auprès de mon Commandant». _

L'autre, contre toute attente, ne fit aucun mouvement pour corriger sa trajectoire. Il ajouta même:

_«Vous comprendrez que je dois d'abord en référer à mon commandant. Ce sont les ordres!»._

La colère saisit le Second à cette provocation. _Comment cet officier osait-il!_

_«Faites immédiatement demi-tour!», _siffla la voix du Second._ ...«Vous savez très bien que les ordres du Chef Suprême de cette alliance ont préséance sur ceux de __tout autre commandant!»._

Il sentit le lien se refermer, même si étant l'officier le plus haut gradé des deux, il n'avait pas encore signifié la fin de leur discussion au subalterne.

Complètement furieux et même maintenant très inquiet, Kenny décida qu'il était temps de déranger l'Aîné.

Sur son écran, le vaisseau prodigue continuait sa trajectoire comme si cette conversation n'avait pas eu lieu, toujours flanqué des deux gros croiseurs, ignorant complètement l'ordre du Second.

_()()()()()_

_**Dans les corridors de cette même ruche...**_

Sara marchait dans le corridor, toujours accompagnée de sa jeune ombre et de deux drones costauds. Elle arriva finalement au laboratoire où devait déjà travailler Todd.

Elle allait se retourner pour remercier le jeune wraith, quand elle sentit que la présence de Todd était maintenant très proche d'eux.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver presque nez-à-nez avec celui qu'elle évitait depuis hier soir.

Est-ce que Todd était encore fâché? Est-ce que leur conversation à suivre serait pénible parce que dans ces conditions, elle n'était pas sûre d'être efficace au travail aujourd'hui.

Todd chassa d'un seul regard le jeune wraith qui avait escorté sa Compagne. Il s'inclina profondément vers le Commandant et se retira, recevant mentalement l'ordre de vaquer à ses occupations mais de rester en alerte et proche, au cas où l'Aîné ou la Compagne auraient besoin de ses services. Les drones prirent silencieusement leur place à la porte du labo comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi donc Todd venait-il de sortir du laboratoire? se demanda Sara. Les traits de son visage étaient impénétrables mais ses yeux, calmes et circonspects, ne comportaient aucune lueur de colère, aucun mécontentement envers elle.

Voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'il était venu au devant d'elle pour probablement éviter de lui parler devant les techniciens du labo et qu'il semblait d'humeur paisible elle se lança, détestant être en froid avec lui:

-Écoutes...je sais que tu n'as pas aimé que je refuse un de tes...ordres hier, mais j'ai senti néanmoins que tu comprenais mes inquiétudes en tant que mère de tes enfants! Todd, il faut que..-

-Pas maintenant, Sara. la coupa le Commandant, sa voix basse mais pas du tout furieuse ou irritée.

Il semblait même s'excuser et pour la première fois, Sara vit une sorte d'inquiétude plisser son front, une urgence dans son esprit, comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait profondément, quelque chose qu'il devait régler tout de suite. C'est probablement ce qui l'avait fait sortir du labo, plutôt que de vouloir venir à sa rencontre pour continuer la discussion d'hier.

Maintenant alertée Sara s'approcha de lui, consciente soudain qu'il était concentré sur quelque chose de sérieux. Elle toucha son avant-bras, oubliant immédiatement le conflit qui les avait éloigné hier soir.

-Quoi, Todd? comment puis-je t'aider? dit-elle d'une voix tendue mais pleine de bonne volonté.

Elle était là, à bord de sa ruche avec lui et en tant que sa Compagne, elle devait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile, du moins si c'était dans ses capacités!

-Tu ne le peux pas...dit Todd en posant une main tendre sur la main qui serrait doucement son bras. Mon Second vient de communiquer avec moi. Je vais régler ce petit problème. Tu peux commencer à travailler et je te rejoindrai sous peu.

Son regard lui démontra qu'il appréciait le fait qu'elle lui avait offert son aide, malgré leur différend. Néanmoins, ses paroles étaient un ordre qu'elle ne pouvait contredire.

-Bien, fit-elle simplement.

Ils allaient se séparer quand un énorme bruit d'explosion se fit entendre au-dessous d'eux, faisant trembler le sol d'apparence de marbre de la ruche!

Sara vacilla légèrement. Todd la retint par le bras, l'aidant à reprendre son équilibre.

Fronçant sérieusement ses arcades sourcilières, le Commandant wraith montra ses crocs.

_«Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?»_ pensèrent-ils tous les deux en choeur.

Todd devait se rendre immédiatement au poste de commandement...quelque chose n'allait pas! Mais il fallait avant qu'il mette sa Compagne à l'abri. Il somma mentalement le jeune wraith qui lui servait de garde du corps.

Sara s'était accrochée encore plus à son bras, sa respiration était rapide et elle était maintenant affolée. Il y avait des questionnements dans ses grands yeux car tout comme tous les wraith de la ruche, elle ressentait un chaos dans le lien communautaire.

_Ils se faisaient attaquer! _comprit-elle tout-à-coup et d'instinct, elle sauta dans les bras de Todd qui en ce moment, était dos à la porte du labo.

Le jeune wraith déboucha soudain au bout du corridor, courant pour rejoindre son Commandant et sa Compagne.

C'est à ce moment qu'un grand éclair aveuglant apporta le complet chaos...

_()()()()()_

_Exalté, le commandant de la ruche connu comme étant le jeune frère de l'Aîné, avait surpris les membres de son équipage en ordonnant soudainement, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés côte-à-côte avec la ruche de tête, de se retourner contre elle et de tirer directement dans leur système d'hyper-navigation._

_Lorsque le coup atteignit la cible avec succès, il retint de justesse un rugissement de triomphe et ordonna tout de suite, - avant que «l'ennemi» n'ait le temps de revenir de cette mauvaise surprise - d'envoyer immédiatement la seconde salve de batteries d'armes au plasma. _

_Pour contrer une attaque de darts car bien sûr l'Aîné réagirait, il ordonna aux deux croiseurs qui l'accompagnaient de se tenir prêt à riposter._

_Comme tout bon attaquant, il avait en premier lieu neutraliser le système leur permettant de sauter en hyperespace, les empêchant d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour s'y échapper...il lui serait alors aisé d'ensuite aller détruire complètement le vaisseau-ruche. _

_Et maintenant, alors qu'il savait où se trouvait en général son frère, il se mit à attendre les résultats de la seconde salve. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, l'Aîné se trouverait en plein dans la mire du point d'impact du second coup..._

_Les laboratoires._

_()()()()()_

Après que le vaisseau eut été violemment secoué par la première salve, le Second lança des ordres et vérifia immédiatement où était les dommages.

Bien évidemment ils avaient perdu l'hyperespace. Il scella sans plus tarder la section attaquée, condamnant probablement wraith et humains qui s'y trouvaient mais empêchant le précieux oxygène de se perdre dans l'espace, sauvant ainsi plusieurs vies.

Précédemment, l'Aîné avait répondu immédiatement à sa requête de venir le rejoindre sur le pont mais la ruche traîtresse avait eu le temps de mettre en action son plan machiavélique.

Ne perdant pas de temps, le Second surveilla sur l'écran la sortie d'une salve de darts qu'il avait envoyé de toute urgence pour défendre la ruche, ravalant sa rage, son inquiétude et son ressentiment envers le frère renégat du Commandant.

Prenant les contrôles de pilotage en main, le wraith positionna sa ruche pour faire face à cet ennemi inattendu et se prépara à se battre pour défendre son vaisseau-ruche et ses frères.

_()()()_

_**La deuxième explosion se produisit cette fois-ci sur leur étage...**_

_Alors que Todd prenait brusquement Sara par le bras pour la faire entrer dans le laboratoire avec l'intention ensuite de se diriger en toute hâte vers son poste de commandement sur le pont, une grande explosion les aveugla d'abord...puis il y eut un énorme son assourdissant, comme un éclair en signe d'avertissement, suivi d'un coup de tonnerre comme lors d'une grande tempête._

_Un grand vent les projeta en avant dans le corridor et pour protéger la jeune femme, le wraith pressentit le danger et la jetant par terre, la recouvrit de son corps._

_Sara suffoqua sous le choc mais elle eut le temps de relever la tête, entendant le bruit des bottes du jeune wraith qui courait vers eux._

_Mais il fut frappé soudain par quelque chose derrière lui, suivi d'une sorte de projection de flammes. Le jeune soldat impuissant s'écroula et resta immobile à l'endroit où il était tombé, semblant sans vie!_

_Elle n'eut que le temps de repousser un peu du poids écrasant de Todd pour pouvoir mieux respirer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience..._

_Mais avant, elle sentit couler tout contre son front un petit filet agaçant. Elle leva une main pour toucher la plaie, mais sa vision déjà embrouillée lui fit voir deux doigts gluants couverts d'un liquide rouge épais._

_Puis un grand voile noir recouvrit brusquement toute réalité._

_()()()_

Manoeuvrant habilement, le Second de Todd pilotait le grand vaisseau de main de maître.

Il réussit de justesse à éviter la troisième salve de plasma et ainsi épargner une partie vulnérable de la ruche, les quartiers d'adorateurs humains.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre l'arrivée de son Commandant et d'ailleurs, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout!

Normalement, ce dernier devrait déjà avoir atteint le pont de commandement ou du moins s'être lié mentalement au sous-commandant pour une évaluation fugace de la situation, lui donnant déjà ses premiers ordres de mouvements défensifs.

Il repoussa tout cela dans le fond de son esprit, concentré maintenant sur son seul devoir...soit défendre la ruche et empêcher de plus grands dommages, contrôlant en même temps les prochaines actions pour éliminer le traître.

Alors que ses darts harcelaient la ruche ennemie, il pointa sa batterie d'armes au plasma sur les deux croiseurs, tira et les élimina facilement l'un après l'autre.

Comme une machine bien huilée, les officiers du pont travaillaient d'une façon efficace, mentalement uni par le lien de commandement. Ayant auparavant cherché vainement leur Chef Suprême et n'ayant pu retrouver son esprit puissant, ils repoussèrent toute autre considération et se mirent sous la direction du sous-commandant qui avait pris la relève, convoyant mentalement ses ordres.

Le second mouvement de Kenny fut de rappeler à lui les deux ruches les plus proches de leur position pour qu'elles lui prêtent main forte.

Personne n'avait le temps de se demander sur la ruche pourquoi ce commandant, le frère de l'Aîné avait pris la décision incroyable et complètement absurde d'attaquer le Premier vaisseau de leur alliance. Mais le Second aurait été probablement le premier à ne pas en être surpris, puisqu'il s'était toujours méfié de ce wraith-ci!

Une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé des deux croiseurs rebelles, Kenny se joignit à une des ruches et les deux se mirent en position d'attaque, se dirigeant de plein fouet vers la ruche du commandant perfide.

Ensemble, tous deux - le Second et l'officier aux commandes de la ruche alliée - étant des pilotes et tacticiens de guerre accomplis, ils réussirent en peu de temps à défendre le vaisseau de l'Aîné et à abattre les traîtres, sans aucune pitié ni passion.

_()()()()()_

_Une odeur de fumée...des cris lointains, des grésillements comme ceux d'appareils électriques en train de crépiter et de brûler...et encore cette sensation d'écrasement dans le bas de son dos et sur ses jambes, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé sur elle..._

Ce furent les premières sensations qui assaillirent Sara, ainsi qu'une légère nausée quand elle se réveilla.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là par terre, quand soudain elle prit conscience que ses bébés avaient peut-être souffert de sa chute. Se mettant à genoux le plus vite possible pour se débarrasser du poids qui l'encombrait, elle se mit à tousser à cause de la fumée, se rappelant brusquement qu'ils avaient été attaqués!

Elle se tâta le ventre, se connectant rapidement aux esprits de ses enfants. Ils étaient agités, perturbés, mais sans savoir exactement comment ils faisaient ça, elle comprit qu'ils lui laissaient savoir qu'ils allaient bien malgré le choc.

Après un examen rapide de son abdomen qui lui confirma qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucun dommage, elle bénit pour la première fois le «pare-chocs» veineux, pas tellement beau à voir mais utile et sécuritaire qui recouvrait son ventre.

Puis soudain elle sentit qu'une partie de ses vêtements étaient recouvert de sang, dans son dos. Elle tâta son front qu'elle sentait en train d'enfler, découvrant une bosse et un peu de sang séché et se dit que c'était impossible que ce soit..

_-«Todd!» _lui cria soudain un souvenir qui revenait brusquement. _Mais où était le wraith?_

La vérité lui tomba tout-à-coup dessus quand, se retournant, elle le découvrit étendu de tout son long sur le ventre, son visage caché par sa chevelure dont une partie était tachée par du sang. Mais surtout, ce sang venait de son dos...du bas où de grandes parcelles du cuir de l'uniforme étaient déchirées et même brûlées!

-Todd! répéta-t-elle en criant son nom d'une voix aigüe, se précipitant vers lui, comprenant _qu'il était le poids _qu'elle avait senti l'écraser en se réveillant, se rappelant vaguement qu'il s'était jeté sur elle pour la projeter sur le sol pour la protéger lors de l'explosion.

Ravalant sa peur et son angoisse, elle reprit tout de suite son rôle professionnel de médecin. En bonne urgentiste elle vérifia d'abord les signes vitaux de son Compagnon, sachant que dans ce domaine il n'y avait pas trop de grandes différences entre physiologie wraith et humaine.

Sa respiration lui parut difficile et hachée. Elle n'avait pas de lampe de poche et pour vérifier son état neural, elle dût le pousser un peu de côté et tourner sa tête vers la porte du laboratoire près de laquelle ils étaient tombés...il y avait de la lumière projetée par des étincelles encore présentes dans tout le chaos d'après l'explosion. Normalement si la lumière entrait dans un oeil, la pupille se contractait (réponse pupillaire directe). Si cela ne se produisait pas, il y avait un problème avec l'état du cerveau. Mais évidemment son patient étant un wraith, elle avait souvent observé que la fente verticale de leur pupille réagissait différemment de celles des humains, restant fixes d'une façon étrange et effrayante...mais elle y avait aussi souvent vu un mouvement lent d'agrandissement et de rétrécissement, selon les émotions de Todd.

Actuellement, son oeil droit semblait réagir normalement selon les standards wraith...même l'autre restait agrandi, plutôt fixe. Elle sut que ce n'était pas bon signe!

Elle tâta son coeur sur une veine de son cou. Les battements cardiaques des wraith étaient déjà plus lents que ceux des humains mais là, c'était franchement trop faible et irrégulier et elle fut soudain alarmée.

Réussissant de toutes ses forces, probablement sous le coup d'une poussée d'adrénaline à le tourner sur le côté, Sara tâta la blessure de son dos mais quand ses mains montèrent plus haut, elle poussa un cri d'horreur en constatant des coupures plus ou moins profondes produites par des projectiles, certains en métal, d'autres en verres et d'autres en des matériaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien.

Mais le pire était une grosse coupure profonde produite par un projectile en forme de triangle, dont la pointe de vitre était enfoncée au niveau de son poumon gauche. Pas étonnant qu'il ait de la difficulté à respirer!

Enlevant à toute vitesse sa veste et déchirant une partie de sa chemise, elle se servit du tissu pour colmater la plaie autour du projectile enfoncé sans l'extirper cependant, empêchant ainsi le sang de jaillir en jets.

_Mais combien de sang avait-il donc perdu?...et pourquoi personne ne venait-il à leur_ _rescousse?_

Cédant soudain à la panique elle leva la tête, criant au secours, regardant autour d'elle. Personne en vue, sauf le corps des deux drones qui avaient été apparemment les premiers touchées et qu'elle vit plus loin, affaissés sur le mur du corridor d'en face où ils avaient été projetés par l'explosion. Plus loin, son jeune garde du corps était toujours inconscient, ou mort. Mais en ce moment, tout ce qui lui importait était que Todd, lui, ne meure pas!

Reprenant rapidement le contrôle de ses nerfs Sara continua à faire pression sur la plaie la plus sérieuse de Todd, posant sa main sur son visage, inquiète de la trouver froide et moite à la fois, se demandant si c'était normal et maudissant son manque de connaissance de la physiologie wraith.

-Todd...dit-elle, sa voix trahissant son angoisse. Réponds-moi...TODD!

Ses paupières frémirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors qu'il essayait de parler.

-Todd...m'entends-tu? Pour l'amour du ciel, _ne me laisses pas!_

Le voile d'angoisse retombait sur son cerveau alors que sa gorge se noua et elle ne put rien dire pendant quelques secondes, ravalant la boule déplaisante de flegme qui était montée brusquement de son estomac.

_«Ne paniques pas, Sara...surtout ne PANIQUES PAS!», _se disait la jeune femme, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il meure dans ses bras, qu'il la laisse seule sur cette ruche, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le sauver.

_«Mais pourquoi donc est-ce que son corps n'avait pas commencé à s'auto-guérir?» _se dit-elle en jurant.

Elle vérifia d'un coup d'oeil la blessure plus basse. La peau brûlée semblait avoir séchée et effectivement, le sang ne coulait plus de cet endroit. Certains des trous causés par les plus petits impacts commençaient à se refermer mais de toute évidence, Todd n'avait pas assez de force vitale en lui pour que son corps soigne sa blessure la plus sévère.

Sa tête bougea un peu. Soudain alertée, Sara le vit remuer les lèvres...elle se pencha plus près. En même temps elle sentit la main nourricière se lever d'instinct vers sa poitrine. Mais la main trembla et se recula vivement d'elle alors que le wraith parlait, une soudaine urgence dans ses yeux au regard flou.

-Vas-t'en, S...sa-ra! Éloignes-toi...de moi...tout-...de suite!

Il avait utilité trop de force pour lancer cet ordre et elle devina qu'il avait peur pour elle..._parce que son instinct lui commandait de prendre la nourriture à sa portée pour soigner sa blessure urgente, aspirant de la force vitale pour survivre._

Effondrée, terrifiée mais par pour elle-même, Sara se recula néanmoins. Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte elle aurait forcé sa main à revenir sur sa poitrine pour lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin et cela sans regret, espérant du moins qu'il s'arrêterait et lui remettrait plus tard ce qu'il lui avait emprunté pour survivre.

Elle était bien naïve cependant car dans l'urgence d'une telle situation, elle en serait peut-être morte car elle ne savait même pas s'il aurait été possible au wraith de contrôler sa prise de nourriture et s'arrêter de lui-même. Mais pourtant elle l'aimait, ne voulait pas qu'il meure! Mais là, elle portait leur progéniture et se devait de penser à eux en tout premier lieu.

-Non...non, je ne peux pas! Je ne veux pas te laisser! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Todd! dit-elle en se rapprochant et en s'accrochant frénétiquement à lui, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la blessure.

-Je ….meurs, Sa...ra...je...j'ai besoin... de force vitale, dit le wraith avec difficulté. Mais je...ne..veux pas te faire de mal, à toi et...aux enf..-

Sa voix déclina soudain mais il sursauta tout-à-coup et il trouva la force de dire:

-Sauves...toi! c'est...un ordre!

Elle secoua la tête négativement puis se leva soudain, marchant sur place d'avant en arrière, regardant celui qu'elle aimait, étalé et si faible sur le sol.

Sa peau si pâle, encore plus que d'habitude...il lui fit un faible sourire d'adieu alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus mal. Elle songea à lui obéir et à se mettre à l'abri surtout pour ses enfants, mais elle se découvrit incapable de laisser là son Compagnon mourir tout seul!

Encore une fois elle chercha du regard quelqu'un, criant même le nom de _Ravik_, espérant qu'il se réveille et vienne l'aider...mais toujours aucun mouvement au bout du corridor.

Puis soudain elle eut une idée. Todd avait bien dit qu'il avait _besoin de force vitale? _

Serrant ses mâchoires fermement, elle s'accroupit de nouveau près du wraith.

-À quelle distance d'ici sont les cocons de la réserve alimentaire? dit-elle très vite, caressant doucement le front en sueur de Todd.

À travers sa douleur un éclair de colère passa fugacement dans le regard du Commandant wraith. _Parce que cette folle humaine était si entêtée et qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas!_

-Trop...loin, fit péniblement sa voix, trop faible pour laisser pointer son indignation. Vas-t..t'en!

-Non, _wraith! _Tu vas m'aider maintenant! Je suis comme mon frère...je ne laisse personne derrière, surtout pas toi! Je suis désolée mais tu vas avoir mal, car je vais devoir te mettre sur le dos.

Sans attendre sa réplique elle termina de le retourner complètement en le laissant tomber ensuite sur le dos. Auparavant, elle avait fixé sa veste entre deux déchirures de son uniforme comme tampon absorbant pour le sang.

Todd poussa un cri déchirant de douleur mais elle se mit alors debout, se mettant à sa tête, plaçant ses mains sous ses aisselles, glissant ensuite ses propres bras repliés jusqu'au creux de ses coudes et s'en servant comme d'un levier pour soulever légèrement le poids de son Compagnon. Puis agissant comme si elle avait un brancard elle se mit à le tirer, essayant d'oublier la trace de sang sombre et grasse que son corps laissait en chemin.

Son dos lui faisait mal et elle ressentait des tiraillements dans son ventre. Elle demanda en silence pardon à ses enfants, priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas affectés par ses mouvements brutaux!

Todd avait perdu conscience. Sara se sentait impuissante et isolée car il ne pouvait même plus parler pour la guider à travers le labyrinthe des corridors de la ruche.

Il y avait un transport pas très loin et elle se sentit soudain des ailes. Ou plutôt ce devait être l'adrénaline qui lui redonna de la force! Elle réussit à traîner le corps du wraith jusque là. Mais alors qu'elle touchait les contrôles pour activer l'ouverture de la porte, quelque chose grésilla et elle recula vivement sa main dont un doigt fut légèrement brûlé. Recouvrant la paume de sa main de la manche de son gilet dont elle avait étiré le tissu, elle tâta à nouveau les contrôles...mais la porte organique refusait maintenant obstinément de s'ouvrir!

Elle jura et faillit pleurer car elle n'avait pas le temps de tenter encore une fois de faire céder la porte. Les contrôles avaient dû être endommagés lors de l'attaque...

Il faudrait donc qu'elle se débrouille autrement! Désespérément, elle essaya de se rappeler par où passait Todd quand il s'absentait pour se nourrir.

D'habitude, le wraith lui disait toujours le nom de sa destination quand il devait sortir des laboratoires pour se rendre à quelque part sur la ruche. Mais comme par un accord tacite entre eux, il n'en disait rien quand il devait se rendre vers la salle des cocons pour s'alimenter, par respect et pudeur pour Sara qui était tout de même humaine...parce qu'il s'agissait de son espèce et qu'ils évitaient soigneusement tous deux d'aborder ce sujet.

Todd savait bien que Sara éloignait ses scrupules en gardant espoir qu'un jour, la thérapie génique changerait tout cela!...que Todd ainsi que ses frères wraith n'auraient plus besoin de consommer des humains pour survivre...alors il la regardait simplement d'un air entendu sans rien dire et sortait sans un mot pour revenir plus tard, sans plus de paroles mais avec une apparence plus vigoureuse et en santé.

_Quand donc le wraith s'était-il nourri pour la dernière fois?_ tenta de se rappeler Sara, voyant que sa blessure principale avait presque cessé de saigner mais qu'il respirait encore plus difficilement, ses paupières fermées tressautant, un râle de souffrance sortant de sa gorge.

-Todd...murmura-t-elle, tentant d'éloigner ses sentiments de désespoir et de rage contre le destin pour se concentrer sur la situation présente. _Mais vers où donc t'en vas-tu quand tu dois manger?_

Elle n'espérait pas vraiment de réponse de la part du wraith toujours évanoui, se parlant plutôt à elle-même.

Elle ferma ses yeux, crispant ses paupières, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs.._._

**_Oui!_**

Elle se rappela brusquement qu'en sortant du labo il prenait à droite! Elle crut entendre dans sa tête Méroc qui une fois lui avait dit qu'il y avait une petite pièce contenant des cocons humains et qui était installée tout au bout du corridoret dont le but était de sustenter les wraith de plus haut rang et travaillant en laboratoire, si le besoin se faisait sentir.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et soulevant encore une fois le wraith qui gémissait, toujours entre conscience et inconscience, elle utilisa toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Soufflant, ahanant, pleurant, gémissant «_Todd-ne-meurs-pas-Todd-ne-me-laisses-paaaas!»_ en secouant sa tête en dénégation à ce qui était en train d'arriver!

Tout en peinant, elle surveillait du coin de l'oeil la condition du wraith qui se détériorait, puis tournait sa tête pour voir la distance qui lui restait à faire...

Exaspérée et désespérée de découvrir que c'était encore loin, Sara se demanda si elle aurait assez de force pour réussir, priant pour que son ventre qui la tiraillait ne se déchire pas, niant son besoin de reprendre son souffle. Sa seule consolation était que la trace de sang qu'il laissait en route avait cessé. Il semblait ne plus en perdre mais comme elle était assez ignorante du volume de litres de sang dans le corps d'un wraith, est-ce que c'était vraiment bon signe ou non?

De temps à autre elle criait au secours, espérant que ces maudits drones qu'ils croisaient d'habitude sans cesse dans les corridors et qui étaient en ce moment désespérément absents se pointent enfin pour aider leur Commandant! Mais évidemment, personne ne venait cette fois-là parce que dans une telle situation, c'était sauve-qui-peut et chacun pour soi.

Tendant tous ses muscles pour faire un effort physique intense, Sara continua à tirer le corps lourd de Todd, l'entraînant plus avant dans le corridor.

Elle fit alors une pause et avec la force du désespoir, elle ferma ses yeux et força son esprit à suivre à travers le chaos actuel dans le lien les esprits les plus désespérés.

Habituellement, les humains enfermés dans les cocons étaient endormis plus ou moins profondément...mais peut-être qu'une prise plus récente, plus forte...s'était réveillée et qu'elle capterait les émotions de frayeur et de désespoir émanant d'elle? Ralliant avec elle l'esprit fortement réveillé de ses enfants pour avoir leur aide, elle tendit un tentacule spirituel pour tâter un chemin plus ténu mais dont les émotions lui semblaient plus humaines que wraith.

- _«Allons, les enfants...aidez-moi, là! Sinon votre père pourrait mourir!» _marmonna-t-elle, tentant de s'accrocher au mince espoir que si elle trouvait de la nourriture pour le wraith, il pourrait soigner sa dangereuse coupure et s'en sortir. Elle crispa les paupières, forçant son esprit à s'attacher à celui des jumeaux, suivant un certain courant.

Elle ouvrit soudain ses yeux tous grands, croyant avoir quelque chose!

Elle avait senti la peur violente d'un humain se réveillant en pleine confusion, constatant les bruits et le désordre à l'extérieur de la pièce où il était gardé. Elle décida de se laisser guider par là.

Elle vérifia encore une fois les battements cardiaques de Todd en étirant sa main pour toucher la veine dans son cou. Ils étaient lents, irréguliers comme tout-à-l'heure mais ne s'était pas détériorés! Pourtant, il respirait de plus en plus mal...il s'était à moitié réveillé mais sa respiration était si superficielle et irrégulière!

Accrochant ses deux mains sous ses aisselles elle força comme une damnée, sachant maintenant mieux où se diriger.

-Allons, dit-elle au wraith, se demandant s'il l'entendait. Ce n'est pas si loin. Todd, tiens bon! Je vais te sauver!

Entendant la voix de sa Compagne même si son esprit était encore dans le brouillard, le Commandant wraith ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tentant en ouvrant grand la bouche de prendre de grandes goulées d'air. Mais il se mit à tousser violemment et Sara fut soudain effondrée de voir du sang sortir de sa bouche...du sang noir et épais, pas en jet mais assez abondamment pour l'inquiéter! Le poumon était bel et bien perforé...il lui fallait faire vite.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient à quelques pas de la porte de ce qu'elle croyait être la petite salle des cocons, Sara rassembla encore une fois ses forces mais se rendit compte également qu'elle n'en avait plus!

Elle s'appuya deux secondes, pantelante contre le mur organique du corridor, tentant de reprendre son souffle, mettant la main sur son ventre et réalisant que les deux petits esprits quoique effrayés la poussaient à continuer. Elle baissa la tête et vit soudain les yeux de Todd ouverts, son regard vague la chercher, sa main se lever, vacillante vers elle.

Elle tomba à ses côtés et prit une voix ferme et furieuse pour cacher sa peur grandissante.

_«Non, il ne faut pas que tu meures. Non, ne me fais pas ça, Todd...non...non...__**non**__!»._

C'est ce qu'elle **voulait tant** lui crier mais cela ne leur ferait rien de bon, n'aiderait pas le wraith!

Alors elle le prit par le collet de son uniforme, remontant un peu sa tête vers son visage, voyant qu'il tentait de parler et sachant par leur connexion qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse là et se sauve. Pour bien appuyer le danger dans lequel elle se trouvait, un autre coup retentissant ébranla fortement et longuement le vaisseau, faisant tellement trembler la coque extérieure que Sara crut que cette matière pourtant ultra-résistante allait se fendre en deux et les envoyer tous dans le noir et froid vide sidéral!

Dans le mouvement violent, elle avait été repoussée par derrière et était tombée sur son postérieur. Mais si Todd mourait...elle voudrait mourir elle aussi, elle le savait!

Encore plus furieuse que jamais, Sara Sheppard se releva vivement et reprit sa position précédente, s'agrippant au col de Todd et fixant son visage à quelques pouces du sien. Il était si faible maintenant qu'il n'aurait même pas la force de mettre sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour se nourrir, cela elle le savait.

-Écoutes-moi, Todd...est-ce que tu m'entends?

Il cligna des yeux une fois, un râle s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Mais elle vit une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux.

-Mon amour, dit-elle d'une voix remplie à la fois de ferveur, de désespoir mais aussi de force et de colère. Nous ne sommes pas loin maintenant...tiens bon! On est arrivé devant la chambre des cocons et tu dois m'aider! Je n'ai plus de force, s'il-te-plaît pousses avec tes pieds et je vais te traîner en dedans, tu vas pouvoir te nourrir et reprendre des forces!

-Trop...t...tard...vv...vas...t'-t'en...Sar..-

Sa voix mourut, mais la volonté et la rage qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'humaine lui dirent qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle ne s'en irait pas en le laissant là, mourant.

Todd décida alors de tenter de lever un pied botté, puis l'autre. Il commença à pousser pour aider Sara qui reprit sa position d'avant, le tirant par les aisselles alors qu'il poussait péniblement de son côté. Elle se releva ensuite péniblement mais put taper sur le panneau de contrôle de la porte de la petite salle contenant des humains en stase. Ou du moins elle espérait de toutes ses forces ne pas s'être trompée et que c'était bel et bien la chambre en question!

Elle se glissa avec le corps plus ou moins conscient du wraith dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Puis se relevant en ignorant le cri de tous ses muscles, surtout ceux de ses bras et de son dos, la jeune femme enceinte se dirigea vers les premiers cocons, parlant tout le long, encourageant le wraith, le harcelant pour qu'il tienne le coup sans savoir si dans le brouillard recouvrant son esprit, il pouvait vraiment l'entendre ou non.

Mais elle n'en avait cure...elle devait faire quelque chose, elle n'allait pas le laisser mourir! Pas après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés tous les deux...pas avec tout ce qu'ils partageaient!

Elle suivit son instinct et soudain trouva la source de la force vitale qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt dans le lien de la ruche...celle qui s'était réveillée et dont elle avait senti la peur, le désespoir mais également la force et la volonté de survivre.

Enfin au devant du cocon elle se mit à le déchirer rapidement. Elle découvrit le visage apeuré, les yeux agrandis de terreur d'un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans. Il était vigoureux et il l'aurait sans aucun doute attaquée pour se défendre, si les tentacules veineuses du cocon n'avaient été serrées tout autour de lui, maintenant sa forme costaude ainsi que ses mains et ses jambes dans leur étreinte étrange. Il lui était impossible de bouger.

Une fois la toile déchirée et le cocon dégagé, elle tenta de ne _pas _voir le visage du garçon paralysé par la peur, qui, tentant maintenant de comprendre où il était, _**qui**_ _**était cette femme, **_croyait probablement que parce qu'elle était humaine elle était venue pour le délivrer! Il se mit à gémir faiblement puis sa voix et ses appels retentirent plus fermement, fortement, alors qu'il commença à lui demander de se dépêcher, _et pourquoi_ _donc_ _elle ne revenait pas le délivrer?_

Sara repoussa sa peur et sa honte dans le fond de son esprit, tentant de mettre déjà sa mémoire à zéro en ce qui concernait les souvenirs futurs des cris et des appels urgents et désespérés du jeune homme.

Une fois le cocon assez dégagé pour que le wraith y passe sa main nourricière, Sara recula frénétiquement et se pencha de nouveau sur Todd qui avait réussi à se relever un peu sur un coude, attiré par _l'odeur de la force vitale_. Mais ce mouvement avait recommencé à le faire saigner.

-Nous y voilà, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et fébrile. Todd, j'ai trouvé de... _la_ _nourriture! _Tu ne vas _**pas**_ mourir! Allons, tiens bon!

Elle recommença à forcer après lui, le poussant cette fois-ci pour qu'il se mette en position assise. Elle réussit à le faire glisser sur le cuir de son uniforme par elle ne sut quel miracle jusque devant le cocon, à quelques pouces du jeune humain.

Réalisant ce qui était maintenant **_devant lui_**, le jeune homme complètement réveillé cette fois-ci se mit à pousser un long hurlement de terreur...

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, sur le pont de commandement de la ruche...**_

Le Second avait tenté à quelques reprises de se connecter directement à son Commandant. Mais il ne le sentait pas présent dans le lien de la toile communautaire de la ruche.

Il eu peur que son supérieur n'ait été tué dans la seconde attaque car il savait qu'elle s'était passée précisément dans les laboratoires, à l'endroit même où l'Aîné travaillait ce matin-là.

Mais maintenant, face à la ruche de leur propre alliance qui les avait attaqués si traîtreusement, il n'avait plus le temps de le rechercher! C'est à lui que revenait maintenant le commandement.

Il décida d'éliminer sans sommation le vaisseau du frère de l'Aîné.

Les deux ruches à qui il avait ordonné de se joindre à lui dans la défense de leurs vaisseaux étaient maintenant à ses côtés.

Ils volèrent tous trois à pleine vitesse contrôlée vers l'ennemi, ouvrant chacune une rangée de batteries d'armement au plasma, prêt à tirer.

Posant ses mains fermement sur la toile organique des contrôles de pilotage, Kenny savait que sa propre dextérité à piloter, la roue bien huilée de son équipage discipliné ainsi que les habiletés stratégiques du Troisième Officier posté actuellement à la station des armements décideraient de leur destin, face au vaisseau rebelle qui leur faisait maintenant front...

…..soit il ferait exploser la ruche du frère de l'Aîné en plein ciel...ou bien c'est eux qui seraient irrémédiablement détruits!

FIN (de la première partie)

À suivre, la seconde partie: RENAISSANCE II

_N/A: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et **merci** à vous tous de m'accompagner tout le long du fil des aventures imaginaires de Todd et Sara!_

_Ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir laissé avec ce suspense à la fin. Je promets plus d'aventures excitantes dans la seconde partie!_

_Allez...maintenant c'est votre tour de me faire plaisir! ;-)_

_Reviews, questions? Commentaires, suggestions? Je suis ouverte à tout car bien que la trame des trois premiers chapitres de Renaissance II est écrite mais non corrigée, je ne suis pas allé plus loin actuellement._


End file.
